Reprecussions
by kandyfan4life
Summary: A story about Tamara after she leaves Capeside. Pacey will appear in this story.


It is nightfall by the time Tamara reaches the sleepy little town nestled in the foothills of North Carolina where her sister lives. The shops lining Main Street are locked up tight for the night, every merchant and employee probably already home. Main Street itself is rather picturesque, reminding Tamara of something out of the 1950s.

Stopping at a red light, Tamara glances at the antique clock hanging at the intersection of Main and Moore Avenue. According to the clock it is a quarter of seven. If the clock is the way it was the last time Tamara visited Rebecca, it is only six thirty-three. The tourist traps look the same, as do the baskets hanging from the lamp posts, so it stands to reason the clock still runs twelve minutes fast. Nothing in Airy Mount ever changes.

Without any other vehicles on the road, Tamara makes it down Main Street in record time. She continues driving straight, first passing the post office then the Veteran's Memorial fountain. The municipal building is dark, and other than the handful of cars gathered at the large granite Presbyterian church, her red Mustang is the only car. A little farther down South Main, she spots the stone church where the Quakers gather. She hits her turn signal, slowly turning onto Wilshire Lane. She crawls down the street glancing at the houses on either side of the street, noticing that most driveways are occupied by two cars. She spies the occasional person passing by their windows but they do not notice her. They won't for a day or two then their curiosity will get the best of them and they will 'welcome her to the neighborhood'. She isn't looking forward to that.

Rebecca's house rests in the middle of the lane. It is white with dull grey/blue shutters, directly across from the Wesleyan Church of Airy Mount. Tamara has never been an overtly religious person but even if she was she doesn't see the point in so many churches in such a small area. Rebecca insists Airy mount is nothing but churches, car lots, and banks. So far, Tamara has seen several of each.

By the time she pulls the Mustang into the driveway behind her sister's blue Ford Taurus station wagon, Rebecca has exited the house and is descending the six steep brick steps. She only stops long enough to shoot a glance over her shoulder at the young boy who stands on the porch. Davis, Rebecca's fourteen-year-old son, nods at his mother's directive. His shaggy blonde locks fall in his eyes as he does so.

"You finally made it!" Rebecca exclaims, coming to stand beside Tamara's car. She pulls Tamara into a hug before she can fully stand. Tamara hugs her back, nodding and telling her traffic wasn't bad. She leaves out the fact she was doing ninety until she reached Airy Mount. She needed to put as much space as possible between herself and Capeside, as well as the young man she didn't want to leave. Tamara silently admonishes herself. She can't think of Pacey, of the time they shared. She is supposed to be moving on. He needs to move on. Leaving was the only way for that to happen. She wouldn't have had to leave if she had listened to her initial instincts and stayed away from the boy in the first place.

"Aunt Tammy?" Davis looks at her expectantly, his voice deeper than the last time she spoke with him.

"I'm sorry, Davis, what did you say?" Tamara apologizes, not having heard a word he said. She offers him a smile, the same type of smile she has always reserved especially for her nephew.

"I just asked if you needed help with your bags," Davis repeats, nodding towards her car.

"I only have two bags; I can manage, but thank you."

"Ok," he says with a curt nod.

Tamara grabs the bags from the trunk then follows Rebecca inside. Davis heads to his room to work on homework while Rebecca leads her to the back bedroom. The last time Tamara was here being after she left Paul. In those three years, Rebecca has redecorated the guest bedroom. The hideous floral bedspread is nowhere in sight, instead a blue toile comforter covers the bed. The walls are no longer a drab beige, having been painted a calming blue.

"I like what you've done," Tamara tells her, impressed by the drastic change.

"Thank you." Rebecca offers her a genuine smile at the compliment.

"Thank you for…." Tamara isn't sure the word to use. She waves her hand around indicating the place to stay and her kindness. "Everything," she says in a whisper, her throat feeling thick. She isn't sure where this sudden burst of emotion has come from, but she appreciates her sister more than she can say.

"We're family; I'm always here." Rebecca pats her arm then excuses herself to check on dinner. She estimates it will be ready by seven fifteen then exits the bedroom, closing the door behind. Once Rebecca is gone, Tamara drops her bags on the floor then flops back on the bed.

She lies there silently looking up at the ceiling. At thirty-six this isn't where she envisioned herself. By this point in her life she thought Paul and she would be living happily in New York, possibly with a child. Instead, she finds herself narrowly escaping felony charges for sleeping with one of her high school students. She is horrified by this, by her actions over the past few months, but she can't say she regrets her time with Pacey. It was wrong, she knows that, but that knowledge doesn't keep her from missing him. Sighing heavily, she covers her face with her hands trying to rid her mind of all these thoughts. She is here in North Carolina now, in a small town with her sister and nephew. There are hundreds of miles between Pacey and her. He is a young man with many, many years ahead of him. He needs to find a girl his own age to fall in love with. Tamara, though she might not be as young as she'd like, also has years ahead of her. Maybe Airy Mount will provide her with the fresh start she craves and help her fulfill her dreams.

Dinner was nice, at least the few bites Tamara made herself eat. She doesn't have an appetite, hasn't since she was called into the Principal's office to discuss 'those rumors'. The conversation didn't offer much distraction from the thoughts running through her mind either. Davis is at that age where he doesn't want to share with his Mother the daily happenings in his life. There is also no telling what he has heard about his aunt. Judging from some of the looks he has sent her way, followed by sharp glances from Rebecca, he has at least an idea of what is going on. Thankfully, dinner is finally over. Davis has excused himself for the night leaving Rebecca to wash dishes while Tamara wipes down the counters. It has been many years since the two sisters have shared clean-up duties.

"Are we going to talk about what really happened in Capeside?" Rebecca asks, keeping her back to Tamara as she washes a plate. Tamara knew this was coming. She doesn't blame Rebecca for her curiosity but she was hoping it could wait until she had a decent night's sleep. Sighing, Tamara drops the sponge, turns so she is looking towards the sink, then folds her arms across her chest.

"I told you a student started a rumor and it spread like wild fire." Tamara has never been able to lie to her sister, and even as Rebecca's back remains to her, she drops her gaze to the floor. Rebecca watches Tamara's reflection in the window over the sink.

"It seems like to me, if it was just a rumor, you wouldn't go running off, upending your entire life." Still, Rebecca remains turned with her back to Tamara.

"Rumors like that can destroy a teacher's career," Tamara replies simply, reminding herself not to take her anger and frustration at the situation, and herself, out on her sister.

"I guess you can thank Mary Kay Letourneau for that," Rebecca says as she finally turns to face Tamara. Rebecca dries her hands with a blue, gingham dish towel before saying, "With your stellar record though, I can't believe you would tuck tail and run after the boy recanted his story."

Rebecca shoots a pointed look Tamara's way throwing her off guard. Rebecca has always had a specific tone she likes to use with Tamara, part of her way to portray a sense of moral superiority over her sister. As children, Rebecca only used the tone when she 'accidentally' let something slip to their parents that she knew would get Tamara in trouble. Even as adults Rebecca has continued this habit. It is usually followed by terse words, but tonight Tamara is too exhausted to rise to the bait. Instead, she shrugs and replies, "Capeside is a small town containing people with even smaller minds. They are too judgmental to ever fully dismiss rumors of that magnitude. The damage is done so why stay where I will never be trusted?"

"Small town, small minds, judgmental – sounds just like Airy Mount. Give it a couple of days and you'll see what I mean."

They let the conversation drop and resume cleaning up the kitchen. Tamara has the counters sparkling and has put away the leftovers so she bids Rebecca goodnight. She is just about to exit the kitchen when Rebecca speaks.

"Tam," she says barely above a whisper, using the nickname from childhood Tamara has always hated.

"Bex?" Tamara asks with raised brow. There's that tone again. Slowly, Rebecca turns to face her. The two stand silently for a moment staring at each other.

"I don't want….We need….I…." Rebecca blows out a breath of frustration at her inability to form this sentence.

"Just asks me," Tamara asks, resignedly. She expected this as well. Rebecca chews her bottom lip as she studies Tamara. She doesn't want to start things off on the wrong foot, but this is a question she feels she must ask.

"I don't care what happened in Capeside, but Davis is fourteen and I need to kno…" Before Rebecca can finish her sentence, Tamara's eyes have gone wide, anger flashing in them.

"He is my nephew!" She hisses, "A child!"

"Fifteen-year-olds are children also," Rebecca counters.

"I….How dare you? If you don't trust me around Davis then why did you agree to let me stay here?" Tamara is incredulous.

"I'm not worried about Davis," Rebecca snaps, losing her patience with her sister's melodrama. "I was simply going to say he has friends – fourteen and fifteen-year-old friends – that come over regularly. Is that going to be a problem?" She pins Tamara with a look, silently praying her sister can't see through her bluster. This is an uncomfortable conversation for Rebecca. She doesn't like thinking her sister could pose a potential threat to the boys that she has watched grow up with her own son.

"I'm not a pedophile!" Tamara exclaims indignantly. Rebecca bites her tongue to keep from saying a woman in her thirties having sexual relations with a fifteen-year-old is the definition of a pedophile.

"I just want to make sure there will be no issues for anyone."

"There won't be!" Tamara insists, stung by her sister's question and the implications.

"Good." Rebecca smiles, relieved that conversation is over. She believes her sister. "As for not trusting you with Davis, he no longer requires a bottle or diapers so I think he'll be fine around you." Rebecca smirks at the mention of a rather disastrous attempt of Tamara's to babysit a then four-month-old Davis.

"Goodnight, Bex," Tamara says dryly before leaving the kitchen. She still has nightmares about that ill-fated babysitting attempt her sister loves to bring up every chance she gets.

"Goodnight, Tam," Rebecca calls over her shoulder before turning back to the sink.

When something weighed heavily on Tamara's mind in New York she would take a walk through Central Park where she would stare off into the Conservatory Waters for hours at a time. Many days she spent there contemplating the state of her marriage and what her best course of action was. In Capeside she would stroll along the docks gazing out at the water. This morning, here in this tiny North Carolina town, after a sleepless night, she wanders around her sister's backyard. With a rueful smile, she realizes those strolls along the docks is what started this whole mess. She met Pacey in the video store, and their paths would have crossed again in the classroom, but if she hadn't been there that night on the dock after the movie, she would have never experienced that first moment of insanity and kissed him. No longer does she feel the horror she had immediately following that encounter, but it also isn't lost on her that if she hadn't been there, hadn't given into that moment of sheer stupidity, there is a very good chance nothing would have transpired between them.

Tamara rolls her eyes, a mirthless chuckle escaping her lips as she considers the probability of just being Pacey's teacher. It's too late to wonder about that since there is no way to go back, but even if she could, she wouldn't. She should want to change things, to undo the things she did, but she won't deny the happiness Pacey brought her. The time they spent together, however wrong it might have been, will always be time she treasures.

She sighs deeply, letting her head fall back as she looks towards the sky. She wraps her arms around herself as the cool morning air penetrates her robe. She can't keep Pacey out of her thoughts. All night she thought about him and how he was coping. She hopes he is all right, like most teenagers he is resilient and has probably bounced back easily, but in some regards, he has an old soul. He is probably taking this break up harder than she is. Another churlish laugh passes her lips at the realization she is the ex-girlfriend of a fifteen-year-old boy. Clearly, she has been experiencing temporary insanity these past couple of months.

"Aunt Tammy," Davis calls from the back door, pulling her from her thoughts. She turns and offers Davis a smile, hoping it is brighter than it feels.

"Good morning," she says as she makes her way through the yard, careful not to trip on the tail of her robe.

"Mom told me to let you know there's coffee and bagels."

"Ok, thanks. I'll be in, in just a sec."

She watches Davis re-enter the house then glances around the yard again. She doesn't feel like being around anyone, but the backyard, with the dogwood tree, the crepe myrtle, and small, immaculate garden doesn't offer Tamara the solace she so desperately craves. She reaches for the door handle but stops when she catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She looks up and two houses away, a man and a woman stand on their back stoop watching her. She remembers Rebecca's warning about nosey neighbors when they first spoke about Tamara coming to stay with her. Deciding she isn't simply going to allow them to think it is all right to spy on her, Tamara offers them a wave then sends them a glare. Quickly, the two look away. Smirking, Tamara enters the house.

Stepping into the kitchen Tamara is assaulted by a cacophony of sounds and smells. The counter top TV set is turned to the weather where the forecaster predicts a cool, sunny week. Davis is rummaging in the refrigerator for something while Rebecca reminds him of the slight change in his karate class. The phone begins to ring before Rebecca finishes, sending her in a mad dash to grab the cordless off the counter. The aroma of fresh coffee hangs in the air, mingling with the scent of warm bagels. It is a bit more chaotic than Tamara is accustomed to, but it is nice to be with her family, even if it is under these circumstances.

"There's cream cheese in the fridge," Rebecca mouths to her as she passes by her covering the phone with her hand. "Yes Marjorie, yes, I know. Yes, the shipment is supposed to arrive by nine." Rebecca rolls her eyes at whoever is on the other end of the line causing Tamara to laugh.

"You ok?" Tamara asks Davis, turning her attention from her sister to her nephew. He is now sitting at the bar sipping on a bottle of water. A half glass of orange juice and an untouched bagel sit before him. He looks a little pale in Tamara's opinion and there are dark circles under his eyes.

"I guess," he shrugs, not liking when he is the center of attention. Tamara scrutinizes his appearance further, but he seems fine.

"Are you tired, maybe?" She asks taking a seat at the bar beside him.

"I dunno, probably. Mrs. Graves' dog barked a lot last night." He really hates that dog but usually he can sleep through the barking. Tamara hums in commiseration, the couple of times she did manage to drift off to sleep the night before, she was awakened by the barking dog.

"That dog, and its owner, need to be euthanized," Rebecca says as she makes her way to the sink, the phone no longer in hand.

"That doesn't sound like you; you love dogs," Tamara comments, surprised by Rebecca's words.

"Yes, I do, but this dog never shuts up, it shits in my yard, and Mrs. Graves is a miserable, nosey old woman that doesn't keep her opinions to herself," Rebecca explains disdainfully.

"She wouldn't be the one that lives two houses up, would she?" Tamara asks, curious to identify the people who were watching her.

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Powell. Ms. Graves lives three doors down," Davis tells her, pointing down the street. Tamara nods, glad to know the identity of two of her new neighbors.

"I'm guessing you had voyeurs this morning?" Rebecca asks over the rim of her coffee cup.

"You did warn me of your nosey neighbors," Tamara sighs.

"Get used to it," Rebecca tells her, turning around to look for something in the cabinet. "The unmarried single mom's house is prime viewing material for the Powells, and with you here now, they'll probably pull up chairs." Rebecca chuckles, hands Tamara a coffee mug then nods towards the coffee pot.

"Why is your house must see tv?" Tamara finds this interesting. She loves Rebecca, and her sister is a blast, but she has always been level-headed. Tamara can't imagine what could be happening at Rebecca's house that would inspire such curiosity from the neighbors.

Rebecca and Davis share a look. They have grown accustomed to their nosey neighbors, but to an outsider these people can be a shock. Considering everything Tamara has been through recently, Rebecca just wants to prepare her sister for the possibility they have, or will, do their research regarding their newest neighbor.

"The Powells are bible thumpers who are deeply worried about Mom's soul and my well-being," Davis explains with a roll of his eyes. His neighbors are rather absurd.

"Oh, I forget I'm in the Bible belt now," Tamara remembers as she pours a cup of coffee.

"With all the churches around here it's not easily forgotten," Rebecca snarks before glancing at her watch. "C'mon Davis, we gotta go!" Rebecca urges, motioning with one hand while she holds her coffee cup with the other. She makes sure to drain her cup.

This is a daily routine so Davis doesn't argue. He pours the juice in the sink, rinses the glass, then grabs the bagel off the counter. He wraps it in a paper towel then tosses his backpack over his shoulder. "Bye Aunt Tammy," he waves as he exits the kitchen. Tamara leans back against the counter watching the mad dash out of the kitchen, waving with a chuckle.

Tamara has read the local newspaper cover to cover, sifted over the job listings, and put away all her belongings. It is a beautiful day so she doesn't want to spend it inside watching television, but this town is new to her. She isn't sure of any activities offered in the town or where the best place to dine is, but she doesn't like to sit idly by. Even in summer when school is out, she tends to volunteer at the library or travel. Since her stay in Airy Mount is indefinite, she decides to go exploring.

The town isn't very big and other than banks, churches, and car lots, the only things Tamara spots during her drive through the area is a tiny library, an even smaller Police station, a funeral home, and a grocery store. Of course, on Main Street there are endless tourist shops lining both sides of the street. She is at the end of Main Street, about to head back home, when she remembers the time she accompanied Rebecca and Davis to a park. Her memory and sense of direction are pretty good so she easily finds the park. Since it is the middle of a school day there are very few children on the playground, but near the river there is a walking trail filled with people walking, running, and riding bicycles. Like many other times in her life, Tamara feels the tranquility of the water calling to her. She is very glad she decided to wear comfortable clothing and sensible shoes because after just a few steps she realizes this is the perfect place to center herself and clear her mind.

That evening Tamara has soft music playing while she prepares a simple pasta dish for dinner. Since Rebecca has been kind enough to let her stay, and without asking many questions pertaining to Capeside, Tamara has decided the least she can do is have dinner ready. She is washing her hands when she hears the front door open. She walks out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the living room in time to see Davis' bedroom door close. Rebecca stands at the door looking on in concern.

"Is everything ok?" Tamara asks, hoping mother and son aren't having issues.

"He says he's tired, but I think he's getting sick." Rebecca sighs heavily as she places her purse on a nearby table. She hates when her son is sick.

"I can take dinner to him in his room," Tamara offers. Rebecca shakes her head.

"He turned down a hamburger from his favorite restaurant," Rebecca sends Tamara a knowing look.

"Oh dear," Tamara says. Her nephew never turns down his mother's rare offer of fast food hamburgers.

The next morning Davis doesn't feel any better but he isn't any worse so Tamara watches as Rebecca and he leave for work and school. She has a leisurely cup of coffee, reads the paper, then dresses in jogging clothes and sneakers. The walk on the trail did wonders for her the day before so today she has decided on a jog.

The reflection of the burnt orange, burgundy, and golden leaves in the river reminds Tamara of a post card. The sky is a deep blue and the morning air is crisp. Airy Mount might not have a lot to offer in cultural stimulation or size, but it more than makes up for it aesthetically. As she jogs, Tamara takes in her surroundings, amazed by the beauty of a North Carolina autumn.

Tamara has just passed the two-mile marker when a wave of dizziness washes over her. She slows her pace, inhaling deeply to calm her labored breathing. It has been a few weeks since she has exercised like this so a little head rush is to be expected. As she walks, marveling at the beauty of this town she now finds herself in, she allows herself to wonder what Pacey's take on this town, this scenery, would be. Would he simply look around with a shrug or would he surprise her with an unexpected, thoughtful observation? More than likely he would do both then throw in a joke that would make her laugh. She smiles at the thought.

Tamara pulls into the driveway and immediately taps her breaks to keep from colliding with Rebecca's car. A quick glance at her watch reveals it is only a little after ten causing her to worry. Neither of them should be home. She is quickly out of the car and into the house, stopping as ungodly sounds waft through the house.

"He, and three-fourths of his class, has the stomach bug," Rebecca informs her as Tamara enters the living room.

"Ugh," Tamara crinkles her nose at the mention of the stomach bug. She is not the least bit embarrassed to admit that every time a student of hers had suffered the affliction, she has sprayed down every surface in the classroom with Lysol. "I think I'll go buy some Pepto and Ginger Ale, and maybe some Lysol," Tamara says offering Rebecca a saccharine smile.

"You do that," Rebecca says, pursing her lips as she tries to keep a smile at bay. She can tell Tamara is turning green at the sounds coming from the bathroom.

At nearly two the next morning, Tamara wakes up feeling queasy. She lies perfectly still, taking deep breathes as she tries to calm her stomach but the attempt is futile. She leaps from the bed, makes a mad dash to the bathroom then kneels in front of the toilet as she empties her stomach. This is precisely the reason she has always disinfected her classroom after a student has been sick. Apparently, this time, she missed a spot in the house.

When there is no longer anything left to vomit, she flushes the toilet then scoots back where she can lean against the tub. The cool porcelain is soothing against her feverish skin. She is just about to hoist herself up and go back to bed when Rebecca rushes into the bathroom, falling to her knees in front of the toilet. Tamara grimaces at the sounds, her stomach churns, but thankfully she doesn't get sick again. She rests her forehead against her knees until she hears Rebecca flush the toilet.

The two sit side-by-side with their backs against the tub, something they haven't done in years. The last time was after Tamara's bachelorette party where they consumed more than their fair share of alcohol. At least that time they had fun beforehand, now they are simply miserable and tired.

"I have worked in the public education system my entire career. It would stand to reason that I have accrued a relatively strong immune system, but apparently not strong enough to battle a stomach virus," Tamara groans, turning her head so she can look at her sister.

"You're not used to having a child in the house that will infect every inch of it," Rebecca reminds her. It always has amazed her how Davis can bring home everything, luckily, he rarely gets sick. "Davis was starting to feel better before he went to bed so hopefully this won't last long." Tamara gives her a doubting look but Rebecca is busy making a mental list of everything she will need to clean once they are all well.

"Let's hope," Tamara sighs miserably before resting her forehead back against her knees. Her head is starting to pound. "We should go back to our beds," she suggests, noticing her back is beginning to ache as they continue sitting on the floor.

"We'll probably be back in here in a few minutes. What's the point?" Rebecca asks with a shrug. She leans her head back against the rim of the tub then closes her eyes.

"I hate being sick," Tamara mumbles, forehead remaining against her knees.

The two are silent for a few minutes until a thought occurs to Rebecca. It is something she has been meaning to ask Tamara about since she arrived, but there hasn't been time. She was planning on broaching the topic over dinner, but with Davis being sick she forgot about it completely.

"You saw Paul a couple of weeks ago?" Rebecca asks carefully, never sure what her sister's reaction to her ex will be. Tamara straightens then turns to slowly look at Rebeca.

"Yes," she drawls, giving Rebecca a perplexed look. "How do you know that?" Only three people knew of her meeting with Paul – two of them were herself and Paul.

"You step foot in our home state and think mother won't know about it? That young boy of yours must've screwed your brains out," Rebecca chuckles, the chuckle turns to laughter at the scandalized look that crosses Tamara's face.

"Hey," Tamara whines, not appreciating the comment. She is not about to discuss her sex life, especially the one she shared with a fifteen-year-old student, with her sister.

"Sorry," Rebecca says, holding her hand up in surrender. "I am not judging, I'm just trying to figure out how you could forget our mother will always know her children's proximity to New York." Rebecca shrugs innocently. Tamara glares at her sister's ability to vex her even when they are both sick.

"Paul and I did have a lunch a couple of weeks ago to discuss a rental property he no longer has the time for," Tamara explains, finding it easier to explain her visit with Paul than to discuss her relationship with Pacey.

"Paul never has been one for long-term responsibilities," Rebecca comments with a cluck of her tongue. No matter everything else Paul has done, that is the true reason his and Tamara's marriage never could have worked. Tamara nods in acknowledgment. Too late she realizes the movement was a mistake when a wave of nausea washes over her. She closes her eyes tightly, willing herself not to be sick again.

"What did your young man have to say about you paying your ex an out-of-town visit?" Rebecca questions, curious as to what Tamara's relationship was like with this young man.

Tamara's eyes pop open at the question. She glances at Rebecca, momentarily torn between answering the question, finally talking with another person about the depth of her relationship with Pacey, or ignoring the question all together. Ignoring Rebecca never works, it only makes her worse. "Rebecca, we are not having this discussion," she decides then stands to her feet. Rebecca rolls her eyes at the predictable response.

"C'mon Tam, I'm not asking for the _lurid details of your torrid affair_ ," she says with an extra dash of dramatic flair, "I'm just curious if the fifteen-year-old acted his age, or if maybe he handled it more maturely than men three times his age." Rebecca is no stranger to the strong reactions dealings with an ex can have on middle-aged men.

Tamara purses her lips as she considers telling her sister the truth. Should she explain how Pacey told her to have a safe trip but then threatened to go to New York and 'kick his ass' should Paul lay a hand on her? No, she won't tell Rebecca that, but she does smile at the memory. Pacey never could answer how they would explain one of her students flying to New York where his ass would be the one kicked considering her ex-husband had a good seventy-five pounds and a foot of height more on Pacey.

"He told me to have a safe trip," Tamara tells her, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she suddenly feels vulnerable discussing even this much of the relationship with another person.

"Wow, more mature than men our age," Rebecca sounds impressed.

"That was part of the problem," Tamara sighs, dropping her gaze to the floor. Rebecca nods understandingly.

Not willing to discuss the relationship further, Tamara decides it is time to go back to bed. Luckily, she isn't feeling as sick. She bids Rebecca goodnight then heads out of the bathroom.

"Tam," Rebecca says, stalling her, "if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. No judgment, no lecture." She offers Tamara a smile, hoping it conveys her sincerity.

"Thanks, Bex," Tamara smiles back then continues on her way.

Rebecca remains in the floor pondering her sister's relationship. She doesn't agree with Tamara's choice, doesn't condone it, but from the very few snippets Tamara has let slip, it seems there was more to the relationship than just sex. It is still perplexing how her sister concluded an affair with an underage boy was a good idea, but is oddly reassuring to know the relationship was based on more than just the physical. Her thoughts are interrupted when Tamara appears in the bathroom door again, her face ashen as she dashes toward the toilet.

Davis is back to normal within a day. Rebecca takes two days to fully recover, but Tamara can't seem to shake the nausea and fatigue until nearly a week later. Once she does feel better, she sets back out on the trail. She doesn't jog, mostly because she doesn't feel up to it just yet, but she does go on a brisk paced walk. Walking along the water's edge provides her with clarity and tranquility, something she has missed greatly over the past week. She tries to remain cognizant of the fact she shouldn't over exert herself, but before she realizes it, she is on the part of the trail that winds behind the local elementary school.

A group of children in a field practice passing soccer balls back and forth while one teacher instructs them and the other monitors the people on the trail. Tamara understands the woman's apprehension, she wouldn't be comfortable with so many people near such young children. She continues on her way, but before she gets too far, a soccer ball flies past her head. It startles her but she gathers herself before the ball rolls down the bank and into the river.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," the woman who was scanning her surroundings says as she comes over to Tamara.

"It's all right," Tamara waves away the apology, handing the ball to the woman. "I'm glad to see soccer being taught so early. Most of the children entering high school have no basic knowledge of the sport," Tamara muses, remembering the few times she had observed the freshmen on the soccer field.

"Are you a teacher?" The woman asks, her interest piqued. Tamara nods. "Are you currently seeking employment?" Now, the woman seems a bit excited.

"I'm looking, yes, but I don't think teaching is the best choice for me, at least not right now," Tamara sighs, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She might as well get used to this if she is going to begin seriously looking for work.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Tamara purses her lips then wraps her arms around herself. Again, she needs to get used to these questions, but it is all still too fresh for her to nonchalantly speak of what transpired.

"There were rumors started by a student about an inappropriate relationship between him and myself." Tamara cringes at the words. It isn't a fair depiction of what happened in Capeside, but if she is to ever be employed again, she needs to stick to the story Pacey told.

"Ever since Mary Kay Letourneau more and more false accusations are popping up all the time," the lady sighs. "Sadly, they only take away validity of actual sexual assault claims."

Tamara can only nod. She has witnessed what false accusations can do to a teacher, but she has also witnessed how the truth can be ignored because of a lie. She will always appreciate what Pacey did for her, but she will also regret allowing him to do it.

"I'm Vivian Reynolds, the principal here at Airy Mount Elementary," the woman says holding her hand out to Tamara, a congenial smile crossing her lips.

"Tamara Jacobs." She smiles, shaking the woman's hand.

"I know you had a bad experience, but we are currently seeking a second-grade teacher here. I'm assuming there were no charges filed or any disciplinary actions suggested." Vivian looks at her with a lifted brow.

"No, I resigned on my own accord. No matter what the administration believed, the students and parents were less believing." Tamara glances down at the ground as she speaks.

"Well, the people in Airy Mount aren't much more forgiving, but here only the administration would look at your file. Would you be interested in applying for the position?" Vivian seems rather eager to Tamara, but she also understands how difficult it is to find qualified teachers.

"I taught sophomore English, I'm not sure I'd know where to begin with second graders," Tamara shakes her head, laughing lightly at the thought of herself surrounded by seven-year-olds.

"A lot of teachers switch between grades. Usually, they find they like their new grade better than their last." Vivian shrugs.

"How would I go about applying for the position?" Tamara asks, considering the woman's offer.

Vivian explains the application to Tamara. It is rather simple compared to the hoops she had to jump through in New York, and even the endless paperwork she had to tackle in Capeside. She agrees to stop by later in the afternoon to begin the process then bids Vivian a good day. The walk back to her car is filled with thoughts of this possible new job.

"Only in this town would the principal of an elementary school offer a random stranger she met on the walking trail a job," Rebecca groans later that evening. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she stands at the stove preparing dinner. Tamara ignores her as she gathers the plates out of the cabinet.

"And you sent me to that school!" Davis exclaims accusatorily. Rebecca shoots him a glare as he sits at the bar working on his homework. She chooses to ignore her son's comment then turns her attention back to Tamara.

"Did you apply?" Rebecca can't believe the principal offered a stranger the job, but she also can't believe Tamara is considering it.

"I did," Tamara nods, handing Rebecca the plates.

"Well, I hope you receive the desired outcome," Rebecca replies stiffly, unsure how she feels about all this.

"Thanks, Bex," Tamara says dryly, picking up on her sister's feelings. "I don't think I will get it, but I do need to start applying for work."

"You've only been here for like a week. Why do you wanna start working so soon?" Davis asks, wishing he had the chance to have a few days to himself like his aunt does.

"Well," Tamara begins, thinking about how she wants to explain this. "I like to keep busy, and sooner or later I'm going to require a job to continue paying bills."

"I'd vote later," Davis suggests.

"It probably will be later before I find a job, but it doesn't hurt to try."

Davis doesn't understand his aunt's desire to work instead of relax, but he also doesn't have the time to dwell on this conversation. "I'm gonna call Luke and see if he gets this homework," Davis sighs, standing from the table.

"Make it fast; dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," Rebecca warns. Davis salutes her, then with his book tucked beneath his arm heads to his room. "Did you tell the Principal about Capeside?" Rebecca asks once Davis is out of ear shot.

"Yes, I explained why I resigned. Everything, from the rumors to the hearing, is in my file." Tamara reassures her, resting her hip against the counter beside the oven.

"Since he said he lied, you shouldn't have a problem getting the job." Rebecca tries to encourage her but it doesn't sound sincere. "Here, try this," she switches subjects, holding out a wooden spoon filled with hamburger and sauce.

"Ugh," Tamara grimaces, quickly taking a step back. Her stomach is still weak. She is unable to tolerate certain foods or their smells.

"Gee, thanks," Rebecca deadpans, sending her sister a glare.

"It isn't a reflection on your cooking, I'm just not fully recovered from that stomach flu."

"You better get used to it if you get that job. Younger children get sicker a lot more frequently than teenagers."

Tamara scowls at Rebecca's words, but she does have a point. Tamara has never been one to be sick, so she isn't sure she can handle many more illnesses.

Much to Tamara's surprise, the superintendent and the school board were supportive of Mrs. Reynold's wish to hire her. All agreed since the accuser admitted to fabricating lies, there was no reason that a teacher with Tamara's superb record should be denied the chance to teach. She didn't like how they referred to Pacey but she was wise enough to keep quiet. Within in a few days all the paperwork has been signed and turned in and she begins teaching at her new school.

Her first two days have been very successful. She has learned the names of all eighteen children and is quickly catching on to their strengths and weaknesses. Her assistant, Bridget Bledsoe, is a blessing. She has helped Tamara tremendously. Tamara will never be able to thank her. The faculty has also been welcoming. The other two second-grade teachers are helping her with day-to-day paperwork and lesson plans. The few parents Tamara has met have also been very hospitable. Overall, Tamara is very happy with this newest chapter of her life.

Tamara stands at the front of the room at the overhead projector conducting a lesson on subtraction. The transparent worksheet on the projector doesn't seem to be helping the children understand the concept, so Tamara has brought out the red, blue, and green transparent counter chips. The children seem a bit more interested now that she has done this, but two of the students remain lost. Tamara sends Bridget a look, and like a team that has been working together for much longer than a few days, Bridget understands what Tamara needs. Discreetly, not to draw the other children's attention, Bridget pulls Derek and Carrie to the back table where she can work with them one-on-one.

Tamara glances at the class to see if they are staying focused. Most of them are, but Sophie, a very bright, rambunctious child, sits at her desk spinning her pencil. Bridget secretly calls her Rosemary's baby, but Tamara recognizes the little girl is simply bored. She seems very advanced for her age.

"Sophie," Tamara calls.

"Yes, Ms. Jacobs," Sophie answers, looking up from the desk with a faux innocent smile. Tamara suppresses a grin.

"Will you come solve this problem?" Tamara asks, indicating question two with the tip of the green marker she is using to write on the projector.

"Yes," Sophie answers happily, quickly jumping to her feet.

The little brunette sends a smirk at the shy little boy, Gabriel, she seems to enjoy tormenting, then smiles brightly at Tamara as she takes the marker. Tamara stands to the side as Sophie begins to write, reminding her to explain her work to the rest of the class. The scent of strawberry shampoo is overwhelming as she nods her head. Tamara takes a step back, clearing her throat to get rid of the scent. She swallows trying to keep the sudden wave of nausea under control, but her stomach flips as Sophie turns to look at her, her hair bouncing again, causing the scent to grow stronger.

"Ms. Bledsoe," Tamara croaks, taking a few steps away from the projector.

"Yes, Ms. Jacobs," Bridget answers with a smile. Once she looks at Tamara the smile slips. "Is everything ok?" She asks standing from the table.

"Could you please finish this lesson?" Tamara manages before bolting from the room.

The clacking of Tamara's heels on the tile floor shatter the rare silence in the hallway. She runs to the girl's bathroom since the teacher's restroom is the next hall over. She pushes open the door of the stall, falls to her knees, then wretches. She groans as she vomits again, the room beginning to spin around her. When there is nothing left in her stomach, she sits back against the wall of the stall. She puts her head in her hands as she takes a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. She has never gotten sick like that before, but she is reminded of Rebecca's warning about younger children becoming sick more often than older ones. There is no telling what she has caught in the two days she has been here. While the children are in specials, she just might have to Lysol the classroom.

By the time school dismisses, Tamara no longer feels nauseated, but she is sneezing and coughing. With the children gone for the day she has requested Bobby, the janitor, spray down her room. He agreed, so she has made her way to the teacher's lounge where she sits reviewing the children's practice spelling tests. They have done well so far which pleases Tamara immensely.

"Thought I might find you in here," Bridget smiles as she enters the lounge, a stack of orange and black construction paper and scissors in her arms.

"Bobby was kind enough to disinfect the classroom," Tamara tells her, circling a word on Jared's test. Bridget smiles at the mention of their sweet, elderly janitor.

"You sound worse than you did before I left to load the buses," Bridget says as she takes a seat at the table. She offers Tamara a sympathetic look.

"Ugh, I know," Tamara groans, placing down the pen. She pinches the bridge of her nose where a dull ache has developed.

"You might have the flu," Bridget suggests. Tamara narrows her eyes. "There are two cases in Mrs. Joyce's room."

"I was just in there this morning," Tamara recalls.

"It's going around early this year," Bridget says, remembering how just the week before seven students in one of the first-grade classes were out.

"I hope I don't have the flu," Tamara sighs heavily. There is simply too much to do. She doesn't have time to be sick.

Halloween in a high school is spent confiscating various props, costume accessories, and candy. It isn't much different in elementary school. So far, Tamara has collected a tiara, plastic handcuffs, and two Butterfingers. The class has been unable to follow instructions, use inside voices, and are filled to the brim with excitement. Not only are the children excited about trick-or-treating later with their families, the school is holding the annual 'Boo-Bash' in the gymnasium.

Black and orange streamers hang around the gym, various activity stations have been set up, and at each station a parent-volunteer explains to the children what they are to do. 'Monster Mash' wafts through the air while a group of older children, probably third graders, dance to the song. Tamara's class has scattered in the fray with the all the other children. She visually locates each of her students, but they seem to be perfectly content participating in the activities or waiting in line for their turn. She notices where three of her students are standing in line to have their faces painted, and since Sophie is one of the children waiting, she decides to make sure everyone is doing as they should be.

"Ms. Jacobs," Sophie calls from her spot in line, a silver reflective treat bag with the Airy Mount police department's logo on the front, catching the light. All the children have one to carry the prizes they win at the Boo-Bash.

"Yes, Sophie," Tamara smiles at the girl once she has made her way over to the children.

"What are you gonna be for Halloween?" Sophie asks, the other two children, Gabriel and Courtney, turning to look expectantly at their teacher.

"I don't dress up. I'm just helping my sister pass out candy," Tamara answers, folding her arms in front of her. "What are all of you going to be?" she asks the children.

"I'm going to be the Little Mermaid," Courtney answers excitedly.

"I'm going as Batman," Gabriel tells her.

"I'm gonna be Ghost Face, the killer on Scream!" Sophie holds her hand back like she has a knife she is about to stab someone with.

"You haven't watched that movie, have you?" Tamara asks, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, but don't tell my Mom. Brandon, my brother, let me watch it when him and his girlfriend went upstairs when Mom and my stepdad were at the movies." Sophie doesn't censor what she says, something Tamara attributes to her age.

"It's hot in here, Ms. Jacobs," Courtney complains, tugging at the turtleneck under her autumn themed jumper. Tamara nods in agreement. In the mornings when she does before school duty or when she brings the children to the gym for PE, it is warm. Today, filled with so many people, the gym is sweltering.

"They have the fans on," Tamara tells the little girl, pointing to the two large, round fans siting at each entrance of the gym. Courtney groans. Tamara sympathizes but doesn't say anything else. She just wants the 'Boo-Bash' to be over with so they can return to their climate controlled classroom.

"You look bad, Ms. Jacobs," Sophie says in a concerned tone, scrutinizing her teacher.

"Be nice, Sophie!" Courtney admonishes. Tamara chuckles at the exchange.

"I don't feel well today, if that's what you mean," Tamara says, unsure of how she should take Sophie's comment.

"My mom puked this morning. Are you gonna puke, Ms. Jacobs?" Sophie asks, her brow furrowed as she looks up at Tamara.

"No, my head just hurts and I have a stuffy nose," Tamara tells her.

"My mom makes me put Vicks Rub stuff on my chest when my nose is stuffy," Gabriel pipes up.

"My mom gives me gross pink stuff when I puke and nasty purple stuff when I have a fever," Courtney says.

"Well, one time, when I was at the beach with my mom and my stepdad and my brother and my sister – not my little sister, she was still in mom's tummy, - but my big sister, I puked all on the porch balcony thing and it went over the side and I think it got on some of the people that were walking on the beach. It was really nasty!" Sophie tells animatedly.

Tamara cringes at the current conversation, quickly turning away from the discussion when Gabriel and Courtney begin telling about the times they have been sick. Tamara glances around the gymnasium, stopping when her eyes land on one of her students, Ryan, and one of Mrs. Joyce's students, Nathan. Ryan is shoving Nathan and as Tamara nears them, she can hear the boys arguing over who the 'bigger chicken' is. She can't help but roll her eyes because sometimes, though the curriculum is different and the students are smaller, teaching second-graders is very similar to teaching sophomores.

"Ryan, Nathan," she admonishes, putting on her most dire teacher voice. The boys freeze at their names, slowly turning to face Tamara. "Is there an issue you need help resolving?" Tamara asks, stopping in front of the boys.

"No ma'am," they answer in unison, their gazes dropping to the ground.

Tamara stands in front of them, crosses her arms. She studies the children, her attention drawn to Ryan. She has noticed he is quick to anger, tends to be confrontational, and frequently lashes out in a physical manner. She wants to ask him why he was pushing Nathan, but as she opens her mouth to speak, the room begins to spin around her. The dull ache between her eyes intensifies, and for the first time she realizes she is beginning to perspire. She lifts her hand to her forehead, but the movement causes her to sway.

"Woah, Ms. Jacobs, are you ok?" a teacher at a nearby booth asks as she grabs Tamara's arm to steady her. Tamara isn't sure of the teacher's name, she is only familiar with a few members of the office staff and the teachers on her hall, but she is greatly appreciative of the support the unknown teacher offers.

"I'm fine," Tamara lies, placing her palms out in front of her on a nearby table where children can bounce ping pong balls into cups of water to win a prize.

Ryan and Nathan stand motionless and silent as they watch Tamara. They aren't sure what is going on, but it looks serious.

"Boys," Tamara says, not wanting two children to witness her current state. Ryan and Nathan look up at her. "You two run along, but we will finish this discussion later," she promises. The boys nod, and before she can change her mind, they take off.

"Are you sure you're all right?" The teacher asks, concerned.

"I think I'm coming down with a bug," Tamara says, shutting her eyes tightly as she fights off a wave of nausea. With her eyes closed, she doesn't see the teacher wave to someone.

"You ok, Ms. Jacobs?" Ryvetta, the school nurse, asks as she walks over to them. Tamara opens her eyes at the new voice, offering the woman a shaky smile.

"She nearly passed out," the other teacher says, earning a glare from Tamara.

"I'm fine!" Tamara insists, the room no longer spinning. Ryvetta purses her lips as she studies the blonde. They have only interacted a couple of times, but Tamara looks much paler than usual.

"Well, how about we go to my office and make sure of that," Ryvetta suggests. If this was a member of the faculty who had been here longer, it wouldn't be a suggestion.

"I don't think that's necessary, "Tamara argues, standing up straight. It is a mistake because the room begins spinning again, causing her to falter.

"Well, I do!" Ryvetta doesn't give her a chance to argue. She wraps her arm around Tamara's waist then leads her out of the gymnasium to her office.

Fifteen minutes later, Tamara feels better just embarrassed. She sits on the cot in the nurse's office sipping a cold bottle of water while Ryvetta checks her pulse.

"At least your heartrate is normal," Ryvetta tells her, dropping Tamara's wrist. Ryvetta then slides the stool back so she is leaning against the desk.

"That's good," Tamara mutters. She isn't sure what that little episode she just experienced was, but she is relieved to hear her heartrate has returned to normal. "Do you think I might have the flu?" Tamara asks, dreading the answer. She really hates being sick.

Ryvetta shakes her head. "You don't have a fever, chills, or body aches, so it doesn't sound like the flu to me. All I can tell you for sure is that you should see your doctor."

Tamara nods. She considered this in the middle of the night when she was suffering from another bout of nausea. She doesn't have a doctor here yet, hasn't even taken the time to research one, but it is definitely time to find one.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Ryvetta jokes with a chuckle as she stands to put away the thermometer. Tamara snorts at the ridiculous suggestion.

"That's impossible," she responds automatically. Ryvetta turns, cutting a disbelieving sideways glance in Tamara's direction. She finds it hard to believe a woman as beautiful as Tamara goes to bed alone every night. "Well, it's not impossible," Tamara amends, "but highly unlikely. I was borderline obsessive about birth control in my last relationship."

She leaves out the fact the obsession came not from fear of an unplanned pregnancy, which she didn't want, but from fear of being impregnated by a fifteen-year-old. She also doesn't mention Pacey's outburst when he discovered her diaphragm. Like most men, Pacey did not like wearing condoms, and once he realized there was another method of birth control being used, he argued they shouldn't have to use condoms since they were only seeing each other. Tamara gave him two options and after all was said and done, they continued to use condoms.

"Oh, I was too. Birth control pills, condoms, spermicide." Ryvetta chuckles, counting off the various methods her previous boyfriend and she used. Tamara looks at her in confusion, unsure of where this conversation is going. "This is Avery," Ryvetta says, opening the locket around her neck to reveal a photo of a beautiful infant. "She's what I got using all that," Ryvetta smirks.

Tamara sits quietly for a moment trying to think of what to say. Ryvetta laughs at Tamara's reaction.

"I felt the same way when the doctor told me I was pregnant." Ryvetta can laugh about it now, but at the time all she could do was sit there and deny it.

"All of those preventative measures and you still managed to conceive?" Tamara asks disbelievingly. The few times Paul and she tried to conceive, nothing happened. She doesn't see how it is possible to use all those different products and conceive.

"The doctor thought I wasn't taking my birth control pills like I should've been, but when I told her about the condoms and spermicide, she didn't know what to say. My Mama just says the women in our family are very fertile."

"Let's hope that's the case," Tamara says wide eyed, panicked by the thought of her birth control failing.

Ryvetta laughs, then after a few more minutes she agrees to let Tamara leave and go back to the gymnasium. She figures a major contributing factor to Tamara's little spell was the heat in the gymnasium, but she still encourages Tamara to see a doctor. Tamara nods then makes her way back to the gym where 'Flying Purple People Eaters' is blasting and children are giggling.

Tamara walks into the house carrying a plastic bag containing the largest bag of candy the drug store carried, and a small white paper sack that contains an item she is not ready to think about, yet. She leaves the bag with the candy on the little table beside the front door, but carries the paper sack with her into the kitchen. She places it down on the edge of the counter then grabs a bottle of water.

Tamara leans against the counter beside the refrigerator as she thinks of the evening ahead. Davis is busy in his room finishing up homework so he can go with his friends on some Halloween expedition. Rebecca will be at the shop until six because all the stores along Main Street hand out candy from three to six, and Tamara will get everything ready to begin trick-or-treating when Rebecca arrives home. Somewhere between now and then, Tamara needs to gather her courage and use what is in that bag.

"I bought candy," Rebecca sing-songs as she enters the kitchen through the back door. Tamara startles at the interruption of silence then turns a curious glance on Rebecca.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working until six!" That was at least what Rebecca had said when she called Tamara to remind her to pick up candy.

"Amy is handing out candy right now, so I thought I would go pick up more candy for tonight. I forgot to mention we have a lot of trick-or-treaters." Rebecca places four plastic bags filled with candy on the bar.

"How many?" Tamara asks, looking back and forth between Rebecca and the bags.

"Around two hundred," Rebecca replies nonchalantly.

"Two hundred? On this little street?" Tamara doesn't think she has even seen two hundred children in this town, where two hundred trick-or-treaters are going to come from she doesn't know.

Rebecca simply nods as she grabs a soda from the refrigerator. She then holds up a little white paper bag identical to the one Tamara has placed on the bar. "I also picked you up some cold medicine, but apparently you had the same idea." Rebecca motions towards the bag on the counter.

"Yes," Tamara lies. "I did. I'm tired of being sick," Tamara waves her hand as she speaks.

"Well, here's some more should you, or anyone else in this house, need it." Rebecca tosses the bag on the counter beside Tamara's then walks over to the cabinets. "Help me look for the candy bowl," Rebecca instructs.

Tamara nods, and after a quick glance at the two bags, she walks over to the pantry. As long as she remembers her bag is the closest to the wall, she has nothing to worry about.

Davis exits his room and walks into the kitchen, ignoring his mom and aunt as they search for something. He is heading towards the refrigerator, but he stops when he sees a large bag of Snickers candy bars. With his mother's back to him, he carefully reaches for the bag. He knocks over the two white paper bags on the edge of the bar, picks them up and puts them back quickly, then tries to quietly open the bag of Snickers bars.

"Put those back," Rebecca orders, not bothering to turn from the cabinet. Davis sighs heavily.

"I just want the one," he tries to reason.

"If you want candy, dress up and go trick-or-treating," Rebecca tells him, moving to the next cabinet as she continues her search.

"I'm too old to trick-or-treat," Davis mumbles, tossing the bag of candy back on the bar. He moves to the refrigerator where he pulls out a bottle of water.

"You and Luke better not partake in the shenanigans you did last year," Rebecca warns, whirling around as she points a finger at him. Davis groans at the reminder; she will never let him forget that.

"What did you do last year to make your mother turn into your grandmother?" Tamara asks, curious as she closes the pantry door, the candy bowl tucked in her arm.

"You're undermining my parental authority," Rebecca huffs, playfully.

"No, she's not. I've seen Grandma do that finger point thing to you like a million times," Davis smirks. Tamara can't help but laugh at the scowl that crosses Rebecca's face.

"You must tell me about last Halloween," Tamara presses, placing the bowl on the bar. Davis blushes and shakes his head.

"Maybe later," he offers. "Right now, Luke and I are gonna take his little brother on Main Street to trick-or-treat then we're watching some old horror movies."

"You're spending the night, right?" Rebecca asks, wanting to make sure she didn't misunderstand him earlier. Davis nods.

Rebecca and Tamara wish him a good evening, Rebecca reminds him to be careful, then he is out the door. Rebecca glances at her watch, sighing heavily when she realizes it is now after four.

"I'm going to pop in the bathroom really fast," she says as she walks through the kitchen, "and I'll put this up for you." She picks up the white paper sack farthest from the wall, "then I have to get back to work."

Tamara nods, relieved Rebecca has grabbed the correct bag, then takes the candy bowl to the sink to rinse it out. She is just about to turn on the water when she thinks of something she needs to ask Rebecca. With that many trick-or-treaters, how early will they show up?

"Bex," Tamara calls, walking out of the kitchen. She turns to go down the hallway to the bathroom door, but stops when she sees Rebecca standing in the hall with wide eyes, the pregnancy test in one hand as she clutches the bag with the other.

"I'm sorry, I grabbed the wrong bag," Rebecca stammers, thrusting the test and bag into Tamara's hands.

"Bex," Tamara tries to explain, but Rebecca breezes by her.

"I have to get back to work; I promised Amy she could leave by four-thirty." Rebecca continues to the kitchen.

"Bex!" Tamara calls, her tone bordering on pleading. Rebecca freezes, takes a visible deep breath, then turns to face her sister. Tamara looks at her expectantly.

"Tamara," Rebecca says exasperatedly, the lack of the annoying childhood nickname gives Tamara pause. "You are a grown woman, it is your life. Now, I must go."

Rebecca's tone is cold and detached. Tamara swallows then nods. Rebecca and she have spoken to each other in nearly every way possible over the years, but never before has Rebecca seemed so divested of her sister's life. Tamara watches as Rebecca exits the house, slamming the kitchen door behind her. Tamara sighs heavily then sags against the wall. This is not how she was supposed to spend her evening.

The first trick-or-treaters appear a little before five. Tamara finds it a bit early, but with everything weighing on her mind she appreciates the distraction the children offer. She smiles and hands out candy to the children while chatting with the parents. She sees several of the children from her class, several trick-or-treaters cannot be older than one and some are probably teenagers. There are so many at one-point Tamara isn't sure if she has given the same child candy three times or if there are triplets and all three are dressed as witches. She is both relieved and worried when the street lights flicker to life and she spots Rebecca's car slowly make its way down the street.

Rebecca drives slowly, keeping a watchful eye on the children that line each side of the street. She will never grow tired of this aspect of living in a small town; the sense of community and safety that cloaks everyone in Airy Mount. Watching as the town comes together to celebrate holidays is one of the very few reasons she has stayed here so long. She glances up at the porch once she has pulled into the driveway, the sense of calm she was just experiencing vanishes when she looks at her sister. Tamara stands on the porch handing a sucker to a baby dressed as a pumpkin. The frustration Rebecca felt when she left the house returns full force and her only thought is if Tamara has taken the test. Is Tamara pregnant?

Tamara waves as Dante, a child in her class, along with his older brother, hops down the last two steps then runs to the house next door. It is nice seeing her students outside of the classroom, causing her for the first time to consider why Rebecca has stayed here so long. This sense of community is heartwarming.

"Here's another bag of candy," Rebecca says, appearing in the doorway behind Tamara. She has been home for half an hour. Tamara thought she was still so upset she had just retired for the night. Tamara is glad she hasn't.

"Thanks," Tamara says, turning to take the bag. Rebecca nods, remaining in the doorway.

"It usually slows down for a little bit, but it will pick up again about eight-thirty when the older kids come out."

Rebecca opens the door, stepping out onto the front porch. She watches as Tamara opens the bag of candy and pours it into the bowl then turns her attention to the top of the street where a new wave of trick-or-treaters have just turned onto the lane. She smiles at the bouncing, running children, missing the days when Davis was that size and so excited over everything.

"Are you pregnant?" Rebecca asks, wrapping her arms around herself to brace against a gust of wind.

"I haven't taken the test, yet," Tamara answers with a sigh. She places the candy bowl down, her gaze focusing on leaves scattering across the pavement as another gust of wind blows.

Rebeca purses her lips and nods. There is so much she would like to say, but she isn't sure where to begin. She also tries to remind herself that Tamara needs understanding instead of recrimination. Unfortunately, Rebecca has never been able to hold her tongue where her sister is concerned.

"Just so all of this is clear," Rebecca says, her voice taking on an air of superiority as she waves her hand around dramatically, "Not only were you stupid enough to have sex with an underage high-school student, you also neglected the use of protection?" Rebecca's eyes flash with anger as she speaks, all thoughts of remaining civil gone from her mind.

"We used two different methods of birth control," Tamara hisses, her anger at her sister's words causing her to forget to deny the accusation about Pacey.

"Then why is there a pregnancy test in the house?" Rebecca asks, narrowing her eyes. She isn't angry enough to not notice Tamara has just admitted to the affair with her student, but there are currently bigger issues to tackle. Remembering where they are, Rebecca takes a quick glance up the street to where the trick-or-treaters are drawing closer.

"I just want to make sure the birth control was effective," Tamara bites out in a harsh whisper. She doesn't appreciate this attack.

The two stand there staring at each other without saying a word. Tamara doesn't have it in her to have this conversation, but Rebecca, like always, refuses to let anything go. Rebecca needs to know what her sister was thinking.

"If you were so careful with the teenaged boy, then could Paul be the father? You were in New York a few weeks ago!"

The words sting. Tamara stands there slack-jawed, her eyes wide. Rebecca immediately feels badly about the suggestion, but there is a slight chance Tamara reconnected with her ex. From the look on her face, Tamara didn't, but Rebecca isn't ready to confront the fact her sister could be pregnant by a fifteen-year-old.

"Ms. Jacobs!" A shrill voice calls as Ghost Face bounds up the steps then throws their arms around Tamara's waist. Tamara falters at the impact of the little body against hers, but she wraps her arms around the child.

"Hello, Sophie. You did dress as Ghost Face," Tamara smiles down at the masked little girl. Sophie giggles and nods.

Rebecca turns away from the moment between teacher and student, trying to wrap her mind around the current situation. Tamara and she need to talk, but in front of one of Tamara's students isn't the place. Unfortunately, the little girl's mother who is making her way up the steps, is a regular in 'Ruby Begonias'. She barely steps onto the porch before asking Rebecca about a new shipment of perfume. Rebecca answers her questions while Tamara speaks with Sophie as other trick-or-treaters scurry up the steps.

Tamara listens to Sophie as she passes out candy to the other children, but her mind is filled with questions. Of course, she needs to know if she is pregnant or not, but more than that she wants to know what in the world has Rebecca thinking she would go back to Paul. Her relationship with Pacey was crazy, but compared to going back to Paul it was the most genius move she could ever make. Prison would be preferable to going back to Paul. A glance at her sister doesn't reveal the inner workings of her sister's mind since Rebecca is too busy talking with Sophie's mom, but later they need to talk.

Sophie and her mother leave after a few minutes of conversation. The evening progresses with waves of children running from house to house followed by lulls in the commotion. By eight-thirty all the candy is gone. Tamara and Rebecca haven't spoken another word to each other. Rebecca is currently across the street talking with the preacher of the Wesleyan church. Tamara grabs the empty candy bowl and enters the house. She leaves the bowl on the entry way table then heads to her room where she grabs her pajamas and the bag containing the pregnancy test. She walks into the bathroom, closes the door and turns the lock, then places the test on the counter. She proceeds to undress while the water runs. The old pipes take longer than she's accustomed to, but once she steps inside, the spray stings. The water bites at her skin, turning the fair flesh a bright pink. She winces, but welcomes the brief distraction. There are too many things she needs to think about, none of which she wants to contemplate.

Tamara steps out of the shower several minutes later. She has enjoyed this small reprieve from reality, but as she wraps a towel around her body, her eyes land on the bag containing the test. She sighs heavily, once again appalled to find herself in this predicament. She grabs another towel and begins drying her hair, prolonging this moment before her world could possibly be turned upside down. She walks over to the sink, continuing to ignore the test, then looks at her reflection in the mirror. The steam has distorted her image, but the fear in her eyes is unmistakable. She takes a deep breath, reaches into the paper sack, then pulls out the pregnancy test. Carefully she reads the directions on the back of the box.

"Tam," Rebecca calls from outside the bathroom door in a soft tone.

Tamara freezes at her sister's voice, tears welling in her eyes. She rolls her eyes at the tears, after all, she is thirty-six-years-old, she is much too old to be afraid of a pregnancy test and the possible outcome. Still, with the severity of the situation weighing down upon her, she wants nothing more than to fling open the door and cry into Rebecca's arms. She refuses to do that, however.

"I'll be out in a minute," Tamara calls, clearing her throat.

"Tam," Rebecca says again, this time slightly louder. "Please, open the door."

Tamara purses her lips. She needs to share this moment with someone, and she wants that to be her sister, but there is so much she needs to explain to Rebecca. She doesn't think she can, and isn't even sure she wants to after the comment about Paul. Glancing back at the door, Tamara places the test down, walks over to the door, and opens it a crack.

"Have you taken it?" Rebecca asks, guilt flooding over her as she looks at her sister. Tamara looks terrified even if she is trying her best to hide it. Rebecca remembers how terrifying it was to hold a pregnancy test in her hands, petrified of the possible answer it would display in just a few minutes.

"I was just about to," Tamara tells her, opening the door a bit more. The air from outside the bathroom causes her to shiver, reminding her she is only wrapped in a towel.

"When you're done with the test, I'm here if you need me."

Tamara's eyes mist over at Rebecca's words, but once again she refuses to allow her emotions to get the best of her. She nods, mutters a shaky 'thank you' then disappears behind the door.

Rebecca, unsure of what to do, leans against the wall listening as the toilet flushes and the faucet being turned on. She waits nearly a minute after the water is turned off before she reaches for the door. It isn't locked and she walks on in, not at all surprised to find Tamara changed into a robe sitting in the bathroom floor with her back against the tub. Behind her on the rim of the tub she has placed the pregnancy test.

"How long is it supposed to take?" Rebecca asks, joining Tamara in the floor.

"Three minutes," Tamara responds, her gaze focused straight ahead.

"Ok," Rebecca nods. "Tam," she then says, turning to look at Tamara. Tamara remains staring straight ahead. "You know I firmly believe every woman has a right to choose."

"I know, I do, too, but it's slightly different when you are the one that might be making the choice," Tamara sighs deeply. She leans her head back against the tub and closes her eyes.

"I remember well," Rebecca says because she does remember how frightening it was holding a positive pregnancy test in her hand when she was only twenty. The only thing that rivaled that fear, was holding a wriggly, screaming, seconds old Davis when she was twenty-one.

Tamara opens her eyes and rolls her head to the side so she can look at Rebecca. She also remembers when Rebecca was facing this same decision. At least Rebecca was twenty at the time, not a middle-aged woman. She forces the comparisons between herself and the then twenty-year-old Rebecca out of her mind and glances at her watch. Inwardly, she groans to see it has been closer to five minutes than three.

"I don't think I want to know," Tamara groans, closing her eyes again.

"That's not true, otherwise you wouldn't have bought the test," Rebecca gives her a pointed look.

Tamara exhales heavily. Her sister is right, of course, but it doesn't mean she is prepared to look at that very second. Slowly, she sits up straight, reaches around and grabs the test. One glance at the test has her leaning her head back once again, her left hand coming to cover her eyes as she remains holding the test in her right. The reaction doesn't either confirm or deny pregnancy, but Rebecca has a pretty good idea what the test says.

"Tam," Rebecca says softly.

Tamara's only response is to hold the pregnancy test up so Rebecca can see it. She remains with her hands over her eyes, unable to watch Rebecca's reaction. Rebecca spots the two pink lines in the result window immediately.

"Ok," she says decisively, "how far along do you think you are?" If she is going to support Tamara through this, she needs the facts. Tamara groans at Rebecca's question. "Do you not know?" Rebecca asks, furrowing her brow.

"I have a pretty good idea," Tamara grunts, sitting up and removing her hand from her eyes.

"Well, how far along are you?" Rebecca asks again.

"Bex, thanks for your support, but I don't think I want to do this tonight." Tamara begins to stand but Rebecca grabs her arm.

"Tamara, this is serious," Rebecca widens her eyes for emphasis.

"Damn it," Tamara curses, sinking back down to the ground. Of course, Rebecca is right, but she isn't sure she can handle all of this. Rebecca continues to look at her expectantly. "I'm no more than six weeks," Tamara sighs, running her fingers through her still wet hair.

"You're a couple of weeks late, then, and you haven't considered pregnancy before now?" Rebecca narrows her eyes.

"I've never been regular," Tamara waves her away. "Besides, with the stress of the hearing and the relocation, I didn't really think anything of it," Tamara shrugs. Rebecca shoots her a disbelieving look but doesn't press that subject.

"When did you see Paul in New York?" Rebecca asks hesitantly, bracing herself for this possibly disastrous reaction.

"What kind of fool do you take me as?" Tamara scoffs.

"Really?" Rebecca asks dryly.

"Ok, not the best question to ask right this moment," Tamara bites out, "But I need to know, which do you think would be worse; me carrying Paul's child or me carrying a fifteen-year-old's?" Tamara groans at the last part of that question. It sounds so horrible when she says it out loud.

"There's just no good way to answer that." Rebecca purses her lips as she studies Tamara. "The father aside, it is your choice if you continue this pregnancy or not."

"I know," Tamara nods, biting her bottom lip. There is so much to consider, but before anything else is discussed, she wants to make one thing clear to Rebecca. "Bex," she says, looking at her sister. "Paul would be the worst. If I choose to keep this baby, it would always be safe with its father. The same couldn't be said of Paul." Tamara returns her gaze to in front of her.

Rebecca nods at Tamara's words. She thought as much, but to hear Tamara admit it is a bit disconcerting. She is glad to hear her sister hasn't went back to Paul, if only for a night, but the fact Tamara slept with one of her students is disturbing. Now, she is carrying that student's child.

"No matter what you decide, please know that I am here for you and I love you." Rebecca takes Tamara's hand in hers.

"Thanks, Bex," Tamara offers her a watery smile, the words meaning so much.

"C'mon," Rebecca says, standing to her feet and pulling Tamara with her. "You need to get some rest."

Tamara nods at the suggestion and allows herself to be led out of the bathroom to her bedroom. She pulls back the covers then flops back on the bed. She doesn't see how she will possibly sleep tonight, but if nothing else, she needs to be alone for a while with her thoughts. Rebecca senses this need. She kisses Tamara on the cheek, wishes her goodnight, then starts for the door.

"Bex," Tamara calls before she can leave.

"Yeah?" Rebecca asks, turning back to face her.

"Thanks, for being here for me." Tamara smiles sincerely. She will never be able to articulate how much Rebecca's presence has meant to her.

"Fourteen years later, I thought it was time I repay the favor," Rebecca jokes, a smile tugging at her lips. Tamara laughs and nods.

"I guess so, but really, thank you." Tamara's eyes shine bright with emotion, finding it harder and harder to refrain from tears.

"Good night, Tam," Rebecca says, kissing the air as she turns to leave.

"Night, Bex," Tamara sighs as she reaches to turn off the bedside lamp. It is going to be a long night.

During the night Tamara dozed on and off between thoughts of what she should do. Since she isn't too far along, she knows she has time to decide, but she hates existing in a state of indecisiveness. There are many reasons it would be more practical to end this pregnancy than continue it, but there is one thing that gives her pause. She has always wanted a child. She wasn't lying when she told Pacey that on the day they parted ways, she just didn't expect it to happen so soon. She does want a child, but is it fair to bring a child into this current disaster she calls a life? It certainly wouldn't be fair to Pacey. He is just a child himself, he shouldn't be saddled with one, but it also isn't fair to withhold this type of information from him. As for the baby, it probably wouldn't have a father. Again, Pacey is so young. Still, Tamara has always dreamed of being a mother. Is it right to have a child just to meet her own selfish desire?

These thoughts have played on a loop all night. Her dreams have been fragments of different scenarios. In some of the dreams she has an abortion, continues her life here in Airy Mount, and dies alone. In others, she continues the pregnancy, has a beautiful baby, then has it ripped away when the police arrest her for sleeping with a student. None of the dreams have been happy, each have woken her with a start. So, when she startles awake from a particularly terrifying dream where Pacey shows up to take the baby with his brother by his side to arrest her, she decides she has slept enough. It doesn't matter the clock only says a few minutes after five a.m.

Quietly, Tamara makes her way through the house. Davis spent the night at Luke's so she doesn't have to worry about him, and even if he was home, on a Saturday he wouldn't be up until closer to noon. Rebecca is probably still asleep, so for a little while Tamara has the house to herself. Maybe staring out the kitchen window will provide her the clarity staring at the ceiling did not.

Entering the kitchen, Tamara is surprised to find Rebecca leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in hand as she looks out the window. Tamara furrows her brow as to why her sister is standing in the dark room, then turns on the overhead light. Rebecca blinks as she turns to look at her.

"You're up early," Rebecca comments, surprised to see her sister. Tamara never gets out of bed before eight on a Saturday.

"I didn't sleep well last night, go figure," Tamara says derisively. She walks to the cabinet where she grabs a coffee cup. "Why are you up?" She asks, reaching for the coffee pot.

"You shouldn't drink that," Rebecca warns, sidestepping the question. Tamara turns and gives her a questioning look.

"Why?" She asks.

"Well," Rebecca starts to explain, realizing she should have probably stayed quiet. Tamara continues to wait for an explanation so Rebecca continues, "It is advised expecting women abstain from caffeine. It isn't good for the fetus."

Tamara vaguely recalls a former colleague mentioning something like that when his wife was pregnant. Tamara has never had to worry about it, so this is new to her.

"Oh," she says, placing the coffee pot back down. She looks around the kitchen, unsure of what she should drink.

"I have green tea in the cabinet," Rebecca says, pointing to the corner cabinet.

"Ok," Tamara nods.

Rebecca watches as Tamara puts a kettle of water on to boil then retrieves a tea bag from the cupboard. She sips her coffee, contemplating whether to ask Tamara if she has decided what to do concerning the pregnancy. If she has, then she will have beat Rebecca by two weeks. She cringes as she remembers the uncertainty she had lived in for fourteen entire days. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, and doesn't want to remind her sister of it if she doesn't have to.

"I haven't decided anything, yet," Tamara tells her, crossing her arms in front of her as she leans against the counter beside Rebecca.

"I was just wondering since you…" Rebecca waves at the kettle. Tamara nods.

"Until I decide, I will treat this pregnancy as if I am keeping it." She decided on that almost the moment she saw the two pink lines on the test.

"Ok," Rebecca nods. She has her suspicions what her sister will choose to do, but until Tamara tells her, Rebecca isn't going to say a word.

A comfortable silence falls over them as they stand side by side at the counter. When the kettle begins to whistle, Tamara turns off the stove, pours a cup of the boiling water, then plops the green tea bag in it. She resumes her spot at the counter as she lets the tea steep.

"Why did you assume Paul was the father?" Tamara asks quietly, taking a sip of the tea. Rebecca rolls her eyes at the question.

"I suppose I wasn't comfortable with the idea of you having a sexual relationship with one of your students," Rebecca sighs.

"So, you decided it was better if I'd completely lost my mind and slept with the man who tried to choke me?" Tamara shakes her head with narrowed eyes then takes another sip of her tea. Rebecca huffs.

"It was a stupid suggestion," Rebecca admits. Tamara nods in agreement. "I'm still not comfortable with that relationship, but I also meant what I said; no matter what, I will support you, and if you do decide to continue this pregnancy, I will accept and love this child, regardless of who its father is."

Tamara blinks back tears she doesn't know why are suddenly stinging her eyes. "Thanks, Bex," she manages before clearing her throat. Rebecca smiles understandingly and pats her hand.

"Well," Rebecca says pushing away from the counter. "I have to go get ready for work, but if you need anything, call me. I'll be at the shop all day."

Tamara nods then watches as Rebecca exits the kitchen. Once she is alone again, she sighs heavily. Her thoughts once again turn to the pregnancy and how she should handle it. First, she should probably set up a doctor's appointment and confirm the test results. Pregnancy explains away the nausea and maybe even the dizziness, but it doesn't explain the congestion and sore throat she is experiencing. She takes her tea to the living room where she grabs a phone book and begins searching for a doctor.

Tamara isn't happy when she gets off the phone. According to the only OB-GYN office in town, before they will do a pregnancy test, she must be seen by a doctor since she is a new patient. Without any other choice, Tamara agrees, the earliest available appointment she can schedule is Wednesday afternoon. She gives herself until Wednesday to decide what to do regarding this pregnancy. To help her think, she decides a walk on the trail is needed.

The doctor confirms the pregnancy which isn't a shock to Tamara. After thinking it over, she can't believe she didn't come to this conclusion sooner. She left the doctor's office with a prescription for prenatal vitamins, a prescription for antibiotics to treat the sinus infection she is suffering from, and a few brochures on high-risk pregnancies, which, according to Doctor Maples', is how Tamara's pregnancy should be categorized considering her age. Despite that bit of information, Tamara feels better than she has. A calm has settled over her, and after speaking with her doctor, she has decided the best course of action concerning this pregnancy.

Since she arrived home, she has enjoyed the silence of having the house to herself. Rebecca is still at work and Davis is at Luke's house working on a project. Tamara has used this time to consider her decision, and after a little more deliberation, she knows this is the best decision for her. Feeling more upbeat than she has since taking the pregnancy test, she begins preparing dinner.

Rebecca walks into the house, surprised to hear Classical music playing softly and smell food cooking. She leaves her purse on the coffee table in the living room, making her way to the kitchen. She finds Tamara standing at the counter chopping vegetables while a pot boils on the stove.

"How'd the doctor's appointment go?" Rebecca asks as she walks over to Tamara.

"I'm around six weeks pregnant," Tamara tells her, continuing to chop a green pepper. Rebecca waits for her to say something else, but when she doesn't Rebecca purses her lips. She perches on the edge of the counter beside Tamara and crosses her legs, hoping that if she stares long enough at her sister, Tamara will speak.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Rebecca asks, reaching over to take a slice of pepper.

Tamara swats Rebecca's hand then says, "I discussed the options with Doctor Maples, and I've decided I'm going to continue the pregnancy." Tamara shrugs, her eyes never leaving the tomato she has just began chopping.

Rebecca chews on the slice of pepper, considering her sister's words. It isn't really a shock; Tamara has always wanted a child. It certainly raises some questions, questions that Rebecca wants to know the answers to, but she also must consider Tamara's feelings. She may have decided to keep this baby, but there is so much she hasn't even thought about yet, things that will overwhelm her once she does. Rebecca doesn't want to be the one to point these things out to her.

"You don't have anything to say?" Tamara asks with a quirked brow, surprised by her sister's silence. She knows Rebecca would never try to persuade her one way or the other, but she expected some form of a reaction.

"I….I'm happy for you," Rebecca sputters, looking for the right words. Her words are sincere, but decides to show Tamara she means what she says. She slides off the counter then pulls Tamara into a hug. "You'll be a wonderful mother."

Tamara smiles at the words, tears stinging her eyes as she embraces her sister. This decision has weighed heavily on her mind since she held the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She has considered every option, every possible outcome, but as she sat in the exam room today, heard the doctor say the words 'high-risk pregnancy', her heart froze. The thought of something being wrong with her child terrified her. It still does, but now that she knows the label has more to do with her than the baby, she has calmed down. But after that brief moment of panic, she knew that no matter the ramifications, she was going to continue the pregnancy. Having her sister's support reaffirms her confidence in her choice.

Rebecca assists Tamara in plating the food then they take their plates to the bar. Tamara tells Rebecca about the doctor's appointment, even the part about the pregnancy being considered high-risk. Rebecca can tell this bothers Tamara, not because she is overly-sensitive where her age is concerned, but because she is worried about her child. Rebecca offers words of reassurance and listens as Tamara tells her she will return at ten weeks for an ultrasound. The happiness Tamara feels shines in her eyes, as well as traces of fear. It is normal to feel this way – even if she wasn't embarking on this journey alone, or pregnant by a fifteen-year-old, pregnancy brings with it an array of emotions.

"I hate to ask and risk your current jubilance," Rebecca says once Tamara has stopped speaking and has finally started eating, "but, are you planning on in forming the boy….." Rebecca pauses as she searches her memory for his name. "Pacey," she decides, "about the pregnancy?"

Tamara hums softly, places down her fork. She expected this question, this same question she has fretted over all evening. "Pacey is a sweet, young man," Tamara begins, uncomfortable discussing him with Rebecca, but she wants her sister to understand her reasoning. "He is very thoughtful and caring, but he is also young. He doesn't apply himself academically, and when he thinks he wants something – like most teenagers – he becomes obsessed with it. To end our relationship, I told him I was going to stay with my sister in Rochester." Tamara looks at Rebecca pointedly.

Rebecca absorbs what Tamara is saying, the entire time biting her tongue to prevent herself from reminding Tamara that everything she just pointed out about the boy is exactly why she should have never become involved with him.

"We have a sister I'm not aware of?" Rebecca asks drolly.

"Exactly!" Tamara nods. She understands what Rebecca isn't saying, just as Rebecca understands what she has said. "So, no, I'm not telling him. It isn't fair, and partly selfish on my part, but he deserves a chance to be a normal teenager without the responsibilities a baby, or its pregnant, middle-aged mother, brings to the table. I am completely capable and willing to do this by myself."

Tamara's words impress Rebecca. She has no doubt Tamara can do this, and will do it well, but she is glad to see her sister taking charge of the situation. Rebecca certainly wouldn't be handling an unexpected pregnancy this well, she definitely didn't handle her first one well. She knows a large part of Tamara's confidence comes from age, but Tamara has always been determined.

"I don't find that decision selfish or unfair, not in the grander scheme of things," Rebecca says, feeling the need to tell her this. She covers Tamara's hand with hers. "You are providing that boy with the chance to lead a normal life while providing this baby with a loving family. You are capable of doing this alone, but you don't have to; I will be here in any way you need me." Rebecca's gaze is penetrating as she looks at Tamara, tearing through the years of walls Tamara has erected around herself.

"Thanks, Bex," Tamara manages as tears begin to sting her eyes. She pulls Rebecca into another hug, so thankful she has her sister by her side. "Damned hormones," Tamara grumbles when she breaks away from the hug, wiping at her eyes. Rebecca laughs.

"Get used to it," she tells her, remembering the mood swings almost as vividly as she does the morning sickness.

Tamara makes a face at the thought of being a weepy mess for the next several months, but in the long-run it will be worth it, she knows. The two fall silent as they eat their dinner. Rebecca is rather impressed Tamara has cooked, she didn't find out she was pregnant until nearly ten weeks, but a few weeks before that the sight of any food had her racing to the nearest bathroom or waste bin.

"How's your morning sickness?" Rebecca asks, trying to remember if she has witnessed any mad dashes to the bathroom. The only thing that comes to mind is when Tamara shied away from her dinner a few nights earlier.

"Not too bad," Tamara answers a bit happily. "I told Doctor Maples about the few times I've actually been sick, and she believes those were more related to congestion from the sinus infection than the pregnancy." If she doesn't have to suffer through morning sickness, Tamara will be greatly appreciative.

"Wait until you start taking the prenatal vitamins; they make it a lot worse." Rebecca nearly gags at the memory of swallowing those chalky pills.

"I start taking those in the morning," Tamara replies dryly. So much for her reprieve from morning sickness.

"Every woman is different, and besides, maybe they have improved them in the fourteen years since I last took them." She doubts it, but it doesn't hurt to try to console her sister.

"Uh-huh," Tamara says sarcastically. She may have never been pregnant herself, but she has been around plenty of women who have. As she thinks about it, she remembers most of them lamenting over prenatal vitamins and the ailments they cause.

"It's all worth it when you hold the baby," Rebecca reminds her.

"I know, just remind me of that." Tamara has no doubt she will be questioning this decision frequently, especially as the months progress, but in her heart, she knows she wants nothing more than a healthy child, even if she does have to suffer through nine months of misery.

Thursday Tamara wakes up feeling the best she has in quite some time. She isn't nauseated, the congestion and sore throat are better, and she is at peace with her decision about the pregnancy. There are other things to consider, but for the moment she is enjoying the prospect of having a child. That carries her through the day at work, and still feeling energized when she arrives home that evening, she decides to prepare dinner.

Rebecca and Davis arrive home a little later. Davis excuses himself to his room to work on homework while Rebecca helps Tamara with dinner. As the sisters work in the kitchen, they chat. Rebecca comments on Tamara's appearance, letting her sister know she is jealous of her. When Rebecca was in the first trimester she was constantly nauseated and exhausted. Apparently, Tamara is more fortunate. She sends Rebecca smug smile at that.

"So," Rebecca says, a bit too chipperly for Tamara's liking. She is immediately on guard, "I was just wondering if you've considered when you're going to tell Davis he is going to have a baby cousin."

Tamara's smile slips, causing Rebecca to cackle. Tamara glowers at her sister.

"Do I have to tell him?" Tamara asks, dreading that conversation. Davis will be full of questions, she has no doubt, questions she does not want to answer.

"Well," Rebecca drawls, "He does live here, and in a couple of months you will start showing, and then a few months after that, he is going to be slightly curious about the small, screaming human keeping everyone up at night."

"You're enjoying this," Tamara groans, leaning against the counter. Rebecca laughs again and nods. "Can't you just tell him?" Tamara asks with a shrug. Rebecca purses her lips, narrowing her eyes as she thinks.

"Ya know, I will," she agrees. Tamara is caught off guard by this. She studies Rebecca, something about this seems too easy. Nothing is ever simple with her sister, and there are always strings attached. "Davis!" Rebecca calls.

"Just like that, you will tell him?" Tamara is suspicious.

"Yes, I will tell him and save you that trouble," Rebecca smiles too sweetly.

"Bex?" Tamara says slowly just as Davis calls through the house.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Honey, can you come here a minute?" Rebecca calls back. "I just need to know, do you want me to tell him about Pacey, or do you want to do that yourself?"

Tamara stares at Rebecca with wide eyes. She sputters, unsure of what to say then huffs. "I should've known there was a catch."

"I don't consider it a 'catch', I just want Davis to have all the facts, at least if I'm the one telling him." Rebecca is enjoying herself too much. It is always fun to torment her sister, but this reaction is priceless.

"What'd you need?" Davis asks, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. Rebecca shoots Tamara a look, waiting for her decision.

"I'll do it myself," Tamara hisses.

"Mom?" Davis asks again, annoyed he has been summoned just to be ignored.

"I just wanted to tell you dinner will be ready in a few minutes so finish up with your homework then go wash up." Rebecca smiles sweetly at him, causing him to look at her questioningly.

"Ok," he says slowly, unsure of what is going on. He doesn't hang around to find out. When Tamara hears his door close, she turns to Rebecca.

"Would you really tell him about Pacey?" Tamara demands.

"I am simply giving you the option to either tell him yourself, or I can tell him about the pregnancy and the father."

Rebecca throws a smile over her shoulder as she brings glasses to the bar. Tamara glares after her but knows it will be best coming from her. She is the one that is pregnant, she is the one that has moved in with her sister and nephew, so she should be the one to tell her nephew he will have a cousin in a few months. She isn't sure how she is going to explain this to him, but hopefully unlike his mother, he won't assume Paul is the father. Maybe he won't even question her about the baby's father. She rolls her eyes at the thought. He's a teenager; of course, he is going to have questions.

The moment Tamara opens her eyes Friday morning she is miserable. The congestion and sore throat no longer plague her, and she remains confident in her decision about the baby, but she is terribly nauseated. She tries only once to sit up, immediately regretting the movement when her stomach flips. She groans then closes her eyes. Slowly, she chances a glance at the clock, relieved she has half an hour before she must get up and begin getting ready for the day.

"Have you seen your aunt?" Rebecca asks Davis at a quarter of seven. Davis looks up from the book he is reading as he sips orange juice and shakes his head. Rebecca purses her lips, used to her sister being at the table by now. "I'm gonna go check on her," Rebecca tells him. He nods then turns back to his book.

Rebecca grabs a mug, pours in some boiling water, and plops a tea bag in the cup. She then heads out of the kitchen in the direction of the bedrooms. She is just about to knock when the door to Tamara's room opens and Tamara rushes past her. Rebecca watches as she runs into the bathroom, then cringes at the noises that follow. Rebecca groans, considering whether she should check on Tamara or stay there, but she knows the answer to that. Reluctantly, Rebecca walks to the bathroom. She places the mug on the counter then stands behind Tamara. She pats her sister's back as Tamara continues to gag.

"You ok?" Rebecca asks once Tamara is done.

"Do I look ok?" Tamara asks peevishly, shakily standing to her feet. Rebecca reminds herself to remain sympathetic to her sister's plight, remembering well how miserable pregnancy can make one feel.

"I just wanted to see if you were up. It's almost seven." Rebecca leans against the door frame as she watches Tamara brace her hands against the sink as she studies her reflection. Tamara is pale.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Tamara assures her, taking deep breathes to ward off the nausea. Rebecca nods and returns to the kitchen.

Five minutes later Tamara slowly makes her way into the kitchen. The queasiness stays with her but she no longer feels as though she will vomit. The hot tea is helping slightly, but when she walks into the kitchen she is affronted by the scent of coffee, bread in the toaster, and something else she can't place. The coffee and toast are a little unsettling, but she can ignore those. The other smell which she can't place, permeates the room. She swallows to keep from gagging.

"I know you don't feel like it, but I'm making you some toast," Rebecca says from her spot at the counter, glancing up from the paper she is reading. With her glasses perched on the end of her nose like that, Tamara can't help but be reminded of their mother.

"Are you sick again, Aunt Tammy?" Davis asks, waiting for something in the microwave to finish heating. She has been sick a lot recently.

"My stomach's just a little upset," Tamara tells him, not wanting to get into this right now. She doesn't feel up to it. "Bex, thank you for your concern, but I really don't think I can eat," she then says to Rebecca.

"Tam, it's difficult, but if you don't eat something you will only feel worse. Trust me." Rebecca doesn't say anything else because she knows Davis will pick up on it if she does, but Tamara needs to at least try to eat.

"Ugh," Tamara groans. She doesn't argue with Rebecca but highly doubts she will be able to keep anything down.

"Aunt Tammy," Davis says, offering her a brighter than usual smile. Tamara recognizes that look, having seen it adorn her sister's face throughout their lives. He wants something.

"Yes?" she asks carefully. She is much too sick to deal with a teenager.

"I know that school gets out early today because all the teachers are meeting at the high school, so I was wondering if Luke and I stayed to finish our project, if you could drive us back here when you're done with your meeting?" Davis doesn't like asking favors, at least of people who aren't his mom. He loves his aunt, but she has been so busy getting settled, starting a new job, and being sick they haven't really spent much time together. He feels weird asking her to do something for him.

Tamara doesn't see a problem with it but before she agrees she glances at Rebecca. She shrugs leaving the decision up to Tamara. "Ok, that'll be fine. Just make sure Luke's parents are all right with it, too." Tamara doesn't want any more drama involving teenagers, even if it is something as small as giving one a ride to her sister's house.

"His Dad is outta town and his Mom will be at work; they're cool with it."

Davis occasionally wishes his mother wasn't so protective but he also feels uncomfortable around Luke's parents. They allow Luke to come and go as he pleases, and for some reason, that doesn't feel right to Davis. Thoughts of Luke and his parents vanish from Davis' mind when the microwave dings. He pulls open the microwave, almost salivating at the slice of breakfast pizza he has been waiting on. His mother rarely allows such a breakfast but this morning she is too engrossed in a new contract with a supplier to argue.

The moment Davis produces the plate from the microwave, Tamara covers her mouth and nose with the back of her hand. The greasy slice of pizza explains what the horrible smell is, and considering Rebecca's current preoccupation with whatever it is she is reading, Tamara understands why Davis is eating that instead of his usual healthier breakfast. The thing looks worse than it smells, and as Davis brings it over to the bar and has a seat near Tamara, she gags.

"Davis," she manages in a quivering tone. Davis glances up at her mid-bite. "I know this is your house and I am only a visitor, but may I ask you a favor now?"

"Sure," he says uncertainly with a shrug.

"Would you please take that," she points offensively at the breakfast pizza, "into the living room and eat it?"

"Mom doesn't let me eat in there," he says, glancing at his mother.

"This once, because it is rather fragrant," Rebecca crinkles her nose at his breakfast, "and your aunt isn't feeling well, I will allow it, but do not sit on that couch!" She pins him with a pointed look.

"Yes ma'am," he says, exiting the kitchen.

"Thank you, Davis," Tamara calls after him then turns to Rebecca. "Thank you."

"That is a disgusting breakfast," Rebecca cringes. She places down the papers she has been reviewing, grabs a plate, then places a slice of toast on it. She sets it before Tamara, receiving a grunt in lieu of a thank you. "Just eat it," she insists.

Tamara groans, takes a small sip of tea, then reaches for the toast. Reluctantly, she breaks off a piece, places it in her mouth, and begins chewing. Rebecca rolls her eyes at the display but doesn't comment. Currently, she is preoccupied with this new contract and how it will impact her business.

Tamara has never been so thankful to attend a faculty meeting before in her life. All morning it has taken everything in her not to curl up in the bathroom and just stay there until school dismissed. She only made one mad dash out of the classroom to the bathroom, but the nauseated feeling has stayed with her all day. Luckily, the children leave at eleven-thirty and by noon she is at the high school preparing for the faculty meeting that is to begin at twelve-fifteen.

Tamara has excused herself to the restroom while teachers from the elementary, middle, and high school gather in the auditorium of the high school. She has just entered the stall, when the door of the bathroom opens and two girls enter. They are laughing and talking loudly, not caring if there is another person in the bathroom. Apparently, teenagers do not consider the fact there are other people who may overhear what they discuss in the bathroom.

"He's such a fag," one girl exclaims in a high-pitched, obnoxious tone. Tamara bristles at the word and the disgust it is said with. She peeks between the stall and the wall catching a glimpse of a blonde and a brunette in the mirror as they primp.

"He's stupid, too. Eli told him what everyone is saying and he was like, 'No, that's not true', and we all were just like, Davis, hello, it's totally true." The brunette rolls her eyes, her tone almost as nerve wracking as the blonde's.

Upon hearing her nephew's name, Tamara grows angry and concerned. It seems there are issues at school Davis isn't discussing at home, and if he is, Rebecca hasn't mentioned it to her. This worries her, but what the blonde says next throws her.

"He just don't wanna believe his ho aunt screwed a student. She is my little cousin's teacher; we were at their house at Halloween. Total ho-bag!"

The words sting, as well as offend her due to their garish composition. Slang words in every day conversation devastates her as only it could an English teacher and a lover of books, but it also angers her. Whatever she has done, none of it should affect Davis. Without thinking, something she has become very great at recently, she throws open the door and steps out. The girls glance back, the blonde's mouth dropping open when she recognizes Tamara.

"What's wrong, Melanie?" the brunette asks, unaware of who Tamara is.

"We gotta go!" The blonde, Melanie, says, her eyes still wide.

Tamara watches as the blonde scurries out the door, practically dragging the brunette with her. Tamara's face is red with anger and embarrassment. No matter what happened in Capeside, Davis has nothing to do with it. He shouldn't have to suffer because of her poor choice. She decides to speak with him the first chance she gets, but first she must attend this meeting.

Tamara is walking to the auditorium, her anger still raging, when she glances down the hall to rows of lockers. A young woman with long black hair stands laughing, her hand placed on a male student's cheek as she says something then laughs again. If Pacey and she hadn't shared similar moments Tamara probably wouldn't think anything of it, but now it gives her pause. The fact the shaggy blonde hair and faded grey jacket look familiar only emboldens her march towards the teacher and student.

"Davis," Tamara says, trying to remain calm. The woman quickly drops her hand, brushing a stray lock of her own hair behind her ear and looks down. Davis turns to Tamara, a look of shock crossing his face as a blush climbs up his neck and onto his face.

"Aunt Tammy, wh….I thought you had a meeting." Davis looks between his aunt and the teacher, hoping someone will do something to end this moment.

"I do, but I saw you and I thought I'd remind you the meeting should be over by two." She smiles at her nephew but stares daggers into the woman.

"Ok," David says slowly, uncomfortable in the current situation but also curious as to why his aunt is acting so strangely.

"You should probably run along, Davis; I have to attend the meeting, too," the teacher smiles sweetly at Davis.

"Ok, uh, bye." Davis waves awkwardly as he walks backwards to the library. When he is out of sight, Tamara turns on the woman.

"You seem rather friendly with my nephew," Tamara narrows her eyes as she studies the other woman, not at all impressed with the young face that stares back at her without a trace of shame.

"You should know about being overly friendly with students," the woman smirks. Tamara ignores the jab, more concerned about her nephew than what this woman may know.

"Davis is a very intelligent young man wh…." Tamara's tirade is cut short by the sound of footsteps. Tamara and the other teacher turn, each forcing smiles across their faces when they see Mr. Pratt, the superintendent standing a few feet away.

"Tamara, Caitlin, we are just about to start," he says, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"We're right on our way," Caitlin smiles brightly. Mr. Pratt makes a sound of agreement then heads towards the auditorium. Caitlin prances behind as Tamara follows. She is determined to find out as much as she can about this Caitlin and just why she seems so cozy with Davis.

Once the faculty meeting is over, Tamara finds her way to the library. Several students are spread out around the room at tables, books and papers scattered around them. She spots Davis and Luke, along with another young man, sitting near the back of the room.

"Davis, may I speak with you a moment?" Tamara asks sweetly, offering Luke and the other boy a kind smile.

"Uh, sure," Davis replies nervously. He follows Tamara to a secluded corner, rolling his eyes as Luke stares after Tamara, practically drooling.

"That teacher you were speaking to in the hall, Caitlin, is she one of your instructors?" she certainly hopes not.

Davis stands quietly for a moment considering his aunt's words. His first reaction is to roll his eyes at her over-protectiveness, but as he thinks about it, about every disgusting little thing he has heard about the real reason she moved here, and what he thinks is currently going on in with her, he becomes angry.

"Are you worried we have the same kinda relationship you had with your students?" he asks, his tone harsher than Tamara has ever heard before. The words shock her.

"Davis," she admonishes.

"No, Aunt Tammy, since you moved here everyone has been saying crap about you and the kid you had sex with. I didn't believe it at first because you're my aunt and you're a teacher, and you wouldn't do something like that, but I've heard a lot of stuff and it makes sense. I even heard you and Mom talking the other night and I thought she was just teasing you, but was she serious? Are the rumors true? Is that why you are so worried about me and Caitlin?" Davis tries to keep his tone low but he fails. The students sitting at the nearby tables turn to look at them. Davis reddens at the attention.

"Keep your voice down," Tamara warns. "Davis, no matter what happened in Capeside, I am concerned about you. Who is that woman, and why was she touching your cheek?" Tamara will not be deterred.

"She was my babysitter!" Davis exclaims, rolling his eyes.

Tamara is quiet for several seconds as she processes what he said. She vaguely recalls a young girl that would watch Davis when Rebecca worked late, but she is having a hard time accepting that teenager has turned into the woman she saw in the hall.

"I'm sorry, Davis, but I'm your aunt and I care about you. I worry about you, and I am sorry if you have heard things that have upset you." She reaches out to touch his arm but he pulls away.

"Just because you sleep with your students doesn't mean all teachers do!" Davis turns before she can rebuke his accusation.

Tears sting Tamara's eyes as she watches Davis stomp over to the table where Luke and the other boy wait for him. She takes a deep breath to compose herself, and once she has calmed, she walks over to the table. She informs Davis and Luke she is ready to go, then walks out of the library.

Tamara has tried to preoccupy her mind with grading spelling tests or working on progress reports, but each time her mind wanders to the little scene in the library. She knew her relationship with Pacey would create problems for them, but it never occurred to her that her nephew would also suffer. She hates that Davis has had to endure teasing and rumors because of her, but she hasn't had the chance to speak with him about it. Luke and he are putting the final touches on their project, so until Luke leaves, Tamara remains sequestered in her bedroom trying to catch up on paper work.

The few times Tamara has wandered out of her room to either go to the bathroom or fetch a glass of water, she has passed one or both the boys. It hasn't slipped her notice that each time Luke looks at her it is for too long and in a very inappropriate manner. The last thing she needs is another teenager pursuing her. At least this time the teenager would be easy to turn down. Luke is a sweet young man, very polite, but she sees him as a little boy. Until Pacey, that is how she saw every one of her students. Luke might look at her admiringly, but Davis won't even meet her gaze. Somehow, she must find a way to fix this.

Rebecca walks into the house a little after six that evening. She has picked up salads on her way home, figuring Tamara wouldn't have cooked due to her nausea. She was right in the assumption because when she walks into the kitchen it is empty. She places the bag with the salads on the bar then goes in search of her family. Davis and Luke are in the living room watching a movie, something involving a knife welding killer. She speaks to them, their only responses a wave and a 'hey', then she heads to Tamara's room.

"Tam, can I come in?" Rebecca asks softly after she knocks.

"I need to talk to you," Tamara says, opening the door wide. Rebecca is a little taken aback at her sister's eagerness but enters the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asks warily. Tamara has always been full of surprises but recently she has gone above and beyond surprising and straight to downright astonishing. Rebecca doesn't think she can handle much more of Tamara's astonishing behaviors.

"Some of the kids at Davis' school have been teasing him about what I did in Capeside," Tamara blurts out, bracing herself for Rebecca's reaction.

"They're teenagers, they have access to the internet and they can read; I'm not surprised," Rebecca says drolly. Tamara's eyes widen at the flippancy.

"Bex, they are tormenting Davis over something I did. That isn't right! Why aren't you upset over this?" Tamara certainly is, and quite frankly, Rebecca's lack of concern is disturbing.

"Tam," Rebecca sighs, motioning to the bed. Tamara shoots her a questioning look but takes a seat on the bed. Rebecca joins her then continues. "The moment you applied for the position of second-grade teacher, parents in this town started doing their research. They found out what they could, told their neighbors, and before long everyone knew about Capeside. This is a small town so word travels fast. Of course, the kids have heard and they are going to try and torture Davis with this information, but he doesn't care about those kids. He never has." Rebecca smiles as she remembers what a resilient little boy Davis was.

Tamara looks at Rebecca in shock. Her sister, as over protective as she is, is handling this better than Tamara did. It is upsetting that they are bothering Davis over something he has no control over, but as she listens to Rebecca, she begins to understand. Davis has never been one to care what others think, has never known an enemy. He easily co-exists with others, so it isn't their taunts that faze him but the accusations themselves. Tamara looks horror-stricken at this realization.

"Oh God, he hates me," Tamara laments, covering her eyes with her hand. Rebecca rolls her eyes at the dramatics.

"He doesn't hate you, he just needs you to explain this to him." Rebecca has noticed Davis' cooler-than-usual attitude towards Tamara since she arrived, but she doubts he hates his aunt. Tamara has always been one of his favorite people. He is angry, and will probably stay that way for a while, but she is certain he doesn't hate his Aunt Tammy.

"He might not hate me now, but he will when I tell him about the pregnancy." Tamara grimaces at the thought. She places her hand on her still flat stomach, wondering just how horribly Davis will take that news.

"Tam, all I can tell you is talk to him. I'm going to offer Luke a ride home, so while we're gone, talk to Davis."

Tamara sits considering Rebecca's words then stands when Rebecca does. Together the two walk out of the room and into the living room. Rebecca inquires if Luke's mother is on her way, and when he says no, she offers him a ride home. He thanks her then Davis and he go to retrieve his things from Davis' bedroom. Rebecca notices Luke stare at Tamara as he leaves the room.

"You are fodder for teenaged boys' wet dreams," Rebecca rolls her eyes.

"Actually," Tamara smiles proudly, "I'm the star of their nightmares once they've been in my class." She has evoked fear in the hearts and minds of several students.

"Dreams aside, talk to Davis," Rebecca urges her. Tamara nods, dreading this upcoming conversation.

"Davis," Tamara says a few minutes later after Rebecca and Luke have left. Davis lies on his bed reading. He ignores Tamara. "Davis, please, can we talk?" She asks pleadingly from the doorway. She won't enter until he grants her admittance.

"I don't wanna talk to you," Davis huffs, flipping a page in his book. Tamara nods.

"Ok, is it all right if I talk, then?" she asks, depending on years of experience working with hostile teenagers. None of them have ever been this difficult because they have never been related to her.

Davis shrugs an answer, his eyes never leaving the book. Tamara takes this as permission to enter so she does. She pulls the desk chair over in front of his bed then takes a seat.

"Davis, I want to apologize that my behavior has caused issues for you. That isn't fair and I am so sorry my poor choic…."

"I don't care what the other kids are saying; it's wrong what you did!" Davis yells, standing to his feet, the book landing on the edge of the bed. Tamara startles at the reaction but doesn't move. "Then, you think that some teacher that has known me since I was like five is trying to do the same thing. It's sick!" He continues, his eyes bulging much like Rebecca's does when she is angry.

"I'm sorry I jumped to the conclusion that Caitlin was interacting with you inappropriately," Tamara apologizes, unsure of what else to say. Davis glares at her, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Is it true, is that why you left that town?" Davis has to ask.

Tamara sighs heavily and drops her head before nodding. She can't bear to look at him. Davis' eyes widen but he recovers quickly from the shock. He didn't expect her to actually admit to it, but now that she has, he wants to know if something else is true. This isn't something he has heard from other students but what he has observed himself.

"Are you pregnant?" he asks. He watches Tamara closely for a reaction, much to his surprise she doesn't react.

"Yes," Tamara says, closing her eyes. Telling Rebecca was one thing, she has dealt with her sister's look of disappointment many times throughout her life, but the look that crosses Davis' face is one she cannot see.

"Oh My God!" Davis exclaims. "You….how….bu….Oh My God!" He isn't sure what else to say.

"Davis, please, let me explain tha…." Tamara tries to speak but he interrupts her.

"I don't want you to explain. You are pregnant by a teenager. That is wrong and gross!" Davis is so upset by this he is flailing his hands around the way he did when he was a young child and upset over being denied his way. Tamara wishes he was still a little boy.

Rebecca walks into the house startled to hear Davis yelling. She didn't expect the conversation between nephew and aunt to go well, but she didn't expect to come home to this. She finds them standing in the hallway just outside Davis' bedroom. He has that petulant, spoiled brat look on his face that reminds Rebecca so much of his father. It only appears when he doesn't receive the answer he wants. Tamara looks shell-shocked, standing quietly as he continues to rage at her.

"You are a grown-up, a teacher; you don't have sex with your students!" He yells. "Now, you're pregnant and you are actually gonna keep it?! Have an abortion! No kid deserves to know his Mo…."

"Davis Anthony Jacobs, that is enough!" Rebecca roars, unable to locate any of the patience she usually has with her son. Davis blanches at his mother's tone and being caught speaking in such a disrespectful manner.

"Mom, she…." Davis begins to argue in a whiny tone, trying to justify his behavior.

"I don't care what she did, she is your aunt; an adult. You will show her respect or you will be grounded. Do you understand me?" Rebecca's austere tone has the desired effect. Davis bends his head, shoves his hands in his pockets, looking the part of dejected, admonished youth.

"Yes ma'am," he says softly.

"What do you need to say to your aunt?" Rebecca prompts. She chooses to ignore his eye roll, continuing to stare at him until he looks up at Tamara.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Tammy," he says, unwilling to meet her eyes. Rebecca glances at Tamara, the startled expression still there.

"We can discuss this later if you'd like," Tamara tells him, so surprised by Davis' reaction then Rebecca's handling of the situation, she doesn't know what to say.

Davis nods then walks into his room. Wisely, he doesn't slam the door but he does make sure to close it firmly. Tamara looks from the door to Rebecca, mouthing 'Oh My God'. She didn't expect Davis to accept the news happily, but she has never seen her nephew act like that.

"Remind you of Rich?" Rebecca asks disdainfully before turning and walking into the living room. Tamara follows behind, almost as shocked by Rebecca mentioning Davis' father as she is by Davis' outburst.

"I can't believe Davis can become so angry," Tamara gasps, falling onto the sofa beside Rebecca.

"Rich is his father; what would you expect?" Rebecca looks knowingly at Tamara. Tamara might have chosen an abusive, unstable man to be her husband, but Rebecca chose a volatile, immature man to father her child.

"Bex, I'm sorry I upset him, I just didn't thi…." Rebecca waves away the apology.

"He is very touchy where relationships are concerned anyway, he's at that age, but he also has a very strong sense of right and wrong. He is young so there hasn't come a point in his life yet to make him realize there are grey areas in life." Rebecca isn't sure how else to explain her son's reaction. It isn't fair to solely blame it on his paternity.

"I understand," Tamara assures her. She does because Rebecca and she were very much the same at that age. Most children are.

"It just pissed me off so much to hear him tell you what to do. That is your choice, no one else's. He hasn't been raised to think it is ok to tell another person what is right for them. There are strict no judgment rules in this house." Rebecca is very perturbed by this. Tamara reaches out and pats her back.

"As you said, he's young," Tamara reminds her. Rebecca nods, appreciating her sister's understanding, but she isn't pleased with her son's behavior. "I'm sorry I've brought this chaos into your lives," Tamara sighs, leaning her head back against the sofa.

"Don't be," Rebecca says, "Life is full of chaos, whether it's in the form of a sister pregnant by a teenager or a spoiled brat of a child." She offers Tamara a smile.

"Thanks, Bex," Tamara says for what must be the thousandth time. She doesn't know what she would do without Rebecca at her side.

The following morning Tamara feels better physically but she remains upset over the confrontation with Davis. She walks into the kitchen knowing it is too early for Davis but isn't surprised to find Rebecca sitting at the bar reading the morning paper as she sips coffee. "Morning, Bex," Tamara says softly, walking over to fetch the kettle.

"Don't sound so downtrodden, Tam. Davis will come around," Rebecca reassures her. After the conversation Rebecca had with him the night before, he had better or grounding will be the least of his punishment.

"I just hate that I have caused so many problems," Tamara sighs, placing the filled kettle on the stove. Rebecca places the newspaper down, clasps her hands in front of her as she studies her sister.

"You are experiencing the consequences of some of your less than intelligent actions; that's life. As for Davis, he is fourteen. He has these reactions over something as serious as your current situation, or something as simple as homework. You have worked with teenagers your entire career, so you should know this." Rebecca speaks concisely. These are issues Tamara has brought upon herself, but she can't change the past. All she can do is try to make better choices in the future.

Tamara nods at Rebecca's words. She thought a lot about Davis during the night, and even though she has years of experience dealing with temperamental teenagers, Davis is her nephew. In her mind, he will always be the little boy who would bound down the stairs and throw his arms around her when she came to visit. The angry young man that chastised her the night before is unrecognizable. With these thoughts continuing to swirl through her mind, she pours boiling water into a mug, grabs a tea bag, then joins Rebecca at the bar. The sisters sit silently sipping their drinks. Rebecca reads as Tamara thinks.

Davis does not usually appear before ten on a Saturday, but this morning he has too many thoughts running through his mind to sleep. He feels a twinge of guilt over the way he spoke to his aunt the night before, but he can't wrap his mind around everything. He isn't a kid, he knows adults have sexual relationships but those relationships are with other adults. His grandmother has told him on multiple occasions he has inherited his mother's analytical way of thinking. Hopefully, if he is given the facts he will be able to get past this. Otherwise, his Mom will kill him. At a snail's pace, Davis makes his way from his room to the kitchen, not at all surprised to find his mom and aunt at the bar.

"Uh, Aunt Tammy?" he asks, softly, allowing his shaggy locks to fall into his eyes. Tamara and Rebecca both look up at him.

"Yes, Davis?" Tamara asks, never happier to hear him call her 'aunt Tammy'.

"Uh," Davis begins, unsure of how to broach this. He looks at his mother for support. The night before, after she finished yelling at him, they discussed what led him to shout at his aunt.

"I think what Davis is trying to say, is he wants you to explain to him what led you to your actions." Rebecca considers her words carefully. Davis certainly didn't express his thoughts so eloquently the night before, in fact he used words Rebecca would normally admonish him for, but considering what he had just discovered, she didn't correct him.

"Not like all the details," Davis says emphatically, his eyes widening. Rebecca snorts at the reaction. Davis and Tamara shoot her a look, ending her little bout of amusement.

"Ok," Tamara agrees. She glances at Rebecca, silently asking for permission before she continues. Rebecca nods then leans back in her seat and takes another sip of coffee.

"Like, what were you thinking?" Davis asks, taking the seat closest to his mother.

"I wish I could tell you," Tamara scoffs, a mirthless chuckle escaping her lips. She has no idea what possessed her to conduct an affair with a student. Davis narrows his eyes at her, interpreting her reaction and the answer as flippancy. "Davis, I'm serious when I say that. I honestly do not know what I was thinking, or if I even was." Tamara shakes her head, frustrated with herself.

"Davis," Rebecca interjects, sensing her sister's need for assistance. Tamara and Davis look at her expectantly. "Sometimes, a person is attracted to another person for reasons they cannot explain. Even if they know they shouldn't be with that person, there is this undeniable magnetism that no matter what you do, you simply can't ignore it."

"Uh-uh, no. I don't wanna hear about that," Davis shakes his head. Rebecca and Tamara both roll their eyes. "I just wanna know…" Davis pauses, trying to figure out how to say what he's thinking.

"How I could be so colossally stupid?" Tamara fills in for him.

Davis cuts his eyes at Rebecca, aware she will probably reprimand him, but he nods.

"Ok," Tamara purses her lips. She remembers trying to explain to Pacey what she was thinking, which of course she didn't succeed at, but maybe she will be able to provide Davis with a better answer. "It is like your Mom said, but it was more than just _that_ ," she catches herself before she says something that will make Davis uncomfortable. He seems to be listening so she continues, "I suppose I was lonely and Pacey is a very thoughtful young man. He acts a lot older than his age."

Davis listens but he doesn't pretend to understand. Tamara glances at Rebecca, waiting for her to put a stop to this should she feel this is too much, but Rebecca is also listening.

"Ok," Davis sighs. "He's not like most teens, but why would you get pregnant? I mean, use condoms. Pregnancy is bad, but you could get like STDs or Aids." Davis isn't comfortable talking about sex, or anything pertaining to it with his mother and aunt, but Rebecca has made sure he has known about the dangers of sex, and the precautions to take against those dangers, for several years.

"Dear God, he sounds just like you," Tamara groans, placing her head in her hands. Rebecca laughs and nods.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother," Rebecca huffs. Tamara and she were also raised in a household where their parents explained things to them in a factual manner. Sex was discussed openly and so were the risks and preventative methods. She has raised Davis much the same way.

Davis rolls his eyes at his mom. Tamara sends her an equally bland look.

"I don't mean to pry, but it was pretty stupid to not use birth control," Davis shrugs.

"Davis," Tamara sighs, "I'm glad your mother has spoken with you about sex and the different methods of protections, and the risks, and you are right; it is stupid not to use birth control, but no birth control is one-hundred percent effective." Tamara has said that many times during her career, she has just been fortunate enough not to experience it first hand, until now.

"Obviously," Rebecca mutters into her coffee cup. Davis and Tamara again shoot glances her way. "I'm agreeing," Rebecca defends.

"Anyway," Tamara continues, "We took precautions, but there's always a risk."

Davis sits listening to his aunt. To say this conversation is uncomfortable would be a gross understatement, but for some reason, and it is probably where his mother has drilled the importance of safe sex into his head, he feels a bit better knowing the pregnancy wasn't planned. He still doesn't understand what led his aunt to her decision, and she doesn't seem to either, but his mom was right; he feels better having talked with Tamara about it.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to ask, but are you keeping that?" Davis points at her stomach.

"Davis," Rebecca warns. Tamara sends Rebecca a look, hoping it conveys she is fine with the question.

"Yes, I am continuing the pregnancy. I have always wanted a child, and it might not have happened how I always hoped it would, but I want this baby."

Davis nods. Again, he doesn't understand, but just like with safe sex, Rebecca has always told him it is a woman's choice what she does with her body. "Ok, one more question then I'm going back to bed." He might just stay there all day.

"Go ahead," Tamara encourages him.

"Can I call it 'that' until you have a name for it?" A smile tugs at Davis' lips as he asks the question.

"I'm partial to the name 'Proof' myself," Rebecca smirks.

Tamara narrows her eyes at them, but she is so relieved Davis doesn't seem to hate her she will allow his request. As for Rebecca's, they will discuss that once Davis leaves. True to his word, he goes back to his room after Tamara agrees to his nickname for the baby.

"Tam," Rebecca smiles when they are alone. "Exactly how does one conceive when they are using two birth control methods?" This has piqued her curiosity since the night she found the pregnancy test.

"Like I told Davis, nothing is one-hundred percent effective. You know that!" Tamara stands from the table, carrying her now empty mug to the sink. Rebecca raises a brow at this evasion technique.

"No, nothing is one-hundred percent, but two different methods; that's odd. Are you sure there wasn't at least once you could've forgotten?"

Tamara tenses at the question. She has replayed every encounter over in her mind since Ryvetta suggested she might be pregnant. There is only one time she can think of when she could have possibly conceived, and given the dates and the doctor's estimation of gestational age, that must have been it.

"Tam," Rebecca prods, curious as to why her sister is being so closed-mouthed about this. She already knows Tamara is pregnant by a teenager, so it makes no sense why she is being secretive about this bit of information.

"One time," Tamara sighs heavily, turning to face Rebecca, placing her hands on the sink behind her. "We….I….It wasn't planned, neither of us were exactly prepared, but…things happen," she finishes dejectedly.

"I remember well, otherwise I wouldn't have Davis." She chuckles at how reckless she was in her youth. "At least you used protection most of the time; I was usually too drunk to notice."

Rebecca doesn't speak frequently of her wild days of youth, but it always catches Tamara off guard when she does. Tamara was the studious, straight-A student. Rebecca was the partying, flirty one. With barely a year between them, their parents never understood how they could be so different. Fortunately, Rebecca underwent an almost instant transformation when she discovered she was pregnant with Davis. Tamara will always be impressed with how her sister handled the situation, and continues to till this day.

"It was stupid," Tamara acknowledges. Rebecca hums in agreement because sex tends to make even the smartest person stupid.

"Wait a minute," Rebecca says, a thought crossing her mind. "You said you were six weeks pregnant so you conceived in mid-September. Isn't that around the time that hurricane…" Rebecca trails off when Tamara hangs her head, her cheeks reddening. "Well, if it's a boy at least you'll have a name," she chuckles. Tamara had called to check on Davis and her since North Carolina occasionally gets hit with hurricanes, but also for reassurance that Hurricane Christopher wouldn't reach so far North.

"Shut up," Tamara groans with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, then 'Proof' it is, at least until you know what you're having." Rebecca smiles mischievously as she stands from the table. It is getting late; she needs to leave for work.

"You're not calling my baby 'Proof'," Tamara insists.

"Yeah, I think I will. Proof of your temporary insanity, proof of your lack of prepar…."

"I hate you, Bex," Tamara says, as only a sister can. Rebecca laughs and nods, very accustomed to hearing this. When they were teens a day didn't go by where they didn't say that to each other at least five times a day.

"Love ya, Tam," Rebecca shoots back with an evil gleam. Tamara shakes her head then turns back to the sink while Rebecca gets ready to leave.

The time between Halloween and Thanksgiving is always chaotic in school. With mid-term reports due, no matter the age of the student, Tamara feels as though most of her time is spent filling out paperwork. When she isn't working on the progress reports, she is teaching her students. The children grow wilder by the day, anticipating the Thanksgiving break. Teachers also become restless. Tamara has noticed several of her co-workers seem to be in their own reveries when they are supposed to be working on lessons or otherwise engaged. With everything on her mind, the pregnancy, progress reports, and daily lessons, she doesn't have time to allow her mind to wander. So, when class dismisses on the Tuesday before Thanksgiving at eleven-thirty, she is relieved. She has turned in her last progress report, she has wished each child a happy Thanksgiving, and quickly departs from the school.

She pulls into the parking lot of the local OB-GYN office, spotting Rebecca instantly. Her sister has offered to accompany her to this appointment, knowing Tamara is nervous. It is only her second appointment, but this is the appointment where she will hear the heartbeat. Everything is going well, aside from the morning sickness, but Tamara remains anxious. She gladly accepted Rebecca's offer, and now that she is here, she is glad she did.

They walk into the doctor's office together. Rebecca takes a seat while Tamara checks in. As they wait, they flip through magazines. Tamara's apprehension is growing by the second, and just as she is about to start pacing, the nurse calls her back to an exam room. Rebecca and she follow the nurse through the door, pausing long enough for Tamara to be weighed, then continue to an exam room. The nurse asks Tamara to change into a gown then exits the room, assuring her the doctor will be in shortly.

Rebecca turns around as Tamara changes, and once Tamara is perched on the table in the gown, Rebecca takes a seat in a chair. Rebecca can tell Tamara is growing more agitated by the moment so she decides they should discuss their Thanksgiving plans. Usually, Rebecca, Davis, and Tamara spend Thanksgiving at their mother's penthouse in New York. The following day they run all over Manhattan shopping. This year, much to Tamara's relief and disappointment, Rosalyn has booked herself on a cruise with the new man in her life. Rebecca, never having grown accustomed to the idea of their mother as a single woman, makes a face at the mention of Leland Wells, the man Rosalyn has been seeing for nearly a year.

"Bex, Mom and Dad have been divorced since Davis was four; I think it's time you accep…." Tamara begins her usual speech but Rebecca dismisses it.

"I don't want to discuss Mom's relationship, I want to know how you would feel if we hosted a few people in our home on Thanksgiving." Rebecca honestly didn't mean to invite anyone over without discussing it with Tamara, but it seemed like such a good idea at the time the words just slipped out. As she studies Tamara's reaction, she can't tell if it was a good or bad idea.

"It's your house, Bex; you can invite over whomever you wish."

Rebecca rebukes the claim, reminding Tamara of what they have already discussed. Tamara is just settling in, not only in a new town and a new job, but also with a pregnancy. She has enough to deal with and figure out, she shouldn't add the burden of house hunting on top of all that. For a while, at least until the baby is a few weeks old, Rebecca has persuaded her to stay at the house. Reluctantly, Tamara has agreed. Between pregnancy symptoms and the chaos of work, she hasn't had the energy to trek all over town in search of a suitable place. She doesn't even want to think about the actual moving of her belongings.

Rebecca asks her again how she would feel having people over, this time Tamara says it will be fine. Rebecca is relieved to hear this because Luke will be joining them for dinner. His father is still out of town on business and his mother has been called away on a last-minute business trip. She hates to think of the young boy spending the day all alone. Tamara agrees he shouldn't be alone on the holiday. Rebecca nods but there is a glimmer in her eyes that tells Tamara she is holding something back. Tamara asks her what it is.

"Well," Rebecca drawls, pursing her lips, "You know Rob, the preacher across the street?"

Tamara nods. Rebecca introduced them a few days after Tamara moved in. He seems nice, but she isn't sure about sitting down to dinner with him. Rebecca explains that Rob's mother, Elizabeth, has recently moved in with him. Tamara vaguely recalls seeing boxes being carried into the parsonage but she has been too busy to inquire about the neighbors.

"Anyway, the other day when Rob and I were talking, he mentioned that his mother and he were planning on a taking a trip over the holiday but the plans fell through at the last minute. I felt compelled to ask them to join us for Thanksgiving." Rebecca looks hopefully at her sister. Tamara sits there wide-eyed at this bit of information. Before she can respond, there is a knock at the door.

Doctor Maples enters the room with a smile on her face. She greets Tamara warmly then Tamara introduces her to Rebecca. She explains that Rebecca will be by her side during this pregnancy. Doctor Maples nods, makes a note on her chart, then begins asking Tamara questions pertaining to the pregnancy. Tamara hasn't experienced any spotting, she is more fatigued than usual, the morning sickness is non-existent some days then back full force the next. Despite the nausea, Tamara has gained a couple of pounds since her initial visit and continues to take the prenatal vitamins. Doctor Maples is pleased to hear this.

With all her questions answered, Doctor Maples proceeds to do a pelvic exam. Everything checks out fine, a relief to Tamara. The doctor washes her hands once the exam is completed as she tells Tamara the ultrasound technician will be in shortly. Doctor Maples promises her return as well then exits the room.

"Are you still worried?" Rebecca asks, noticing the nervous way Tamara fiddles with the hem of the gown. Tamara doesn't meet her eyes but nods. "Tam, everything will be fine." Rebecca reaches out and places her hand on Tamara's knee.

"I hope so," Tamara sighs, finally meeting Rebecca's gaze. The past few nights she hasn't slept due to the worry she has experienced over this visit.

They sit in silence, discussions of Thanksgiving shelved for the moment. Rebecca never had to worry about anything during her pregnancy except the typical concerns most pregnant women experience. Tamara, when she hasn't been busy with work, has conducted her own research on high-risk pregnancies. The information she has found hasn't offered her comfort but she firmly believes knowledge is power. To have that knowledge, she has been made aware of some facts she wishes she didn't know. Hopefully, this visit will relieve some of her worries.

Doctor Maples and a technician by the name of Kristi wheel in a cart with the ultrasound equipment fifteen minutes later. Kristi introduces herself then explains what she will be doing. She instructs Tamara to lie back on the table and lift the gown. Doctor Maples covers her lower body with a sheet, leaving her abdomen exposed. Kristi warns the gel she is about to apply will be cold.

"Arctic is the word she's searching for," Rebecca tells Tamara from where she stands at the head of the table. Rebecca still remembers how cold that gel was.

Tamara appreciates her sister's input but she thinks Rebecca is exaggerating. Once Kristi has squirted the gel on her stomach, she realizes Rebecca's description was very accurate. It takes everything in her not to shiver. Rebecca smirks at the look that crosses Tamara's face which earns her a swat. Their little battle is forgotten as Kristi begins moving the ultrasound wand. They look at the screen, Tamara gasps when a bleary, grainy image appears. It doesn't look anything like a baby but as Doctor Maples points out the head and other developing body parts, she begins to see the resemblance between the image and that of a baby.

"And that little blinking right there," Kristi says, pointing to a tiny area on the screen that blinks rapidly. Tamara nods, urging her to go on. "That is the heartbeat."

Tamara chokes back a sob of relief at the words. She doesn't understand where this sudden burst of emotion has come from, but seeing her child and its heartbeat lifts a weight off her shoulders. Rebecca watches Tamara's reaction, smiling. Tears sting her eyes at the happy look that washes over her sister's face.

"It's absolutely amazing, isn't it?" Rebecca whispers.

"Yes, it is," Tamara nods, her voice laced with tears.

Doctor Maples instructs Kristi to take measurements, and once everything checks out normally, Kristi prints out a photo of the ultrasound. Tamara holds it against her chest with one hand as she places her other hand on her stomach. Until now, it hasn't fully settled in that there is a human being forming inside of her. Looking at the frozen screen containing the image of her child seizes her heart with a mixture of love, fear, and astonishment. Rebecca is right; it is absolutely amazing.

Tamara expected to sleep peacefully with the knowledge her child is healthy but all she can do is lie awake alternating between staring at the ceiling or forcing her eyes shut. She is relieved to know everything is developing as it should be. Doctor Maples even discussed with her further the label of 'high-risk pregnancy'. The doctor doesn't foresee any complications, but because Tamara is over the age of thirty-five her pregnancy is considered high-risk. There are still tests that will need to be conducted in the next few weeks, but as of right now Tamara and the baby are in no danger. Doctor Maples warned her that could change at any moment, but she also reminded her that women, every day of all ages, experience complications while other women, some older, others younger, have completely normal pregnancies. Tamara feels better after this reassurance from her doctor, but there is something else occupying her mind.

The decision to keep the baby wasn't as hard as she feared it would be. From the moment she held the positive pregnancy test in her hand, she was about seventy-five percent sure she knew what she would do. The decision she has struggled with is the one concerning Pacey's knowledge of the pregnancy. Of course, she knows she is doing the right thing by keeping it from him. He has much more to gain by staying in the dark than he would by being saddled with an infant, but she can't help feeling guilty. She will experience this amazing little person's life every day, something she is denying Pacey. She won't change her mind, but for a little while she allows herself to consider what Pacey would be like as a father. It is a disturbing thought, a fifteen-year-old the father of her child, but she has seen the kind young man Pacey is. Given the tumultuous relationship he has with his own father, she has no doubt he would do everything in his power to make sure he had the best possible relationship with his child.

Tamara groans in frustration. She cannot allow her mind to wander to these places. These are situations that will never be. She needs to stay focused on the present. Instead of worrying about things that cannot happen, she should be trying to figure out how she is going to survive a meal with a preacher, his cantankerous mother, two teenagers, and her sister. She doesn't envision this dinner going as smoothly as Rebecca thinks it will.

Tamara's morning sickness is in full swing on Thanksgiving. It has been sheer hell helping Rebecca prepare a meal for six people. At one point, she considered having it catered regardless of the ridiculous price such a last-minute order would be, but Rebecca vetoed the idea. Rebecca has relegated Tamara to table linens and dishes while she finishes up the turkey, stuffing, and cranberry sauce. Luke helps Rebecca in the kitchen with the mashed potatoes and a few other side dishes while Davis stands in a chair, retrieving the dishes from the top shelf of the China cabinet.

"Be careful, please," Tamara cautions, standing beside him to take the glasses.

"It's cool," he promises, rolling his eyes at his aunt's concerned tone. Since their confrontation, they haven't spoken with each other about Capeside, Pacey, or the pregnancy. The time they spend together they discuss other things, but Davis has noticed Tamara is becoming almost as protective of him as his mom is. "Aunt Tammy?" he asks, handing her two more glasses.

"Uh-huh?" she asks, distracted as she scrapes something off a glass with her fingernail.

"Did your appointment go ok?" He makes sure he is looking in the China cabinet as he speaks. Tamara, startled by this sudden interest in the baby's well-being, looks up quickly.

"Yes, it did. Thank you for your concern," she smiles, happy to see her nephew is maybe starting to accept her pregnancy.

"I was just wondering," he shrugs, handing her a stack of plates.

"Ok."

She smiles to herself as she carries the dishes into the kitchen. She is impressed with how well her family has handled this news considering the circumstances, but she is pleased Davis is showing some concern for his cousin.

"Feeling better?" Rebecca asks from her spot at the counter, noticing the smile on Tamara's face. Luke looks questioningly at the two.

"Are you sick, Ms. Jacobs?" Luke asks as he mashes the potatoes. Tamara narrows her eyes at Rebecca. Rebecca mouths an apology as she turns back to the cutting board.

"Just a little under the weather, I'm fine." Tamara waves away his concern as she carries the plates to the sink.

Davis enters the kitchen carrying all six crystal glasses. Rebecca gasps at her grandmother's crystal being carried so precariously. She quickly rushes over and takes the two glasses that look closest to destruction. Luke forgets the potatoes and grabs two other glasses. His mother would kill him if he ever tried to carry any of their family dishes like that. Tamara washes the dishes by hand then passes them to Davis to towel dry. Luke continues with the potatoes while Rebecca opens the oven. Tamara's stomach flips as the smell of cooking turkey permeates the air.

"I'm going to set the table," Tamara barely manages, grabbing a stack of dried plates.

"Sorry," Rebecca apologizes again as Tamara rushes past her.

"It's fine," Tamara calls over her shoulder, wanting to put as much distance as possible between herself and the main dish.

"Is your aunt ok?" Luke asks Davis, taking up the chore of drying the glasses as Davis washes them.

"Uh," Davis isn't sure what to say. He doesn't want to lie to Luke, but it also isn't Luke's, or anyone else's business what is going on with his aunt.

"Like she said, she's just a little under the weather," Rebecca interjects.

"Yeah, it's like a consequence of working so closely with her students," Davis adds, earning a sharp look from his mother.

"Yeah, I guess little kids do get sick a lot," Luke shrugs. A little girl at his church is frequently sick.

Elizabeth Riley does not appreciate being coddled. Since her husband's death, Robert has made sure she isn't alone for more than a few hours. She has held her tongue at every one of his attempts to keep her busy and surrounded by people, but this last-minute dinner invitation with the neighbors is the last straw. She has taken notice of Rebecca Jacobs, the unwed, single mother who owns a thriving business on Main Street. She has seen the woman flirt shamelessly with Rob, and he's flirted right back. She is also aware of the blonde sister with rumors swirling around her about her improper conduct with a student. The boy seems to be the only semi-sane one in that house, which isn't saying much.

"We could've had a nice dinner just the two of us," Elizabeth tells Rob as they cross the street. She carries a casserole dish containing her famous green bean casserole and a homemade pecan pie while Rob carries a covered plate of warm croissants, sweet potatoes, and a bag containing two bottles of wine. The latter Elizabeth glares at disapprovingly.

"Mother, Rebecca is a wonderful person. It was very kind of her to extend such a last-minute invitation to us."

Rebecca was the first person on Wilshire Lane to welcome him to the neighborhood when he moved in two years ago. The other neighbors, most members of the church, were still sulking over the last pastor's departure. Instead of welcoming Rob and helping him spread the word of God, they behaved pettily. It has taken him this entire time to get just a few of the neighbors who are also parishioners to come around. Elizabeth doesn't care if Rebecca has welcomed him or not, she doesn't like the woman and isn't looking forward to an entire meal with her.

"The Bible people are here!" Davis announces when the doorbell chimes.

"Dude!" Luke gasps, disliking Davis' categorization of the preacher and his mother.

"Be nice," Rebecca warns Davis. "PLEASE!" She emphasizes, looking at Tamara. Davis sniggers at this.

"Why am I the one that gets that look?" Tamara demands, not appreciating the tone.

"Because you are worse than him."

Rebecca silently dares Tamara to refute the claim. Throughout their lives Tamara has never been known for her cordiality to those of faith. The entire Jacobs family has never been ones for church, but they quietly co-exist with others. Tamara does to an extent, but she is the first one to say something should she feel her right to religious freedom is being imposed upon. Wisely, Tamara remains quiet. She knows Rebecca could easily cite twenty examples from just the past two years. Reluctantly, Tamara nods her promise of good behavior.

Rebecca takes a deep breath, glances one more time at the three people behind her, then opens the door. Rob is a handsome man with the most piercing blue eyes Rebecca has ever seen. His brown locks are styled just-so and his navy suit fits him well. Rebecca has a difficult time taking her eyes off him. Elizabeth Riley is nearly a foot shorter than her son. Rebecca doesn't think she has ever seen the redhead look happy. Today is no different. Noticing the flirty smiles exchanged between Rob and Rebecca, Elizabeth and Davis both roll their eyes.

While Rebecca helps Rob carry the food to the kitchen, Tamara is left to entertain Mrs. Riley. She isn't happy with this task but invites Elizabeth to have a seat. Elizabeth nods and takes a seat, glancing around the house. It is much nicer than she assumed it would be, but she still doesn't want to be here.

"Boys," Tamara exclaims, noticing the two trying to edge out of the living room. "Please tell us about the holiday food drive your school is hosting." She smiles wickedly at the boys. Davis sends her an evil glare.

"Which pantry is it benefitting?" Elizabeth asks, her interest piqued.

Luke is a member of the swim team which started the initiative, so he happily begins telling them about it. Elizabeth listens closely, pleased to hear a local church is sponsoring the drive. Davis rolls his eyes at how eagerly Luke speaks of the food drive. It's a good cause, but he has heard this several times from various people. He glances at Tamara, his aunt's facial features reflecting his own feelings on the matter. He usually likes Thanksgiving, this year he just wants it over with.

Half an hour later, everyone is seated around the table. The table is covered with various dishes ranging from turkey and stuffing to sweet potatoes provided by Elizabeth, mashed potatoes and gravy Luke helped Rebecca with, Elizabeth's green bean casserole, and croissants. On the sideboard rests a pumpkin pie Luke's mother sent along with Elizabeth's pecan pie. Luke and Davis look longingly at the pies. Rob and Rebecca talk happily as dishes are passed around. Elizabeth inspects each dish she didn't prepare before taking a small sampling. Tamara sits with the back of her hand against her mouth. The mingling of the smells is wreaking havoc on her stomach.

"Eat something," Rebecca whispers, passing the sweet potatoes to her. Tamara glares at Rebecca and the suggestion. "At least put it on your plate," Rebecca insists.

Tamara continues to glare at her sister but places a small serving on her plate. She quickly passes the dish to Luke who has somehow ended up beside her. The boy takes the dish with a smile but before Tamara has fully turned back around, Rebecca is placing a slice of turkey in her plate. Tamara swallows to keep the nausea at bay.

"Mrs. Riley, your casserole is delicious!" Rebecca exclaims a little too enthusiastically.

Elizabeth and Davis shoot looks her way. Elizabeth can spot a sycophant a mile away. Davis finds his mother's desperate search for approval disgusting. Rob nudges his mother, urging her to thank Rebecca. Elizabeth mumbles something close to a thank you but it is barely understandable. Rob mouths an apology to Rebecca. She simply smiles and shakes her head; it's fine.

Elizabeth watches with a disapproving scowl as Rob opens the wine. He pours Rebecca a glass then himself one. He doesn't bother offering his mother any, she is strictly against imbibing. "Tamara," he says, holding the bottle to her. Rebecca tenses and shares a look with Davis.

"Oh, no thank you," Tamara declines with a cordial smile. Elizabeth nods her approval at the refusal.

The dinner isn't the uncomfortable affair Tamara imagined it to be but from the look on Rebecca's face, she would disagree. Tamara finds her sister's discomfort amusing since she is the one that invited these people. Rebecca notices the smug look on Tamara's face, and for a few seconds considers plopping another large slice of turkey onto her plate. Rebecca smirks at the idea causing Tamara to narrow her eyes at her sister.

"Are you two having a silent conversation?" Rob whispers to Rebecca, noticing the exchange between the sisters. Rebecca blushes slightly at being caught in the childish endeavor.

"Rebecca," Elizabeth interrupts the moment between her son and Rebecca.

"Yes, Mrs. Riley," Rebecca smiles brightly, hoping the woman has decided to participate in a conversation. Rob eyes his mother questioningly.

"When I prepare Thanksgiving," Elizabeth begins in a superior tone, "I beat three eggs together with a stick of butter then lightly brush it over the raw turkey."

Rebecca offers the disgusting, unsolicited advice a forced smile. Rob, once again apologizes to Rebecca. Tamara, who has been enjoying watching her sister squirm under Mrs. Riley's scrutiny, suddenly feels sick. She takes a sip of water, hoping it will ease the wave of nausea.

"I seem to remember the only time you did that, the turkey burnt. Remember, the skin was black and bubbly and the entire house stunk of scorched foul?" Rob smirks when his mother's cheeks redden so much they almost match her hair. "Remember what Dad said it smelled like?"

Being a man of God, and in the company of his neighbors, Rob won't repeat his father's words. Elizabeth's face becomes so pinched Luke and Davis start to wonder if she is about to have a stroke. Rebecca's eyes dance with merriment at the woman's reaction.

"Excuse me," Tamara croaks, rushing from the table. Having her rebuttal interrupted by the abrupt departure, Elizabeth's scowl grows deeper.

"I should go check on her," Rebecca says, beginning to rise from the table. She doesn't like the idea of the leaving the boys unsupervised with Rob and Mrs. Riley but she's worried about Tamara. It is rare her sister is this sick.

"I'll go check on her, Mom," Davis volunteers, noticing his mother's reluctance.

Rebecca is pleasantly surprised by the offer. She has kept a close eye on Davis and Tamara since he learned of the pregnancy, and even though they have been co-existing peacefully, Davis hasn't mentioned the pregnancy or the night they argued. Rebeca honestly didn't think he had accepted the news yet. Apparently, she was wrong. She nods her approval and thanks him as he excuses himself from the table.

"Aunt Tammy," Davis calls from outside the bathroom door. He doesn't hear gagging or any other disgusting noises so he doesn't regret volunteering for this duty.

"I'm fine," comes Tamara's muffled reply.

Davis doubts that very much. He has noticed how pale she has been all day, especially when she is around food, and since it is Thanksgiving that has been most of the day. He isn't sure what he should do next but he doesn't like the thought of leaving her by herself when she is so miserable.

"Do you want some ginger ale?" Davis offers, remembering when he was sick she had bought the beverage, insisting it would make him feel better. It did, slightly.

Tamara stands in the bathroom with her head leaned back against the wall in hopes of warding off the nausea. It isn't working, but nothing helps on the days when she is this nauseated. Tea, toast, ginger ale, nor crackers offer her any of the relief people claim they do. She thanks Davis for his concern and the offer then dismisses him. The only thing she can do is let the nausea run its course before she attempts to rejoin the rest of the group. Reluctantly, Davis returns to the table.

When dinner is over and the dishes are cleared, Elizabeth heads out for a small walk to 'aid in digestion'. Luke and Davis take off to Davis' room to watch a movie while Rob and Rebecca take a seat on the sofa and indulge in another glass of wine. Tamara doesn't want to disturb whatever is going on between her sister and the preacher so she preoccupies herself in the kitchen. She begins to rinse dishes before placing them in the dishwasher, when she notices Elizabeth wandering around the yard. She watches as the older woman brings a cigarette to her lips and lights it. Tamara shakes her head then decides to join Elizabeth in the yard. If nothing else, she will make sure the woman doesn't toss the cigarette butt out like Mrs. Graves' drug addicted son does.

The acrid smell of cigarette smoke assaults Tamara the moment she is out the door. She wraps the cardigan she grabbed off the hook by the door around herself as a gust of wind whips around her. She makes her way through the fallen leaves, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air. Over the past few weeks she hasn't had the time to get to the trail so the backyard has been her escape from reality. Currently, she isn't seeking solace, just the woman smoking in the side yard. Tamara turns the corner, nearly colliding with Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Riley, what are you doing?" Tamara asks with a lifted brow. Elizabeth, startled by Tamara's presence, quickly hides the cigarette behind her back. "Mrs. Riley," Tamara says again, crossing her arms as she awaits an answer.

Elizabeth scowls at blonde. She should have known better than to have an after-dinner cigarette in the Jacobs' yard, but from her own backyard Mr. Hodge can see her. The last thing she wants is for that old busybody running and telling Rob she hasn't in fact quit smoking. Tamara remains standing in front of her, looking at her expectantly awaiting an explanation. Unable to hold her breath any longer, Elizabeth coughs, a cloud of smoke streaming from her lips.

"Don't tell Rob and I won't mention your pregnancy," Elizabeth says, smirking at the look that crosses Tamara's face.

"How….I…" Tamara stammers, stunned the woman has figured this out.

"Honey, you turn ghost white at the sight of food, and even if your sister's cooking is lacking, it isn't that bad."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes at Tamara's naivety. She then produces the cigarette from behind her back and takes another puff. Tamara steps back, not wanting to expose her unborn child to second-hand smoke. She also doesn't want the smell clinging to her hair and clothing. Her stomach is much too sensitive for that.

"I'm not announcing my pregnancy just yet," Tamara mutters, turning to face the trees that line the property.

"Hmm, I bet," Elizabeth scoffs, taking care to exhale the smoke away from Tamara.

"Excuse me?" Tamara asks, her tone dire.

"I just understand why you would want to keep it quiet. Optics are everything when you're a teacher, especially when you're running from the allegations you are."

Tamara stares at the woman unblinking. When Tamara was deciding whether to keep the pregnancy or to terminate, she considered how she would explain her pregnancy. She knows what people will automatically assume, and they won't be wrong, but no matter who the father of this child is, she is the mother. She will be the one raising it. If she is asked about the father, and she is sure she will be, she will simply explain the father is a man she had a relationship and things didn't work out. It isn't a lie, it is also more than she has to tell anyone.

"I'm not worried about it," she shrugs, turning to look at anything other than Mrs. Riley.

"Well, you should be. These parents would question any unwed mother, but the fact you have been accused of an inappropri…."

Tamara holds her hand up to stop Elizabeth before saying, "As I said, I am not worried about it. This child's father doesn't factor into this equation." Tamara is aware there will be questions, but none of them she is required to answer.

"Suit yourself," Elizabeth shrugs, taking another drag off the cigarette. "I wasn't judging you; God frowns upon that, I just want you to be aware of how people will perceive you and that baby." She looks emphatically at Tamara's stomach.

"But you've been judging my sister all day," Tamara says, quirking a brow, choosing to ignore the attention displayed upon her stomach.

"Not judging, observing. There is something between my son and your sister. I don't trust them."

Elizabeth shakes her head at the thought of her son becoming involved with another ungodly woman. His last girlfriend, a very brief relationship that was destined to fail from the beginning, is what led to him relocating to Airy Mount. Rebecca isn't as unstable as Lorraine was, or doesn't appear to be, but Elizabeth doesn't believe she's the right woman for Rob. Tamara might not like Elizabeth's attitude, but she also sees something between Rob and Rebecca.

"Why are you hiding out in my sister's backyard smoking?" Tamara asks to change the subject.

"I always smoke after a big meal," Elizabeth shrugs. "Rob thinks I quit. He watched his father die of lung cancer. He doesn't wanna see me go the same way, but I can't kick this habit. Don't tell him, please." Elizabeth looks at Tamara, her face softening. Tamara nods.

"Just don't stay out here too long, you'll catch a cold."

"Oh, I won't. I don't trust those two." She motions towards the house.

Tamara shakes her head but doesn't say anything else. It isn't any of her business if Elizabeth chooses to smoke. Besides, this impromptu conversation with the pastor's mother has left her with something else to worry over. This entire time she has planned on informing Mrs. Reynolds of the pregnancy at the twelve-week mark. Now that Elizabeth has had her say about the situation, Tamara is reconsidering. It is only two weeks earlier than she anticipated, but if she goes ahead and tells, would that put an end to the speculation sooner? Probably not, but it would give the administration a chance to process the news over the winter break. It is a long weekend so she gives herself until Monday to decide.

Later that night Tamara sits on the sofa staring off into space. Davis and Luke have gone to a friend's house and Rebecca has just arrived back from helping Rob and Elizabeth home with all their dishes and a few leftovers. Rebecca peeks into the living room, surprised to find Tamara sitting there silently without a book in hand or the television turned on.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asks, walking into the living room. Tamara glances up at her and shrugs. "C'mon, tell me what's going on," Rebecca urges, sitting beside her on the sofa. "I think I've handled the news of you carrying a fifteen-year-old's child rather well, so I don't think there's anything worse than that you could tell me." Rebecca jokes, hoping to lighten the mood. Tamara looks at her grimly. "That wasn't a challenge, by the way," Rebecca adds, afraid how her sister could top this current situation. She doesn't doubt Tamara could, though.

"Funny," Tamara replies dryly. She sighs heavily then sits up straighter. "I'm just thinking about when I should tell my principal and the administration about this pregnancy." Tamara touches her stomach.

"I thought you'd decided to wait until after the holidays?" Rebecca had asked early on when she planned to share the news. Considering how paranoid Tamara has been since her pregnancy has been labeled 'high/ risk', Rebecca wasn't surprised she wanted to wait until she was past the first trimester.

"That was the original plan, but Mrs. Riley helped me see how that could be problematic."

"You told Mrs. Riley?" Rebecca gasps, her eyes wide. "What would possess you to do that?"

Really, Rebecca wants to know. There is nothing likeable about that old woman, nothing that inspires trust. Clearly, Tamara is insane, as though sleeping with a fifteen-year-old wasn't proof enough. Tamara can tell from the look on Rebecca's face what she is thinking. Tamara rolls her eyes then proceeds to explain how Mrs. Riley came to know of the pregnancy.

"Don't let people smoke in the yard," Rebecca cringes, hating the cigarette butts more than she does the stench.

"As soon as I figure out what is the best way to handle this crisis, I'll get right on making sure no one smokes in the yard," Tamara deadpans, rolling her eyes.

"Ok," Rebecca huffs. "Why do you want to move up telling them?"

"Hopefully, with the holidays and winter break, the administration might not push the issue of the father."

"Tam, what did you think people were going to assume about the father?" Rebecca asks, suppressing a laugh.

"I was hoping they would be more focused on the actual baby instead of its father," Tamara groans, throwing her head back against the sofa.

"Tamara, even if there hadn't been rumors about you having an affair with a student, people around here are going to want to know the identity of the father. This is the south; a small town where gossip travels faster than the speed of light. You might want to figure out what you're going to tell people."

"I shouldn't have to tell anyone anything," Tamara responds snidely.

"I agree, but again, the people in this town are nosey. You are a teacher with suspicion surrounding your conduct; there's bound to be questions. Of course, you only have to answer to your administration, but they may face opposition from parents. Just prepare yourself for some very uncomfortable, personal questions."

Rebecca doesn't like how some things are conducted in Airy Mount, but she knows what she is talking about. Her past has nothing as scandalous as an affair with a student, but many people were very inquisitive about her life. Some did not hide their disapproval of her being a single, unwed mother. She wants Tamara to be prepared.

"I wasn't going to tell Vivian about the pregnancy until after Christmas, but now I think I should tell her Monday." Tamara doesn't want to share this news until she is in her second trimester, but given the optics, she doesn't seem to have a choice.

"Do what you think is best." Rebecca tells her, unsure of any other advice she can give. Tamara nods, appreciative of the listening ear her sister has provided.

Vivian Reynolds has spent her entire career in the public-school system. As she has climbed the ranks, first from teacher's aide to lead teacher, then teacher to assistant principal, and finally to principal, she has perfected the technique of keeping a close eye on the people who work in the same building as she does. When she was in the classroom, she stumbled upon many things she didn't mean to. As her position changed, she used these stumbled-upon techniques to garner information about the people who worked under her. Since hiring Tamara Jacobs, she has employed every one of these techniques. She has lingered longer in the hallway outside Tamara's classroom, not made her presence in the teacher's lounge known, and has conducted more than the required amount of classroom observations during a teacher's probationary period. Tamara quickly proved to be an asset to the school, but over the past couple of weeks, Vivian has noticed a slight change in the newest teacher at the elementary school.

The first occurrence that drew Vivian's attention was during the Boo Bash when Tamara nearly passed out. Vivian hadn't been there to witness it herself, but she heard about it from the receptionist the moment she arrived back from a meeting. The teachers in the lounge were also a buzz about the little episode. Vivian wouldn't have thought another thing of it, blaming it on the flu which had knocked out nearly a third of the students, but not even a week later she caught Tamara running from the classroom to the nearest bathroom. She has observed two other instances that have given her pause, but she hasn't said anything. Technically she can't. But now, Tamara sits in her office telling what she has suspected for a few days.

"Considering the timing, I'm aware questions will arise. I wanted to tell you earlier than I originally planned to so you would have more time to field those questions."

Tamara shifts uncomfortably in her seat. When she was having the affair with Pacey, she knew that her actions were reprehensible. Now that she has put many miles between them and has had time collect herself, she is horrified by her behavior. Speaking about the consequences of the affair with the Principal of her new school is mortifying.

"Ok," Vivian says, her face unreadable. When the thought occurred to her this teacher might be pregnant, her mind began running with ideas of how to avoid the questions that will be posed. So far, she hasn't found a way around them. "Congratulations," Vivian forces a smile, reminding herself this is an event that should be celebrated.

"Thank you," Tamara smiles, offering a slight nod. No matter the rumors that will fly, she remains happy about this pregnancy.

"Um, have…how far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Vivian decides, aware of the questions she isn't supposed to ask an employee when they disclose a pregnancy.

"Almost eleven weeks," she answers, watching as Vivian mentally counts backwards.

Vivian nods so Tamara will know she is listening but in her mind, she is visualizing the hire date on Tamara's file. It was right before Halloween, October twenty-eighth she thinks. At the time, Tamara said she had been in Airy Mount a couple of weeks. The date of the school board hearing in Capeside took place on October second, the day following the initial allegations. If these dates are true, if Tamara is being truthful about how far along she is, and Vivian is doing the math correctly, she sees a way around the questions that will be posed. It is a very narrow window, but she will take it.

"So, if I'm correct in my math, you were pregnant at the school board hearing, correct?"

Tamara nods. She remembers how unsettled her stomach was but at the time she thought it was just nerves. She also remembers that glass of wine she was enjoying when Pacey stopped by afterwards. The doctor has assured her there is nothing to worry about, that most women consume alcohol early in their pregnancies because they do not know they're pregnant. She hopes the doctor is right.

"Well, then I don't see why any questions should arise."

Tamara is stunned to hear this. She has done the math, she is nearly one hundred percent positive she conceived during that afternoon romp after the hurricane passed. If her math is correct, and the assumption of when she conceived is, she was barely pregnant at that hearing. Vivian appears relieved so Tamara doesn't question it.

"If I may, is everything going well?" Vivian asks, relishing the thought of a new baby. Her children have yet to give her grandchildren so she will gladly sneak in baby snuggles anywhere she can.

"Yes, thankfully," Tamara answers, a smile finally breaking through.

"That's wonderful, and when are you due? I'm asking to be nosey and to know if I need a substitute. I am assuming you'll be returning to work?" Vivian hasn't had a chance to think about that yet. There might be some questions surrounding Tamara's past but the woman has turned that unruly classroom into a well-disciplined learning environment where both children and parents are happy.

"As of right now, yes, I plan on returning in the fall. I'm due in June, after school dismisses for the summer, so it shouldn't be a problem. Just the occasional doctor's appointment."

Vivian is pleased to hear this. She has dealt with several teachers in the past who think a routine pregnancy without any complications is reason to be out as frequently as they wish. She understands how difficult pregnancy can be, and that some days you are confined to bed, but that hasn't been the case with a handful of teachers in the past. She hands Tamara paperwork once she has filled it out, indicating where Tamara should sign and date. Tamara does then hands the papers back, relieved to have this over with. Vivian congratulates her once again before Tamara leaves the office to gather her class from specials.

Tamara has always loved Christmas but has kept the décor simple and elegant. Rebecca, never one for understatements, has always liked to decorate every surface in the house where she is living. Davis, much too old for Santa Claus and all the little child merriment Christmas brings about, doesn't care if the house is decorated or not. His only interest is the presents that reside under the tree. Having these three very different opinions on Christmas décor in the house should pose a challenge, but Tamara learned years ago when they both still lived at home that Rebecca, one way or another, would find a way to make her Christmas decoration ideas happen. Davis has also adopted this attitude. While his mother fought with the tree, Davis and Tamara sat on the sofa laughing at her struggle. They did assist in the hanging of ornaments but that was where both drew the line.

On the Friday before Christmas, school has dismissed until January seventh. Rebecca will work until the day before Christmas eve, then she will have a nice vacation until the first Monday of the new year. Tamara has been advised against flying considering the label of 'high-risk' attached to her pregnancy, so without revealing the reason why, Tamara, with Rebecca's assistance, has persuaded Rosalyn and Kenneth to spend Christmas in Airy Mount. Typically, Tamara meets Davis and Rebecca in New York and they stay with Kenneth. On Christmas Eve, they rent a car and drive to the cabin their parents bought with another couple a few years before Tamara was born. They spend the holiday and weekend with their parents, something that should be uncomfortable with the ex-spouses but actually works better now than when they were married.

"Given more thought on how to tell Grandma and Grandpa about that?" Davis asks, pointing to Tamara's stomach.

At thirteen weeks along, Tamara is just now starting to experience tightening of her clothes. She can still fit in most of her wardrobe, something that initially worried her, but after the doctor reassured her everything is fine and the baby is measuring as it should, she has relaxed. Rebecca has encouraged her to embrace this unexpected gift because before too long, nothing will fit. Tamara isn't looking forward to those days, but she also isn't dreading them.

"I told you we were calling it Proof," Rebecca corrects Davis, taking a bite of pasta. She shoots Tamara a wicked smile.

"I will sit down with them and simply explain that my last relationship led to an unexpected pregnancy," Tamara shrugs, ignoring both nicknames.

"And when they inquire about the father?" Rebecca asks, her eyes dancing with delight. She has always loved watching her sister squirm.

"He is an ex. He doesn't live here, and it is best for all of us, especially the baby, if he isn't involved." Tamara takes a sip of water, putting an end to the discussion.

"But, it's Grandma; she's gonna have to know EVERYTHING!" Davis annunciates each syllable in the last word to emphasize his point.

"You know he's right, Tam," Rebecca says, turning serious. Apparently, Tamara has not given much thought to their mother's reaction.

"Hopefully, Daddy can contain her questions to the bare minimum." Tamara doubts it, but she can hope.

Rebecca is just about to respond to the ludicrous notion of their father being able to control their mother, when the phone rings. She frowns, glances at her watch, then stands. Tamara resumes eating but Davis studies his aunt.

"Is he really not gonna be in the baby's life?" Davis asks, moving his fork around on the plate.

"I don't think so," she answers honestly. "He is young, he has his entire life ahead of him. I am willing and capable of raising this child on my own, so I think it's best if that's what happens." She leaves out that the mere existence of a child could bring about legal ramifications.

"But, like, he has a right to know he's gonna be a Dad." Davis doesn't pretend to understand this situation his aunt finds herself in, but he also knows how it feels to grow up without a Dad. His father chose to not be present, but this guy that has fathered his aunt's baby isn't even receiving a choice.

Tamara has thought about how Davis would respond to this decision. It is no secret he holds resentment towards his father for never being around, a completely understandable reaction, but it will always cloud his judgment where a paternal relationship is concerned. Tamara knows that what he is saying is true, and to him makes perfect sense, but there are other aspects of this situation Davis doesn't understand and isn't taking into consideration.

Rebecca doesn't like when dinner is interrupted. It is the one time of the day she gets to sit down with her son, and now her sister, and discuss their days. The fact that a phone call has interrupted this time is irksome enough, but what makes it worse is who is on the line.

"Tam," Rebecca says through gritted teeth, her hand covering the phone.

The tone and the look on Rebecca's face alarms Tamara. It also helps her know who has called. Tamara sighs heavily, drops her head, then very slowly stands from the table. She takes the phone and exits the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Davis asks his Mom as she lingers at the doorway of the kitchen, tempted to follow Tamara.

"A jackass," she practically spits.

"Uncle Paul?" Davis is surprised to hear this. Since she left New York, Davis didn't think she spoke with Paul.

Rebecca doesn't comment on the title of 'uncle' but nods. That man, and she uses the term very loosely, is scum. She saw in person the black eye he gave Tamara when he lost an account. That was after the years of hearing him verbally assault her. What her sister was thinking, Rebecca will never know, but the past is the past. That is why, when Tamara discovered she was pregnant, Rebecca was afraid it might be Paul's. The man has always had some sort of pull over Tamara, something no one understands. As adamantly as Tamara insists she hates him, Rebecca could envision her going back to him, if only for a night. Thankfully, Tamara wasn't that crazy, she was just stupid.

"What did jackass want?" Rebecca asks, a look of pure hatred adorning her face. That look is reserved for two people: Paul and Rich.

Tamara shakes her head, flabbergasted by her ex's audacity. She returns the phone to the cradle and resumes her seat before answering. The property that Paul bestowed upon her when she was still living in Capeside has garnered very little interest. His accountant, Eric, a man that will never accept Tamara and Paul are divorced, is desperate to see the property sold. Considering the accountant doesn't accept they are divorced, he works on both of their behalves. Tamara doesn't usually mind this since she receives free accounting services on Paul's dime, but this time, Eric has placed the property on the market without either of them knowing, or at least Paul claims. This doesn't bother Tamara so much, what does is the fact there is a potential buyer. The buyer wants to meet and tour the property but since it is the holidays, the real-estate agent Eric has gone through isn't available. Eric would go himself and show the potential buyer around but he is out of the country. Paul, of course, won't since he gave the property to Tamara.

"What are you gonna do?" Rebecca scoffs, disgusted, yet again, by her ex-brother-in-law's behavior.

"I guess I will call the potential buyer and set up a time to meet," Tamara sighs, running her fingers through her loose locks. The last thing she wants to do is go back to Capeside, but she wants rid of the property. The money it will bring won't hurt, either.

"You're going back to Capeside?" Rebecca can't believe what she is hearing.

"I don't want to," Tamara insists. She truly doesn't, but she can't pass this opportunity by.

"When are you going? I'm not hosting Mom and Dad without you." It might be selfish on Rebecca's part but she refuses to handle their parents on her own. Separately is bad enough, but when Kenneth and Rosalyn are together, whether they're bickering or co-existing peacefully, Rebecca wants to drink.

"I'll call the guy in the morning and see if we can arrange something after Christmas. I have a couple of weeks off work so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Tamara doubts that very much. Not only is this property in Capeside, it is also a tie to her ex-husband. Anything involving him proves to be problematic. Rebecca holds her tongue about the entire debacle, deciding to return the conversation to the discussion of their parents and how Tamara plans to tell them they will be welcoming another grandchild in early summer. The thought isn't pleasant but it is much more appealing than dwelling on an impromptu return to Capeside.

December twenty-fourth a black town car pulls up in front of the house signaling Rosalyn Davis Jacobs' arrival to Wilshire Lane. The neighbors look out their windows, their attentions captured by the shiny, unfamiliar car. The passenger side door opens and slowly a high heeled foot is placed on the pavement. The other foot shortly joins it then the woman stands. Sunglasses adorn her eyes to protect against the bright mid-day sun but they don't hide the look of distaste. Rosalyn will never understand why her daughters have left their home state, especially to live in a little redneck place like this. It was bad enough when Rebecca chose it, but then to hear Tamara had decided to prolong her visit with her sister and obtain employment here is too much.

"Don't start in on them," Kenneth Jacobs warns as he stands from the driver's side, stretching his back. The drive from the airport was longer than he anticipated.

"I don't see why you didn't get them to pick us up. This car sticks out like a sore thumb; look at the neighbors gawking in their windows." Rosalyn waves towards the house across the street where a woman with red hair stands.

"Roz, shut up," Kenneth sighs, closing his door.

Rosalyn ignores the request. He knows she won't listen. Kenneth makes sure the car is locked then the two begin walking up the stairs. Rosalyn complains the entire time about the steep, brick steps and how unsafe they are. Kenneth is mumbling about how she wouldn't teeter so dangerously on them if she didn't insist on wearing stilettos. The two are bickering over her stilettos versus his ugly, outdated sneakers when the door opens. Tamara and Rebecca stand side by side, Rebecca smiling happily while Tamara offers them a nervous smile. They are happy to see their children, but they can tell something is amiss.

Hugs and kisses are exchanged as they make their way into the living room where Davis is. His grandparents fawn over him then they all take a seat. They listen intently as their daughters tell them of life in Airy Mount but on multiple occasions Rosalyn and Kenneth share knowing glances. Tamara told Kenneth of the allegations brought against her when she worked in Capeside, and he told Rosalyn. Tamara didn't expect him to keep it to himself because that is how things have always been in their family. Something will happen, Rebecca or Tamara will tell Kenneth, he will soothe and coddle them, then he will tell Rosalyn. Rosalyn has always had to be the bad cop, a role she is quite good at. By the way Kenneth studies Tamara, it is obvious he is just as in the dark as Rosalyn is.

Tamara can feel her parents' scrutinizing gazes as they discuss the plans for Christmas day. She has never been more grateful that her pregnancy isn't yet noticeable. She took special care to wear her loosest fitting clothes, which don't hang as loosely as they once did, but they more than cover the slight bloat of her abdomen. Rebecca insists that if she didn't know Tamara was pregnant, she would simply think she was experiencing typical monthly water retention. Tamara hopes her sister is being truthful since her parents are studying every inch of her.

"Davis, if you'll help me get the table ready," Rebecca says once the conversation has wound down. Davis nods and follows his mother. On her way out, Rebecca places a reassuring hand on Tamara's shoulder. This gesture doesn't go unnoticed.

"What's goin' on?" Rosalyn asks the second Davis and Rebecca are sequestered in the kitchen. She knows her daughters. There is only thirteen months difference between them, and throughout their entire lives they have only offered each other such touches when a life-altering announcement is about to be made.

Tamara sighs heavily; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. The way Rosalyn looks at her, legs crossed, elbows resting on her knee as she leans forward, Tamara begins to lose her nerve. She is just slightly starting to show, the baby won't be here for several months, so there is nothing that says she has to tell her parents. A look at her father, his kind, warm eyes as he searches her face shakes the thought from her mind. They are her parents, this child's grandparents. They love her, and even though they might not understand, they will support her.

"I…" Tamara begins then purses her lips.

Rosalyn is literally on the edge of her seat, curious as to what her daughter has to say. Kenneth looks at her with concern; neither of his girls have ever shied away from telling him their worries.

"I'm pregnant," Tamara says quickly, relief washing over her the moment the words have left her mouth.

She watches her parents closely, studying their facial reactions. Rosalyn's eyebrows almost reach her hairline. They return to their normal location and she nods. Kenneth's eyes crinkle at the corners as a warm smile creeps across his face. He is to his feet, pulling Tamara to hers and wrapping her in a hug before she can blink. Tamara hugs her father tightly, the tension leaving her body.

"Congratulations, honey," he says, pulling back so he can look at her face.

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiles brightly.

Rosalyn envies how easily Kenneth's relationship with their daughters has always been. Never, no matter how disappointed or angry he might have been with them, did they ever consider not pouring their hearts out to their father. With Rosalyn, they have always been more guarded. She doesn't blame them because she certainly doesn't take things as well as Kenneth does. Still, it bothers her slightly that Tamara shares this news and so happily looks at her father but turns to her mother with a look of apprehension.

"I'm happy for you," Rosalyn says once Kenneth has released Tamara. She wraps Tamara in a hug, tears stinging her eyes. She knows how much Tamara has always wanted a family of her own. "Oh God, please say it isn't Paul's." Rosalyn freezes at the thought.

"No, of course not!" Tamara insists, pulling back from the hug. "Rebecca thought the same thing."

"Well, I'm sorry, it's just that you have always been a…."

"Leave her alone, Roz," Kenneth says dryly.

Rosalyn, for once, listens to Kenneth. She congratulates Tamara and then the three take a seat on the sofa. They want to hear everything about their future grandchild. Tamara decides to go ahead and get the issue of the father out of the way. Kenneth isn't too pleased to hear that the man isn't taking responsibility but he doesn't push the issue. He knows Tamara is more than able to provide this child with a good life. Rosalyn doesn't seem the least bit bothered by the news of the father's absence. She learned not to dwell on that with Rebecca.

"When are you due?" Kenneth asks happily, a quick once over doesn't reveal any discernable proof of the pregnancy so he doesn't expect the baby to arrive anytime soon.

"End of June," Tamara tells them happily, anticipating what it will be like to hold this child.

"June?" Rosalyn asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, June twenty-sixth," Tamara answers, sending her mother a look of confusion.

"How far along are you?" Kenneth asks, sharing the same puzzled look as Rosalyn.

Tamara pauses before she answers. Why it didn't occur to her that her parents would do exactly what she feared everyone else would do, she does not know. She can almost see them flipping through calendars in their minds.

"Almost fourteen weeks," Tamara says, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Oh My God!" Rosalyn exclaims, realization dawning on her.

"Roz," Kenneth warns, closing his eyes. He can almost predict word-for-word what is about to happen next.

"Don't," Tamara says with a raised finger. Rosalyn waves her hand away.

"Is that why you left Capeside – the real reason?" Rosalyn looks aghast by the thought. Kenneth shakes his head. He should say something to his ex but anything he says will fall on deaf ears.

"It doesn't matter why she left," Kenneth tries. Rosalyn scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Is that student the father?" Rosalyn demands, jumping to her feet. Her hands go to her hips as she assumes the domineering mother stance she always has when she can't believe what her daughters are telling her.

Tamara fights the urge to flop back onto the sofa and groan. Davis does it frequently when he is being lectured or a request he doesn't want to comply with, is made of him. That reaction would portray her current feelings exceptionally well, but it wouldn't work with her mother. Nothing has ever worked with Rosalyn except the truth.

"The father of this child will not be in the picture," Tamara says instead, her tone remaining calm and even.

"That's a perfectly acceptable answer," Kenneth says, patting Tamara's arm. He has his suspicions but it isn't his business. Rosalyn clearly doesn't feel the same.

"No, it's not!" Rosalyn declares, beginning to pace back and forth. Tamara sighs heavily and looks towards the ceiling.

The lecture that ensues is nothing short of what Tamara expected from her mother. Ideally, her parents would congratulate her and accept the answers she provided regarding the father. Kenneth has behaved this way but that's too subtle for Rosalyn. It is easy to see from whom Rebecca and she inherited their dramatic flairs. Just like when she was a teenager and Rosalyn was flapping about the house, demanding what she could possibly be thinking, Tamara leans back and crosses her arms. There isn't any point in trying to answer the plethora of questions Rosalyn is firing off. Kenneth reaches over and offers Tamara's leg a reassuring pat.

"Do you think Aunt Tammy's ok?" Davis asks, sitting at the bar in the kitchen as Rebecca and he snack on almonds.

Rebecca knew her sister's insistence that their parents would simply accept the lines she fed them was a fantasy. Kenneth did accept what Tamara said, Rebecca doesn't doubt. Rosalyn, however, is the problem. She has never relented in her interrogations of her daughters and their actions. Rebecca will never understand why Tamara thought this time would be different. From the sound of Rosalyn's voice, Tamara is currently withstanding the overly-dramatic lecture their mother is performing.

"Not yet," Rebecca answers, popping a few more almonds in her mouth.

"We're never gonna eat lunch," Davis sighs resignedly. Rebecca chuckles but nods. He has a point; they won't eat for quite some time.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Rosalyn finally finishes the rant, her eyes flickering with anger as she stands in front of Tamara.

"Mother, I am not sixteen. I am a grown woman and ca…." Tamara begins, feeling bolder than she usually does when speaking to her mother.

"You are a grown woman, yes, but apparently you have the mental facilities of a te…." Rosalyn starts to fire back but Kenneth stops her.

"Rosalyn, she has provided you with answers, if she doesn't wish to tell you anything else, that is her right. Back off and calm down." He gives Rosalyn a pointed look, the use of her full name deterring her from further questioning more than his tone.

"Ok, fine," Rosalyn huffs, swiping her bangs from her face. "Tamara, just answer me this, shut up Kenneth," she points at her ex, never breaking eye contact with her daughter.

"What?" Tamara asks dejectedly.

"Has things with the child's father ended….for good?" Rosalyn adds the last two words in a much snappier tone than the beginning of the question.

"Yes." Tamara answers concisely. "The father is not, and will never be again, in my life," she says with conviction.

"Ok then," Rosalyn nods. She isn't happy with what she has learned, but at least Tamara has the good sense to not involve the teenager in the baby's life.

Kenneth pats Tamara's arm, telling her again he is happy about another grandchild. Tamara appreciates his words. He then stands and walks over to Rosalyn who is looking out the window. He places his hand on her should and gives it a slight squeeze. She pats his hand, appreciating the small gesture of comfort.

"Let's go see where Rebecca and Davis are," he suggests. Tamara and Rosalyn nod. Quietly, they walk through the dining room and into the kitchen. Davis is happy to see them; maybe they can finally eat lunch.

Christmas comes and goes quickly. Rosalyn and Kenneth leave on the twenty-eighth. The next morning, very early, Tamara leaves for Capeside. She wisely didn't mention the trip to her parents, and has only just informed Rebecca of it. Her sister has kept silent on the matter but it is obvious she doesn't like the idea of Tamara returning to Capeside. In all honesty, Tamara doesn't like it either but she has no choice. The potential buyer agreed to postpone a walk through until after Christmas, but he will be out of town for New Year's. Tamara will be back at work by the time he returns so she agrees to meet him the following day.

Tamara arrives in Capeside at a little past six that evening. She pulls into a space on the main street of downtown Capeside just a couple of doors away from the small B&B she has booked reservations at. It is located across the street and two doors down from the video store she first met Pacey at. She shakes her head at the memory. This trip is about selling a piece of property she never wanted, not her past entanglement with Pacey.

She is preparing to exit the car and brave the cold when she hears laughter. The street is littered with people wrapped in heavy winter clothes, some hold steaming cups of cocoa or coffee. The laughter that has caught her attention sounds familiar. She freezes, glances in the rearview mirror, her face going pale as she recognizes Pacey. He is bundled in a thick winter coat, his arm wrapped around a blonde girl that, thankfully, appears to be his own age. She is giggling at whatever he has just said. Tamara watches as they cross the street and head into the café. She is relieved he didn't notice her but this is what she has been afraid of. Returning to Capeside almost guarantees running into him. Hopefully, this will be the only time she sees him. She takes a quick glance around to make sure he isn't in sight, grabs her bag, then makes her way into the B&B. The sooner she leaves Capeside, the happier she will be.

Tamara didn't worry when she discovered the identity of the potential buyer. She was simply going to meet him, tour the property, then everything else could be handled by the real estate agent or Eric. By the time the buyer's son learned of her reappearance in Capeside, she would be gone. He wouldn't have time to tell his best friend. What Tamara didn't anticipate was Dawson accompanying his Dad to the warehouse. It still would have been all right if Mitch hadn't been called away. He pleaded for her to reschedule, and since he is the only one that has showed interest in the property, Tamara agreed. She will be extending her stay another day, something Rebecca was not happy to hear when she called and told her.

Tamara has grown accustomed to the temperatures in North Carolina. It is cold, sometimes the temperatures drop into the low teens, but it isn't as cold as a northern winter. Capeside is a few degrees above normal for this time of year but Tamara shivers as the wind blows, whipping her hair into her face. The sooner she makes it safely into the warmth of the café the happier she will be.

"Tamara?" An all too familiar voice says, the disbelief palpable.

Tamara's eyes widen as she looks up, her gaze coming to rest upon Pacey. His hair is styled slightly different than when she left but other than that, he looks the same. He seems bewildered to see her back in Capeside, so obviously Dawson hasn't spoken with him. Beside Pacey is the blonde from the night before. She is looking quizzically between Pacey and this woman she has no idea who is. Not wanting this awkward situation to become even more uncomfortable, Tamara introduces herself to the blonde. Andi smiles and shakes her hand, nudging Pacey when he remains silent.

"Were you a really strict teacher or something?" Andi asks, half-jokingly as she looks at Tamara. She has never seen Pacey rendered speechless.

"Something like that," Tamara says, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

Pacey doesn't hear the conversation Tamara and Andi are engaged in. He is too busy trying to figure out what she is doing here. The last time they spoke, that heart wrenching day at the beach house, she was moving to New York. He wants to know why she is back and if she plans to stay. He can't ask her those questions in front of Andi, but from the way both blondes are staring at him, it is obvious they are waiting for a response.

"Uh, what?" he asks, his throat dry. Andi narrows her eyes at the strange behavior. Tamara laughs.

"I just said it was nice to see you again," Tamara answers, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, uh, likewise," he manages.

They depart with a wave and a spoken 'goodbye'. Tamara hears Andi question him about his odd behavior before they turn the corner. Tamara exhales deeply, relieved the chance meeting wasn't as awkward as she feared it would be. Of course, it was difficult but Pacey behaved no more strangely than some of her students have when they have met her out in public. She mentally urges herself to put the encounter out of her mind. There are other matters to attend to while she's here. Currently, her goal is to find a cup of hot tea and lunch. She places her hand on her stomach as she enters the café, determined not to dwell on the past.

Tamara sits in the restaurant blinking sleepily. Her day has not gone as planned. The meeting with Mitch she agreed to move back until later was once again postponed until that evening. Since she had already eaten lunch, she decided to check on the beach house. The wind had been much colder at the shore but that didn't deter her from taking a few moments to stare off into the water. She had been so entranced by the tranquility, she didn't realize Pacey approaching her until he touched her arm. They discussed their awkward encounter in the middle of town and then Pacey told her of his new relationship. Tamara was pleased to hear he had moved on. A few minutes of standing together silently on the beach then Pacey left.

Mitch's appointment remained a couple of hours off, so Tamara swung by the B&B and changed into work clothes. While she waited on Mitch she tidied the place up. Pacey startled her yet again when he entered the building and began telling her he had researched the 'Pinter guy' that had been mentioned in their conversation at the shore. She was pleased to hear he was using school resources and continued cleaning. She listened as he spoke of how he was over her, how he was fine. She nodded, pleased to hear it. Then he started to leave and the next thing she knew they were wrapped in each other's arms, he lifted her off her feet, swung her around as their lips crashed together. It was a painful goodbye, almost as painful the first one, but this one brought with it a sense of finality.

Sitting in the restaurant, Tamara is glad they have both received the closure they needed. She is also incredibly thankful she wore a baggy t-shirt to clean in, and that while their bodies were pressed so closely together, he either didn't notice or was wise enough not to comment on the slight change in her body. She is relieved. He is right; he has grown up. He is still the same sweet young man, but he is learning to let things come to him in time. He has an entire life ahead of him that will bring both good and bad things his way. She hopes, for his sake, there are more good than bad.

"Tamara Jacobs?" Another familiar voice says from behind her. Tamara whips around, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Benji!" she exclaims, quickly out of her seat.

The two embrace and Tamara invites him to join her. He happily obliges then they begin discussing all that has transpired in the months since her departure. It feels good to have a friend, someone other than Rebecca, to talk to. Benji isn't shy about the questions he asks, and knowing she won't receive any recrimination for her answers, she tells him the truth. They sit in the restaurant for a couple of hours laughing and talking. Benji has missed his friend and she has missed him. They are so caught up in the conversation they do not notice Pacey stopped in front of the window of the restaurant, watching as Tamara throws her head back and laughs. He might have said things were over and that it was for the best, but she will always hold a special place in his heart.

"There was something off, man," Pacey tells Dawson the next day, walking around Dawson's room. Dawson mumbles a sound of agreement; his eyes never leave his computer as he edits his footage. "Seriously, there was something different."

Pacey has replayed the previous day in his mind several times. The meeting in the street is such a blur he doesn't think about it, but he detected something at the beach house and then in the warehouse. He can't put his finger on it, but something is different with Tamara. He has been telling Dawson this for nearly an hour. So far, Dawson hasn't offered any suggestions as to what that 'something' might be.

"Are you even listening?" Pacey asks, closing the laptop his friend is so enthralled with.

Dawson glances up at Pacey, annoyed his work has been interrupted. All he wanted to do on one of their last days of winter break was edit film, apparently, Pacey has a different idea.

"It's been a few months since she left. Maybe she's met someone," Dawson suggests with a shrug. He doesn't really care what is different about Ms. Jacobs as long as she isn't in Capeside to cause trouble for his friend.

"No, that's not it," Pacey dismisses with a shake of his head. "I'm telling you, Dawson, she was acting weird. Not like, 'oh, I just saw the student I had an affair with' weird, but like secretive weird."

"Maybe she was being 'secretive weird' because you are the student she had an affair with."

Dawson has listened to the lamentations of his friend over his ex-English teacher slash girlfriend for the past few months. It abated only after Pacey began seeing Andi, but now that he has seen Tamara again, even if it is just for a brief time, Dawson has no doubt Pacey will be obsessing over their relationship. While Pacey continues to question what possibly could have changed, Dawson reopens his laptop and continues editing his footage. Hopefully, Pacey will have stopped rambling before he needs to edit and splice audio.

Returning to school after a holiday or vacation is as equally difficult for the teachers as it is the students. Coming back from winter break is even worse because in high school, once January arrives schedules are rearranged, students begin different classes, and teachers have a whole new set of students to wrangle as the second semester begins. Pacey is trying to be a better student to appease Andi, but as he sits in Mr. Gold's third period English class his mind has never been farther away from school than it currently is. Each time he looks at the man he flashes back on the night he saw Mr. Gold and Tamara out at the restaurant. He has yet to figure out what was different about Tamara, but he is sure Mr. Gold will know. He has the chance to ask the man since Mr. Gold has called him to his desk while the other students pack up their belongings.

"Mr. Witter," Mr. Gold says direly, sliding the pop quiz across his desk so Pacey can see.

Pacey doesn't bother to look over the quiz. He didn't read the book that was assigned over winter break because it was boring. He tried to, he really did, but even Andi's persuasion techniques couldn't keep him interested past page seven. While Mr. Gold lectures him, Pacey's eyes wander around Mr. Gold's desk. There are the other students' quizzes. Of course, the quiz on top is Joey's and she has a perfect score. Beside the quizzes are some files, probably study guides and the like for the rest of the semester. Pacey stifles a groan as he thinks about sitting in this man's class until June.

The desk is neat, three different stacks lined along the top. Under the third stack of papers, what appears to be detention slips, an envelope sticks out from under it. Pacey can see the edge of a letter and a black and white photo. He remembers Tamara mentioning Mr. Gold's sexuality, and since most people in Capeside aren't known for their acceptance of people with different preferences than their own, Pacey wonders if the man is having a long-distance romance.

"Don't go anywhere, Mr. Witter. I'll be right back," Mr. Gold tells Pacey pointedly, excusing himself to discuss a homework question with a student.

Pacey watches as Mr. Gold talks with a cheerleader who twirls her hair around her finger as she chews gum. She is smiling and giggling which causes Pacey to do a double take. Even if he didn't know Mr. Gold is gay, he doesn't understand why Heidi is flirting with the man. He's Mr. Gold.

Satisfied the teacher is preoccupied, Pacey reaches over and slowly moves the photo so he can see it better. At first, he isn't sure what he is looking at. It is a grainy image, a small blob circled in red ink. Pacey scans the rest of the photo looking for an explanation, maybe a caption written at the bottom, when he notices in typed lettering the name 'Jacobs, Tamara'. It is dated December November twenty-fifth. A Doctor Maples is listed under Tamara's name. His eyes widen once he realizes what this is a picture of. Without another thought, Pacey grabs the photo and exits the classroom, leaving Mr. Gold calling after him.

Dawson finds Pacey in his room that afternoon when he arrives home. Pacey's face is ashen and his eyes red-rimmed. Dawson is confused by his appearance because the last time he saw Pacey, they were talking about weekend plans. Now, Pacey is frantic.

"Is everything ok?" Dawson asks, worried about his friend.

Pacey doesn't hesitate. He shakes his head then places the picture in Dawson's hand. Dawson narrows his eyes in confusion but looks down at the photo. He knows what this is a picture of, remembering when Joey had shown him Bessie's ultrasound photo. Neither of them understood why Bessie was acting so awestruck by the bleary image, just like Dawson doesn't understand why Pacey has one now.

"Is Andi pregnant?" Dawson asks, realizing this must be what is wrong with his friend.

"Look at the name of the patient," Pacey instructs.

Dawson looks at the picture again, his eyes landing on the name. For a moment Dawson can't believe what he is seeing. Another glance at Pacey tells him what he is thinking is true.

"Did she give you this?" Dawson asks, taking a seat beside Pacey on the bed. Pacey shakes his head. "Where did you get this?"

"It was on Mr. Gold's desk. She told Mr. Gold!" Pacey bellows, jumping to his feet as he begins to pace.

Dawson watches Pacey for a few silent moments before commenting. "Pacey, just because she's pregnant doesn't mean it's yours. She's been gone for a few months. She didn't look pregnant when I saw her."

Pacey considers Dawson's words. No, she didn't look pregnant but there was something different about her. When he held her as they kissed in the warehouse, his hands roamed over her body. There was a bit more fullness to her waist than he had remembered but he didn't think anything of it at the time. Now, he knows what was responsible for that 'fullness'.

"I gotta go see her," Pacey declares. He doesn't know how he will explain his absence, and he isn't quite sure where in Rochester she lives, but he must see her. They need to discuss this.

Since returning from Capeside, Tamara has felt lighter. Pacey and she received the closure they needed to fully move on. The warehouse, if everything goes according to plan, will be Mitch's problem by the end of the month, and she has reconnected with Benji. She has missed her friend and is enjoying keeping in contact with him via letters and emails. She recently sent him an ultrasound picture since she didn't have one available when she told him of the pregnancy. She appreciated how well he handled the news, and that even though she had just confirmed the rumors, he still offered to be there for her. As much as she wants to stay away from Capeside, Benji and she have discussed getting together some weekend between now and before she has the baby. She is looking forward to it.

The levity she is experiencing has helped her through the first week back at school. The children have been terribly rowdy, a few teachers have been absent due to sickness, and the overall feel of the school has been chaotic. She is exhausted but constant nausea isn't plaguing her so she will accept the trade-off.

"Emailing Mr. Gold?" Rebecca asks, passing through the living room. Tamara nods, her eyes focused on the computer screen.

When Tamara told Rebecca she had dinner with a friend during her visit to Capeside, Rebecca demanded to know what she was thinking. Tamara had rolled her eyes and in terse terms, informed Rebecca the dinner wasn't with Pacey but with Mr. Gold, a former co-worker. As Tamara has shared her history with Benji, Rebecca has come to like him. She misses having gay friends. People in Airy Mount are too frightened to love who they want and admit who they really are. With all the Bible thumping rednecks that populate the area, Rebecca understands.

"Remember, Davis' lab partner is coming over to work on their project," Rebecca reminds Tamara.

"I know," Tamara assures her, deleting her spelling mistake.

Rebecca walks into the little room off the living room, the room she uses as an office. It isn't very big but it serves its purpose. With Davis in his room studying, and Tamara on the computer, the house is quiet. Rebecca takes a seat at the desk and begins looking through invoices. She doubts she will ever take a leave of absence that long from work at the holidays again.

Rebecca isn't sure how long she has been working but the next thing she knows the doorbell is ringing. She glances at her watch, surprised to see fifteen minutes has passed. She looks in the living room and doesn't see Tamara so she stands and makes her way to the door. A teenager who appears a little bit older than Davis stands on the porch. The boy looks nervous. He also doesn't have a back pack or books with him.

"Hi, are you Ray?" Rebecca asks, adopting a warm smile. She wants to put the boy at ease.

"Actually, I'm Rae," a voice says from behind the boy. The boy turns around to look at the person as Rebecca looks past him. A young black girl has stepped on the porch.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I…" Rebecca stammers. Davis didn't mention his lab partner is a girl.

"It's ok; happens a lot," the girl smiles, accustomed to this misunderstanding.

She is very pretty, so pretty in fact, Rebecca isn't sure how she should feel about them working alone in Davis' room. She doesn't dwell too much on that thought. She welcomes both into the house, calls for Davis, then turns her attention back to the boy.

"I'm sorry, are you helping them with their project?" Rebecca asks, trying to figure out who this boy is. Judging by the look Rae gives him, she has no idea who he is either.

"I came here t….." he trails off when he hears footfalls. He looks up the hall, his train of thought lost when his eyes land on Tamara.

"Pacey?" Tamara gasps, certain she is hallucinating.

"Pacey!" Rebecca echoes, her eyes going wide. She looks back and forth between Pacey and Tamara, trying to understand why her sister's teenaged lover is in her house.

Tamara doesn't know what to do. One moment she is exiting her room, preparing to start dinner and the next she is standing mere feet from the father of her child. The boy who doesn't know anything about the pregnancy. Pacey looks Tamara up and down, his eyes focused on her stomach. She is wearing a baggy sweater, one of her favorites, to combat the cold so he can't discern a baby bump.

"Uh, who's that?" Davis asks, exiting his room.

He glances at Rae, thinking she might have brought a friend but she appears as clueless as he is. His mom is staring wide eyed at his aunt who is frozen in place. The guy is also just standing there, his eyes do not leave Tamara. Davis looks back and forth between his aunt and the boy, much like his mother just did but he didn't see her do because he was still in his room. Surely what he's thinking isn't correct.

"Rae, let's go work; I think they need to talk." Davis doesn't want to explain what is going on in his house. He isn't sure what is really going on.

"Ok," Rae answers slowly, curious as to what she has walked in on.

"We need to talk," Pacey declares, looking straight at Tamara.

Rebecca stands with a look of disbelief on her face. Somehow, the entryway of her home has turned into a bad soap opera. As Davis and Rae begin walking to his room, and the boy, who has been identified as the student her sister is pregnant by, walks towards Tamara, Rebecca feels she should say something. She doesn't want her son and a girl alone, behind a closed door in his bedroom. The same can be said of her sister and the unannounced teenager.

"Wait a minute!" Rebecca says, causing everyone to freeze. Four pairs of eyes rest on her. "Davis, I'd prefer you and Rae work in the living room or my office."

Davis glowers at his mother, blushing as he glances at Rae. The girl doesn't seem bothered by the suggestion but Davis is. Rebecca doesn't care how angrily her son glares at her, she refuses to allow them to be alone in his room. Rae smiles and agrees to Rebecca's request, pulling Davis along with her. With those two out of the hall, Rebecca turns to Tamara and Pacey. The boy looks at Rebecca nervously but when he looks at Tamara he appears angry. Tamara is dreading the conversation they are about to have.

"You two can talk in the kitchen," Rebecca tells them, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me!" Tamara must have heard her wrong, her tone taking on an air of annoyance.

"You heard me," Rebecca refutes. She pins Tamara with a look, her sister sending her an even angrier glare than Davis.

Pacey looks between the two. Tamara might have lied about where she was moving to, but obviously she was telling the truth about staying with her sister. There isn't much of a resemblance between them, but the way they silently communicate, the manner in which they behave, Pacey can recognize the sibling relationship. Still, it surprises him Tamara isn't arguing. She doesn't shy away from controversy; obviously!

"You're just gonna let her tell you what to do?" Pacey looks at Tamara puzzled. Tamara narrows her eyes at the comment.

"You, young man, are in my home and you will either follow the instructions given to you, or you may leave." Rebecca turns her glare on him, her tone the one she uses with Davis when he is treading precariously close to the edge.

"Yes, ma'am. I apologize," Pacey responds quickly, remembering he is, in fact, in this woman's house and she is the adult.

Rebecca nods at his words, glad to see he has manners. She returns her eyes to Tamara's face, her sister's lips pursed tightly together. Rebecca lifts a brow, silently informing Tamara she will not relent.

"C'mon, Pacey," Tamara huffs, turning as she leads him down the hall, through the dining room to the kitchen.

Rebecca watches the two leave, and once they are out of sight, she shakes her head. She desperately wants to know how such a quiet, pleasant evening at home has turned into the latest episode in the saga of drama that unfolds in her home. A giggle from the living room pulls her mind from Pacey and Tamara and back to the two teenagers. She won't hover but she isn't opposed to observing.

"Why are you here?" Tamara asks, keeping her voice low. It would help immensely if there was a door to Rebecca's kitchen.

"Because I need answers!" Pacey yells, his frustration getting the best of him.

Tamara sends him a warning look, shushes him, then glances into the living room. She spots Rebecca standing around the corner of the living room that leads into the hall. Her sister was eavesdropping on the kids but now she shoots Tamara a questioning look. Tamara rolls her eyes; the kids aren't paying Pacey's little outburst any attention so she ignores her sister and turns back to Pacey.

"And what might the questions be?" Tamara asks, adopting the tone of teacher. Pacey recognizes, and resents, the cocky tone immediately.

"Are you pregnant with my baby?" he asks, this time his voice lower. The words feel strange on his tongue but he needs to know.

Tamara was expecting a plea to get back together, or a demand that she never step foot in Capeside ever again. She could have handled either of those requests, neither of which she would have agreed to, of course, but they were manageable. This question, she was not anticipating. Her eyes go wide, his words rendering her speechless. Her lack of a response is the only answer he needs.

"You weren't gonna tell me?" Pacey growls, taking a step closer to her.

Tamara doesn't move; she isn't afraid of him. Instead, she takes in his tired eyes and the hurt and fear that flashes through them. She bites her bottom lip, a pang of sympathy tugging at her heart. She hasn't considered how he would feel about this pregnancy, she hasn't allowed herself to think about him being figured into this equation. When she notices tears well in his eyes, she takes a step closer to him, her hand coming to rest on his cheek.

"Don't," he orders, pulling away. He turns from her, not wanting her to see him upset.

Tamara drops her hands by her side and nods. She watches him collect himself, slowly closing the distance between them. She places her hand on his shoulder, and when he doesn't pull away, she speaks. "Pacey," she says softly, "I am so sorry. I didn't intend for you to find ou…."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asks barely above a whisper. He turns so he is facing her, his face one of utter sadness.

"Pacey, you aren't even sixteen yet. You have a full life ahead of you. I didn't want to rob you of that. I am perfectly capable of tak…"

Pacey silences her. He doesn't want to hear about how he is a child or how she can handle this on her own. He doesn't doubt that, but this is his child. He has a right to know. Tamara casts her gaze to the floor so she must not agree.

"You aren't being fair," he tells her, reminding her of all the times he has uttered those words to her.

"You're right," Tamara sighs, slowly meeting his gaze. He looks hopeful at these words until she continues, "I'm not being fair; I haven't been fair this entire time. I should have never brought you into the adult situation I did. If I had showed any restraint and maturity, we would not be in this position in the first place."

She accepts full blame for everything that has transpired. Yes, he kissed back and he was more than willing to participate in a relationship, but she is the adult. She was his teacher. As a teacher, her duty is to educate and nurture. She did neither of those. He might have obtained an education from their time together but it wasn't the type of education she should have provided. The pain he is currently experiencing is her fault as well.

"I'm not talking about that," Pacey spits, "You aren't being fair because you weren't gonna tell me I'm gonna have a kid. I have a right to know. From the date on that picture, you're far enough long that you can't get rid of it, not now."

Tamara wraps her arms around herself and nods. She knows what picture he is speaking of, how he came upon it she isn't sure, but now that he is aware of the pregnancy, there is so much to discuss. She manages to persuade him to have a seat at the bar. She gets him a bottle of water, and one for herself, then takes a seat. She prompts him to speak and braces herself for the conversation that follows.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks simply, fiddling with the bottle cap.

"I've already explained that," Tamara says. She will answer his questions but she will not repeat herself.

"I'm not a kid, Tammy," he tells her, slamming the lid down on the counter.

Tamara startles at the noise. She wants to peek around the corner to make sure Davis and his friend are focused on their homework and not what is going on in the kitchen, but Pacey is speaking again.

"You're keeping it, right?"

He looks up at her, his eyes searching. She nods, her hand coming to rest on the slight swelling of her stomach that is becoming more noticeable each day. It is a relief to finally feel proof of the child growing inside her.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He knows the answer but the shake of her head causes him to grimace. "So, you are just gonna have this baby, raise it all by yourself, marry some other guy, and never tell the kid that it has a Dad, a real Dad?"

Pacey doesn't want to become hysterical but his voice rises as he speaks. Every child should have a father. His Dad isn't the best, but he has always known his Dad was there. The thought of this child, his child, growing up not having a Dad and not knowing there is a man out there who would love it if he knew about it, stirs something in him. His sadness is mixed with anger.

"Pacey, I will raise this child to the best of my abilities, and even though I was not planning on including you in the child's life, I would've made sure he or she knew what a wonderful man their father is. I'm not doing this to hurt you or to deny you a right, I'm doing this because you deserve to be a fifteen-year-old boy. You have a girlfriend, from what Mr. Gold told me, you are doing well in school. Those are the things you should be doing, not helping your thirty-six-year-old ex-girlfriend raise a child. I want you to enjoy your life."

Tamara places her hand on his, squeezing gently. Pacey looks down at their hands. He misses her and their relationship, but that isn't why he's here. He was willing to move on and forget about Tamara, but now that he knows there is a child, he refuses to do that. He doesn't have to be involved with Tamara, but he will be there for his child.

"So, I'm just supposed to go back to Capeside, date Andi, do homework, and be your typical teenager while my baby is growing up here?"

"Yes," Tamara answers instantly. "Pacey, at your school there were several girls pregnant when I was there. None of them became pregnant on their own, but all of them were alone. The fathers of their children weren't given the choice I'm giving you. They chose to neglect their responsibility without taking into consideration their girlfriends or their unborn children. You aren't doing that. You are being told your child will be loved and raised to the best of my abilities. Take this opportunity to live your life. Get back in your car, go back to Capeside, forget this ever happened, and let yourself be a normal teenager."

Tamara looks at him pleadingly, hoping he has heard her. Pacey remains silent, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles. She wants to pull away, to put distance between them, but she doesn't move. He leans over and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. She is caught off guard by this action, a bewildered look crossing her face when he pulls away.

"It's not gonna happen, Tamara. I want to be part of this baby's life."

He speaks concisely, with so much conviction, Tamara just stares at him. He has always been difficult and persistent, but this time she can't let him sway her. Somehow, she must convince him this is best for all involved.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Tamara sits straighter in the chair and crosses her arms. If he is so determined to be in this child's life then she wants him to explain to her how he plans on accomplishing that.

"I'll get a job; I can always go back to work at the video store. I'll send you money for the baby, because babies need lots of things. I'll visit on the weekends, and summer when school is out. I'll take him – or her – to the park and do fun things with them. I can do this, Tamara."

Tamara is reminded once again of just how young he is by his response. Yes, babies do require innumerable items which do cost money, but there is so much more to parenting than that. She tries to explain this to him, but he interrupts her. He doesn't want to just be a father in a name alone. He will find a way to be there for the baby while continuing his life in Capeside.

"Pacey, I don't have to allow you into this child's life," Tamara says, finally to the end of her rope. Reasoning with him isn't working so she moves onto threats.

"If I take you to court, and a paternity test is done, then yeah, you will. You'll also be facing other legal issues than just custody."

He, too, has thought this through. He knows he is being naïve thinking he will be able to be the type of father he wants to be, but he is also willing to try. He will not allow Tamara to exclude him from his child's life. The threat smarts, leaving Tamara momentarily speechless. She quickly recovers.

"Pacey, I can move again and this time you won't find me or this child. Considering you admitted to lying about a relationship you created in your mind, I could get a restraining order against you. I am not going to allow you to give up your life to try and raise this child. Being a parent is more than just showing up on weekends and sending checks. This baby deserves a parent that will be here all the time, that can support it financially. I can do that."

Tamara stands from the bar, finished with this conversation. Pacey also stands, his anger growing. He takes a step towards Tamara. She isn't afraid of him so she doesn't move. Even when he reaches out, she doesn't flinch. She knows he won't deliver a blow like Paul would, he's not that person. Instead, he places his hand on her stomach, surprised by the slight protrusion.

"That is my child; I'm not walking around from it."

Pacey's hand falls away from her stomach as he leaves the kitchen. Tamara watches him go, never moving from her spot. She hears the front door close gently, notices Davis and his friend have moved from the living room, then sighs heavily. Rebecca appears in the doorway a moment later, a questioning look on her face.

"Is everything all right?" Rebecca asks, startled to see Tamara pale and shaking. "Tam, are you ok?"

Rebecca places her hands on Tamara's shoulders, looking into her eyes. Tamara shakes her head, tears springing to her eyes.

"Is it the baby?" Rebecca asks, alarmed.

"No, the baby's fine," Tamara tells her quickly.

"Then what is it?" Rebecca brushes a tear from Tamara's cheek.

The two take a seat at the bar and Tamara tells her what has transpired. Rebecca shakes her head, afraid this would happen. Tamara begs for a solution to this problem but Rebecca doesn't have a quick fix. Tamara is dismayed to hear this, placing her head in her hands.

"If he is so convinced he's ready to be a parent, send him your medical bills. Prenatal care isn't cheap, and this is half his responsibility." Rebecca doesn't want the boy involved, but if he is determined to be, he needs a taste of what it entails.

"Bex, I won't do that. I chose to continue this pregnancy, to have this child. I'm no…" Tamara argues but Rebecca stops her.

"You need to show this boy that there is a lot he is not prepared to take on. Being a parent isn't all fun and games. It is hard. So terribly hard. Help him understand that!"

Rebecca wishes she had explained this to Rich when she was pregnant with Davis. Of course, no one understands just how difficult parenting is until they have a child, but for most men it is different than it is for the woman carrying the child. Rebecca knew the moment she suspected she was pregnant her life would change. Tamara has accepted these changes in her own life. All Rebecca is really suggesting is that Pacey, too, be made aware of these changes. He still may choose to be part of the child's life, but he will be a lot more hesitant when he realizes just how much Tamara expects of him.

Tamara doesn't agree. She doesn't want to terrify Pacey. She also has no idea how hard it is to be parent, but she is old enough to handle it. She has made her decision. Rebecca rolls her eyes as Tamara once again blames herself for this situation. She wants to agree, wants to shake her sister for being so incredibly stupid, but she doesn't. She offers suggestions and listens. It is all she can do. Tamara appreciates it, but it doesn't solve her problem. Somehow, she must figure a way out of this.

Davis points Tamara to one of the few popular teen hangouts in Airy Mount, and that is where she finds Pacey. He looks miserable as he stares out the window of the coffee house, a cup of coffee that has grown cold sits before him. Tamara slides into the booth across from him, unsure of how to start.

"Why'd you come to this town?" Pacey asks, his gaze remaining focused on something outside.

"My sister is here, no one really knows about my past, and it's quaint," Tamara answers honestly. She didn't mean to stay this long, but as time passes she finds an odd comfort in this town.

"And you wanna raise the baby here?"

"I do, yes," she nods. She leaves out she hasn't thought any further than the first few weeks of the baby's life. She could stay here in Airy Mount, or she might move back to New York.

"Well, it isn't my business where you want to raise the baby, but I want to be part of its life. I'd be a good Dad, Tamara. I might not have a good example to go by, but I know what I would want to be for my child."

He can always surprise her with his responses that belie his age. He is handling an unplanned pregnancy better than some grown men. In all honesty, he is handling it better than Tamara did at first. She tells him this, earning a slight smile. She narrows her eyes at the slight arrogance but doesn't comment. They sit silently for a while, the smell of the coffee making Tamara feel slightly queasy. Doctor Maples told her morning sickness would ease up in the second trimester, but not disappear altogether. It is better, but it is still annoying, especially now as she tries to work this out with Pacey.

"Are you ok?" he asks, noticing when she places her hand to her mouth.

"Fine," she dismisses him with a wave of her hand.

"No, you're not," he knows something is wrong.

"It's just morning sickness, Pacey. Not even that bad, this time."

She adds the last two words to garner a bit of sympathy. It works because he is leaning across the table taking her hand in his.

"Has it been really bad?" He takes on a sympathetic look, all his earlier bluster disappearing.

"Not really, no," she tells him with a shake of her head.

"Is there anything I can do?" He offers, feeling responsible for her current misery.

"That's sweet of you, Pacey, but I'm fine. It will pass."

They continue sitting in the booth discussing the pregnancy. Tamara tells him she is seventeen weeks along and discloses the due date. He is happy to hear school will be out so he can be present. Tamara cringes at the reminder that the father of her child is still in high school. She mentions this, earning a snarky look from Pacey. They share a laugh then things turn serious. He refuses to leave town until they have come to some sort of agreement regarding the baby. Tamara hesitates, trying to think of any way to dissuade him of this idea. She refuses to use Rebecca's suggestion, but she has to do something.

"How are you going to explain a twelve-hour drive every weekend?" Tamara asks, remembering every long minute of that drive she made just a few days earlier.

"Right now, my parents think I'm at Dawson's watching movies. Tomorrow, I'm supposedly at Andi's studying. I'll show up around dinner time tomorrow night and they'll never even know I was gone."

Tamara smiles sadly at the picture he has just painted. He rarely spoke of his family but she knows his relationship with his parents, especially his father, is a sore subject. It explains why he is so adamant to part of this child's life but it doesn't make Tamara feel better knowing any of this.

"Pacey, when the baby is born, since you said you want to be in his or her life, are you planning on spending a few days here to bond with the baby? How will you explain that long of an absence? Where will you stay? Where are you staying tonight, for that matter?" She gives him a pointed look, once again resuming the role of teacher.

"I'm staying at a little motel off the highway. Very reasonably priced, slightly creepy, but it has a bed and a bathroom so I'm good." He smiles at her, proud of himself and his resourcefulness.

"That still doesn't answer my question about when the baby is born." She isn't going to let this drop. These are things he needs to think about since he is determined to be involved with the child.

"I can stay at that motel. My parents won't even be in town then; my sister is getting married and they're flying to Belize for the wedding. They'll be gone two weeks."

"Your sister is getting married and you're not going?" Tamara would certainly be at Rebecca's wedding. Even though Rebecca didn't like Paul, she had been at Tamara's.

"Nope, too expensive. Even Officer Doug isn't going." Pacey smirks at this.

"Oh, the Badge Brother will be at home; how are you going to explain your absence to him?" Tamara shudders at the thought of Doug.

When she first met Doug, she thought he was nice. After dealing with him on a couple of occasions, and hearing the horrible way he spoke about Pacey, she quickly changed her mind. There is also the fact that he has the power to lock her away for her relationship with his baby brother.

"Dougie won't care; he'll be too busy trying to fill Dad's shoes." Pacey almost feels sorry for the residents of Capeside while Doug is in charge. "So see, I can be here for you and the baby when it's born. I'm not saying this will be easy, but I'm willing to try. I want to be in my child's life."

Pacey again takes her hand in his. She glances around the coffee shop, satisfied no one is looking at them – there are only four other people in the place besides them and the barista. She allows him this contact for a brief moment then removes her hand from his.

"Pacey, there is so much you aren't considering. It may be easy to leave a newborn, but what will you do when this child is old enough to cry after you? How will you handle a little child screaming 'Daddy' as you leave for the weekend? What will you do if you and Andi have plans? Have you considered what you will tell Andi?" Tamara almost doesn't want to know the answer to this question. She can't imagine how a teenage girl will react to the news her boyfriend is having a child with his ex-English teacher.

"I care for Andi, but I will love this child. I _will_ be in its life."

He is adamant, unwavering from his stance. Short of placing a baby in his arms and making him experience this first hand, Tamara doesn't know how to make him understand. As Rebecca and she discussed his visit, she realized that ultimately it is his decision. She can, to an extent, limit his time with the child but that isn't the issue, yet. The issue is he wants to be in the child's life and she wants him to go about his life as a normal teenager.

"How did you find me?" Tamara asks, changing subjects. She isn't getting anywhere so she might as well satisfy her curiosity.

"I saw the name of the Doctor and the doctor's office on the sonogram picture, did some research, and discovered that there is only one Airy Mount OB-GYN and it's in North Carolina instead of Rochester." He narrows his eyes at her blatant lie.

"I'm glad to see you have learned to do more in-depth research," she says dryly, remembering a time when he wouldn't pick up a book.

"I had this blonde English teacher that taught me the importance of thorough research," he smirks.

"I remember her; she was insane."

They laugh at the little joke. It is nice to share a laugh, especially considering how tense their conversation at the house was. There is still a lot to work out but for now Pacey continues to persist. Tamara restates her opposition to this choice, but he doesn't care; he is determined to be a father to his child. She nods, letting it rest for the time, then answers more of his questions about the pregnancy.

Pacey has returned to Capeside but calls at least twice a week. Rebecca shakes her head each time the phone rings and it is him. She thinks this is a mistake allowing him to get so close, but it isn't her life or her child. Tamara has resigned herself to Pacey's presence, even if it is on the periphery. She continues to advise against his involvement but he rebuffs each argument. For the time being, she focuses on the pregnancy and work.

She is finally showing, earning curious looks from co-workers and parents. She has heard the occasional rumor about how she is carrying her former student's child but that was quickly put to rest when one of the teacher's aides 'accidentally' saw a note from Benji. Tamara had been reading it in the teacher's lounge when Mitzi Lowe happened upon her. Tamara thought she had covered it with the children's math worksheets but apparently Mitzi still managed to read enough of it to get the impression that a man named Benji fathered her child. Tamara was unaware of this, so when she was asked about previous co-workers, more specifically a Benji, she told the inquisitive teacher about Mr. Gold. Now, according to most of the teachers at the elementary school, she is pregnant by an English teacher in Capeside by the name of Benji Gold. Part of her wants to share this with Pacey just to see his face; he has never understood her relationship with Benji. Instead of telling Pacey, she tells Benji. He finds it funny, telling her to let her gossiping co-workers think what they want. She agrees. It makes her life easier.

While Tamara has been busy handling rumors, the pregnancy, and teaching, she has noticed Rebecca has been spending time with Rob. After Thanksgiving dinner, the bustle of the holidays prevented them from seeing one another, but once the new year settled in and everything went back to usual, they went to dinner. Tamara wisely didn't comment on this; she knows when her sister is ready, if it gets to that point, she will broach the subject. Each week after, they began going out to dinner one night a week. As this continues, Rob has made frequent stops by the house. Each time Tamara and Davis scatter but Tamara has caught snippets of their conversations. According to Davis, with only the combination of lack of enthusiasm and utter disgust a child can show about their parent's personal lives, there is a lot of laughing. Tamara doesn't encourage his prying behavior but she finds the information he gleans from these little eavesdropping sessions interesting.

Entering the kitchen on Valentine's morning, Tamara is surprised to find Rebecca robe clad at the bar staring into her coffee. It is a Saturday, nearly eight-thirty; she should be at work.

"Bex?" Tamara asks with a quirked brow, crossing to grab the kettle.

Rebecca doesn't offer any more of a response than to glance up at Tamara then quickly back to her coffee. Tamara places the kettle down, walks over to her sister. Rebecca has a subdued expression on her face, one Tamara hasn't seen in some time. The last time she saw this look adorn her sister's face was when, Tamara trails off. She scrutinizes her sister's face noticing the dried trail of tears. She narrows her eyes, inwardly groaning. There is only one person that can evoke such a reaction from Rebecca. Tamara and Rebecca do not resemble each other, have very different lives and always have, but the one thing that bonds them is their truly deplorable taste in men and those men's abilities to wreak absolute havoc on their lives.

"Where is he?" Tamara asks, a biting edge present in her words. She isn't mad at Rebecca, doesn't want her to think she is, but just like Rebecca can't suppress her anger and hatred of Paul, Tamara can't hers of Rich.

"I don't know," Rebecca sighs tiredly, wiping at the corner of her eye. She hates what an utter mess she can be reduced to at the sight of that man.

"When was he here?" Tamara asks, trying to remember if there had been a time in the night she heard anything strange.

"Just as I was walking out to my car this morning; a little after six."

Rebecca was looking forward to the day. She was working until noon, when she closes the shop on Saturday, then she was coming home to spend a little time with Davis and Tamara. That evening, not late so it couldn't be misconstrued as a romantic dinner even though it was to take place on Valentine's, Rob and she were to have dinner while they discussed the church renting the space next to Rebecca's shop. Rob has been excited about this latest prospect, and since the Chamber of Commerce requires an established business on Main Street to nominate a charitable organization to occupy a space at lower rent, Rob and she have discussed this frequently. Rebecca was the one who encouraged him to inquire about the process of opening a shop to benefit the church. Now, she doesn't see how she can possibly spend the evening with such a kind, caring man after being in the presence of her past mistakes.

Tamara can tell by the look on her sister's face that the encounter wasn't pleasant. Rich didn't hit her; he's not that type of person. To physically attack someone takes energy and some form of feeling. Rich is lazy, and quite possibly, the most unfeeling person Tamara has ever met. Still, his emotional abuse has left more scars on Rebecca than Paul's physical abuse ever left on Tamara. Through careful questioning, Tamara draws out of Rebecca what the impromptu meeting entailed. Rebecca rolls her eyes, tells her sister it is nothing new; same old Rich, same old problems. Tamara takes that to mean he is drinking again, if he ever stopped the last time he swore he would, and is broke. Rich is a very predictable man; every three or four years, unbeknownst to their parents or Davis, Rich pops up in Rebecca's life. He begs her forgiveness, promises to be there for Davis and her, swears he's sober and will remain that way. Rebecca listens, calmly tells him if he means that, she will gladly allow Davis to decide if he wants his father in his life, but that she doesn't need him. Each time it ends in a screaming match, Rich storms off and Rebecca is left to wonder what she could possibly have been thinking all those years ago when she loved him.

"He informed me he has moved to Winston so he can be closer to Davis. Supposedly, he's even obtained a job."

Rebecca sends Tamara knowing look; Rich never works anywhere longer than a few months. The only thing that has shaken her this time is the fact he has actually moved to North Carolina. When he was making the occasional stop-by on his way to or from where ever his latest endeavor, be it personal or professional, took him, Rebecca didn't think anything of it. Now that he has settled in North Carolina, Rebecca takes pause. If he is frequently around, she won't be able to keep this from Davis. It will also mean her son learns the true nature of his father, something she had hoped to protect him from.

"Does he have a girlfriend living there?" Tamara asks, unable to believe Rich has uprooted his entire life to be near a child he has never cared about.

"Probably," Rebecca nods, "I hope so," she adds, because if this is the case he has a reason other than Davis to be here. Silently, she fears that isn't the case.

Tamara considers the possibility that Rich is interested in becoming part of Davis' life, a thought that is quickly dismissed. No matter how old Rich is, he will never be mature enough to care for another human being, not even his own child. Rebecca learned that the hard way. Momentarily, Tamara thinks about Pacey and how he is trying to be part of his unborn child's life. At fifteen, Pacey is a better father than Rich will ever hope to be. It is a sad thought, one Tamara shakes immediately from her mind.

"Pacey is a better father than Rich and he's only fifteen," Rebecca tells Tamara, having already thought this.

"Bex, this isn't about my pregnancy," Tamara says, placing her hand on Rebecca's arm then adds derisively, "for once."

Rebecca chuckles, it does seem like this entire time everything has centered around, first, Tamara's relocation, and now her pregnancy. Suddenly, Rebecca misses her sister being the one experiencing the drama. She tells Tamara this, earning herself a glare. Tamara is quick to return the conversation back to Rebecca's current dilemma.

"Are you going to say anything to Davis?" Tamara asks, curious just how much her nephew knows of his father.

"I'm afraid I will have to if Rich shows up again."

Rebecca doesn't know how to even begin explaining Rich to Davis. His entire life he has known his father isn't interested in being a parent but that's the extent of his knowledge. Rebecca has never spoken badly of Rich in front of Davis, even when it is the truth. She is sure her mother has let a few things slip about Rich over the years but Davis has never mentioned it to her. Somehow, she must figure out a way to explain all of this to her son. She is not looking forward to that.

"Don't worry about it today; go to work and then enjoy your dinner with Rob. Don't let Rich ruin your day."

Tamara has been giving Rebecca some form of this advice since her sister was seventeen and dating a then twenty-one-year-old Rich. Like always, Rebecca offers her a smile and nod, except this time fear flashes in her eyes. To see her sister frightened is not something Tamara is accustomed to. Rebecca has always been a pillar of strength. Tamara hopes to be half the mother Rebecca has been, but to see her sister scared breaks her heart.

"Amy's working for me today; I just want to stay close to home," Rebecca tells her, a sense of dread encasing her. She doesn't think Rich will show up without her being home, mostly because he tries to avoid confrontation at all cost and Davis will be confrontational if his absent father just appears, but she doesn't want to risk it.

Tamara narrows her eyes at the thought of Rich trying to come near Davis. Nothing would make her happier than to slap him, or have him arrested should he refuse to leave the premises, but she also will do anything to protect her nephew and sister. Rich isn't a threatening man, he has just been able to break Rebecca's heart too many times. Tamara doesn't want him to do the same to her nephew. Rebecca appreciates the concern but she will feel better staying at home.

"At least tell me you're still going to dinner with Rob tonight," Tamara says, hoping her sister isn't going to allow Rich to ruin her night out with Rob.

"I think it would be better if I just reschedule."

She doesn't explain to Tamara that this is a thought that crossed her mind before she saw Rich. Over the past weeks, Rob and she have grown closer. Nothing has happened, but there is a shift in their relationship coming. She worries what the ramifications of that shift might be. After the unannounced visit from Rich, Rebecca is reminded of just how terrible her taste in men really is. She doesn't want to ruin a friendship with Rob to pursue a romance that will more than likely fail. Of course, Tamara wouldn't understand this.

"Bex," Tamara drawls, narrowing her eyes. There is something her sister isn't saying.

"What, Tam?" Rebecca asks, bracing herself for the onslaught of questions that are about to follow.

"Are you using Rich as an excuse not to see Rob?"

From the way Rebecca stiffens, Tamara knows she has guessed correctly. Their entire lives the squaring of Rebecca's shoulders and the visible tensing of her neck muscles have always been one of her tells.

"Tam, we're not discussing this," Rebecca says emphatically. She refuses to spend her day answering her sister's pesky questions, especially after finding Rich in her driveway this morning.

"Why not?" Tamara demands, her tone taking on a whine. Rebecca cringes at the tone. She stands from the table, unwilling to entertain her sister's questioning.

"We are not discussing this because I do not want to," Rebecca replies simply, grabbing the kettle from where Tamara left it on the counter.

Tamara moves from the table and takes the kettle out of Rebecca's hand. She fills it with water, places it on the burner, then turns back to Rebecca. They stand silently staring at each other.

"Bex, I'm not asking to pry," Tamara says, her words earning her a disbelieving look from Rebecca. "I'm not!" Tamara insists. "I just don't want you to give up, if nothing else, a friendship because your ex has popped back up."

Tamara pats Rebecca's arm. She offers Rebecca a small smile, one Rebecca barely returns. Rebecca exhales, chancing a glance at Tamara. She can tell her sister is being truthful but this sounds crazy to her own ears, she can't imagine what Tamara will think.

"Tam," Rebecca begins, turning so she is looking directly at her sister. "I have terrible taste in men. Rich was the worst person I could've chosen to father my child, even worse than your choice of a fifteen-year-old." Rebecca cuts her off before she has the chance to mention Pacey.

"I don't know about that," Tamara snorts.

"Pacey's age is the issue, not that he is an alcoholic who has never cared about anyone else in his life. Rich insisted I have an abortion when I told him I _thought_ I was pregnant. When I told him I was pregnant, and I was keeping the baby, he threatened to punch me in the stomach so he wouldn't 'have a damned brat to take care of'. Until Davis was three, he never saw him, didn't even know if I'd had a boy or girl. Then he just shows up one day at Mom's penthouse looking for me. He promises he will be a good father, said he wanted to apologize for his behavior. Like a fool, I believed him. Mom and Dad begged me not listen to him, but I did. I took Davis and we moved in with him. Not even a month later, Rich was drinking again. He had reared back to hit Davis for accidentally spilling his drink when I walked in. He swore it wasn't what I thought, that he'd never hit Davis. I didn't give him the chance to prove that claim because I took Davis and we moved back in with Mom."

Rebecca shudders at the memory. She will never forget the look of terror on Davis' face just like she will never forget the anger and guilt she felt, or the belligerence lining Rich's face. Until this moment, she has never told another person about that night. Kenneth and Rosalyn just thought she grew tired of his drinking away the money. Tamara is stunned by these words. Her anger and hatred for the man intensifies as she remembers what a three-year-old Davis looked like. She can't imagine how terrified he must have been or how Rebecca felt.

"Bex, why didn't you ever tell me?" Tamara asks, wishing she had been there for her sister.

"You were just starting your life. You had a new job, you were dating a new man; I didn't want to bother you with that. Besides, how could I defend my own stupidity?"

Rebecca wraps her arms around herself, not for the first time wishing she could go back and change her past actions. The time she spent reunited with Rich, the only three and a half weeks Davis ever lived with both his parents, was a learning experience. She never looked at Rich again as the young man she fell in love with, instead she swung between hating him and pitying him. Throughout the years he has tried to manipulate her with those feelings of pity but she hasn't allowed him to. In all those years, he has never once said anything about becoming part of Davis' life.

"I wouldn't have asked you to defend it," Tamara tells her.

"I know," Rebecca sighs, Tamara would not do that to her. "I just didn't want anyone to know how stupid I'd been."

Tamara watches as Rebecca wipes at her eyes, sniffling softly. This isn't the Rebecca she knows, certainly not the Rebecca Davis is accustomed to. She doesn't know what else to do to offer her sister comfort, so Tamara pulls Rebecca into a hug.

"Just because Rich was a poor choice, that doesn't mean the next guy you date will be a poor choice."

Rebecca laughs mirthlessly at the comment. She appreciates her sister's support but Tamara isn't aware of the other mistakes she has made in her life.

"Tam, I moved to Airy Mount to be with a guy. He was married." Rebecca breaks the hug, watching as Tamara's eyes widen. "He was married and I knew that, but I was stupid and young. We were together nearly two years before his wife found out and gave him the choice to end things or she would take their kids and move back to Georgia."

Rebecca is almost as ashamed of that time in her life as she is of her school-girl infatuation with Rich. Tamara can read as much from the crease in her forehead as she stares straight ahead.

"I cheated on Paul," Tamara tells her, staring off in the same direction as Rebecca.

"Please say it wasn't with another student," Rebecca groans, hoping to lighten the mood. Tamara and she share a laugh.

"No," Tamara shakes her head. "It was with one of his business partners. It was a one-time thing after he'd split my lip. I regretted it instantly, because even though Paul was a terrible husband, he was my husband."

Rebecca nods. She has never been married but she remembers how possessive she felt of Rich and he of her. She can only imagine that increases with marriage.

"We have truly terrible taste in men," Rebecca says a little while later, shaken from her thoughts when the tea kettle whistles.

"That we do, yes," Tamara agrees, turning to cut-off the stove.

"So, do you understand now why I'd prefer to just have Rob as a friend?"

Tamara moves the kettle from the burner as she studies her sister. She understands where Rebecca is coming from but the situations are completely different. She points this out to Rebecca but Rebecca shakes her head. She might be older, Rob certainly isn't Rich and he isn't married, but that doesn't mean a relationship would be the wisest decision. Tamara agrees, a romantic relationship could be a mistake but she doesn't see the harm in remaining his friends.

"Friends go out to dinner, Bex," Tamara informs her, plopping a tea bag into her cup.

"Yes, and according to your co-workers, dinner with a friend is what led you to that," Rebecca smirks as she points at Tamara's expanding middle.

"I'm glad they think that." Tamara is very relieved they haven't questioned her child's paternity since Benji's name came up. "What actually lead to this," she motions to her stomach, "was insanity on my part. Pacey and I weren't friends, we were student and teacher and I encouraged the flirting. We crossed a line, and instead of thinking rationally, I ignored all reason and continued the relationship."

Rebecca isn't sure why she is receiving a very G-rated summarization of her sister's relationship with Pacey but she listens. Tamara has yet to discuss the relationship in-depth, not that Rebecca wants the details, but she is glad to have this view into her sister's life.

"That's not what you are doing. You and Rob have been friends for a while. You are weighing the pros and cons of entering a romantic relationship with him. You aren't the same person you were when you and Rich were dating, or the same person you were when you were involved with the married man. Don't think your past relationships determine what your future relationships will be."

Rebecca stares at Tamara in stunned silence. Over the past few months Rebecca has taken on the role of older sister. Since Tamara left for college, Rebecca hasn't had the chance where Tamara has played that role. It is weird, at their ages, for Rebecca to feel so relieved that she doesn't have to be the mature one, the responsible one for once. It is nice to have her sister's advice and concern.

"Thanks, Tam," Rebecca says, wrapping her arms around Tamara.

"Anytime, Bex," Tamara smiles, pleased her sister has listened.

Tamara urges Rebecca to go to dinner with Rob, something Rebecca promises to consider. They then resume their spots at the bar. Tamara enjoys her tea while Rebecca has a second cup of coffee. As children, they shared a bond because they were so close in age. Now, as Rebecca helps Tamara through scandal and an unexpected pregnancy, and Tamara supports Rebecca as she navigates the treacherous waters of dating and exes, they rediscover this bond.

Rebecca allows herself to be persuaded, first by Tamara then Rob, to go to dinner. Tamara promised her as she left Davis would be perfectly safe. Rebecca doesn't doubt it; she knows Paul hit Tamara on several occasions, but each time he did he wasn't left unmarred. Rich is much smaller than Paul and Tamara hates him much more than she does her ex. If Tamara wasn't pregnant, Rebecca would find an altercation between the two amusing. Even pregnant, Rich wouldn't stand a chance against Tamara.

Tamara is pleased Rebecca has accompanied Rob to dinner despite her earlier hesitation. Davis is at Luke's house, both Luke's parents are home so Rebecca agreed to the request. Tamara is enjoying a cup of tea and a classic movie when the phone rings. She answers it, half-expecting Benji on the other end but is surprised when Pacey speaks.

"Pacey, why aren't you out with your girlfriend?" Tamara asks, pausing the movie.

"I'm going out with Andi later," Pacey tells her, "I just wanted to call and wish the mother of my child a Happy Valentine's Day."

"Pacey," she admonishes, tensing at his words. "Please remember that people can overhear phone conversations," Tamara reminds him, sitting up from her reclined position.

"Ya know, Tamara, I never took you as the paranoid type that believes in government conspiracy theories," Pacey jokes.

"You know what I mean." She replies tersely.

"Yeah, I do, but don't worry; no one is here but me. I just wanted to make sure you and the baby were ok," he sighs, his tone becoming more serious.

"We are fine, thank you." She smiles at his concern.

Their conversation isn't long or filled with anything more than questions pertaining to the baby. He does mention he received the twenty-week ultrasound photo she sent him. She hopes he hasn't shown it off but doesn't question him. If Andi and he have plans, she doubts he has told her about the pregnancy. Tamara is fine with that; the fewer people that know the better.

"Are you gonna find out what you're having?" Pacey asks when he senses Tamara's urgency to end the call. The question stops her, a smile plays across her lips at the mention of this topic.

"I have decided to wait until the baby is born," she tells him simply. "The pregnancy was definitely a surprise," she says dryly.

"That's an understatement," Pacey chimes in.

"Yes, it is, but the pregnancy was a surprise so I think the gender should be, too. Plus, it will stop Rebecca from buying all blue if it is a boy or all pink if it is a girl." Tamara cringes at the thought of every item purchased for the baby being stereotypical. She cannot stand the way people think that girls should only like pink and boys blue.

"Well, if it's a boy I'm buying it a basketball jersey," he smiles at the thought of his child wearing his favorite team's jersey.

"And if it's a girl?" Tamara asks, almost dreading the response.

"I think it'll be a boy," Pacey says confidently.

"But what if it isn't?" Tamara wonders what his reaction would be to a daughter. She has thought it over, and as long as the baby is healthy, she doesn't care either way.

"Then, I guess I will buy her a tutu or something. They make those in baby sizes, right?" He really has no idea.

"I'm sure they do," Tamara tells him with a laugh.

They wrap up their conversation, Tamara adding a certain reminder before they hang up. Pacey doesn't appreciate her advice considering she is his ex-girlfriend and pregnant with his child, but she is right. The last thing this unborn child of theirs needs is a sibling. The thought of two babies is almost enough to persuade Pacey to call Andi and cancel the date. Almost. Tamara laughs and tells him to have fun, just be safe. He agrees, bids her goodnight then hangs up.

Tamara shakes her head as she settles back on the sofa. The last thing she needs is to have a child that has a sibling by two teenagers. It is bad enough this child will have one teenaged parent. Tamara groans at the thought but doesn't dwell on it. She resumes her movie, her eyes becoming heavy. She is just about to turn the movie off and go to bed, when a noise on the porch startles her. It sounds a lot like someone has fallen. Any amusement or unease she was feeling due to the conversation with Pacey vanishes. She lifts herself from the sofa, squares her shoulders, and marches to the front door. A look through the peep hole confirms what she suspected.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tamara demands as she opens the door, flicking on the porch light as she exits the house.

Rich blinks at the sudden brightness, grabbing onto the arm of the rocking chair to steady himself. His blonde locks are no longer spiked, and instead of all over denim, he is dressed in a pair of slacks and a polo. Tamara is surprised he looks so presentable without a trace of drunkenness in his appearance.

"I'm sober, Tammy," he tells her, noticing the once over she is giving him.

"Certainly, you understand why I'd have my doubts," Tamara retorts, a glower settling across her face.

Rich doesn't say anything, just nods. He glances at Tamara, his eyes landing on her stomach. Tamara watches as his eyes widen and a smug smirk crosses his face.

"Well, well, Rebecca didn't mention you were knocked-up." He laughs, finding this turn of events funny.

"And she didn't mention you were dropping by."

Tamara wants him gone. Not only from the porch and this street, but from her sister's and nephew's lives. He may have never been there for Davis, but he has always been on the periphery causing problems for Rebecca. She might have been wise enough to never trust him again, but it doesn't mean he hasn't harassed her frequently.

"I just wanted to see if she was home and would talk to me. I have a lot to apologizing to do," he sighs earnestly, casting his eyes downward.

Tamara rolls her eyes. This apologetic behavior doesn't work with her. Paul used it on her frequently, each time she fell for it. With Rich, there is nothing but hatred there so she isn't swayed.

"She's not home, so I suggest you leave. I don't have any sentimental ties to you; I'll call the police." Tamara crosses her arms in front of her, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok, I'm going. I would ask you to tell Rebecca I dropped by but we both know that won't happen."

Tamara doesn't contradict him but she will tell Rebecca. Her sister needs to know that he has been by for a second time in one day. The fact he is sober helps Tamara understand why Rebecca is worried about his presence. When he is drunk, he is easily dissuaded from bothering Rebecca and Davis. If he stays sober, he could pose a problem, especially with him living just an hour away.

"Do tell her those steps are a bitch; I nearly broke my neck," Rich calls as he makes his way down said steps.

"Sadly, you didn't," Tamara sighs heavily.

"Goodnight, Tammy," he says, opening the door to his truck.

"Go to hell, Rich," she calls back.

She turns to reenter the house when her slipper clad foot finds a spot of ice. The gutter has been leaking, something Rebecca and she have mentioned having fixed but with their busy schedules, it has yet to be taken care of. The problem with the gutter is causing a leak in the roof of the porch. So far, they have all taken care to watch out for this very problem, but in her haste, Tamara has forgotten all about the leak. Without solid ground or a shoe with proper treading, Tamara slips. She falls backwards, tumbling down the first three steps. Somehow, she stops herself on the third, her wrist bending awkwardly beneath her.

"Tamara!" Rich yells, rushing up the steps, the driver's door of his truck left wide-opened.

Tamara grimaces when she removes her hand from beneath her. Her left wrist is throbbing, already beginning to swell. The leg of her pajamas is ripped, her knee bleeding from a nasty scrape. Her immediate concern is of course, the baby. She places her right hand on her stomach. Everything feels normal but something could be wrong.

"Tamara, are you ok?" Rich asks, kneeling beside her.

"I don't know," Tamara replies honestly, too afraid for her child's safety to pull away when Rich places his hand on her arm.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital," Rich suggests, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Tamara doesn't argue. She allows Rich to help her to her feet then leans against him as he leads her down the steps. He helps her into the truck then, realizing he has no idea where anything in this town is, he asks Tamara where the nearest hospital is. For once, Tamara is glad the town of Airy Mount is so small. It takes them only a few minutes to arrive at the hospital. During the drive, she uses Rich's cell phone to call the restaurant where Rebecca and Rob are having dinner. She hates to interrupt them, especially considering who is taking her to the hospital, but she needs her sister's support. She also makes another phone call. It is a call she will probably regret but it is the right thing to do, or at least she hopes it is.

The Airy Mount General Hospital is a small establishment with a skeleton crew working the ER at barely eight-thirty on a Saturday evening. Rich helps Tamara into the hospital where she is quickly taken back to an exam room by a nurse. Rich stands at the front desk unsure of what to do.

"I can go get your husband if you'd like," the nurse tells Tamara once she is settled in the exam room.

"He's not my husband," Tamara snaps, repulsed by the thought. "Sorry," she apologizes. Her emotions are all over the place. All she wants to know is if her baby is all right.

The nurse apologizes for the blunder then moves about the room gathering supplies. She hooks Tamara up to a fetal monitor, takes her blood pressure then asks questions pertaining to the fall. Tamara tells her about the events leading up to the fall, the only thing offering her any reassurance is the printout of the baby's heartbeat.

Rebecca rushes into the hospital, Rob following closely behind. Since receiving the call at the restaurant, she has been worried. Rob offered to drive her because of her concern, an offer she gladly accepted. The entire drive over, Rob has offered her reassurances but they haven't calmed her fears. She heads over to the front desk, stopping when Rich steps around the corner.

"What did you do to her?" Rebecca hisses, her eyes shining brightly with anger. She clenches her fists by her side.

"I didn't do anything. She slid on some ice," Rich tells her, reaching out to place a hand on her arm. Rebecca jerks away.

"If you hadn't been there she wouldn't have been outside," Rebecca accuses. The exes silently glare at each other, rage surrounding them.

"Rebecca," Rob says softly, interrupting the silent battle, "the nurse said you can go back." Rob places a reassuring hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

Rebecca turns to Rob, thankful he is with her. Seeing Rich is upsetting all on its own, but with Tamara and the unknown status of the baby, Rebecca doesn't think she could handle this without Rob's support. She glances between the two men, momentarily debating whether she should leave them alone, but the nurse appears to be growing impatient. Rebecca dismisses any thoughts of the two men, quickly moving to the nurse standing at the double doors. She follows the nurse to the second room on the right where the nurse tells her she can go on in. Rebecca thanks her, takes a deep breath to prepare herself for what might await her, then knocks on the door.

"Come in," Tamara calls. She doesn't sound like she has been crying but Rebecca needs to hear the words from Tamara before she will allow herself to hope everything is all right.

"Hey, Tam," Rebecca says, stepping into the room.

"Hey Bex, sorry for interrupting your dinner," Tamara apologizes, embarrassed that she has ruined her sister's evening.

"Don't you dare apologize," Rebecca warns.

She makes her way to the edge of the bed where she takes a seat. Her first question is of course the baby. Tamara happily tells her everything is perfectly fine with the baby. She points to the fetal heart rate monitor, a strong heartbeat displayed. Tamara explains the doctor has already performed an ultrasound, and aside from Tamara's wrist, which is wrapped in an ace bandage, and a deep cut on her knee, everything is fine. Rebecca is relieved to hear this. She pulls Tamara into a hug, exhaling the breath she has been holding since she received the call.

Tamara tries to keep her tears at bay but once Rebecca has her arms around her, Tamara falls apart. Tears stream down her face as she allows herself to consider what could have happened. Rebecca shushes her, stroking her hair as she tries to calm her. Tamara knows everything is all right, now, but for the better part of an hour she existed in a state of not knowing. Those were the most terrifying minutes of her life. Even occupying the same space as Rich didn't register with her, she was so afraid.

"Did Rich cause you to fall?" Rebecca asks once Tamara has recomposed herself.

"No, he didn't. He helped me into his truck and drove me here. I stepped on ice; it absolutely wasn't his fault." Tamara never thought she would see a day when she defended her sister's ex, but she is very thankful for Rich's assistance tonight.

"Ok, as long as he didn't have anything to do with it," Rebecca says, relieved her ex hasn't put her sister's unborn child in danger.

"We need to call someone to repair the gutter and the leak in the porch roof," Tamara tells her, not for the first time mentally reprimanding herself for delaying that task.

"We will, I promise." Rebecca smiles, so glad her sister and the baby are all right.

They sit in the room waiting for the doctor to reappear and discuss their options regarding Tamara's wrist. She is pregnant so they are hesitant to perform an x-ray but more than likely they will to rule out a broken bone. Tamara isn't pleased with this, still angry at herself for not paying closer attention, but she will do what the doctor suggests. Rebecca agrees this is the best course of action. As for Tamara's knee, it has been cleaned and gauze applied to it. She narrowly escaped several stitches.

"I worry about leaving Davis home alone, maybe it's you I should be concerned about," Rebecca chuckles. Tamara makes a face but doesn't argue; she hasn't proven herself able to stay alone.

A knock at the door interrupts the banter. Tamara expects to see the doctor or her nurse but a young blonde stands there, a cordless phone in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but there is someone claiming to be the child's father on the phone. He asked about your condition but I can't give out that information. Would you like to speak to him?" The woman asks Tamara, looking rather uncertain.

"Yes, thank you," Tamara says, surprised her message has made it to Pacey so fast.

Rebecca looks at her in confusion as Tamara takes the phone. Tamara ignores her sister and the look, thanks the nurse, then, once the nurse retreats, she turns her attention to Pacey.

"Pacey, I'm sor…" Tamara begins but he interrupts her.

"Is the baby ok? Are you?" Pacey asks, panicked. Tamara regrets having called and causing him so much distress.

"Pacey, we're fine. I'm at the hospital now; it was just a little stumble. I didn't mean to worry you." She really didn't, but she thought he should know.

"A little stumble? Down those steps at your sister's?" Pacey doesn't believe her. He tripped on those steps when he visited Tamara back in January. He doesn't see how she or the baby could be fine after a fall down those steps.

"I slid on the porch – a patch of ice – and tumbled down the first three steps. My wrist is swollen but the baby is perfectly fine. The doctor performed an ultrasound; there's no bleeding. As soon as the doctor decides what to do about my wrist, we're leaving." Tamara tries to calm him, caressing her stomach as she speaks.

"I can be there by morning," Pacey offers, the urgency slowly dissipating from his tone.

"No, you don't need to do that." Tamara argues.

"But you're hurt. The least I can do is take care of you whil…"

"Pacey," Tamara interrupts, her tone stern, "the least you can do is stay in Capeside. If you leave now, it will be after eight tomorrow morning when you arrive. You will be exhausted, and then you'll have to turn right back around so you can make it home in time for school on Monday. Stay there; we are fine." Tamara carefully annunciates the last few words, hoping Pacey will listen.

"But you could've lost the baby!" Pacey exclaims, the fear in his voice palpable. Tamara sighs heavily, hating to hear those words spoken out loud.

"Yes," she agrees, "I could have but I didn't. I will be sore tomorrow, my wrist is swollen and starting to bruise, but the baby is fine. The same will not be said about you if you decide to drive for nearly twenty-four hours straight. Stay in Capeside, Pacey. Enjoy the rest of Valentine's with your girlfriend, and thank Mr. Gold for playing messenger."

Tamara rolls her eyes as she once again finds herself lecturing her one-time lover. She appreciates his care and concern, the offer is very sweet, but his presence isn't warranted. She glances at Rebecca, her sister shaking her head as she tries to stifle a laugh. Tamara glares at her but Pacey starts speaking again.

"Yeah, I will thank him, and uh, thanks for letting me know that something was up with the baby. I really do want to be a part of this baby's life." Pacey's voice is strained as he tries to remain composed.

Tamara wishes she could offer him a reassuring smile or touch. Instead, she says, "Pacey, you said you want to be part of this child's life so I will include you when I can. Thank you for offering to come, but please, stay in Capeside. We are fine."

Pacey relents but he would prefer to see Tamara in person and make sure everything is all right. Tamara is sure he does but encourages him to try and salvage the rest of his Valentine's Day. She apologizes for alarming him, an apology he dismisses. Valentines can wait, his child's well-being cannot. Once Tamara is confident she has convinced him to stay put, they end the conversation. Rebecca returns the phone to the front desk then reenters the room.

"I'm surprised you called him," Rebecca says, resuming her seat.

Tamara sighs heavily. She didn't know if it was the right decision or not, but it only seemed fair. "He has a right to know if there is something going on with his child," Tamara shrugs. She is too tired to defend her choice.

"I agree," Rebecca says, surprising Tamara. "He has expressed his interest in being a father and you agreed; it is only fair he is kept in the loop regarding his child."

Rebecca doesn't think it is the wisest decision to include the boy, but he does have rights. Technically, Rich also has rights, he has just neglected those rights for the past fourteen years. She hopes, selfishly, he continues to do just that. Tamara notices her sister's far off look. She pats Rebecca's hand but doesn't inquire about the troublesome thoughts. She has a good idea what is troubling Rebecca, and after seeing Rich sober, mature, and even caring, Tamara understands where Rebecca's fears have derived. This isn't the Rich of the past; this man is put-together, caring, sober, and now living close by. He poses almost as many problems to Rebecca's relationship with Davis as Pacey could pose to Tamara's with her unborn child. Wisely, neither sister voices this. Too much has already transpired tonight to think of any other problematic issues.

Rob drops Rebecca and Tamara off a little after midnight. Tamara's wrist isn't broken but it is badly sprained. They thank Rob then Rebecca helps Tamara into the house and to her room. Once Tamara is taken care of, Rebecca goes about her nightly routine. When Rebecca has changed into her pajamas, she stands in front of the living room window looking out on Wilshire Lane. All is dark on the lane save the street lamps. She glances across the lane at Rob's house, all doors and windows shut and locked tightly for the night. She drops her head back and sighs heavily. Someway, she must figure out what she wants regarding a relationship with Rob. She certainly wants to be his friend, and while the thought of being more is nice, her life is currently turning into a chaotic mess. Would she be able to be a mother, a supportive sister, a girlfriend, and handle her ex? She doesn't think so but she is also exhausted. What she needs is a good night's rest. Hopefully, she will have a clearer perspective in the morning.

Davis arrives home the following day around noon. Two trucks are parked outside the house while one man stands on the porch and another is climbed on the roof. Davis figures they are here to fix the leak but he can't imagine why they are working on a Sunday. He is sure the people attending church across the street do not appreciate the noise the men are currently making.

Preferring to avoid the two unknown men, Davis heads around back and enters through the kitchen. He hears his mother speaking but it isn't to his aunt. One look in the living room causes him to freeze. He hopes it isn't too late to sneak into his room.

"Davis, honey, c'mere," Rebecca calls before he can take a step.

Davis groans but obeys his mother's order. Slowly, he walks into the living room. His mom is on one end of the sofa, the man he has only seen the occasional picture of but knows is his father sits on the opposite end, and his aunt sits in the chair across from them. The atmosphere is tense. Rebecca looks uneasy, Rich is twiddling his thumbs, and Tamara looks as bewildered by this current scene as Davis feels. Davis' eye catches the ace bandage wrapped around Tamara's wrist, quirking his brow at the sight. Tamara notices the look but she doesn't provide him an answer, instead she shakes her head slightly. With her eyes, she conveys she will explain later.

Rebecca doesn't notice this little exchange between nephew and aunt. She is too busy dreading what is to come next. She motions for Davis to have a seat between Rich and she but Davis perches on the arm of the chair Tamara is sitting in. The sisters exchange a look but neither comment. Tamara scoots over a bit so Davis will have more room. He looks expectantly at his mother but doesn't glance at his father.

"Davis," Rebecca begins, uncrossing then re-crossing her legs as she clasps her hands upon her knee. "I know I have never been very forthcoming with information about your father," Rebecca's voice quivers as she continues. She isn't sure why this is so difficult. Technically, she hasn't done anything but protect her son from pain, but by doing that, she has also kept him from his father.

"Mom," Davis interrupts, looking directly at her. She nods, encouraging him to continue. "I know he's my Dad, and I know you haven't let him come around me because he wasn't a good Dad. I heard you two fighting when I was like ten and had snuck out to go ride bikes with Luke."

Rebecca's jaw drops at these words. She cannot believe Davis has known about his father for four years. Of course, she expected him to have some idea as to why Rich wasn't around, but to know the extent of it, to have heard what they said to one another on that night four years ago, Rebecca can't comprehend. She remembers that night. It was a balmy July evening and she was taking out trash. Davis, she thought, was in bed, so when Rich appeared at the curb she didn't think twice about arguing with him. By that time of night, the residents of Wilshire Lane are asleep so they didn't have an audience of nosey neighbors. She remembers the horrible things they said to one another, the list of past atrocities each had committed being shouted into the night. She is mortified that her son heard this.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Rebecca asks. Davis shrugs.

"Why is he here?" Davis asks instead of answering.

Rebecca looks to Rich then nods towards Davis. She agreed to allow him to see Davis, but other than that it is entirely up to their son whether he chooses to allow Rich into his life. Rich agreed to that but he doesn't see why Tamara has to be present. None of this concerns her.

Davis finally looks at his father. He takes in his clean-shaven, sober appearance, a drastic change from that night four years ago when he listened in on the argument between his parents. Davis garnered quite a bit of information that night about his father but he has also learned plenty from his grandmother. Rosalyn first succumbed to inquiries about his father when he was six. She gave him a very watered-down version of why his mother and father were not together but as the years have passed, he has been able to drag more truthful answers out of her. The man that sits before him appears to have his life somewhat together. Maybe he has changed. Davis isn't sure, but it is only fair to hear him out.

Rich quietly introduces himself to Davis, watching as the boy, with Rebecca's eyes, studies him closely. He can only imagine the thoughts going through Davis' mind. He doesn't blame the boy; he has been a horrible parent, but he wants to make amends. He tells Davis this, the side conversation Rebecca and Tamara share via glances doesn't go unnoticed by him but he is more concerned with what his son thinks. He knows his ex-girlfriend and her sister would rather he disappear, but he finally has his life together. A life that he can bring his child into.

He apologizes to Davis for his absence then begs his forgiveness. Just like Rebecca, Davis sits impassively staring at him. Other than Rich's nose, blonde hair, and lanky frame, Davis didn't inherit anything from his father. The boy is all Rebecca. Rich prays he is a bit more understanding than his mother. The Jacobs women have always been critical and judgmental of him. The fact two of those three women are currently staring at him icily reminds him of this.

Davis listens to his father's words and watches his movements. He knows he should feel something but this man is a stranger. Davis has never known him as 'Dad', just as the man that fathered him. He has seen how Luke is with his Dad, and even though Luke's Dad is frequently out of the country, the time the two spend together is enjoyed by father and son. Judging by the look on Rich's face, he is enjoying this just as much as Davis is.

"Uh, your Mom said if you want to, it would be ok if I stopped by to see you from time-to-time. Would you be ok with that?" Rich asks, scratching the back of his head.

Davis furrows his brow, shooting his mother a questioning look. Rebecca shrugs, waving her hand in his direction. It is his decision, and though he might be a little young to make such choices, she believes him to be mature enough to handle this. He is more mature at fourteen than she was at twenty.

"Uh, that'd be fine, I guess," Davis shrugs.

"Yeah?" Rich asks, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sure, but not like now. I have homework to do."

Davis doesn't wait for anyone to say anything. He is quickly to his feet and heading towards his bedroom. Rebecca and Rich watch him go. Tamara shakes her head. She knows it isn't her place, and she certainly has no right to judge, but she wouldn't have handled things this way. No matter how helpful Rich was last night, and how sober and put-together he appears now, there is still doubt in her mind. She can tell by the way Rebecca monitors him, she feels the same way. Wisely, she doesn't say any of this. She wouldn't appreciate Rebecca interfering with her child so she won't with Rebecca's.

Tamara excuses herself, slowly making her way out of the living room. She is very sore this morning but so thankful everything is all right with the baby. Secure in the knowledge her child is safe, she goes in search of her nephew. She won't say anything about Rich but she wants to make sure Davis is all right with this sudden change.

Rebecca watches her sister hobble out of the living room under the pretense of giving Rich and she time to talk. Rebecca knows Tamara is going to talk to Davis. Part of her wants to go to him this very moment but she knows that would be a mistake. There's a good chance he won't let Tamara in, but from the look he gave Rebecca, it will be a while before he is willing to talk to her. She doesn't like this but she understands. She would be upset, too, if her absent parent just showed up while the present parent left such a big decision to her. She sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"You ok?" Rich asks, reaching over and touching her back.

"Don't touch me," she hisses, trying to keep her voice low but the bite remains in the hushed tone.

"Sorry," Rich apologizes, holding his hands up in defeat.

"It is up to Davis what comes of your relationship. As for our relationship, we are simply two people who share a child. Understand?" She looks at him pointedly.

"I do," he nods.

"Good!"

Rebecca stands from the sofa, calling over her shoulder for Rich to leave his number should Davis decide to call him. Rich agrees, takes a business card out of his pocket and places it on the coffee table. He has only been with the contractor for a few weeks but already his boss says he sees promise. Rich is trying his hardest, something he hopes to prove to Rebecca, Davis, and even Tamara. He might have ruined his chance with Rebecca years ago but he wants to at least try to be part of his son's life.

Davis hears the front door close and voices of the men working on the porch as they speak to Rich. Currently, Davis is lying face down on his bed while his aunt sits in the desk chair. He has answered her questions with muffled 'uh-huhs' or 'uh-uhs', his face never leaving the bed. Tamara is beginning to wonder how long he can remain like this; sooner or later he will have to breathe.

"Davis," she says slowly, carefully repositioning herself in the chair. Her knee, out of everything, hurts the most.

"What?" he asks, still face down. Tamara rolls her eyes at the teenaged antics.

"Will you sit up, please?" she asks in her sweetest tone, a tone that used to work on him when he was five. Clearly, it no longer holds any power. He doesn't move. "Sit up, Davis!" Tamara commands, growing tired of speaking to a faceless form.

Davis groans, and even if he doesn't fully follow her directions, he does roll over onto his back so he is looking at his aunt. She smiles brightly at him, the same annoying smile his mother likes to give him. Until Tamara came to live with them, he thought his mother and aunt were nothing alike. During the past few months, he has changed his mind. They do not resemble one another in the way most siblings do, but they have some of the same mannerisms, phrases, and share a lot of the same world views. It isn't surprising; they did grow up in the same house, but considering the vastly different lives they have lead, it is rather startling to see that there are more similarities than there are differences.

"What, aunt Tammy?" Davis asks, looking up at her.

"Are you ok? The truth please," she adds, certain he was lying before.

"I'm not not ok," he tells her, unsure of how else to answer the question. "I just don't know what Mom was thinking. He has never been around then I go to Luke's for one night and she's like 'oh, hey Davis, here's your Dad. Wanna hang with him?' It's weird!"

Tamara purses her lips to suppress a grin. Davis' dramatics are very reminiscent of his mother's. She won't say this, just like she won't comment on Rich, but the thought remains.

"I'm sure they don't expect you to have an answer right away," Tamara assures him, having already discussed this with Rebecca.

"I don't care what they expect!"

Normally, Tamara would not let Davis get away with the tone when it is partially directed at his mother. Considering this has all been sprung on him without a moment's notice, she doesn't say anything. Instead, she changes the subject.

"Still wanna know what happened?" She asks, holding up her wrist.

"Yeah, what'd you do?" Davis asks, his curiosity piqued.

Tamara smiles mirthlessly and shakes her head before telling him. Davis understands why she fell – he's slid on ice several times when making a mad dash out of the house. What he doesn't understand, is why she went out to his Dad in the first place. Tamara sighs, realizing too late she should have expected this to turn to Rich. Davis is naturally curious about this person he has never known who is suddenly sitting in his living room wanting to spend time with him.

"Davis, I'm not telling you what to do, but your father seems to have changed. He wants a relationship with you and your mother is giving you the choice. Technically, you are old enough in the state of North Carolina to make the decision of who you would live with if there was a custody dispute, so I think your mom thinks you're old enough to make this decision."

"That doesn't answer my questions," Davis retorts, wishing he had stayed at Luke's longer.

"Ok, I answered the door because I don't like your father. Those are feelings that I harbor against him for mistakes made many years ago. They, in no way, should impact how you proceed in your relationship with him."

Davis rolls his eyes at the answer. It is only an answer his mother or aunt would give. When he asks a teacher or a friend's parent a question, they provide much simpler answers. Tamara narrows her eyes as she looks at Davis, reading in his expression his thoughts.

"Is it ok if I have some time alone?" Davis asks, unable to entertain his aunt.

"Of course," Tamara nods, standing slowly from the chair.

"Aunt Tammy," Davis calls, causing her to pause.

"Yes, Davis?" she asks, hoping he doesn't want advice about his father.

"Is the baby ok?" His look is one of such deep concern, Tamara can't help but smile. This young man who just a few months earlier told her she should have an abortion, and in the months since has rarely acknowledged her pregnancy, is now concerned over the baby's well-being.

"The baby is fine," Tamara tells him, rubbing her stomach.

Davis nods and watches as she exits the room. Apparently, spending the night at Luke's gives his family permission to go insane. Next time they have a movie marathon, they are doing so at his house. At least that way, he can see exactly how the insanity unfolds.

Tamara enters the kitchen in search of Rebecca, pausing when she sees her sister staring out the kitchen window. Tamara doesn't pretend to understand what her sister is feeling, but from the tension radiating off Rebecca, she can tell her sister is currently experiencing her own form of hell. Tamara doesn't agree with Rebecca's sudden decision to allow Rich into Davis' life, just like she doesn't agree with Rebecca leaving the decision to form a relationship with Rich entirely up to Davis.

"Don't stand there judging me," Rebecca growls, tears lacing her voice as she remains staring out the window.

"I'm not," Tamara says, her voice belying her feelings.

Rebecca turns to look at Tamara disbelievingly. Since she told Tamara earlier she was inviting Rich over to speak with Davis, Tamara has had that critical look on her face. Rebecca has tried to ignore it because the last thing she needs is to add an argument with her sister to her current list of problems.

"Did Davis talk to you?" Rebecca asks, choosing to avoid an argument.

"He did," Tamara nods, coming to stand beside Rebecca.

"How is he?" Rebecca could tell by Davis' silence and abrupt departure he was anything but fine. She didn't expect him to handle this as well as he did.

"Well, aside from mumbled responses into the mattress, he's confused. He doesn't understand how this came about overnight. Honestly, I don't either."

Tamara looks at her sister expectantly. Rebecca didn't explain what led her to this decision, but now that Rich has left and Davis is home, Tamara is interested in why she has experienced such a sudden change of mind. Rebecca can read the question in Tamara's eyes, a roll of her eyes and a sigh her answer.

"I didn't demand an explanation on why you decided to sleep with a student," Rebecca deflects, annoyed Tamara is questioning her.

"Yeah ya did," Tamara counters, remembering very well how they stood in this very room and had that discussion, more than once. Rebecca glares at her sister.

"Rich seems to be different. Davis isn't a little boy anymore, so I think it's time he decides if he has a relationship with his father."

Rebecca leaves out the discussion Rich and she had the prior night while Tamara was in x-ray. Rebecca went to the waiting room to check on Rob and Rich, her concern turning to them since she knew her sister and the baby were ok. Rob was on the payphone speaking with an upset parishioner after Elizabeth had paged him. Rich saw Rebecca and motioned her over, expressing his concern over Tamara and the baby. Rebecca told him everything was fine, explained Tamara was in x-ray, then sat quietly as she waited for Rob to end his conversation. While she waited, Rich began speaking. She tried to silence him but he wouldn't listen. He insisted he was changed, provided her with the name of his employer, the length of time he had been there, and told her to the day how long he had been sober. He begged her to allow him to meet Davis, to see his son. Rebecca wasn't so easily swayed by all the information he provided.

Her resolve was weakened when Rob rejoined them. Rich had told Rob while they waited about the contracting firm he is working with. Rob recognized the name of the company, glad to hear Mr. Murphy still hired recovering addicts. The conversation between Rob and Rich was eye-opening. Through outreach programs, Rob has worked with many addicts. Rich spoke of the organization that helped him become sober. Rebecca had never heard Rich speak of recovery in the past, mostly because his longest without alcohol or drugs was three days. This time, he spoke with an understanding of a man who had suffered through detox and fought hard to remain clean. By the time the nurse informed Rebecca Tamara was back in the exam room, Rebecca was agreeing to let Rich come by and speak with Davis. Despite all of this, she was secretly hoping he wouldn't show. Much to her surprise, he arrived ten minutes early, anxious to see his son.

"Isn't that a rather big decision for someone so young to make?" Tamara can't stop herself from asking, pulling Rebecca from her thoughts.

"No more so than entering into a sexual relationship with an English teacher and fathering her child," Rebecca shoots back with a sneer.

Tamara blanches at the comment but refuses to allow her sister to rile her. It has been difficult enough accepting Pacey's presence in her unborn child's life, she can't imagine how Rebecca is feeling. For nearly fifteen years, she has been a single parent. Everything Davis has needed or wanted she has provided. Now, Rich has popped up wanting to intrude on this relationship. Of course, Rebecca is going to be on the defensive.

"Sorry," Rebecca sighs, dropping her head.

Tamara dismisses the apology and wraps her arm around Rebecca's shoulders. "You're right, the decisions I forced Pacey to make aren't fair." Tamara has harbored that same thought many times over the past few months. "I just don't want Davis to make a decision he might regret."

Rebecca nods in agreement. She knows it isn't fair how all of this came about. None of it has been fair. In a perfect world, Davis would have a loving mother and father, both of which do everything in their power to be there for him constantly. Unfortunately, that isn't the hand life dealt.

"Davis will make many decisions he regrets," Rebecca says dejectedly, well aware of the disappointments life brings.

"True, but what if Rich doesn't stay around? He seems changed, but old habits die hard."

That has been the niggling thought in Rebecca's mind since she agreed to host this little meet and greet. She is frightened Davis will grow accustomed to having a father, then in true Rich fashion, he will disappear. The alternative, denying Rich access to his son, doesn't provide any better of a solution. Rich could easily take her to court, parade out both their pasts, and wrack up thousands in legal bills. Rebecca would do anything for her son, but she doesn't have that type of money. Rich doesn't appear to have access to that type of money either, but he has alternative ways of gaining the necessary means to fight her. She tries to explain this to Tamara, explain her reasoning, surprised when Tamara seems to understand.

"Pacey threatened to take me to court if I denied him rights to this baby," Tamara recalls, shaking her head at the memory.  
"Damn," Rebecca exclaims, "that boy has guts."

Tamara nods. Neither have ever met a man, especially a fifteen-year-old one, that has the tenacity Pacey does. Rebecca has had a very limited amount of time with the boy, but during that time she could tell he could be a force to be reckoned with.

"We pick the same type of men," Rebecca groans, throwing her head back in frustration.

"Not quite," Tamara disagrees. Rebecca purses her lips, about to argue. "Rich and Paul are similar, but Pacey and Rob aren't," Tamara elaborates before Rebecca can interrupt her. "Pacey was a terrible choice because of his age, but if he was older, he would probably be one of the best guys I've ever dated." Tamara groans at this thought earning a chuckle from Rebecca.

"And what about Rob?" Rebecca asks, interested in what her sister thinks of the preacher.

"Rob is a wonderful guy," Tamara doesn't hesitate. She has witnessed his care and concern for others during the time she has lived with Rebecca. Last night, he directed that kindness and concern on her, something Tamara appreciated greatly. Rebecca's face lights up when she is around him and he seems quite smitten with Rebecca. He is the type of man her sister deserves.

"This horrible taste in men, is it genetic?" Rebecca asks, a pensive look on her face.

"I don't think so; Mom got lucky….twice." Tamara rolls her eyes at this.

Tamara and Rebecca have never understood their parents' odd relationship but they only have happy memories of their parents. Whether they were married or divorced, Kenneth and Rosalyn have always made sure their daughters were happy and loved. The divorce was difficult to digest but their friendship helped soften the blow. No matter what, they are there for each other and their children. As for Leland, Rosalyn's boyfriend of over a year, he is thoughtful and kind, always making sure she and her children are content. So no, their deficient taste in men isn't inherited.

"I know I told you about the married man I dated after Rich, but did I tell you about the young man I dated?" Rebecca asks, her voice taking on a scandalous lilt. She loves to shock her sister, and to take her mind off her current worries, commiserating over past relationship failures with Tamara sounds like a good plan.

"How young?" Tamara asks, her interest piqued.

Rebecca laughs at the reaction then motions for Tamara to join her at the bar. They take a seat and Rebecca tells her about Brady, the nineteen-year-old college student Reverend Danley, the pastor before Rob, hired to care for the lawn of the church and parsonage. Bradley was young and well sculpted, sweet and funny. Considering Rebecca had only been on a handful of dates since ending things with the married man, and the daily struggle of life as a single mother and the woes of starting a business were weighing heavily on her, Brady was a wonderful distraction. During that time two summers ago, Rebecca enjoyed Brady's company until he had to return to college. Rebecca smiles fondly at the memories.

"He might not have been as young as your young man, but I do understand the temptation of a younger lover."

Tamara sits there with her mouth agape. Out of everything Rebecca has done, this is the most shocking. Rebecca has always dated older, even in Middle School, she dated a freshman in high school. To hear that she has participated in an affair with a teenager is stunning.

"Well, well, who knew little Bex had it in her?" Tamara laughs, causing Rebecca to blush.

"Shut up, at least he was legal," Rebecca points out, unappreciative of Tamara's comment. Tamara only laughs harder.

"Well, at least one of us knows how to use birth control," Tamara mutters, patting her stomach.

"Thank God," Rebecca exclaims, the thought of more than Davis shaking her to the core. She loves her son, but with the child comes the father. Of the men she has dated, she could not imagine any of them being the type of father a child deserves.

"Bex," Tamara says, turning serious. She hates to ruin the light mood, but her thoughts turn back to her nephew. "You need to go explain to Davis what brought all this about."

Rebecca cringes at the mention of that task. She knows Tamara is right, has thought about doing just that several times, but each time she starts to exit the kitchen, she stops herself. She doesn't know how to explain this. She also isn't ready to bear Davis' ire. He has every right to be upset with her but she doesn't think she can handle it.

"C'mon, I'll go with you," Tamara offers, patting her arm.

"You're only doing this so one day I will have to help you explain to your child why it has a teenager for a father," Rebecca huffs teasingly.

"Yes," Tamara agrees, she certainly will expect Rebecca to return the favor one day, "But more than anything, you and Davis need to talk."

Rebecca reluctantly agrees. With Tamara in tow, providing her the support she so desperately needs, she heads to Davis' room. With a bit of persuasion, he allows them admittance into the bedroom. While he remains prostrate, his face once again buried in the mattress forcing Tamara to question how he can possibly breath in that position, Rebecca sits on the edge of the bed and tries to explain this sudden change of events. Tamara sits in the desk chair, offering each reassuring glances when they look to her for help. Slowly, Davis sits up and begins discussing things with his mom. He keeps his answers short but respectful. The last thing he wants is a lecture on top of this current disaster.

With great hesitation, Davis agrees to speak with Rich. Their first meeting is incredibly awkward even if it is just a stroll around a block. Without Rebecca and Tamara around to monitor what Davis says, he grills Rich. Rebecca has answered his questions truthfully, a lot of what transpired has been omitted though. Davis wants to hear Rich's side of things. Reluctantly, Rich explains that when Rebecca told him she was pregnant, he was immature. Instead of putting Rebecca's and their unborn child's needs first, he only worried about himself. Rich apologizes profusely but Davis isn't interested in apologies; he only wants answers. Much to his surprise, Rich provides him with the answers he needs.

By mid-March, Davis and Rich have established one night a week where they go out to dinner. Rich frequently calls Davis or stops by to see him. Rebecca remains nervous about this relationship. Rich is doing well with their son, has yet to cancel any plans and continues to be sober, but there is that niggling little voice in the back of her mind that will not relent. On several occasions, she discusses her fears with Tamara. Tamara shares this worry. Surprisingly, Rich is being a good father to Davis, Rebecca and he are getting along, and on the few occasions Rich and Tamara occupy the same space, they co-exist peacefully.

Davis has never missed having a father because he has never had one. Growing up, it was always Rebecca and him. There were babysitters that cared for him while she was at work, and Rosalyn and Kenneth visited frequently. His favorite was always Tamara because she was the doting aunt that spoiled him shamelessly. Since Tamara has moved in with them, Davis has grown accustomed to having a Mom and an Aunt. Slowly, he is getting used to having a Mom, an Aunt, and a Dad.

Rebecca, with a much slower pace, is starting to warm to the idea of sharing parenting responsibilities. It is nice not to have to balance or rearrange her schedule, or place Tamara in-charge, when Davis needs an adult. Rich, on three different occasions, has offered to take him to karate practice when it has been changed, and once drove him to Rae's. Rebecca is impressed with the way Rich is stepping-up. She is glad to see he is being the man she always thought he could be.

"Davis is supposed to be home by eight," Rebecca tells Rich as she retrieves two bottles of water from the refrigerator.

"Sorry I'm early," Rich apologizes, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

Rebecca shrugs. It is fine he is waiting for Davis. She would much rather he show up early than not show up at all. Wisely, she doesn't say this. Instead, she hands him a bottle of the water then leans against the counter. She studies Rich as he twists off the cap and takes a sip. He hasn't changed a lot which is surprising. He doesn't have the haggard look most alcoholics do. He looks, strangely, a lot like the smart-ass boy he was when she first met him.

"Becky," Rich chuckles, pulling her from her thoughts. It is a nickname she hasn't heard in years. Until she met him, no one was allowed to shorten her name to that. With Rich, it was a term of endearment. Now, it sounds odd and so immature.

"Don't call me that," she says shaking her head. She takes a sip of her water to give herself something to do.

"Sorry, Rebecca," he emphasizes her full name.

"Thank you," she nods.

They fall silent as they continue waiting for Davis. Rebecca glances at her watch, groaning when she sees it is nearly twenty minutes until Davis is due home. Tamara has had to stay late at school to assist in the school's new parent involvement initiative, something called 'Marvelous Monday Nights'. With both Tamara and Davis out of the house, Rebecca suddenly feels uncomfortable being in the house with Rich. She clears her throat then turns to the counter, busying herself rearranging the fruit bowl. Rich chuckles again, remembering how she used to do anything to avoid looking at him.

"Rebecca," he drawls, taking a few steps towards her.

Rebecca tenses, slowly turning around to face him. Like always, he has that smug smirk on his face. It is infuriating but also incredibly sexy. She admonishes herself silently for the thought. Rich and she were horrible together. They have been apart for years, and until just recently, he has been a terrible father. She cannot, will not, think of him in any other way than Davis' father.

"Rich, I think you should go wait in the living room," she says, her voice hoarse. She clears her throat then says, "Go wait in the living room."

Her voice is stronger this time but Rich doesn't listen. He also remembers how easily her resolve erodes. He closes the space between them, placing his hand on the counter beside her hip, blocking her from moving. She looks up at him with narrowed eyes. She has never appreciated being cornered.

"Rich, living room!" she orders, pointing towards the front of the house.

"Do you really want me to do that?" Rich asks in a low, sultry tone. He leans closer to Rebecca, stopping when their faces are mere inches apart.

Rebecca's breath catches in her throat. It has been many years since she was this close to Rich. The last time they kissed, he was drunk and grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss she immediately pushed away from. This time, he doesn't reek of cheap booze. He has recently showered but hasn't shaved. The smell of soap, something with a minty twist, clings to his skin, filling her nostrils in their close proximity. She doubts he will ever be 'bulky', but instead of the thin, lanky frame he has always sported, working in construction has provided him with well-defined chest and abs and muscular arms.

"I want you to…" Rebecca trails off when she Rich places his hand on her waist. "Rich," she says, pushing at his chest.

"Rebecca," he smiles, reaching up to cup her cheek with the other hand.

"We aren't gonna do this," she insists, turning her cheek so his hand drops away.

"Of course, we aren't," he agrees, placing his finger under Rebecca's chin and turning her head so she is looking at him.

They stare into each other's eyes as the air seems to leave the room. Rebecca purses her lips as she looks at his mouth, remembering all the times in the past when they would get into ridiculous screaming matches. Before she was pregnant, every screaming match lead to an even hotter, more passionate make-up session. Those make-up sessions are what, more than likely, led to Davis. Rebecca is aware it is inappropriate to remember those arguments and reconciliations with such fondness considering Rich has been absent from Davis' life all these years, only popping up in hers when the mood struck him. Unfortunately, reasoning has never worked where Rich is concerned.

Rebecca isn't sure who makes the first move. One second they are standing there, chest to chest, the next their lips are crashing together as they grab for one another. It is a heady sensation, being engulfed in his arms. Their hands are frenzied, and this time Rebecca is painfully aware of who makes the move to transition them from kissing to more. Her hands are quickly undoing his belt as his fingers begin tearing away at the buttons on her blouse. At some point, she should stop this madness, push him away, but she can't. Supposedly, she has matured over the years. This break from sanity proves that underneath it all, she is still the same reckless person where Rich is concerned.

Davis is telling Luke about the movie Rich and he saw over the weekend. Luke thinks the movie sounds pretty boring but he is glad his friend is getting to spend time with his Dad. Luke can't imagine what it would be like not to have a Dad. Davis notices Rich's truck as they near the house. He jumps off his bike, lets it fall carelessly in the grass, then bounds up the steps. Luke follows, musing to himself that for someone who claims to be unchanged by his father's sudden appearance, Davis seems rather excited to see his Dad.

The boys enter the house quietly. Davis is surprised he doesn't see his Dad sitting in the living room on the end of the sofa where he usually waits for Davis. The light in the kitchen is on, so Davis walks towards it. Luke follows him. He is just about to announce his presence when he hears heavy breathing. He freezes at the sound and his eyes go wide. Surely, what he thinks is happening isn't. For some unknown reason, he forces himself to enter the kitchen.

"What the hell!" he exclaims.

Rich and Rebecca freeze at the interruption. Rebecca looks horrified, her eyes growing wider when she sees the look of hurt and disbelief on Davis' face. Suddenly, everything she was feeling, the memories she was allowing herself to dwell on, fall away. She isn't twenty anymore. She is a grown, mature woman with a teenaged son. A son, who until very recently, has had no contact with his father. Her face turns crimson with embarrassment. Not only has her son walked in on her with her legs wrapped around the man who abandoned them years ago, he has also caught a glimpse of the person she used to be.

"Davis," she croaks, shoving Rich away. The boy doesn't pause. Rebecca quickly moves from the counter where she was perched and chases after Davis, buttoning her blouse as she goes.

Tamara isn't sure how many more 'Marvelous Monday nights' she can take. This is only the second one, but she is beyond exhausted. The baby is also very active tonight, causing Tamara a great deal of discomfort with the frequent jabs to her ribs. Tonight, it takes everything in her to climb the steps. The fact Rich's truck is in front of the house helps Tamara decide she will be going straight to bed. She has just unlocked the front door when Davis comes rushing out. Tamara startles at having the door knob yanked from her hand but she becomes concerned when she sees the distraught look on Davis' face.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Tamara asks, reaching out to touch Davis' cheek. He pulls away, moving past her but careful not to bump into her stomach. "Davis?" she calls again as he bounds down the stairs.

"Davis, wait up!" Luke yells, jogging out the door. "'Scuse me, Miss Jacobs," Luke says, sliding past Tamara.

"What is going on?" Tamara says, her fatigue forgotten as she watches her nephew mount his bike. "Davis!" She calls again, her tone growing sterner. This gives him pause. He exchanges a glance with Luke and is just about to tell his aunt exactly what is going on when Rebecca runs out of the house, almost into Tamara.

"Davis!" Rebecca yells, out of breath.

Tamara's jaw drops when she takes in her sister's appearance. Rebecca's lipstick is smudged, her hair tousled, and her clothes disheveled. At the end of the hall, Rich stands, his shirt unbuttoned, lipstick smeared on his mouth. Tamara rolls her eyes, reminded of all the times she walked in on the two warring lovers somewhere between anger and passion. She truly thought Rebecca was past this, that all of Rich's past blunders would dissuade her from ever going down this road again. Clearly, she was wrong and Davis is the one that has walked in on them this time.

"Davis, please, let's talk about this!" Rebecca pleads, making her way down the steps.

"Dude, talk to your Mom," Luke advises, this whole situation making him feel uncomfortable.

"Davis," Rich says, stepping out on the porch. Rebecca curses his presence while Tamara glares at him.

"I don't wanna talk to either of you," Davis says emphatically, shooting angry looks at both his parents.

Rebecca crosses the yard, places her hand on Davis' bike. She looks at him but he refuses to meet her eyes. She is embarrassed her son caught her in this compromising position but she is also ashamed. This is quite possibly the dumbest thing she has ever done. The looks she is currently receiving from both her son and sister confirm this.

"You don't have to talk. You can lock yourself away in your room but I don't want you going out. It is almos dark and a school night." Rebecca might not be the best version of herself at the moment, but she is still his mother.

Davis sighs heavily, throws his bike down and stomps back into the house. Luke stands there looking at the three adults, unsure of what he should do.

"Go on in," Rebecca motions him towards the house. Luke nods, runs up the steps then disappears into the house.

Rebecca scrubs at her face then slowly turns to look at her sister and Rich. Tamara is aghast while Rich stands there smugly. She wants nothing more than to slap that look right off his face. Tamara looks at her sister then at Rich, repulsed by the man standing just a few steps away. She will never understand what her beautiful, intelligent sister saw in this man when she was young and she is even more clueless now. Rich might be sober and employed, even attempting a relationship with Davis, but there is nothing desirable about him. Leech is the only word Tamara deems befitting.

Rich isn't sure what exactly has transpired. One moment Rebecca and he were in the kitchen talking, waiting on Davis to get home from Luke's, then the next they were grabbing at each other. The counter had been cleared, Rebecca perched on it, and he was unfastening the buttons on her blouse when Davis interrupted them. As the boy ran from the kitchen, Rebecca shoved Rich off and hastily refastened her blouse. Now, she is glaring at him with a look of pure hatred. He didn't expect any of this to happen, but out of everything, the fact Rebecca has even given him a second look is what truly amazes him. Unfortunately, any hope he had of the two reconciling is destroyed. Rebecca looks utterly miserable by her actions.

"Not a word," Rebecca warns Tamara as she stomps up the steps. Tamara holds her hand up in surrender. She is so surprised by this she doesn't think she can form a coherent sentence, yet.

Tamara follows Rebecca into the house, turning to look at Rich. That smug look remains on his face and when he moves to reenter the house, Tamara slams the door in his face. She turns the lock then marches through the house. She finds Rebecca in the little makeshift office, her head in her hands as she sits at the desk. Tamara walks over to the desk and leans against it, looking down at her sister.

"Please Tam, not right now," she mumbles.

"It's your life," Tamara says simply. Rebecca glances up at her, knowing her sister won't let this go so easily. "However," Tamara continues, causing Rebecca to let out a sound of frustration. "You need to go talk to Davis. I'll drive Luke home."

Tamara offers to do this for two reasons. One, it is too late for Luke to ride his bike home. Two, Rebecca and Davis need to sort this out without her interference. Sometimes it helps having a buffer, something Tamara frequently serves as, but this time, because she cannot remain objective, Rebecca and Davis need to handle this on their own.

"Are you sure you alone in a car with a teenaged boy alone is a good idea?" Rebecca scoffs sarcastically, her anger seeking an outlet. Her sister is close by so she will do.

"After tonight, Rebecca, you are in no position to judge my past."

Tamara's tone is cold, angry, and deathly slow. Usually, she tolerates Rebecca jabs; she deserves them. After tonight, and seeing that her sister still hasn't learned her lesson where Rich is concerned, Tamara refuses to listen to it. She is aware of her mistakes, swears she will not repeat them. Rebecca has claimed to do the same where Rich is concerned, but in just a few minutes she has forgotten all those promises, all the past hurts, and gone right back to him. Tamara is angry at her poor judgment, but more than anything, she is disappointed.

"Your blouse isn't buttoned correctly," Tamara adds before pushing off the desk. Rebecca's cheeks redden at the comment.

Tamara walks out of the office leaving Rebecca sitting there with her mouth agape. She doesn't glance back at Rebecca, instead heads to Davis' room. She knocks on the door, a sharp 'go away' her response. She identifies herself and a few seconds later the door is unlocked by Luke. The boy is wide-eyed, obviously uncomfortable.

"Davis, may I come in?" Tamara asks, her eyes landing on her nephew as he sits at his desk, his back to her.

"I'm not talking about that," he says in disgust.

"I don't wanna talk about _that_ ," Tamara tells him, her tone almost as petulant as his. She looks at Luke, the boy glancing between her and Davis.

"Ok," Davis sighs, turning to face her.

Luke moves back allowing her entrance. She walks past him then takes a seat on Davis' bed. The boy is angry and sullen. Tamara understands but she isn't here to discuss the current situation. She tells him this then offers Luke a ride home. Luke looks at Davis, unsure if he should leave his friend when he is so upset.

"He'll be fine," Tamara reassures Luke. He doesn't seem to believe her but Davis nods. Reluctantly, Luke agrees. Tamara drops a kiss on her nephew's head, a kiss which he furiously rubs away, then leaves his room. She still has her purse on her shoulder so she heads for the door. Slowly, Luke follows her.

Elizabeth Riley heard yelling when she was sweeping the back walkway at the church. She peered around the corner of the brick building, not at all surprised the Jacobs were the cause of the commotion. The pregnant one stood on the porch with the man who has been frequenting the house over the past few weeks while Rebecca stood in the yard arguing with the boy and his friend. Elizabeth watched as the scene played out, laughing when Tamara slammed the door in the man's face. From what Rob has said, that man is the boy's father. Elizabeth wishes Rob would consider this a sign he should sever all ties with Rebecca but so far, he insists there is nothing between Rebecca and Rich besides Davis. Elizabeth scoffs at the absurdity of that claim.

Elizabeth has finished her duties at the church. Rob is at the hospital visiting a sick parishioner so Elizabeth has decided to sit on the front porch and enjoy the unseasonably warm night. She can't wait until spring arrives and she can be out of the house more. Her ears perk up when she hears a door close. She glances across the street, watching as Tamara and the sweet boy who hangs around that house often, descend the steps. She can't hear everything they say, but from the few snippets she does catch, and the earlier display she witnessed, she deduces something has happened between Rich and Rebecca. She can't wait to inform Rob of this latest development.

Tamara returns home a little while later to a silent house. Davis' door is closed, and probably locked. She moves further down the hall, stopping when she comes to the opened bathroom door. Rebecca stands at the sink in a robe, scrubbing furiously at her face. Tamara considers walking right by, not saying another word until they have both had a good night's sleep, but just as she starts past the door, Rebecca speaks.

"Tam," Rebecca says softly. Tamara pauses, glancing at Rebecca.

"What, Bex?" she asks, the fatigue hitting her once again.

"Can we talk?" Rebecca asks, placing the wash cloth down.

Tamara should say no, tell her they will discuss this tomorrow. Instead, she nods. Rebecca smiles appreciatively, grabs a towel to dry her face, then once that's done, she leads Tamara to the kitchen. Tamara sinks into a seat at the bar while Rebecca fetches them both a drink. Once Rebecca is seated, she seems to lose her nerve.

"Bex, it is nearly nine-thirty and I have had a very long day. Speak or I'm going to bed." Tamara doesn't mean to be terse but her sister is too old to behave this way, and Tamara is exhausted.

Rebecca sighs heavily at the ultimatum. She wishes it was so simple, that she could easily explain away her actions. Unfortunately, she can't. Short of temporary insanity, she has no idea what possessed her to kiss Rich. If it had stopped at one kiss it would have been bad enough, but if Davis hadn't walked in when he did, Rebecca would have had sex with Rich. The thought is revolting, and even after a hot shower where she scrubbed furiously at her skin until it was raw, she can't get the feel of him off her.

"Davis informed me that was one of the 'stupidest things ever'," Rebecca air quotes, not entirely disagreeing with her son.

"He isn't wrong," Tamara can't help but say. Rebecca bows her head, quietly accepting the chastisement.

"I don't know what to say except I'm sorry," Rebecca tells her, unable to meet Tamara's gaze.

"You should tell Davis that, not me."

Tamara is angry and disappointed but technically, this is none of her business. However, this does affect Davis. Tamara points out he is probably confused that he caught his mother with the man who until recently has never been around. Tamara doesn't understand what she was thinking, she doesn't seem to understand it either, so of course, Davis is having a hard time with it. Rebecca takes the onslaught, nodding in agreement with what Tamara says.

"Why did you sleep with him?" Tamara asks once she has finished her rant.

"I didn't sleep with him," Rebecca hisses, her eyes flashing with anger. Tamara is impressed by this. Maybe her sister is a bit smarter than she thought.

"You would've," Tamara doesn't doubt this in the least. Rebecca sighs and nods, disgusted with herself. "Why?" Tamara asks again, wanting to understand.

"I don't know, why did you sleep with a fifteen-year-old?" Rebecca shrieks, wanting nothing more than a little understanding.

Tamara ponders the question. It is a question she has asked herself many times. In the beginning, it was just an ego boost to see Pacey practically drool over her. The flirting was fun and gratifying but somewhere along the way, things became too serious. The lines blurred from playful and flirty to suggestive and seductive. When he led her to the Ruins, everything in her mind told her to leave. She ignored it, and when they began kissing, his intentions became even more obvious, she told herself she wouldn't allow things to go that far. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in his arms, the thoughts of what they had just done replaying over and over in her mind. After that one time, it became easier to justify what they were doing. The more time they spent together, the more time she wanted to spend with him. It was fun and exhilarating, and Pacey was right, the risk only made it more enticing.

"I was insane," Tamara answers decisively. "I thought you were smarter," she adds.

"So, did I," Rebecca groans, resting her head on her folded hands.

Tamara chuckles at this. It seems they frequently find themselves in the kitchen discussing their 'man troubles'. They feel better after venting, but the only thing these sessions really accomplish is proving that they have similarly terrible taste in men.

"Do you want to get back together with Rich?" Tamara asks, dreading the answer.

"God, no!" Rebecca scoffs immediately. Tamara doesn't look so sure. "Tam," Rebecca begins in a calmer tone, placing her hand atop Tamara's, "Rich and I were terrible together. Even if we hadn't been, I can't imagine being with him after how he ignored Davis' existence for most of his life. If he had just walked out on me, maybe I could forgive that, but he left Davis. That is unforgiveable."

Rebecca fears she will always harbor some resentment towards Rich over the way he has treated her son. He is doing better with Davis, and until tonight things were going well, but it doesn't make up for all the years he missed.

"Then why did tonight happen?"

Rebecca considers the question, the answer painfully simple. Over the past few weeks she has caught glimpses of the life she had imagined for herself, Davis, and Rich when she was still young enough to hope one-day Rich would come to his senses. Combined with the current undetermined status of her relationship with Rob, Rebecca wants to kick herself for not predicting this, thus doing everything in her power to prevent it. She doesn't expect Tamara to understand, but surprisingly, she does.

"We are dysfunctional," Tamara says in way of an explanation, shrugging.

"That, we are indeed," Rebecca agrees.

There is no other way to explain their self-destructive tendencies and pursuing of the worst type of men. Someday, hopefully with many hours of therapy, and probably more than their fair share of medication, they will both learn to make better decisions. It is doubtful, but for the night Rebecca can hope. Tamara listens to her sister's nonsensical ramblings until the fatigue is too great to fight. She urges Rebecca to talk with Davis, promises things will be all right in the end, then goes to bed. Rebecca remains at the bar, hoping her sister is right. She isn't sure how much more Davis can take where his parents are concerned.

During the next week, Davis barely speaks to his mother. He tries to use Tamara as a messenger to relay important information to his mother but that doesn't happen. Tamara refuses to be caught in the middle of the mother-son feud. Rebecca insists it isn't a feud, simply a misunderstanding. The identical eye rolls she received from her son and sister weren't appreciated. Rich has remained oddly silent and absent.

Things have been rather quiet during the week, but it is a tense silence that can't be enjoyed. Before too long, Tamara is ready to lock Davis and Rebecca in a room until they come to an understanding. A threat like this is made then rebuffed by Rebecca. Tamara can try, and might succeed, but Rebecca promises retribution. Tamara doesn't doubt her sister's threat so all she can do is suffer through the interminable silent treatment and nefarious glares.

Rebecca appears subdued, something Tamara attributes to the current state of her relationship with Davis, but by accidentally stumbling upon an argument between her sister and the preacher, Tamara learns Rob is aware of what transpired between Rich and Rebecca. It isn't a volatile showdown, but by the end of it Rebecca appears more downtrodden than Tamara ever did after a physical confrontation with Paul. Feeling badly for her sister, Tamara joins Rebecca on the porch where she sits, tears in her eyes and shivering. The warm weather has disappeared, the cold returning with a vengeance. Tamara wraps a blanket around her sister's shoulders then drops into the other rocking chair, tightly wrapped in a thick coat. Tamara despises the cold.

With Rebecca and Davis still at odds, Rob keeping his distance, and still not a word from Rich, Tamara locks herself away in her bedroom. She is grading the children's Weekly Readers, realizing where she needs to focus the following week's reading lesson. The children are growing restless as the days become warmer and grow longer, but it isn't the beginning of April yet; they have over two months of school left. She has to find a way to keep them engaged in learning until at least the beginning of May. She will discuss this with Bridget and hopefully, they can form a plan. Tamara receives high praise for her teaching abilities but without Bridget's assistance, Tamara knows the children wouldn't be exceling at such a rapid rate.

She has just finished grading Sophie's reader, not at all surprised the little girl has scored perfectly, when there is a knock on her bedroom door. Davis avoids Tamara's and Rebecca's rooms at all cost, so she knows it isn't him. The knock isn't three rapid successions followed by the opening of the door so it isn't Rebecca either. Curious, Tamara stands from the bed and opens the door, surprised to find Pacey standing on the other side.

"Pacey?" Tamara asks, unable to believe he is standing in the hall.

"Hey, Tammy, your nephew let me in." Pacey smiles, his eyes landing on her stomach. "Holy cow," he exclaims.

"Cow is what I feel like," Tamara groans. She doesn't really care that she is gaining weight, besides, she hasn't really gained much weight at all, but being unable to move as easily as she once did is aggravating.

"Well, you don't look like one. You are absolutely," Pacey pauses, taking her in before finishing his sentence, "radiant!"

Tamara blushes at the compliment. She certainly doesn't feel 'radiant', or beautiful, or even human some days. The only thing that is getting her through this pregnancy is the promise of a sweet baby that is all her own.

"Thanks," Tamara mumbles, moving aside so Pacey can enter.

"Your sister's not gonna like have a stroke I'm in here, is she?" Pacey asks, glancing behind him to make sure Rebecca is nowhere in sight. Tamara chuckles at this.

"I don't care if she does," Tamara answers honestly, still a little miffed at Rebecca.

Pacey looks unsure at this declaration. Before entering the bedroom, he looks down the hall to make sure Rebecca isn't around. Tamara rolls her eyes then sits down on the edge of the bed. Pacey walks into the room, looking uncomfortable when he realizes there is nowhere to sit but the bed.

"Sit down, Pacey," Tamara says dryly, realizing his dilemma.

Pacey nods and takes a seat. He looks around the room, and even though it is different décor than her bedroom in Capeside, she has embellished the space with her own personal touches. It is weird being here, sitting so close to her but being unable to touch her. He misses her no matter how much he says to the contrary, and even though he does care for Andi, it isn't the connection he experienced with Tamara. He won't say any of this because he is aware she could easily dismiss him, forbid him from this child's life. He threatened to go to the police when she threatened to do just that but he wouldn't do that. He wants to be a part of this baby's life, but he also wants to remain in Tamara's.

"So, you're twenty-four weeks?" Pacey asks, mentally counting the weeks since she last told him of which week she was in.

"Twenty-five," she corrects, impressed he was so close.

"Everything still good?" He asks, the last communication between them was a couple of weeks earlier.

Tamara nods, pleased to report nothing has changed since the last appointment. As she speaks she becomes more animated, her face lighting up as she talks about her unborn child. Pacey can't help but smile. He has always loved seeing her happy and excited. Tamara tells him about the shopping she did with Benji while they were in D.C., choosing to ignore the annoyed look that crosses Pacey's face at the mention of him. She shows Pacey the thick, plush ivory blanket she purchased along with a few very basic layette items. Pacey marvels at how small the items are. He can't fathom what it will be like to hold something so new and tiny.

"Do you want to feel the baby move?" Tamara asks, returning the baby items to a drawer she has cleared out until she purchases more things.

Pacey's eyes widen at the question. He has never felt an unborn baby move. The only real interaction he has had with a baby is Joey's nephew and those moments have been very few. Tamara looks at him expectantly, so reluctantly he stands. He takes the few steps towards her and holds his hand out. Tamara notices his hand trembles and the look of apprehension on his face. She can't imagine how terrifying this is for him. At times, it is more than her mind can grasp. Still, he has said he wants to be a part of this child's life so it is time he feels the proof that there is a child.

Tamara takes his hand and places it against the side of her stomach where the baby is currently kicking. It took a while for Rebeca to feel anything after Tamara first did, but in the past two weeks the baby's kicks have become stronger. From the way Pacey startles when the baby delivers a rather forceful kick, Tamara has no doubt he has felt it. A smile tugs at her lips as he continues to stand there, a look of astonishment on his face. She knows it is wrong that she is experiencing this journey with one of her former high-school students, but this moment is what she has always envisioned when she thought of what it would be like to have a child. Of course, in her dreams the father was close to her own age, but even with Pacey being as young as he is, this is a beautiful moment.

Pacey has repeatedly told himself that Tamara is pregnant. Since he saw that sonogram picture, he has reminded himself that at the end of this pregnancy he would be a father, that there would be a baby that shared his DNA. The ultrasound pictures she has sent have reinforced this as he has seen photographic evidence of the developing human. When she opened the door, he was surprised to see her actually look pregnant, but until feeling that weird squirming, fluttering sensation against his hand, the idea of a child has been abstract. Now, he is completely blown away.

"That's my kid," he says proudly, a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, we've established that," Tamara replies dryly, furrowing her brow at this comment. As much as the child likes to torment her with forceful kicks and painful jabs to her back and ribs, it has already inherited its father propensity to annoy her.

Pacey continues to be in awe of the baby's movement but finally the baby stills, Tamara sighing in relief. Just last week she was so sore from a swift kick to her side, she could barely move. The children in the class found this funny but to her it was simply painful. She tells Pacey about this incident as they resume their seats on the bed. He is concerned she was in pain but she waves away his worry; this is to be expected. He doesn't quite believe her, but he doesn't argue. They discuss the baby, her job, and just why he happens to be in North Carolina instead of in Capeside attending school.

"It's the weekend," Pacey points out, a smirk tugging at his lips at the annoyed look Tamara shoots him. "And, Monday is a Teacher Development Day," he sighs, knowing not to push her.

Tamara remembers those Teacher Development Days Capeside's school district seemed so fond of. She is very glad Airy Mount tries to get all their 'teacher development' completed in three days instead of dragging it out each month. She has heard rumors this will be changing when school starts back in August, but until then she won't worry about it. She is pleased to hear Pacey isn't skipping school but she worries about him driving such a long distance and staying at that motel he spoke of on his previous visit. She drove by and checked it out; she wishes she hadn't.

"Tam," Rebecca calls through the house, rounding the corner. She freezes outside Tamara's opened door, surprised to see Pacey sitting on the bed so close to her sister. "Pacey," she says icily.

"Bex," Tamara warns, her tone dropping.

Pacey looks between the two, torn between fear and amusement. Tamara is fun to get riled but she is a force to be reckoned with. Judging from the look her sister is giving her at the warning tone, it is a family trait. Maybe it is his history with Tamara that doesn't make her quite as frightening, but Rebeca terrifies him.

"I wasn't aware we had company," Rebecca says, forcing a smile. "Hello, Pacey," she tries again, her tone only slightly warmer.

"Hello, Ms. Jacobs," Pacey says, feeling strange calling anyone but Tamara this name.

"Call her Rebecca," Tamara suggests, cringing when he calls Rebecca by her surname. He looks at Rebecca questioningly. She nods her approval; it is better than what Tamara's ex-husband calls her.

To say Pacey is uncomfortable is an understatement. Tamara and Rebecca glare at one another in only the way siblings do to communicate their dissatisfaction with one another. Rebecca looks away first, something that didn't happen the last time Pacey was here. When one of his siblings look away first, it usually means they are guilty of a greater charge than they are accusing him of. He doesn't think that's what is going on between these two, because surely by their ages they have outgrown that, also, he doesn't see how Rebecca could top his and Tamara's affair.

"This is awkward," Davis says from behind his mother, all eyes turning to him.

"Davis," Rebecca warns. He ignores his mother, something he has perfected over the past several days.

"What did you need, Bex?" Tamara asks, steering the conversation away from the peculiarity of this situation.

"I was just going to tell you dinner is ready."

Rebecca also wanted to ask a favor of her sister but that will have to wait until when Pacey and Davis aren't around. She should just take the paperwork over to Rob herself, but she isn't ready to face him.

"Pacey, would you like to stay for dinner?" Rebecca asks, catching them all off guard.

"Uh," Pacey drags out, glancing at Tamara. She looks uncomfortable at the suggestion but she shrugs, indicating it is up to him. "Sure, thanks." He isn't sure this is the best idea but it will give him an excuse to spend some more time with Tamara, and the idea of a homecooked meal doesn't sound too bad, either.

Rebecca asks Davis to offer Pacey a drink, and once the two boys are around the corner, Rebecca turns to her sister. Tamara stands with her arms crossed in front of her, a scowl on her face.

"He is the father of your child; you might as well get used to uncomfortable, and unconventional family dinners."

Rebecca rolls her eyes. Her sister is aghast by the thought of sharing a meal with the boy but conducting a sexual affair with him didn't give her the least bit of pause. Rebecca doesn't vocalize this considering Tamara can easily call up her latest blunder where Rich is concerned. Besides, Pacey doesn't need to be entirely traumatized. Tamara and she aren't known for their impeccable behavior when they have guests. Their parents never let either of them forget that.

Essentially, Rebecca is right but it still angers Tamara that she has chosen to invite Pacey to stay for dinner without discussing it first. Pacey has always bemoaned his relationship with his siblings so Tamara is tempted to show the young man his relationship with his siblings isn't all that strange. She decides against it, instead follows Rebecca out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

This is the tensest dinner Pacey has ever sat down to. Considering his strained relationship with his own family, that is saying a lot. Tamara busies herself with her utensils or napkin, her discomfort at sitting down to dinner with her sister, nephew, and baby's father palpable. Davis is sullen, sending the occasional glare in the direction of his mother. Rebecca glances back and forth between Pacey and Tamara as she tries to carry on a forced conversation.

"This is weird," Davis declares once Rebecca has finished listing the ingredients in the soup.

"Davis," Rebecca warns, narrowing her eyes.

"It is," Tamara agrees, defending her nephew. Rebecca sighs and shakes her head.

"We are all related to Tamara and Pacey's baby, so we should get used to spending some time together," Rebecca says, looking pointedly at Davis then letting her gaze settle on Tamara.

Rebecca is aware this is awkward, and quite possibly the strangest thing she has ever went along with, but as long as Pacey chooses to be a part of this child's life, he is part of their lives as well.

"So," Davis begins, his attention turning to Pacey.

Rebecca prepares to stop whatever Davis has to say should it become disrespectful. Tamara braces herself, but Pacey looks at Davis and nods, urging him to continue. Davis probably takes issue with this situation: any sane person would.

"You're gonna be here for the baby, not just ignore its existence?"

Davis shoots a look at Rebecca causing her to drop her head and groan. She is aware it was a mistake to allow Rich to just pop into his life after all his years of absence. She also realizes nearly sleeping with Rich was a mistake. However, this is a private matter that does not need to be discussed in front of company. Tamara groans at the question, having heard it asked several times of Pacey already, but she is thankful this line of questioning isn't similar to the one Davis used on her when she confirmed she was pregnant.

"That's my kid; I want to be there for it. I won't see him every day but my child will know it has a Dad that loves it!"

Pacey's response is heartfelt and sincere. Tamara smiles proudly at him, once again reminded of the sweet, marvelous young man he is. Rebecca also appears impressed by the answer but she doesn't let it show for long.

"You are awfully convinced it's a boy," Tamara comments, patting her stomach to indicate the baby.

"Hey, I'm cool with a son or a daughter, but I'd definitely do better with a boy than a girl."

Pacey has given this a lot of thought, his main concern is of course, Tamara and the baby's well-being, but he thinks he would be better suited to a son than a daughter. He has been a little boy, he knows what they like to do. He has a better knowledge than most guys his age do of things that are deemed 'girly' due to his sisters, but the thought of a tiny little girl looking up to him, watching him to see how a man should treat women, is terrifying.

"Pacey," Tamara says, her voice taking on a playful lilt. "Are you scared of having a daughter?"

"No!" He answers too quickly, confirming Tamara's suspicion. Pacey winces at the confident smirk that crosses Tamara's lips.

Rebecca watches this little exchange between her sister and Pacey. She can't decide if this is odd or funny, or a combination. She remembers being apprehensive when she learned she was having a boy. A baby of the opposite sex can be a bit foreboding, at least it was for her. As young as Pacey is, it is miraculous he is handling the prospect of a child so well, no matter the gender.

"So, if it's a girl you'll still wanna be part of its life?" Davis asks, trying to steer the conversation back to the type of father Pacey plans to be.

"Of course," Pacey exclaims adamantly.

"Good!" Davis nods, picking up his spoon.

Tamara and Rebecca exchange a look then glance at Davis questioningly. Tamara is pleased with the answer Pacey provided and believes he means, at least for now, but Davis isn't usually so easily pacified. The glint in his eye tells Rebecca there is more to this than just concern for his aunt and unborn cousin.

"Are you gonna try to use the baby just to get close to Aunt Tammy, again?" Davis asks, looking directly at Pacey.

"Davis!" Tamara and Rebecca scold in unison.

"No," Pacey answers at the same time.

"Tread carefully," Rebecca warns, earning a curious look from Pacey.

"No, thank you." Davis says politely, taking another spoonful of soup.

"Davis!" Rebecca's voice is deathly low. The boy knows he is pushing it and will be grounded indefinitely, but he remains angry with his mother.

"Dude, you might wanna listen to your Mom; she looks pretty angry," Pacey urges, about ready to follow Rebecca's instructions himself. She is a very frightening woman.

"I'm just asking questions. I wanna make sure my little cousin isn't gonna be without a Dad until one day you decide you wanna be a part of its life. Then, that kid will wanna get to know you but all along you've only been interested in getting into its Mom's pa…."

"DAVIS! You, me, living room: now!" Rebecca yells, standing to her feet.

Davis, Pacey, and Tamara all startle at the noise. Pacey looks at Tamara, his eyes wide. She shakes her head slightly, urging him not to speak. She has learned when to interfere with her sister and nephew; now is not one of those times. Considering Rebecca hasn't spent the entire dinner glaring at Pacey, it is wise not to focus her attention on him. Maybe she is making a little progress where he is concerned.

Davis knows he has pushed it too far. He honestly didn't mean to, but he is angry. He was happy with just having a Mom and then a Mom and an Aunt. It was weird to hear he will soon have a cousin, but he even learned to accept that. He thought he was ok accepting his Dad's small role in his life, but after that night he walked in on his parents, it has become obvious Rich was only trying to get back into Rebecca's good graces. She hasn't commented on this, and he hasn't brought it up, but since that night, Rich hasn't tried to get in touch with him. He is a little hurt, but anger is what he mainly experiences. Looking at his mother now, he feels only slightly guilty for his little outburst. However, he does follow her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Well," Pacey says once Rebecca and Davis have left the room, an equally amused yet confused smile on his face, "that was interesting."

Tamara groans and nods. She knew this dinner was not the best idea, but in her mind the issue was her past relationship with Pacey. Somehow, their history has been forgotten. Part of Tamara wants to go defend her sister but this isn't her battle or her child. She also understands some of Davis' anger. She fears one day her own child and she will have an argument rather similar to this, except her child will be able to call her on her deplorable behavior. The thought is more than she can handle currently. She doesn't know how Rebecca manages raising a teenager on her own.

"I'm sorry," Tamara apologizes, resting her forehead against her interlocked fingers.

"Tammy, it's ok," Pacey assures her, reaching over to touch her arm.

"This is not ok!" She shakes her head, dreading what the evening has in store for the members of her family.

"Hey, at least no one pulled a gun," Pacey jokes, hoping to lighten the mood. Tamara snorts, again shaking her head.

"That was not funny," she says emphatically, remembering how shaken she was by Doug pulling the gun on Pacey.

"Nah, but that's the Witters for ya," Pacey shrugs, smirking.

"Oh good, something to look forward to with this baby," Tamara replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Pacey chuckles, the thoughts of all the things he can teach his child, and all the ways it will drive Tamara insane, is enticing.

Things have settled down in the weeks following Rich and Rebecca's little kitchen misstep. Davis and Rebecca are finally speaking, what led to this Tamara does not know but since the night of their dinner with Pacey, the two have resumed their typical mother-son relationship. Tamara is pleased by this; it is much easier to live in a house with two people who speak and get along. Even if they weren't reconciled, there has been too much going on to focus on any issues that might have been caused by Rich's sudden reappearance followed by his abrupt departure. Rosalyn has somehow managed to persuade Rebecca into hosting Easter dinner. This year, instead of it just being Tamara, Rebecca, Davis, and their parents, Rosalyn has decided to bring Leland along. Rebecca, still uncomfortable with the thought of her mother having a boyfriend, hesitantly agreed to this. Now that she has, she has spent hours agonizing over how to pull off a seemingly perfect holiday dinner where she is responsible for entertaining her father, mother, her mother's boyfriend, sister, and son. How she is supposed to do this she has no idea.

Kenneth arrives on Good Friday by mid-morning. He has made sure he will be able to spend some time with his daughters and grandson before Rosalyn arrives. He likes to spend time with his girls, something Rosalyn makes difficult with her demeanor. No matter what happens between them, he will always care for Rosalyn, but even when they were madly in love, there were things she did, ways she behaved, that made bonding with the children difficult. It is all about their different approaches to life, he knows. That is why he chose an early flight which would allow him time alone with his daughters. Rebecca and Tamara have enjoyed the few hours of just them and their father since Davis is at Luke's. It is a rare treat to spend so much time with just their father.

Tamara, Rebecca, and Kenneth sit in the living room laughing and talking. Rebecca is currently trying to terrify Tamara with stories of the third trimester while Tamara tells Kenneth about her latest doctor's appointment. Most men of Kenneth's generation would shy away from such information, especially if it concerned their daughter, but Kenneth listens carefully. His daughters and he have always had a very open relationship. He is glad Tamara still feels comfortable enough to share this information with him. She doesn't appreciate that her sister is trying to frighten her but she loves sharing information about her child with her father.

"Don't let Rebecca scare you," Kenneth smiles at Tamara, patting her leg. Rebecca narrows her eyes at their father.

"Dad, don't try to sugar-coat it; the third trimester can be miserable!" Rebecca says, staring straight at her sister. Tamara narrows her eyes.

"Technically, I'm in my third trimester," Tamara sniffs, unappreciative of Rebecca's scare tactics.

"Just wait," Rebecca smirks. Tamara groans. Kenneth laughs at his daughters. No matter how old they are, they continue to tease each other.

The conversation moves from pregnancy and any ailments that occurs during it, to plans for the weekend. Rebecca remains apprehensive about entertaining her parents and her mother's boyfriend, something Kenneth and Tamara try to calm her over. Their efforts are useless so Tamara decides to have a little fun at Rebecca's expense. Kenneth shakes his head at his daughters' antics towards one another then reminds Rebecca Leland is a very nice person. Again, Rebecca waves away the assurances.

"Bex, it is just the weekend. Mom and Lela…" Tamara is explaining when the doorbell rings. They all glance at the clock on the wall, perplexed by who it could be. It is barely two; Rosalyn and Leland aren't set to arrive until nearly four.

"I'll get it," Kenneth offers, not wanting this discussion between his daughter's interrupted. He has tried to reassure Rebecca everything will be fine but from years' experience, he knows Rebecca will garner more from her conversation with Tamara than the one from him.

Rebecca and Tamara nod at their father then continue their conversation. Kenneth excuses himself and heads toward the door. He doesn't bother looking through the peep hole, instead just opens the door. Standing on the porch is a young man, a bouquet of yellow Easter lilies in one hand, a white gift bag hanging from the other. The smile adorning the boy's face slips when Kenneth opens the door.

"Uh," the boy stammers.

"Hello," Kenneth says, a bemused smile playing on his lips. "May I help you?" Kenneth asks when it becomes obvious the boy isn't going to say speak.

"I, uh, is Ms. Jacobs here?" Pacey asks, rolling his eyes at the name. She is the mother of his child, no longer his English teacher.

"Which one?" Kenneth asks with a smirk. He has a pretty good idea who the boy is here to see, but like his daughters, he likes to see people squirm.

"Tamara. Is Tamara here?" Pacey asks, clearing his throat. For some reason, his throat is suddenly dry.

"Tamara, honey, can you come here, please?" Kenneth calls into the living room, not moving from the door to allow the boy entrance.

Tamara and Rebecca share a look before both rise. Together, they make their way to the door. Kenneth stands with his arms crossed in front of him, an austere look on his face as he looks at Pacey. Pacey is wide-eyed and fidgety. Tamara is torn between amusement and exasperation. It seems, no matter how old she is, her father will always enjoy tormenting men who come to see her. Of course, Pacey isn't exactly a man and he shouldn't be here to see Tamara. Rebecca snorts as she takes in the scene before her. She has been in Tamara's position before, that of having her overprotective father scrutinize the father of her child. This is rather amusing to observe.

"Would you happen to know this young man?" Kenneth asks Tamara, looking at her expectantly.

Tamara gulps at the question. She did not want to introduce her parents to the father of her child, ever. She knew at some point she would have to, she just didn't want it to be anytime soon. In her mind, it would be sometime before the baby turned sixteen. Clearly, that wish is out the window now.

"Yes, I do," Tamara answers, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Tamara watches as Kenneth moves aside allowing Pacey to enter. Slowly, Pacey enters the house while shooting Tamara a confused look. Who is this man? Rebecca bites her bottom lip as she looks at her father, sister, and Pacey. This has the potential to be hilarious. Unfortunately, one look at Kenneth tells her there will be no laughing. He is aware of who this young man is. Tamara can tell her father knows Pacey's identity from the angry glare he fixes on Pacey.

"I shoulda called," Pacey says awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

"You do have a habit of just showing up," Rebecca comments, earning a sharp look from Tamara. Rebecca looks at Tamara and shrugs; it is simply the truth. Tamara rolls her eyes, exasperated with her sister and Pacey's unannounced visit.

"Dad," she begins, feeling utterly ridiculous at the words she is about to say. Kenneth looks at her expectantly. He isn't going to make this easy on her.

Pacey has been watching Tamara closely. She is obviously nervous, glancing back and forth between him and the man who opened the door. When he hears Tamara say the word 'Dad', he blanches. Pacey isn't good at meeting girlfriend's Dads, and those are teenaged girlfriend's fathers. This is the father of his ex-English teacher girlfriend. This man is the grandfather to his child. That thought causes Pacey's eyes to widen. Rebecca apparently notices this because she snorts, every eye turning to look at her.

"Dad," Tamara says again, glaring at her sister.

"Yes?" Kenneth says, eager to hear how his daughter plans to explain this.

"This," Tamara licks her lips, dreading what she must do. A look at her sister tells her she will receive no help from her. "This is Pacey; he is the baby's father."

The words are spoken in a rushed manner. If Kenneth hadn't already figured this out he would have to ask Tamara to repeat herself. The moment he saw the young man, he knew who he was. It has been years since either of his girls were teenagers, but he can still recognize a nervous teenaged boy who is there to see one of his daughters. Rebecca standing behind Tamara, fingers pressed to her lips as she tries to suppress body wracking giggles also tipped him off. It is a little reminiscent of when Rebecca introduced Rich except this time, the roles are reversed.

"Pacey," Tamara says, turning to look at Pacey. "This is my father, Kenneth Jacobs."

Pacey nods at her words. He has always been amused when his sisters would introduce a boy to their father. Now, he knows how those boys must have felt. This situation is much worse though. "Hi," he offers in a raspy tone, his voice weak.

"Hello," Kenneth replies coolly.

"Bex," Tamara whimpers softly, turning to look at her sister. Rebecca snorts then catches the look her father sends her way. She quickly sobers.

"Dad, Pacey has decided to help Tamara raise the baby," Rebecca tells Kenneth, wincing when she hears the words she has just spoken.

"So, you finally told him?"

Kenneth suspected Tamara had kept the information of the pregnancy to herself. Considering the father is a teenager he thought it was the best idea. He still feels this way but something must have changed Tamara's mind if the young man is here now. He is interested in hearing just how all this transpired.

"Not exactly," Tamara admits, casting her eyes downward.

"I saw the ultrasound picture," Pacey volunteers. It is funny now that he thinks about it. Clearly, his chuckle isn't appreciated by Kenneth judging from the brooding glare on his face. A glance at Tamara tells Pacey she doesn't think he should share how he came upon the knowledge of her pregnancy. Being afraid of Kenneth, and unable to handle Tamara's glare, Pacey diverts his eyes a spot on the wall.

"Sounds like you two have had quite the romance," Kenneth says dryly, cutting a sideways glance at his daughter. Tamara refuses to look at her father, her cheeks reddening under his scrutiny.

"Why don't we go into the living room so you two can talk?" Rebecca suggests, unable to take the tension. It is fun watching her sister squirm, just like it is entertaining to watch her father when he is caught off guard. However, she knows when it is going too far. Tamara and the baby do not need the stress, and Kenneth doesn't need to be riled either. Keeping this weekend as peaceful as possible is Rebecca's main goal.

Slowly, the four of them make their way into the living room. Rebecca motions for Kenneth to resume his seat in the chair while Tamara and Pacey move to the sofa. Once all are seated, Pacey turns to Tamara and hands her the bouquet then the gift bag.

"I shoulda called but I wanted to give you these and say Happy Easter." Pacey offers her a sincere smile. Tamara returns it, touched by the thought. That doesn't mean she won't be having a serious conversation with him later about arranging visits.

"Thank you, Pacey," she smiles, the deep yellow a favorite color of hers. "What's this?" she asks holding up the gift bag, once she has placed the bouquet on the coffee table.

"Open it," he urges, a glint of excitement in his eye. Tamara gives him a questioning look then reaches into the bag. Her hand brushes against something incredibly soft. Carefully, she lifts out a plush ivory hat with bunny ears. She makes some type of 'awe' sound at the sight of the hat, a smile tugging at her lips.

"It's precious!" she tells him, running her thumb over the ears.

"It's darling!" Rebecca chimes, remembering the puppy dog hat Davis wore home from the hospital.

"Hard to believe they are ever little enough to wear those," Kenneth muses, a fond look on his face as he looks at Tamara then Rebecca. Whenever he looks at them, he will always see those tiny little girls who stole his heart completely.

Tamara and Rebecca smile at their father, once again realizing just how lucky they are to have such a wonderful man as a Dad. Tamara places her hand on her stomach, smiling at the thought of this child being fortunate enough to have such a wonderful grandfather. "Thank you, Pacey, the baby will probably wear this home from the hospital." Tamara smiles, placing her hand on his.

"Really?" Pacey asks, surprised to hear this. Tamara nods causing Pacey's smile to widen.

Kenneth allows the moment between the expectant parents, then when both have settled and turned their attention towards him, he starts asking questions. He doesn't care about what happened between them in Capeside, it is obvious considering Tamara's expanding stomach. He just wants to make sure that Pacey is aware of the responsibility he is taking on. Pacey answers Kenneth's questions with respectful 'yes sir's and 'no sir's. It is apparent Pacey is nervous around Kenneth. The fact he seems more ill at ease around Rebecca than Kenneth, pleases Rebecca immensely.

Leland Scott cannot easily provide an answer as to why he fell in love with Rosalyn Jacobs. His brother has suggested he is insane while his sister has a much lewder explanation. Leland supposes it is a combination of the two combined with thousands of other reasons as well. As he gathers bags out of the rental car, he is once again reminding himself that he does in fact love her so he will not shake her for her stubbornness and persistence. Only Rosalyn would force her daughter into hosting a last-minute Easter dinner then turn around and guilt her boyfriend into attending.

Leland met Rosalyn's children over the Fourth of July while they vacationed in the Hamptons. It was a lovely weekend, if crowded. Tamara and Leland hit it off instantly, sharing a love of the theatre. Davis liked Leland sight unseen because of Leland's vintage car collection. Rebecca was polite when she met him, exchanged a few words with him then sequestered herself in her room. As the family watched fireworks that night, Rebecca watched Leland. She doesn't like him, doesn't trust him, and he doubts very much that any of that has changed.

"Be careful with that!" Rosalyn hisses, snatching a Bloomingdales' bag out of his hand.

"It's just a pair of booties, Rosalyn," he huffs with a roll of his eyes. If she drags him to one more boutique or shop to purchase items for her unborn grandchild, Leland just might walk off and never return.

"It is not 'just a pair of booties'," Rosalyn scoffs then proceeds to tell him about the cashmere infant socks.

Leland groans, makes sure there are only three bags besides the one Rosalyn has taken, then closes the car door. He follows Rosalyn up the steep steps, musing how easily it would be to fall down them. If he did that, Rebecca wouldn't have to worry about her unwanted guest. He puts the thought out of his mind, just about to ring the bell, when Davis, followed by a boy and girl, rides into the yard on their bikes.

"Grandma!" Davis exclaims, throwing his bike down and bounding up the stairs.

Rosalyn smiles brightly at her grandson then wraps her arms around him once he is in front of her. She is positive he has grown a foot since Christmas. Why her only grandchild must grow so quickly is beyond her. Mentally, she corrects herself: Davis is no longer her only grandchild. She just hopes Tamara's child doesn't grow up as quickly as Davis has. Davis greets Leland once Rosalyn releases him then introduces his grandmother and Leland to Luke and Rae.

"Mom, Grandma and Leland are here!" Davis calls as he opens the front door and walks into the house.

Rebecca and Kenneth share a wide-eyed look. Pacey freezes at the words and Tamara drops her head, groaning. It was one thing for Pacey to meet her father, but she most certainly isn't ready for Pacey to meet her mother.

"Mom, I didn't think you were supposed to be here until after four?" Rebecca says, standing from the sofa, quickly making her way to the door.

"It's nice to see you, too, Rebecca," Rosalyn replies dryly, unappreciative of the less than warm welcome.

Rebecca gives Rosalyn a bland look, remembers who is in the house, then glances back at Tamara. When Rebecca's eyes land back on Rosalyn, she drops her head and groans. So much for a peaceful weekend. Rosalyn's radar is fully engaged; she can detect a secret, miles away.

"What's going on?" Rosalyn asks, looking around Rebecca and into the living room.

Rosalyn sees Kenneth turned around staring at her, then spots Tamara on the sofa looking incredibly guilty. Rosalyn narrows her eyes, glances at the other end of the sofa then groans at the sight of the young man.

"Please tell me that's not the father," Rosalyn looks at Rebecca pleadingly.

"Talk to your eldest daughter," Rebecca says, motioning with her hand for Rosalyn to enter the living room.

Tamara winces as her mother tosses a bag onto the entry way table then makes her way into the living room. A quick glance in Pacey's direction confirms what Tamara already knew; he looks terrified. Davis stands in the hall, mouth agape as he watches his grandmother near the sofa. Leland has just walked through the front door, and Rae and Luke are still outside on the porch.

"Uh, Mom, me and my friends are…." Davis tries to come up with something for them to do, looking hopefully at Rebecca.

"Yes, please go pick up some milk from the corner store," Rebecca nods, glad her son can think quickly. Davis narrows his eyes at her just as she scoffs at her own lame excuse. "Just go," she shoos him out the door.

Davis doesn't have to be told twice. He slides by Leland and closes the door. Leland is slightly confused as to what is going on. By the way Rosalyn's shoulders are squared, he knows something is going on. He chances a glance at Rebecca, pleased she doesn't scowl at him but also worried when she looks to him for help.

"What's going on?" he asks, barely above a whisper.

"You are about to witness a Rosalyn Davis Jacobs' level five meltdown," Rebecca tells him then covers her eyes with her palm.

Leland smirks at this. He has witnessed all sorts of Rosalyn's meltdowns; the woman is a diva after all. One glance at Kenneth, the man he has met on a few occasions and has formed a friendship with, one which Rosalyn describes as irksome, glances at him then shakes his head. Silently, the men communicate the fact there is nothing either can do except stand back and watch.

"Mom," Tamara begins, standing from the sofa.

Rosalyn purses her lips and clasps her hands in front of her. She glances at Tamara then Pacey. She throws a glare over her shoulder at Kenneth who is watching her too closely. She refocuses her attention on Tamara, and without a word, takes Tamara by the arm. She leads her out of the living room and into the kitchen away from prying eyes. Tamara follows along willingly, sending a worried look over her shoulder at Rebecca. Rebecca is torn between staying where she is or going with her sister. When she starts to move towards the kitchen, Kenneth holds his hand out to stop her. This is Tamara's battle, she needs to handle it. Rebecca drops onto the sofa then glances at Leland.

"Have a seat, welcome to my insane home." She tells him with faux chipperness.

"Should I go see if…." Pacey begins, motioning towards the kitchen.

"NO!" answers Rebecca, Kenneth, and Leland all at once.

"Ok," Pacey says slowly, sinking back onto the sofa. Next time, he certainly will call before just stopping by.

"Please, please, tell me that boy in there is not the father of that baby!" Rosalyn growls once they are in the kitchen, her finger pointing first towards the living room then to Tamara's stomach.

"He's the father," Tamara tells her concisely, leaning against the counter. She doesn't have it in her to entertain Rosalyn's dramatic antics.

"Ok," Rosalyn exhales, trying to keep her rage under control. "Why is he here? I thought the father wasn't going to be part of the child's life. Didn't you say he was out of your life for good?" Rosalyn's voice rises as she finishes the sentence, remembering vividly how Tamara sat in the living room just a few months ago and swore the teenager she had the affair with was no longer in her life.

"I did say that, but things change. He discovered I'm pregnant and has insisted on being a part of this baby's life." Tamara cups her stomach. "Technically, he has every right to be in this child's life."

Tamara knows it is a mess this situation she finds herself in. She is aware of all the different ways she could have prevented it, the most practical being not to get involved with one of her students in the first place. However, she did get involved with Pacey, and she is pregnant; she can't, and won't, change any of that. She continues to grapple with Pacey's insistence at being a father to her baby but he does have rights. Rebecca and she have discussed this, many times. Neither think it is a good idea, have jokingly conjured up ideas of how to persuade him from the notion, but at the end of the day he is the father. Legally, he has rights, rights he has already stated he would play dirty to access.

"Oh, God," Rosalyn groans, throwing her head back and looking up at the ceiling. "Have you completely lost your mind?" Rosalyn demands, her head snapping upright so fast Tamara is surprised it doesn't fall from her shoulders.

"I did about eight months ago when this affair started," Tamara sighs. There is no denying it.

The honest answer catches Rosalyn off guard. Throughout their lives, Tamara and Rebecca have railed against Rosalyn in almost every possible way. Kenneth is the good cop, the favorite parent, the one they tell their deepest secrets to. When the girls were younger, Rosalyn was jealous of this relationship. As they grew into strong-willed, independent women, Rosalyn enjoyed engaging them in battle. They proved to be worthy opponents. She isn't accustomed to Tamara so easily admitting defeat.

"Are you two back together?" Rosalyn asks, a bit of her bluster disappearing.

"No!" Tamara answers immediately. The last thing she needs is to resume her affair with Pacey. This far along in her pregnancy, sex is one of the last things on her mind.

"Good," Rosalyn responds dryly.

Tamara looks at her mother, studying the look on her face. It isn't one of hostility, nor is it one of concern. The look adorning her mother's face is a mixture of annoyance, amusement, and maybe a little bit of concern. It isn't a look Tamara is used to seeing her mother take on.

"Why is he here?" Rosalyn asks calmly, coming to lean against the counter beside Tamara.

"That, I do not know," Tamara answers honestly. At some point, she probably should ask him why he has made the twelve-hour drive.

"You might wanna go find out," Rosalyn suggests. Tamara nods. She does need to know exactly why Pacey has decided to drop by unannounced on Easter weekend.

Like the previous times Pacey has been in her home, Rebecca is not pleased when Tamara leads him to her bedroom so they can talk. Rosalyn rolls her eyes at Rebecca, a snide comment about Tamara already being pregnant then made. Pacey chuckles as he enters Tamara's bedroom, having heard Rosalyn's comment before Tamara shuts the door. Tamara motions to the bed where Pacey takes a seat. She stands in front of him with her arms crossed, pinning him with a look.

"Why are you here?" she asks. It isn't that she doesn't appreciate he is trying to keep his word to be a good father, it is just that this weekend is not the time. Her parents and Leland might get along, but Rebecca needs her. Her little sister is having a much harder time accepting Rosalyn's relationship than she will admit, and even though it has thrown Tamara since Rebecca isn't that type of person, she wants to be there for her. It's the least she can do.

"I just wanted to see you and give you the hat and flowers. I know I should've called, I…" Pacey begins explaining, his eyes cast downward. Not for the first time since stepping into the house, he is rethinking his decision.

"The flowers are beautiful and the hat is precious," Tamara says gently, walking over to the bed. She takes a seat then places her hand on his. "But, you need to call before you just show up. It poses difficulties now, but have you considered what unexpected visits might mean in the future after this baby is born?"

Tamara surprises herself with this line of questioning. She wasn't even thinking about anything beyond this weekend until the words came out of her mouth. Rebecca swears being a mother just sneaks up on you, that suddenly you start saying things your own mother did. Tamara realizes she is right. Now that she is has posed this question, she must consider the answers. She closes her eyes against the onslaught of thoughts, determined to handle this situation before moving onto any others.

The question throws Pacey as well. He knows he shouldn't just show up unannounced, but after a rather difficult week with his family and an odd acting Andi, he needed a break. Dawson and Jen are having issues of their own causing Joey to behave in an equally odd manner. A reprieve from Capeside was what Pacey needed so a trip to see Tamara seemed like the perfect idea. Now, he realizes how flawed that plan was.

"I'm sorry," he tells her, running his hand across his face. He is proving to be the selfish teenager he is trying so hard not to be.

"It's ok, just call in the future."

Tamara can tell he has already realized why he was wrong. She doesn't want him to feel badly. Pacey nods at the suggestion, relieved she doesn't appear upset.

"I promise I will call from now on, and I get that just showing up now is inconvenient for you and your family, but I also understand that when the baby gets here, it will throw things off for him." A raised brow from Tamara has Pacey adding, "or her."

Tamara smiles at his addition to the sentence then nods. She considers reminding him that this child has just as good a chance of being a girl as it does a boy then nixes the idea. They have other things to discuss where their child is concerned, things she is certain of. She tells him how at her appointment just two days earlier the baby was measuring just where it should be. All lab tests were normal and the baby's heartbeat was perfect. He smiles at this bit of information, not for the first time hating that he misses all of this. He knows he wouldn't be allowed to participate in these visits even if he did live closer, but it doesn't make him regret missing them any less.

"I should go see…." Rebecca says as she stands from the sofa after Tamara and Pacey have been in the bedroom for nearly twenty minutes.

"Leave them alone, Rebecca," Rosalyn tells her, rolling her eyes again at her daughter's behavior. Kenneth and Leland share a chuckle, both earning a glare from Rosalyn.

"I just don't think they should b…." Rebecca tries again, and again Rosalyn interrupts her.

"She is already pregnant; the damage is done." Rosalyn shakes her head at her daughter.

Rebecca glares at her mother then resumes her seat on the sofa. She is aware 'the damage is done', it just makes her uncomfortable knowing her sister is alone in the bedroom with the teenager she had an affair with. Rosalyn won't pretend to understand Rebecca's discomfort, and Kenneth and Leland are already so caught up in discussing their weekend plans she knows it won't do any good to enlist their help. Sighing resignedly, she leans back against the sofa. The doorbell sounds, pulling Rebecca and Rosalyn from their thoughts and Kenneth and Leland from their conversation.

"Did she invite Paul, too?" Rosalyn asks sarcastically, rising from the sofa. It is Rebecca's house but Rosalyn has to do something. This isn't how the weekend was supposed to go. The least she can do to keep her mind occupied is answer the door.

Rich has spent a great deal of his time over the past few weeks drunk. His two-week bender led to his boss threatening him with termination. It was difficult to regain his sobriety but he did so with the help of his AA sponsor. Now that the effects of the alcohol have left his system, he has reflected on his behavior. He is ashamed by how he handled things. It was never his intention to hurt Davis or Rebecca, unfortunately, that is exactly what he has done. He knows if he doesn't at least try to apologize, even if neither will see him, he will never have peace. He doesn't expect a warm welcome, or even to be acknowledged, but the last thing he thinks he will face is Rosalyn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rosalyn exclaims, opening the door.

She shouldn't have joked about the person at the door being Paul. Apparently, his name is a curse that has summoned Rich. He might not be the same type of monster Paul is, but he is a demon none-the-less.

Rosalyn's exclamation draws the attention of all the living room's occupants. Rebecca is the first to the door since it is her house. The sight of Rich throws her. For years the sight of him has only inducd regret that Davis doesn't have the father he deserves as well as a sense of gratitude that her son hasn't been exposed to his father's addiction. No longer does she experience the gratitude, only a deeper sense of regret. She has allowed Rich back into their lives and home. He has walked in then abruptly out, leaving Davis hurt and inquisitive. That is a much larger regret than Davis not having a father at all. Her shame at being swayed by him, by believing he is a changed man and nearly going to bed with him, is only compounded by this sense of guilt. Seeing him after the past few weeks hurts.

"Why are you here?" Rebecca asks, her voice laced with tears.

Rosalyn's disgust with Rich is forgotten when she hears the hurt in her daughter's voice. The last time Rebecca sounded so utterly devastated was when she moved back home after living with Rich for three weeks. Rebecca has never been one to share her woes with Rosalyn, neither of her children have, but one look at Rebeca tells Rosalyn Rich has recently caused a disruption in her youngest daughter's life. A look at Kenneth as he stands behind Rebecca, a questioning look on his face as he observes the scene, reassures her he knows nothing of what is going on. Just because they are divorced, doesn't mean they have ever failed to communicate where their children are concerned.

"What have you done now?" Rosalyn seethes, her eyes flashing with hatred. She will never understand how both her intelligent, beautiful, fiercely independent daughters have managed to make such poor choices in men.

"Mom," Rebecca's voice quavers as she shakes her head. She doesn't want to get into this, not with her parents and Leland standing right there. Rosalyn looks at her daughter, the pleading look on her face, then freezes. Whatever has happened, it isn't something that is going to please her or Kenneth.

"Rebecca?" Kenneth asks, placing his hand on her arm. Rebeca looks at her father, feeling so much worse when she sees the caring, warm look on his face.

"What did you do?" Rosalyn asks again, this time directing the question at both Rich and Rebecca.

Rich hangs his head before responding. "I fucked up." So many times, in the past Rosalyn has called him a 'fuck-up' and each time he has proven her right.

"What's new?" Rosalyn snaps, placing her hand on her hips.

"Ros," Kenneth says gently. He understands where she is coming from, is experiencing the same anger and disbelief she probably is. He also sees how upset Rebecca is. He doesn't want Rosalyn to upset her further.

"She's right," Rich insists, painfully aware just how correct she is. He is always screwing up the important things in his life. This time is no different.

"So, what'd you do?" Rosalyn refuses to relent. She wants to know what he has done to make Rebecca look so miserable. She thought her daughter was past being swayed by Rich.

"I don't want to know what you did because if I do I might kill you," Kenneth growls, his angry tone catching everyone off guard. Throughout the years, he has shared in Rosalyn's disapproval then hatred of Rich, but he has always tried to remain calm. He has never wanted to upset Rebecca. She has felt guilty enough over her decisions regarding Rich without her father making her feel worse. This time, seeing the hurt in her eyes once again, he is unable to remain quiet or calm.

Rich glances at Rebecca, silently asking her what he should say. He knows she isn't proud of their moment in the kitchen, he isn't either. He will always care for Rebecca, and has entertained on more than one occasion the thought of them reconciling. Clearly, that will never happen, and even if it did, he would want it based on something more than a frenzied romp in the kitchen. The shame that crosses her face confirms she will never see him as anything other than a deadbeat Dad.

"I don't care what you tell them," she tells Rich, then looks at her parents and Leland, "Excuse me."

Rebecca makes her way past her mother then up the hall. Rich can tell them whatever he likes. He can explain how stupid she was, how completely insane she nearly was; she doesn't care. She just cannot stand there and watch their faces transform into looks of disappointment. She has witnessed that several times because of her infatuation with Rich. She is much too old to experience that again.

Rosalyn and Kenneth watch as their daughter heads up the hall then turns to go to her sister's room. They share a quick glance, concerned as to what has happened and what Rich is about to tell them. Kenneth turns his attention back to Rich. Rebecca glances at Leland, so glad to have him there when he gives her a reassuring smile.

"Tam," Rebeca calls softly after gently knocking on her bedroom door. She doesn't worry about what she might be interrupting. At this point, she doesn't care.

"I told you she'd come check on us," Pacey chuckles as he walks to the door. Tamara rolls her eyes as she stands at the bookshelf, replacing books about pregnancy back on the shelf. Pacey has impressed her by recognizing a couple of these books. Who knew her once unapplied student could become so studious?

Pacey shoots a smile over his shoulder at Tamara, enjoying this little moment between expecting parents then opens the door. He really expected to find Rebecca standing there scowling with her arms crossed in front of her. That seems to be the only look Rebecca can take on when Pacey is around. Much to his surprise, Rebecca stands before him with red-rimmed eyes, sniffling.

"Are you ok?" He asks automatically, concerned about the woman that terrifies him. Rebecca is shocked by the concern, but Tamara is speaking before she can comment.

"Bex, what's wrong?" Tamara brushes past Pacey, concerned about her sister. "Was that Rich at the door?"

Pacey and Tamara heard the doorbell chime. Pacey tried to convince her to go see who it was, mostly because he was afraid Rebeca would come charging into the bedroom. She waved away his suggestion, insisting whoever was at the door couldn't be too important since all her family except Davis was in the living room. Clearly, she was wrong. She wishes now she had listened to him.

Rebecca glances back at Pacey, uncomfortable discussing anything of a personal nature in front of her sister's teenaged lover. Pacey understands the look. He points towards the rest of the house and Tamara nods, appreciating his understanding. She tells him to wait in the kitchen, unsure of what might be taking place in the rest of the house. He nods then exits the bedroom. Once the door is closed, Tamara pulls Rebecca into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she says, aware of how painful exes and past indiscretions can be.

Rebecca lets out a shuddering breath. She wants to pull away from the hug, to tell Tamara she is fine. Instead, fresh tears spring to her eyes. She wraps her arms around Tamara then rests her head on her shoulder. Tamara strokes her hair as she silently cries. Too many times she has comforted her sister like this because of Rich or something he has done. The only difference this time, is the swift kick delivered by Tamara's baby that startles them both.

"Well," Rebeca laughs, pulling back to look at Tamara, "that little one doesn't like to be squished."

Tamara chuckles at the comment then says, "I just don't think he or she likes to see their aunt upset." Tamara offers Rebecca a sad smile.

"Who knew the teenaged-father of your baby wouldn't be the least welcomed person here this weekend?" Rebecca snorts, not wanting her sister pity. Comfort is one thing, pity is something entirely different.

"You originally thought that person would be Leland," Tamara points out.

"He did, too," Rebecca sighs, feeling slightly badly about how she has treated him. Maybe this weekend, if Rich goes away without causing too much of a disruption, she will apologize to Leland. She hasn't treated him fairly.

"Do you want me to go ta…." Tamara starts to ask.

"No, that's my mess; I need to take care of it." Rebecca doesn't want to but she doesn't really have a choice. "I could use your support, though." She looks hopefully at Tamara, unsure if she can do this alone. Tamara nods, wraps her arm around her sister's shoulder, then the two make their way out of the bedroom.

Pacey is startled when the backdoor opens and in walks Davis followed by the girl Pacey met on his first visit, and another boy. All four stand in the kitchen quiet, glancing back and forth.

"Why aren't you in there?" Davis asks, nodding towards the living room. He can hear voices coming from the room.

"Uh, there's company," Pacey tells Davis, unsure of exactly who is in the living room.

"Yeah, that's my Dad. See why I wanted to know what type of D…." Davis trails off, remembering Rae and Luke are standing beside him.

"C'mon, Luke, let's go find that movie," Rae suggests, sensing there is something going on Davis doesn't want Luke or she to know.

"Ok," Luke agrees, shooting his friend a questioning look. Davis shakes his head. Luke follows Rae to Davis' room, then once they are out of sight, Davis turns to Pacey.

"Do you know why my Dad is here?" Davis asks, feeling a bit odd asking her aunt's baby's father about his own father. Pacey shakes his head. "Is my Mom ok?"

Davis was infuriated when he walked in on his Mom and Dad that night, but since Rebecca and he discussed Rich, Davis has tried to be more understanding. He doesn't completely understand their history, but his mother's answers did give him a clearer perception of their relationship. It isn't pretty, it is very flawed and a little bit sad. He doesn't want his mother upset again because of something his father has done. Rebecca has worried about Davis but he has worried about her and how Rich's last stunt has affected her.

"I don't know, man," Pacey answers honestly. He isn't sure if he should be completely honest with Tamara's nephew but he also doesn't want to lie. If it was his Mom, he would want to know the truth. "She seemed upset when she came to talk to Tammy," Pacey offers, closely watching Davis' reaction.

"Ok, thanks." Davis is stoic as he exits the kitchen, leaving Pacey to muse over how nearly every person in the Jacobs' family seems to possess the ability to be both passionate and aloof.

Typically, Rosalyn has already lost her calm by the time Rebecca comes to stand near Rich as she begins to explain why once again she has fallen for his feeble attempt to worm his way back in her life. This time, Rosalyn remains calm. That isn't to say she doesn't roll her eyes and scoff as Rebecca explains, in a very vague manner where Rosalyn is sure she is omitting quite a bit of information, what has transpired over the past few weeks. Rosalyn is much more concerned about Davis. The boy entered the living room just as his mother was beginning to explain. Rebecca didn't break stride in her story telling. Again, Rosalyn suspects she is leaving out a great deal of what has happened. The blush that creeped up her neck when Davis scoffed as she was telling about the last time Rich was in the house, tells Rosalyn Rebecca was swayed by the man. Luckily for Rebecca, Davis is where Rosalyn has focused her attention.

The boy doesn't appear to be hurting. Angry, most definitely, but not shattered. Davis has always been a resilient child. Rosalyn can't decide if he inherited that trait from Kenneth or maybe Rich. It could be a combination. Either way, Davis' only reaction to his father and recent events, is anger. He sits there with furrowed brow and narrowed eyes glaring at Rich. It is obvious Rich is uncomfortable by the way he squirms. He, much like Rosalyn, is probably reminded of Rebecca. Too many times Rosalyn has observed her daughter giving Rich this exact same look.

Tamara has perched on the arm of the sofa, giving Rebecca reassuring smiles and nods. When she isn't looking at her sister, she is turned to Davis. The boy offers her a slight smile when he notices the concerned look she is giving him. Rosalyn is pleased to see her daughters have reconnected and formed a stronger bond. It also pleases her that Davis and Tamara have bonded. She can still remember how enamored with Davis Tamara was when he was a baby. Until Rebecca moved to North Carolina, Tamara used to spend at least one day a week with her nephew. Rosalyn smiles to see that even though he has matured, Davis remains close with his aunt, especially considering her current situation.

Leland, like always, stands by Rosalyn, a pillar of strength and silence. She pats his arm, letting him know how much his support means. He sends a smile her way before turning his attention back to Rebecca, wondering why such a beautiful, established woman allows herself to be taken-in by the man that stands near her. Leland doesn't know Rich, has only ever heard Rosalyn mention him on one or two occasions, but he has already made up his mind; he does not like the man.

Kenneth sits on the end of the sofa, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. He has always tried to remain cognizant of the fact his daughters are grown women, capable of making their own decisions. When Rebecca announced her pregnancy at twenty, he held his tongue until he was behind closed doors with Rosalyn. There, he threatened Rich's life, bemoaned Rebecca's lost freedom, then slowly came to terms with the fact he was going to be a grandfather. Over the years, he has repeated these steps where either Rich or Paul are concerned. He has never shown his disappointment and anger to his daughters. Once again, he bites his tongue, remains seated.

Once Rebecca has finished her condensed recollection of recent events, she looks expectantly at Tamara. She hopes her sister has some idea as to how to handle everyone. After all, Tamara has a much better grasp on managing scandals and their fallouts.

"Mom, Dad, Leland why don't we let Rich, Rebecca, and Davis have some time to discuss things?" Tamara asks, rising from the sofa. She looks at her parents and Leland expectantly. Rosalyn scowls at the suggestion.

"C'mon, Ros," Kenneth encourages her, getting to his feet. Her glare only deepens.

"Let's go; you can give Tamara those things you picked up for her," Leland suggests, caressing her arm.

"Oh, what'd you bring me?" Tamara asks, her interest piqued. She raises a brow at her mother.

"It's not for you; it's for the baby," Rosalyn sniffs, standing from the chair. She walks into the foyer, grabs the bags, then marches to the kitchen. Tamara trying to peek in the bags as Rosalyn passes her.

"Aunt Tammy," Davis says before Tamara can exit the room. She looks at him expectantly. "Luke and Rae are in my room, can you…." Davis isn't sure what he wants Tamara to do. Luckily, Tamara understands his request.

Tamara sees Luke and Rae out then makes her way to the kitchen. She hasn't forgotten that Pacey has been hiding out in the kitchen, she just hopes her parents are behaving. Kenneth might be. It is Rosalyn she doesn't trust. Entering the kitchen, Tamara notices Kenneth is pouring glasses of lemonade while Leland opens a package of cookies. Rosalyn sits at the bar with a nervous looking Pacey. Tamara purses her lips to suppress a chuckle.

"Is she torturing you?" Tamara asks Pacey, taking the seat between her mother and Pacey.

"Am I, Pacey?" Rosalyn asks with a lifted brow. She is enjoying intimidating this boy.

"No," Pacey answers, shaking his head. He shoots Tamara a look letting her know Rosalyn is, at least, scaring him.

"Quit tormenting the boy, Ros," Kenneth says, not bothering to turn to look at his ex. Rosalyn mumbles a sharp comment, causing Kenneth and Leland to share a smirk.

"Here, since both of you are here, open these. They're for the baby!" Rosalyn places the four bags on the bar in front of Tamara. She had planned to surprise Tamara with these little tokens, but since the baby's father is also here, he might as well enjoy these gifts as well.

Tamara's face lights up at the thought of expensive baby items. She has kept her shopping to a minimum. She doesn't want to purchase so many items the baby doesn't get to wear any of them. She also figures once the baby is born and everyone knows the gender, the baby will receive many gender-specific outfits.

"Thank you, Mom," Tamara smiles, reaching for the smallest bag.

"Be careful with that one," Rosalyn warns, much like she did with Leland.

"Yes, please be careful with the bag. When the baby comes you can toss it around as you please, but please, by all means, treat that bag as gently as possible," Leland replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Rosalyn's words.

"Would you like to sleep on the sofa tonight?" Rosalyn asks, turning to glare at Leland.

"No need. We're staying at a hotel, I'll just reserve another room." He smiles smugly before turning back around to the plate of cookies he is arranging. Rosalyn shoots him a bland look before returning her attention to Tamara.

Tamara ignores her mother and Leland. She reaches into the bag, pulling out a pair of gray cashmere booties. She gasps at the sight of them, holding them out for Pacey to see. An amused smile crosses Pacey's lips. They are kind of cute, incredibly tiny, and it was very sweet of Tamara's mother to not only purchase items for the baby but to also include him. Tamara's uncharacteristic reaction is responsible for the smile adorning his face. She rarely allowed herself to get excited over material items when they were dating. She was fun, and occasionally spontaneous, but he has noticed she has loosened up quite a bit since moving here. Maybe it's the fact she is no longer living her own soap opera, or maybe it is the excitement over the baby. He doesn't know but he won't question it. It is nice to see her so carefree.

Tamara and Pacey thank Rosalyn before Tamara grabs the next bag. In this bag is a white sleeper with little yellow ducks embroidered on it. A matching cap is attached to it. Pacey takes the sleeper carefully from Tamara. He runs his thumb over one of the embroidered ducks, stunned by how soft the fabric is. It is hard to believe that soon there will be a little person that will fit in this outfit. He glances at Tamara's stomach, unable to reconcile that what is responsible for her expanding middle will one day wear this sleeper.

Tamara has watched Pacey's reaction closely. So have Rosalyn, Leland, and Kenneth. Leland won't comment on anything that is transpiring in the house because this isn't his family. He loves Rosalyn and will support her any way he can, but he will keep his thoughts to himself. Kenneth, though uncomfortable with this situation Tamara finds herself in, he is impressed by how well Pacey seems to be handling all of this. Kenneth fears it will change once the baby arrives, all the while hoping it doesn't. Tamara seems happy with the way things are despite the absurdity of it all.

Kenneth can feel Rosalyn's eyes on him. He glances up at her, his eyes locking with hers. They share a knowing look then turn their attention back to Tamara and Pacey as Tamara reaches into the next bag. Pacey is leaning over her shoulder now, peering into the bag.

"Hey, it's a Yankees' baby jersey!" Pacey exclaims, sending Rosalyn an impressed look. Kenneth and Rosalyn chuckle at the reaction. Tamara certainly isn't as bowled over by the onesie.

"Mom," Tamara groans, crinkling her nose. She will never understand her mother's fascination with baseballs. It is boring in Tamara's opinion.

"Davis had one, and now, so does this one!" Rosalyn smiles proudly. Leland groans.

"Remind me to buy a Dodgers' onesie," Leland mumbles. Kenneth chuckles heartily at the scandalized look that crosses Rosalyn's face before she shoots Leland a death glare.

"My grandchild will NOT wear a Dodgers' jersey," Rosalyn shudders in disgust.

Pacey doesn't care if it is a Yankees' or Dodgers' jersey. He is just glad that there has been some sports attire bought for the baby. He will still purchase a basketball jersey when the baby is born, but baseball is better than all the animal-themed items Tamara has bought so far. He considers telling her this then rethinks the decision when she rolls her eyes and tosses the onesie back into the bag.

Tamara grabs the last bag, noticing there is a bit more weight to it than the other three bags. She moves aside tissue paper, an 'awe' escaping her lips as she spots a plush, warm yellow blanket. She pulls it out of the bag, marveling at how the blanket matches the yellow of the ducks on the sleeper perfectly.

"That, should be the coming home outfit," Pacey says without hesitation, also noting how well the blanket compliments the duck outfit.

"I agree," Tamara smiles, caressing the blanket. She can almost picture the beautiful little baby that will be swaddled in this blanket. "Mom," Tamara says, turning to face Rosalyn. "These are gorgeous; thank you."

Tamara pulls Rosalyn into a hug, taking her mother by surprise. Rosalyn smiles as she pats Tamara's back. It has been quite a while since either of her daughters have so eagerly hugged her. It is nice to hold one of her children, even if Tamara is closer to forty than Rosalyn would like to admit. Rosalyn is jolted from her thoughts of how nice the hug is by a kick from her grandchild. She startles at the unexpected occurrence, pulls back and looks at Tamara, then laughs when she realizes what has just happened.

"You have a soccer player in there," Rosalyn jokes, pointing to Tamara's stomach.

"Trust me, I know," Tamara groans, rubbing her stomach where the baby has just kicked.

"You said the same about Rebecca and she never even looked at a soccer ball," Kenneth recalls, leaning against the counter. The lemonade is poured and the cookies have been plated. Until Rebecca and Davis finish in the living room, there is nothing else for them to do except talk.

"My sister played soccer," Pacey supplies, wondering if Rosalyn is right. He is astonished by the thought that the tiny little person Tamara is carrying could inherit something from his sister.

"Hmm," Tamara hums, "I think you just supported my theory that we're having a girl."

Tamara gives him a triumphant smirk. Pacey is more distracted with the fact that she 'we're having a girl' than 'I'm having a girl'. He knows she hasn't intentionally said it in the past, but this is the first time she has acknowledged the baby as theirs. He can't help but smile.

"I don't know," he says, not wanting to risk turning a light moment into an awkward one. "I still think it's a boy."

Rosalyn rolls her eyes. Watching two expecting parents open gifts for their child was one thing. Watching them playfully banter is another. She glances at Kenneth, snorting when she notices his crinkled nose. He apparently finds this just as disturbing as she does. He catches her eye, shakes his head. Silently he tells her to allow the two to enjoy this moment. Kenneth remembers when Rosalyn and he had very similar conversations during both her pregnancies. Rosalyn won't interrupt them but she also won't sit there watching. Rich has had more than enough time to explain himself to Davis. Rosalyn stands from the bar, grabs the plate of cookies then moves toward the living room.

"Mom," Tamara calls after her, quickly to her feet. Pacey is impressed by the swift movement considering she's so far along. He can remember Joey's sister having a very difficult time moving around when she wasn't anywhere near this far along.

Kenneth remains in the kitchen leaned up against the counter watching as Tamara follows Rosalyn and Pacey follows Tamara. Leland glances over her, silently the two men argue, then once Leland recognizes Kenneth will not budge, his shoulders slump. Reluctantly, Leland trudges out of the kitchen. Kenneth chuckles. This certainly isn't how he expected Easter weekend to go. He pushes away from the counter, wincing at the dull throb in his left arm. He really shouldn't have fallen asleep on the plane; his arm has been hurting since he descended the plane. He rubs his arm then heads into the living room. No doubt, Leland will need assistance should Rich say something to anger any of the three Jacobs women.

Everyone stands in the living room surrounded by an awkward silence. It is obvious whatever has been said between Rich and Rebecca has left nerves frayed and feelings raw. Davis is the main concern of Rosalyn, Kenneth, and Tamara. He appears to be faring better than either of his parents. Rich and Rebecca have always been able to communicate without many words. They have probably spent most of the time sending glances and glares at one another. It hasn't gone unnoticed by Davis, he just hasn't picked up on the underlying meaning. No one ever does where Rich and Rebecca are concerned.

"Is everything ok?" Kenneth asks, his eyes on his daughter. Rebecca is trying her hardest to hold back her tears. None have fallen, but her eyes are red-rimmed and she is sniffling frequently.

"Rich and Davis were discussing what comes next for them," Rebecca answers concisely. She is the one who has allowed Rich back into their lives, and all the upset he brings. It is only Davis who can decide what happens next between his father and him. Rebecca will support whatever he decides.

All eyes turn to Davis. Each family member has their own opinion of Rebecca's decision to leave this choice to Davis. They also have enough life experience, and respect for Rebecca and her parenting abilities, not to comment. Pacey, however, thinks this is strange. His parents allow him a great deal of freedom mostly to keep him out of their hair. Rebecca is a very hands-on parent who even Tamara describes as over-protective. Such a detached manner, especially regarding a decision of such magnitude, surprises Pacey.

Tamara, who is standing beside Pacey, notices the change in his stance. She glances up at him, able to read the perplexed look on his face. She brushers her fingers against his hand to catch his attention, then shakes her head. She hopes he understands the look she gives him is telling him they will discuss it later, in private. He must understand because he nods. They then turn their attention back to the current drama in the living room.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Rosalyn asks Davis, in an uncharacteristic manner using a term of endearment as she rubs his back.

Davis nods. "Yeah. People make mistakes, huge mistakes," he clarifies, sending an accusatory look Rich's way. Rich is wise enough not to comment. He doesn't like how the boy is allowed to make such adult decisions, or that it is ignored by Rebecca when he is so blatantly disrespectful. Rich is also aware of the fact that if he mentioned any of this, Rebecca has every right to bar him from their lives as well as point out that if he wanted Davis raised differently, he should have been present. She is right, so Rich remains silent.

"So, are you and…" Kenneth pauses, finding it more difficult than it should be to use the word 'dad', or any other derivative of father, where Rich is concerned. "Are you two going to continue building your relationship?"

Kenneth, just like Rebecca, will respect Davis' decision. He has spent nearly the past two decades thinking the same about Rebecca's decisions regarding Rich. She might not have shared each encounter she has had with the man over the past fourteen years, but through little slips and the occasional moment of guilt, she has divulged certain bits of information. It isn't surprising Rich has kept in contact over the years. It would have been nice if it was because he felt some sense of duty towards his child and the mother of it. That's just not how Rich works. Kenneth has no doubt each time the man has suddenly appeared in the past, it is because he wants only one, or possibly two, things from Rebecca. It is a sickening thought, a thought that only causes Kenneth's dislike of the so-called man to intensify. However, this is Davis' decision. Kenneth cannot, and will not, allow his own feelings to cloud his grandson's decision.

"We're working on it," Davis says simply. He isn't sure how much 'work' he is willing to put into this relationship. He is angry at Rich, not so much for just leaving as just these random appearances. Davis doesn't understand why he shows up only to disappear again. When they are alone, he will certainly ask.

"Well," Kenneth exclaims, his jovial tone belying his seething anger. The chipper tone earns him several strange looks. He ignores them. "Everyone looks a little tense, so why don't we move to the dining room? There are refreshments in the kitchen."

Everyone looks at him as though he has grown two heads.

"Dad?" Rebecca questions, brow raised. She shoots a look at Tamara. Neither of them are sure what their father is thinking. A glance at their mother reveals a similar look. No one understands what Kenneth could possibly be thinking.

"If you and Rich have a child, and Tamara and Pacey are expecting one, the least everyone can do is share a meal, even if it is nothing more than lemonade and cookies."

Kenneth's tone doesn't leave any room for argument. He isn't pleased their family weekend has been disrupted, especially by the likes of Rich. Pacey's presence isn't much more appreciated, but it still doesn't bother him as much as Rich's. Rosalyn glares at Kenneth and his ridiculous suggestion. Before she has a chance to say anything to him, Leland is placing his arm around her, maneuvering her towards the dining room. Pacey looks to Tamara, hoping she will have an idea about how to prevent this insanity. He agrees with Kenneth's words, they should be able to share a meal, but he is terrified by the thought of sitting down with Tamara's parents and Davis' father. He doesn't like the man. Tamara shrugs, unable to explain her father's suggestion then moves towards the dining room. She stops after a couple of steps, noticing Pacey hasn't moved. She reaches back and taps his arm, motioning towards the table. Reluctantly, Pacey follows.

"Help me bring in the refreshments," Rosalyn barks at Kenneth, marching towards the kitchen. He doesn't argue.

"Let me help," Rebecca and Tamara offer, picking up the pace.

"Sit!" Rosalyn orders, pointing towards the chairs. With heavy sighs, rolls of their eyes, and a shared look, they obey.

Pacey takes a seat between Tamara and Rebecca. On the other side of Rebecca sits Davis, beside him Rich. Fearing Rosalyn will attack the man, Leland takes the seat by Rich. Hopefully, that will prevent any violence. While Rosalyn and Kenneth carry in dishes and refreshments, everyone seated around the table looks around uncomfortably. Davis drops his head onto the table with a groan. Rebecca sighs heavily and pats his back. Tamara hangs her head and begins massaging her temples. Pacey fidgets with the edge of the tablecloth, and Leland strains to hear what is being said between Rosalyn and Kenneth in the kitchen. Rich is sitting back in his chair, a smug look on his face as he studies Tamara and Pacey. He knows what he heard Kenneth say, but he can't believe it is true.

"Go ahead and ask me, Rich," Tamara says exasperatedly, looking directly at him. She has been waiting for him to ask since the night he took her to the hospital. With what her father just said in the living room, she is surprised Rich hasn't said anything until now.

Rich can't believe Tamara has given him permission to ask her a question. Usually, her only words to him are 'go to hell', or something of the sort. "You the one that knocked her up, huh?" Rich chuckles, casting a lewd glance at Tamara.

"Rich!" Rebecca gasps, disgusted at how he has phrased the question.

Pacey's dislike of the man grows. He doesn't like the way Rich speaks to Tamara, and he certainly doesn't like the look he is giving her. Pacey clenches his fists in his lap. Tamara is accustomed to Rich and his desire to irritate her. She is also aware of Pacey's growing agitation. She places her hand reassuringly on Pacey's arm then turns her attention to Rich.

"Direct your questions to me," Tamara tells him concisely, a deathly edge to her voice.

Rich smirks at the reactions he has managed to garner from Tamara and the father of her child. "So, he's too young to answer for himself, but not too young to…"

"SHUT UP!" Davis yells, jumping to his feet.

The outburst startles Leland. Pacey and Tamara are shaken from their anger, and Rebecca is concerned. She glares at Rich, reaching out to place a reassuring hand to Davis' arm. Rosalyn and Kenneth appear in the doorway, worry lining their faces.

"What's wrong?" Kenneth asks, narrowing his eyes at Rich. There is no doubt in his mind the so-called man is the one responsible for this current issue.

"He," Davis points accusatorily at Rich, "is more worried about Pacey fathering Aunt Tammy's baby, than he is about being a Dad to his own kid." A look of disgust crosses Davis' face as he looks at his father.

"I'm sorry," Rich apologizes, regretting his question. His curiosity didn't need to be satisfied, and even if he had questioned Tamara's relationship with the young man sitting beside her, he could have asked in a more tasteful manner.

"You should be," Rosalyn huffs, fury dancing in her eyes as she takes in the pathetic man.

Rebecca ignores Rich and the words Rosalyn is currently throwing his way. Instead, she focuses on Davis. She urges him to sit back down. Once he does, she leans over, whispering in his ear.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think this through. I never should have left such an enormous decision to you alone. I shouldn't have allowed him to just pop up. I am so sorry." Her voice is laced with tears. She wraps her arm around Davis' neck, pulling him to her. She presses a kiss against his temple.

"It's ok," he whispers back. He lifts his head from her shoulder, pulls back so he can look at her. "Really."

Rebecca lets out a shuddering breath, relieved he isn't as scarred by this as she feared. There are many things they need to discuss, both with Rich and separately, but more than anything else, she wants him to know how deeply she regrets the situation she has placed them in. She is sure he isn't being entirely truthful – how could he be? – but he isn't shattered by this. Her son is resilient.

Davis tries to non-chalantly wipe away a tear as he turns from his mother. No one comments on the scene they have just witnessed between mother and son. Rosalyn and Kenneth disappear back into the kitchen, then reappear a few moments later with the plate of cookies and a bowl of mixed berries. They take their seats, then the dining room is filled with the clattering of dishes as everyone passes around plates, glasses, and utensils.

Rich remains silent, once again considering everything he has put his son through in just the past few weeks. He needs to decide what he is doing, and how he is going to be a good father to Davis. All this responsibility, the stress it brings with it, is overwhelming. Silently, he takes the glass Leland hands him, his mind running with thoughts while everyone else converses.

"Why didn't you want me answer his question?" Pacey asks softly, annoyed by how she prevented him from speaking.

Tamara smiles and nods at what Leland is telling her, and once he turns his attention to Rosalyn, Tamara answers Pacey. "Because Rich does not need to know anything about us. He was only trying to get a reaction from you, which he did."

Pacey looks at her disbelievingly. She looks directly at him, her eyes softening. She isn't lying to him. She rests her hand on his, not caring if anyone is watching. "So, it's not because I…."

"It is because of your age but not because of you. Rich does not need to know anything about us. It is obvious you are younger than I am, and if he knew just how much younger, he could easily use it against me when he gets angry."

Tamara doesn't want any issues between Pacey and her. There are already many things between them that they will have to work out if they are to successfully co-parent this child. The last thing they need is a rift between them caused by Rich.

"Ok," Pacey says with a smile, pleased Tamara isn't dismissing him, simply protecting herself, as well as their child, from Rich.

Once the dishes are cleared, Rosalyn, Kenneth, and Leland disappear into the kitchen to tidy up. It has been a stressful twenty-minutes, each person that attended the little impromptu sit down needs a break. Rosaly and Kenneth commiserate while they clean and Leland listens. Rebecca and Davis go to his bedroom to talk. It is obvious the boy is upset even if he won't admit it. Pacey helps Tamara carry all the baby items to her room then leaves her to organize the items. Only once when they were seeing each other did he offer his help arranging things. He won't make that mistake again. Tamara smiles appreciatively, relieved when he leaves her to put the baby's things away in the way she chooses.

Pacey opens the door and steps out onto the front porch, immediately regretting the decision when he spots Rich standing at the top of the steps. Rich turns to him, a smirk crossing his face. Pacey groans. Tamara has yet to elaborate on her extreme dislike of the man, but judging by the way he has acted, Pacey understands why no one likes him.

"Wow, Tammy let you out of her sight; I'm amazed. Doesn't she need to lead you around by the hand, or something else?" Rich asks, that lewd look crossing his face. He knows Davis didn't like it when he teased Pacey and Tamara earlier, but the boy is inside being coddled so he doesn't see the harm in having fun at Tamara's young lover's expense.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Pacey seethes. He is aware it isn't the most mature reply, then again, Rich, the so-called 'adult' isn't being too mature himself.

"It's funny you think Tammy's gonna let you be in that baby's life. She'll toss ya aside before she has it," Rich suggests nonchalantly with a shrug.

Pacey glares at Rich, clenching his fists at his side. He would like nothing more than to punch the man. Pacey knows that won't do any good in the long run, but it is a nice thought. It also helps Pacey deny that this is a fear of his. He is aware how easily Tamara could keep him from this baby. He could cause legal troubles for her, but it would hurt the baby more than anyone else. Still, he refuses to let Rich know he has touched on a sore subject.

"No man is ever gonna be good enough for the Jacobs girls. They have this preconceived notion of what a man is supposed to be like, and once the guy can't live up to those ridiculously high standards, she tosses ya out like yesterday's day trash. You'll never see your kid again."

"See, I thought the reason you weren't part of Davis' life is because you chose not to be," Pacey says smugly, glaring at the man.

Rich chuckles mirthlessly. "Yeah, that's true," he concedes. "I chose not to be in my kid's life. You won't be allowed in yours because you're what, sixteen, seventeen?" Rich guesses, still curious as to the boy's exact age. "Hell, knowing Tammy it probably isn't even yours."

Rich is startled by how quickly Pacey has him shoved up against the arm, his arm pressed against Rich's throat. Pacey is practically vibrating with anger. It takes everything in him not to pummel this so-called 'man' right now. He has listened to Rich talk about Tamara enough. The fact he is now bringing up the baby's paternity is something Pacey will not abide. He wants nothing more than to sink his fist repeatedly into Rich's still smug face.

"What is going on?" Rebecca demands, stepping out of the house. She closes the door behind her, shaking her head at the scene before her.

"Tammy has a thing for the violent types," Rich chuckles, regretting the comment when Pacey presses his arm harder against Rich's throat.

"Let him go, Pacey; he's not worth it."

Rebecca places a calming hand to Pacey's arm. The young man radiates with anger and tension. "Pacey," Rebecca says again, her voice firmer. She looks at him sternly, shaking her head. Slowly, he brings his gaze meets hers. Anger and a sense of fierce protection shine brightly in his eyes.

"He needs his as…."

"Yes," Rebecca agrees, "but you are going to be a father. You need to think about your child, not Rich."

Pacey weighs her words. He is going to be a father which means he will have to start putting his child before himself. Slowly, he releases Rich. Rebecca is relieved. Rich smirks, disgusted by how easily the boy has relented. He just might make it in the Jacobs family if he is so easily whipped.

"Go, see if Tamara needs anything," Rebecca tells him, motioning towards the house. Pacey nods, glares at Rich, then enters the house.

"Thanks," Rich says once Pacey is in the house.

"I didn't do it for you."

Rebecca doesn't care if Pacey, or anyone else for that matter, decides to beat Rich to a bloody pulp. She is so angry at him, at all the pain he has brought back into her life and introduced into their son's. Sighing heavily at her stupidity and naivety, she crosses her arms in front of her as she stares off into the distance. She shivers at the cool mid-April wind. She really should go in but Rich and she need to have a discussion.

"You're using again, aren't you?" she asks dejectedly. She suspected as much when he started asking such inappropriate questions. She remembers well from their youth how he behaves when he is under the influence of drugs. It is different than when he is inebriated.

"Becky, don't start that," he dismisses, shaking his head. He isn't having this conversation with her. He refuses.

"I would remind you not to call me that, but we have bigger issues to discuss."

Every time he has ever called Rebecca 'Becky', especially when she is angry, she snaps at him not to use that nickname. The fact she has pretty much ignored it, gives him pause. He looks at her, surprised to see the sad, tired look that adorns her face. There isn't the slightest trace of anger lurking underneath.

"What are you taking?" she asks, bracing herself for the answer, refusing to look at him.

"I'm not drinking!" He swears.

"I believe that, but you are taking something. You are jittery, an…."

"I don't do drugs. You know the last time I did any was before you got pregnant with Davis." He will never forget the night when he tried coke. It was a wonderful high but short-lived because Rebecca, who had drunk far too much, threw up all over his shoes.

"I don't know anything about you anymore," she says, turning to look at him. "We have led completely separate lives for the past fourteen years. Other than your occasional drop-in, we haven't spoken. If you hadn't appeared clean, and been so insistent upon seeing Davis, there is no way I would have said two words to you this time. I was happy. I was enjoying my life.

Davis is so smart, and sweet, and such a wonderful young man. He didn't need you. He was perfectly fine not having a father. I was perfectly fine not having you around. We learned a long time ago how to manage without you. Davis is an excellent student, a wonderful son. I have a thriving business and I was seeing a great man, and if I hadn't been so stupid, there really could've been something there. If I just hadn't been so damned stupid!"

Rebecca's words come out in a breathy, shaky manner. She is trying so hard to keep her tears at bay. These are thoughts she has experienced several times over the previous weeks. It isn't until now, when she is faced with the painful truth that Rich will never really change, that she allows herself to voice these thoughts. To feel these feelings. It hurts and embarrasses her more than she wants to admit.

Rich looks stunned. He has never heard Rebecca sound so distant. Rebecca has no fight left in her. She doesn't remember having Rich in her life causing such extreme exhaustion. Then again, she was so much younger, didn't have a child to worry about, or a business to oversee. Used to, Rich was her whole world. Now, she has to take time away from the other parts of her life – the parts that make her happiest – to give Rich any attention. It is a chore, one she doesn't want anymore.

"I'm not taking anything illegal," Rich insists, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But you're taking something, and that is the problem." The last glimmer of hope Rebecca has held out for Rich all these years, dies.

"My doctor prescribed it," he argues.

"You're high, Rich. I don't care if the doctor prescribed it or not."

Briefly, Rich feels such a sense of guilt it is almost as though someone has dropped a ten-ton weight on him. He thinks about what his AA sponsor said when he was trying to regain his sobriety, how Brian explained the importance of making things right with those Rich had hurt. That was the plan today, to make an amends for walking out without an explanation. Clearly, he has only made things much worse.

"So, you just want me to leave for good now?" Rich huffs, his anger returning as he considers this. He will not just go away. Davis is his son, too. Still, there is a tiny part of him that hopes Rebecca says yes, tells him to leave and never look back.

More than anything else, Rebecca wants to scream at Rich to leave and never return. She won't say that, though. She will not be the reason her son doesn't have a relationship with his father. She fears Rich will be the cause of that in the long run, anyway.

"I want you to either stay and be a good father, or I want you to leave and forget about Davis entirely. He deserves so much better than what he has been getting from you."

Rebecca holds her head high, walks past Rich, then marches into the house. She has spent too much time pleading with this man, trying to make him into something he isn't. She wishes she could go back, change so many things. Her biggest regret of all, is allowing him into Davis' life. If she had just realized Rich never changes, she could have saved her son what will probably be a great deal of heartache.

Rich watches Rebecca reenter the house, a sense of panic flooding his senses. None of this was supposed to be this hard. He was supposed to talk to Rebecca, beg to be part of his son's life. He did do that, and he was working so hard to be a good father, but then everything went to hell. He, like the klutz he has always been, got tangled up in some fencing and fell. He hurt his knee. The doctor prescribed him a pain medication that worked so well, he was back at work the next day.

That was nearly six weeks ago. Now, a day can't go by without him taking at least two or three, and sometimes four pills. There is no longer any pain, but the medicine helps relieve stress. The only problem is that they mess with his reasoning. That night in the kitchen with Rebecca he had just taken two of those pills. If he hadn't, there is a good chance Rebecca and he wouldn't have ended up pawing at one another on-top of the counter. Their son wouldn't have had anything to walk in on.

Right now, to help alleviate the stress he is experiencing, a pill would help so much. Just the thought of the rush one of those pills delivers is enough to have him digging in his pocket for his phone. Gary will hopefully be able to supply him with enough for at least tonight.

Kenneth heard the noise on the front porch, followed by a slamming door. He glanced around the corner in time to see Pacey stomping up the hall, a look of hatred on his face. Rebecca came in a few minutes later, tears streaming down her face. He watched as she quietly shut her bedroom door behind her. There is no doubt in his mind that Rich is on the porch. Sighing heavily, Kenneth turns the doorknob, quietly exiting the house. Rich stands with his back to the door as he talks on the phone.

"Dammit Gary, I just need enough pills to make it through the weekend. I can get more when the doctor's office opens Tuesday," Rich pleads, his words reigniting Kenneth's anger. "Just meet me at the usual," Rich sighs, annoyed by the resistance he is being met with.

"Quit drinking only to start popping pills?" Kenneth asks, startling him.

Rich whirls around, a glower crossing his face when he looks at Kenneth. It irks him the man has caught him. He repeats his instructions to Gary, ends the call, then turns his full attention on Kenneth. "Just leave me alone, old man."

"You won't leave my daughter and grandson alone, so I won't leave you alone." Kenneth has spent too much of life repressing his thoughts on this man. Without Rebecca standing next to them, he plans to let Rich know every horrible thought he has ever harbored against him.

"He's my son," Rich exclaims.

"And Rebecca is my daughter. She is a beautiful, intelligent woman tha…." Kenneth begins, wincing at the dull ache that intensifies in his arm.

"Holy shit, Daddy Jacobs is at a loss for words?" Rich whoops, deriving a sick pleasure from this rare phenomenon.

Kenneth glares at the man, wishing he could do something to rid their lives of Rich's presence. The pain in his arm, and the beads of perspiration that have broken out on his forehead, keeps him from voicing these thoughts. His chest feels tight and it is becoming difficult to take in breaths. Still, Rich continues to rail against him.

"I wonder what Tammy and Becky would think of Daddy just standing there quietly as someone talks about them. What do you think they would do?"

Rich looks smugly at Kenneth, years of anger bubbling to the surface. Instead of a look of anger or disgust, or even one of contempt crossing Kenneth's face, he has gone ashen. Rich quietly studies him for a moment, realizing too late what is going on. Before he can grab him, Kenneth hits the floor. Without thinking, Rich dials 9-1-1.

The antiseptic smell of the hospital wreaks havoc on Tamara's stomach as she follows her mother and sister through the emergency room. If her father wasn't located somewhere in the emergency department, hooked up to a variety of monitors, she would give more thought to the nausea. Right now, all she cares about is finding out exactly where her father is and what the medical personnel is doing to ensure his full recovery.

Rosalyn refuses to break down. Currently, her throat is raw and tears are threatening to spill. She can't let them. She must stay strong for her girls and Kenneth. The dour looking nurse behind the counter gives her something to focus on. She clears her throat, squares her shoulders before speaking.

"Where is Kenneth Jacobs?" she asks, her voice belying the war of emotions waging inside of her.

"Are you family?" the nurse asks, bracing herself for the fit that is about to ensue. Each time she has asked that question today, the person she has asked verbally assaults her.

Rebecca and Tamara exchange a look. They expected their mother would not receive the answer she desires. Before she can speak, Tamara jumps in front of her. She nicely informs the nurse she is Kenneth's daughter. She waits patiently while the nurse checks the computer, then thanks her when she provides Tamara with an update. Kenneth remains in triage while he is being stabilized, so they will have to go to the waiting room until they are called by a doctor. Tamara thanks the nurse, offers her a smile, then leads the way to the waiting room.

Leland offered to drive Rosalyn and her daughters to the hospital. She, of course, refused much like he expected her to. He watched as their rental pulled away from the curb then reentered the house where Davis was locking up and Pacey was gathering a few items he thought might provide comfort for Tamara and Rebecca. Rich hung around on the porch waiting for Davis to exit. Leland offered to speak to Rich for Davis, but the boy refused. Leland isn't sure what was said during the three minutes Davis was on the porch with Rich without supervision. Whatever happened, Davis hasn't discussed. The entire way to the hospital all any of them have discussed is Kenneth.

Entering the hospital, Davis takes the lead. He has grown up in Airy Mount. Over the years he has spent his fair share of time in the emergency waiting room. The time he was nine and stepped on a glass bottle is so fresh in his mind it is like it happened yesterday instead of five years ago. Leland and Pacey do not question him, they simply follow. Typical of a Saturday afternoon, the waiting room is packed with people with a variety of ailments. In the back of the room, tucked in a corner, Davis spots Rosalyn. Rebecca is on her left and Tamara on her right. Each hold her hand as they speak softly.

"Mom," Davis calls, nearing them. Rebecca glances up, relieved to see her son. At this point, she is glad to see Leland and Pacey as well. Leland can comfort Rosalyn, and Pacey will provide a distraction for Tamara.

Davis takes a seat beside Rebecca. She wraps her arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer than he usually allows. Considering what is going on, he doesn't fight it. Tamara moves over a chair so Leland can sit beside Rosalyn. Pacey sits on the other side of Tamara. Leland doesn't offer Rosalyn something as bold as a hug; he knows she would rebuff it. Instead, he clasps her hand in his, giving it the occasional squeeze. She offers him an appreciative smile, once again realizing how lucky she is to have this man in her life. Pacey wants to offer Tamara some sort of comfort but he doesn't want to overstep any boundaries. Slowly, he reaches out and pats her arm. She turns to him with a sad smile, her eyes shining bright with tears. He hates to see her so upset. He doesn't care if it is appropriate or not, he wraps his arm around her. He pulls her closer, surprised when she leans her head against his chest. Without thinking, he presses a kiss against her hair. Everyone is so overwhelmed with worry, the little moment between Tamara and Pacey goes unnoticed.

By seven, Kenneth has been placed in the ICU stepdown unit. He suffered a mild heart attack according to the doctor. As a precautionary measure, he will remain in the stepdown unit for the next few days. By Tuesday, the doctor hopes he will be able to return home with a few minor adjustments to his current habits. Doctor Midkiff, the cardiologist on-call, is confident everything should be all right if Kenneth adjusts his diet and implements a stricter exercise regimen. Since Kenneth occupies a room in stepdown, he is only allowed two visitors at a time, those two visitors only allotted five minutes each hour. Rebecca and Tamara were the first two back to see him, followed by Rosalyn and Davis.

While everyone waits for the second visit, a visit which will be the last for the night, Rosalyn steps out to the payphone to make a few calls. Leland accompanies her. Rebecca is unable to sit still. Davis and she wander around the fourth floor in search of a vending machine. Tamara is both physically and mentally exhausted. The ICU/stepdown waiting room is unoccupied so she decides to wait in there. Pacey follows her. She won't admit it, but she is taking great comfort from his presence.

"Try to rest," Pacey urges her, sitting beside her on the uncomfortable, green loveseat. She looks drained.

"That is easier said than done," she mumbles, trailing her fingers along her stomach where the baby is kicking.

"It'd be easier if you'd try," Pacey counters. He doesn't want to argue with her, it will only upset her further which isn't good for her or the baby. He does, however, want to take care of her.

Tamara studies him for a moment. He has been so sweet to stay with her at the hospital through all of this. Nothing holds him here except his own kindness. She bestows upon him a genuine smile, reaches out and cups his cheek.

"Thank you for being here," she tells him, hoping he realizes at least a fraction of how much she appreciates it.

"You don't need to thank me, Tammy. I wanna be here for you." He covers her hand with his, moving her hand from his cheek to his lips. He presses a soft kiss against her knuckles then releases her hand. "But please, try to rest."

Tamara blinks back tears. She knows it is because her father is in the hospital and she is exhausted, but it is also due to Pacey's ability to be so much wiser and mature than his age. When Rosalyn was in wreck that required her to have emergency surgery, Paul left Tamara at the hospital to deal with it by herself. Pacey hasn't left her side since he walked into the hospital. Begrudgingly, she agrees to relax. Pacey will take it. He drapes his arm over the back of the loveseat, encouraging her to rest her head against his chest. She agrees, her eyes growing heavy the moment she rests her head. A grin crosses Pacey's face as he remembers her insistence that she wasn't tired. To not have needed rest, she has drifted to sleep rather quickly. For a while, he will gladly sit here holding her.

Elizabeth paged Rob when she saw an ambulance depart from the Jacobs' house, sirens blaring. Rob had to delay returning her call since he was driving. Once he arrived in downtown Durham where he was meeting a parishioner to discuss funeral arrangements for the man's father, he found the nearest phone. He was dismayed to hear what she had to tell him. He apologized to the parishioner then sped back to Airy Mount.

When he arrived at Airy Mount General, Rob was thankful to be wearing his clerical collar. Nurse Hamond is a stickler about giving out information, but even she won't deny a patient a chance to visit with clergy. Rob was at a disadvantage since he didn't know which member of the family is need of hospitalization. Luckily, all he had to say was 'Jacobs' and the nurse was directing him to the fourth floor. Technically, she didn't tell him where the patient is, just the assumed location of their family.

Stepping off the elevator, Rob heads across the hall to the waiting room. Through the windows of the waiting room he doesn't see anyone. Once inside the room, he spots Tamara leaned up against a young man he isn't sure who is. Pacey takes notice of him immediately.

"Are you here for Mr. Jacobs?" Pacey asks, worried what this could mean. He recognizes the clerical collar, hoping Kenneth's condition isn't worse than what Tamara, Rebecca, and Rosalyn have been saying.

"Mr. Jacobs?" Rob asks, confused. He isn't aware of a Mr. Jacobs. At least he now knows Rebecca isn't the one in the hospital.

"Rob?" Rebecca questions from behind him. Rob whips around, relieved to see her. She is fine, and so is Davis. The boy stands quietly beside her, glancing between his mother and Rob. Both Rebecca and Davis look sad and tired.

"What happened?" He asks, closing the distance between them. He holds his arms out to her. Instantly, she is in his arms, wrapping her arms around him as fresh tears spring to her eyes. Davis looks away, uncomfortable by the display.

"Who is this?" Rosalyn asks, walking into the waiting room. Leland is a couple of steps behind her. He rolls his eyes at the question and the manner it has been asked in.

Rebecca pulls back from the hug while remaining in Rob's arms. She then turns to her mother. "This is Rob, he is our neighbor." She doesn't provide Rosalyn with any more information than that. Rosalyn is posed to ask another question when Leland places his hand on her shoulder. She glances up at him, a shake of his head the only response. She exhales heavily, wanting to know just who this man, but lets it go. There are many more issues to concern herself with than the man that still has his arms around her youngest daughter. The fact her eldest is cuddled up against her teenaged lover is one of those issues. Rosalyn rolls her eyes at her daughters and their behaviors.

Rebecca follows Rosalyn's gaze, surprised to see her sister curled up against Pacey. She momentarily worries about appearance, dismissing the concern when Rob asks if they can go talk somewhere. She nods, thankful to have her friend by her side. She has missed him and their friendship.

Rosalyn watches as Rob and Rebecca board the elevator and the doors close. She then turns her attention to Pacey and Tamara. Pacey's eyes go wide when he notices her scrutiny. He can't exactly move without waking Tamara. He doesn't want to do that, he also doesn't think he can withstand Rosalyn's wrath.

"Calm down," she tells him, rolling her eyes as she perches on the arm of the loveseat. He is wary of her intentions. Pacey looks to Leland; the older man shakes his head. He knows better than to interrupt whatever Rosalyn is doing. "How long has she been asleep?" Rosalyn asks, brushing a strand of hair away from Tamara's eyes. She has always loved watching her children sleep.

"Not long," Pacey answers. A glance at the clock on the wall confirms she has only been asleep about twenty minutes.

"I know she's tired, but it will be time to visit Kenneth again in a few minutes. She won't want to miss that."

Pacey nods in agreement. Tamara needs her rest but she will want to see her father before they have to leave. Carefully, he wakes her. He learned the hard way Tamara does not take kindly to being awoken. She isn't sleeping deeply, or comfortably, so she wakes easily. She covers her face with her hands, massaging her eyes as she sits up.

"Is Daddy ok?" she asks, looking deeply concerned once she moves her hands. She turns her attention to Rosalyn, her eyes pleading.

"He's fine," Rosalyn assures her, patting her leg. "I just thought you'd want to be ready when it's time to go see him."

Tamara nods and thanks her mother. She certainly doesn't want to miss her chance to see Kenneth. A glance at the clock tells her it is just a few minutes until they will be allowed back to see him.

"I have a few more phone calls to make, but I will be finished by eight." Rosalyn doesn't care who she has to hang up on, she will be in that room to bid Kenneth a goodnight.

Tamara nods, watches as her mother and Leland exit the room. With a little difficulty, Tamara stands to her feet. As the pregnancy progresses it is getting harder to move. The fact she has been curled up on the most uncomfortable loveseat ever made, doesn't aide in her ease of movement.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat or drink?" Pacey asks, also standing.

"No, thank you." She offers him a grateful smile.

"At least something hot to drink?" he persists. He doesn't know about earlier in the day, but since he arrived, the only thing she has eaten is a few bites of fruit and a glass of lemonade.

"I can't have coffee," she tells him, rubbing the stiffness from her neck.

"I know, but you can have tea. You still like Earl Grey?" He asks, remembering fondly the afternoon he discovered her love of hot tea.

While he had alternated between talking and kissing her neck, she graded papers, occasionally sipping a cup of tea. She offered hums to what he said, or a throaty moan when he nibbled a certain spot below her ear. Still, she refused to give him her full attention until the papers were graded. Growing frustrated, and painfully aroused, Pacey snatched the essays from her hand and tossed them on the bedside table. She chuckled at his impatience and took another sip of tea. He pulled the cup from her lips, started to place it on top of the essays, but took a sip first. He regretted it immediately. Not only does she prefer the strongest tea he has ever tasted, she also drinks it scalding hot. He had sputtered, she laughed, and once his tongue was no longer numb, he pulled her down on the bed.

"I do," she answers, blushing. It is apparent they are sharing the same memory. "But I'm not thirsty." She glances away, suddenly remembering how inappropriate all this is. While her head is turned towards the windows of the waiting room, she spots Davis boarding the elevator. "Where is he going?" she muses. It is only a few minutes before they can see Kenneth.

"Probably getting food," Pacey suggests.

Tamara nods. More than likely, Pacey is right. That doesn't stop Tamara from excusing herself and boarding the elevator. She hasn't had a chance to talk with her nephew since they arrived at the hospital. It still isn't the best time, but she needs to know if he is all right. Following Pacey's suggestion, she makes her way towards the cafeteria, surprised when she is a few feet away and notices the lights are already out. Just before she rounds the corner to enter the cafeteria, she hears voices.

"He'll be ok," she hears a voice she doesn't recognize say.

"But what if he dies?" Davis asks, his voice thick with tears. The unknown voice speaks again, urging him not to think that way.

Tamara is curious as to the identity of the boy Davis is talking to. If it was Luke, she wouldn't be surprised in the least. However, this isn't Luke. A peek around the corner confirms this. The young black boy that sits across from Davis in the booth is not someone Tamara recognizes. Luke is his best friend, the one that is frequently at the house. Tamara has met a few of his school friends on occasion, usually when she has attended a meeting at the high school. This boy, she cannot place.

"Davis, please, don't think like that," the boy tells him, reaching across the table and taking both of Davis' hands in his own.

Tamara's eyes widen at the contact. She remembers hearing what those girls in the bathroom called Davis that day. At the time, she contributed it to classic high school mean girls. Now, as she watches her nephew clasp this boy's hands, look adoringly into his face, she wonders if maybe there is something she hasn't realized. Of course, it doesn't matter if Davis is gay; she will love him no matter what. She just hopes he hasn't been struggling with this in silence while Rebecca and she have been wrapped up in their own lives.

"I just don't wanna lose him," Davis sobs, pulling his hands away to cover his face.

The boy stands from his side of the booth, takes a seat beside Davis. He pulls Davis into a hug, stroking his hair. He whispers to Davis words Tamara cannot hear. Slowly, Davis sits up and looks at the boy.

"Thanks, Will, I don't know what I'd do without you," Davis says, his voice breaking. Will shakes his head.

"Davis, I care about you. I wanna be here for you."

With the awkwardness of a clumsy teenager, because that is exactly what they both are, Will reaches out and caresses Davis' cheek. Davis visibly tenses at the touch. Tamara bites her lip, worried about Davis. She might have just jumped to conclusions. Instead of a romantic meeting, he could just be turning to a friend for comfort. Just because he has allowed the boy to hold his hand doesn't necessarily mean either of them are gay. The thought has barely formed, when Davis leans in and presses a very brief kiss to Will's lips. Will's face erupts in a wide grin.

Davis says something Tamara can't hear. Whatever it was, Will laughs. Davis unwillingly ushers him out of the booth. He has noticed what time it is and he wants to see his grandfather before they must leave for the night. Tamara jolts at these words. She can't let him catch her loitering outside of the cafeteria. She doesn't want him to know she eavesdropped on such a private moment. Quickly, she turns down the corridor next to the cafeteria. She remains hidden around the corner until the boys have boarded the elevator at the end of the hallway.

Tamara leans against the wall stunned, feeling more than a little guilty. She remembers what it was like to be young and in a first relationship. She wouldn't have wanted her mother or another trusted adult to spy on her. She shouldn't have spied on Davis. She won't mention it, won't embarrass him. Should he need her, she hopes he knows he can come to her. She loves him and will support him no matter who he chooses to love.

There are only two minutes remaining until the family can see Kenneth again when Tamara arrives back on the fourth floor. Judging by the scowl on Rosalyn's face, followed by the impatient tapping at the face of her watch, she isn't too pleased with her daughter.

"Is Davis ok? Pacey said you went to check on him."

Rebecca is worried about her son. Everything that has been happening with Rich has added an entirely new level of difficulty to his life. Combined with Kenneth's heart attack, she is afraid this might be too much for Davis. She hopes he is coping as well as he appears to be. Later tonight, after Leland and Rosalyn have left for their hotel, and Pacey is tucked away at the motel, she plans on having an in-depth conversation with Davis. If he is struggling with all of this, she wants him to know she is here for him.

"I didn't speak with him," Tamara says.

Technically, she isn't lying. She didn't speak to Davis. That doesn't keep her from experiencing a moment of guilt. Davis is Rebecca's son. She knows if the roles were reversed, she would want Rebecca to tell her. Tamara won't be the one to tell Davis' secret, even if it is to his own mother. She has no doubt Rebecca will support him in his decision, she just knows it isn't her place to tell Rebecca. It is up to Davis when, or even if, he tells his family about his sexuality.

Rebecca nods, her forehead creasing with worry. Tamara hates to see everyone around her so worried. Rosalyn is being uncharacteristically caring, a sure sign she is scared to death. Rebecca is a ball of nerves. She can't be still. She is scared for their father, worried about her son, and more than likely, thinking about what the next move with Rich should be. Tamara sighs heavily at the thought of everything currently plaguing the ones she loves.

"You ok?" Pacey asks hearing her sigh. He places his hand on her arm, drawing her attention away from her thoughts.

"I am, thank you," she smiles, greatly appreciative of his care and concern.

"Finally!" Rosalyn exclaims when Davis enters the waiting room. Everyone turns to look at him. He ducks his head at the unwanted attention.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's fine," Rosalyn assures him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She doesn't like how close first Tamara, now Davis is cutting it to the visiting time, but she also doesn't want anyone to feel worse than they currently do. "Girls," she says, her voice taking on an air of authority. Tamara and Rebecca turn their attention to their mother. "You two go on in first. Davis and I will go in after."

Rosalyn squeezes Davis closer to her as she nods towards the corridor that leads to the stepdown unit. Tamara and Rebecca do not argue.

"We won't be long," Rebecca tells Davis, placing her hand on his arm as Tamara and she walk past. Davis nods.

"C'mon, Bex," Tamara urges, taking her sister's hand. Rebecca nods and squeezes Tamara's hand.

The room is small. There aren't pull-out sofas or comfy chairs like the ones in regular hospital rooms. Instead, there is the bed, the IV pole, various machines monitoring Kenneth's heart rate, pulse, and oxygen levels, as well as a small tray where he can be served meals. A hard, plastic chair sits beside the bed for the hourly visitors. The small window looks down onto the nearly deserted road below.

Kenneth is propped up in bed, his lips set in a hard line. He has voiced his dissatisfaction with being kept in the hospital, especially the stepdown unit. Upon seeing his daughters, his eyes soften and a slight smile crosses his lips. He hates to see them look so frightened.

"C'mere," he says, holding his hands out to them. Tamara takes his left hand, Rebecca his right. "Are you two ok?" He hates that he is responsible for their current state of worry.

"We're fine, Daddy. How are you?" Tamara tries to keep the tears at bay. It is so incredibly hard seeing her father like this. All her life, Kenneth has been a pillar of strength. To see him so pale and weak, confined to a hospital bed, is something she can't come to terms with. Rebecca feels much the same way.

"I'd be fine if they'd let me out of here," he huffs. He feels fine; he just wants to go back to his hotel room.

"Daddy, you need to stay to make sure everything is all right," Rebecca tries to reason, perching on the edge of the bed. She knows if the nurse walks by and sees her doing this, she will be reprimanded.

"They could at least let me have visitors."

"Daddy," Tamara sighs, shaking her head. She doesn't want to lecture her father but he is being unreasonable.

Kenneth realizes he is only making things harder for his daughters. Reluctantly, he concedes. Instead of complaining about his hospital stay, he asks once again about how they are doing. Rebecca is tense, her features strained. He doubts she has been able to sit still for more than a few seconds. She has always been like that. Tamara looks exhausted. He knows some of it is due to her pregnancy. Most of it is the emotional strain of the day. Again, he feels guilty for putting them through this.

"We'll be back first thing in the morning," Rebecca tells Kenneth once their five minutes is up.

Slowly, Rebecca and Tamara stand from the bed. They each kiss their father and give him a hug. They don't want to leave him. He waves at his daughters, watching as they exit the room. He can't help but smile when notices the fact they are holding hands. He hasn't seen them do that in so many years.

When Rosalyn's and Davis' visit with Kenneth is over, they return to the waiting room. Rosalyn sends Tamara, Rebecca, and Davis on to the car then turns her attention to Pacey and Leland.

"Pacey, are you coming with us?" Tamara asks before boarding the elevator. A look from Rosalyn has him shaking his head.

"I'll be there in a minute, gotta make a phone call," he motions towards the payphone at the end of the hall. Tamara is too exhausted to question him. She simply nods.

Once the elevator doors close, Rosalyn turns her attention back to Leland and Pacey. "I'm not sure why, but Kenneth wants to see you both."

Leland isn't surprised Kenneth wants to see him. He probably wants to know how Rosalyn is doing. The fact Kenneth wants to see Pacey is a bit troublesome. The boy is aware of this because he takes on a look of panic.

"I…." Pacey starts to protest but Rosalyn holds her hand up to silence him.

"Just go," she tells him, leaving no room for arguments.

"Let's go, Pacey," Leland tells the young man. There is no reasoning with Rosalyn on a good day. Today it would be a suicide mission to attempt it.

Reluctantly, Pacey follows Leland to the stepdown unit. There are supposedly rules in place about only family being allowed back, but by this point, the nursing staff on the fourth floor are so accustomed to seeing them, they do not question either of them. Leland doesn't hesitate at the door; he walks right on in.

"Were you really dreading a holiday with me there so much you'd put yourself in the hospital?" Leland jokes, hoping his friend is well enough to continue their relationship in the manner it started.

"Just needed a break from Roz," Kenneth chuckles. The men share a laugh before Kenneth turns serious. "How is she?" He asks, his voice thick with concern. No matter how long they are divorced, or how terrible they are to one another, they do love each other. Rosalyn is quite possibly his best friend. The fact this peculiar relationship hasn't run Leland off proves to Kenneth, Leland is the perfect man for Rosalyn.

"You scared the hell outta her," Leland says honestly. He doesn't want to make Kenneth feel guilty but he also won't lie.

"I figured as much," Kenneth sighs, glancing down at the IV in the back of his hand. "Take care of her." He urges Leland, knowing full well he will. Leland does love Rosalyn, a feat that is not easy.

"Always," Leland nods.

There isn't anything else for the men to say to each other. Leland pats Kenneth's shoulder then makes his way to the door. He suspects Pacey has been too busy trying to figure out why Kenneth wants to speak with him to have eavesdropped on the conversation between Kenneth and Leland. From the way, he startles when Leland says his name, it must be true.

"Go on in," Leland urges. Pacey nods, pausing a moment to look around nervously. He nods again then enters the room.

Kenneth is scared. He was made aware of his heart attack risk at a doctor's appointment at the beginning of the year. He didn't take it seriously, though. He told the doctor he did, and even changed his diet and exercise routine for a couple of weeks. By the sixteenth day, he was done. He has felt fine so he hasn't given it much thought. Now, he realizes he needs to change his life or there is a good chance he won't be around to see his newest grandchild. No matter how much longer he has, be it fifteen minutes or fifteen years, he must speak to Pacey.

"Hi Mr. Jacobs, are you ok?" Pacey asks, uneasily. His relationship with Tamara has brought about so many things he never expected to have to deal with at his age, but this is by far the strangest yet.

"I'm alive, Pacey," Kenneth answers dryly. He doesn't mean to be brusque with the boy, it is just difficult to know how to speak to his eldest daughter's teenaged lover. This boy is the father of his grandchild. "Have a seat."

Kenneth motions to the hard, plastic chair at the bedside. Slowly, Pacey lowers himself into it. Whatever Kenneth has to say, he knows he had better listen. The man has taken this entire situation Tamara finds herself in better than anyone could have expected.

Rebecca joined Rob in the cafeteria for a cup of coffee after her visit with Kenneth. Tamara stays by the elevators on the first floor, waiting for her mother, Leland, and Pacey to descend. Davis keeps her company as she waits. She wants to say something about what she overheard, but she doesn't want to admit she was eavesdropping. She also doesn't want to alienate him or embarrass him.

"You ok, Aunt Tammy?" Davis asks, noticing how strangely she has been behaving. His mom is acting a little weird too, so maybe it is just the stress from everything going on with his Grandpa.

"I'm fine, sweetie. How are you?" She is worried about her nephew. Rich has brought a lot of drama to his life, now he is worried about his grandfather. Tamara wants to make sure he is all right.

"Just want Grandpa to be ok," he shrugs, uncomfortable talking about how he feels when it is his aunt's father in the hospital.

Tamara nods understandingly. She wants to say something more, broach the subject of what she witnessed in the cafeteria, but before she can, the elevator doors open and Rosalyn, Leland, and Pacey exit.

"What took so long?" Tamara asks, afraid something is wrong with Kenneth.

"Your Dad just wanted to visit with me," Leland says, patting her arm reassuringly. She notices for the first time he has kind, warm, blue eyes.

"Mom?" She believes Leland, she also wants to make sure there is nothing else going on.

"Your father is fine," Rosalyn tells her, sending Tamara a look to not press the issue.

Tamara and Pacey fall in line behind Rosalyn, Leland, and Davis as Rosalyn leads the way to the cafeteria. It has been a long day, she wants nothing more than to go to the hotel, soak in a hot tub, then fall face first into bed. First, she must find Rebecca and that preacher.

"Did you see my father?" Tamara asks Pacey softly as they follow along to the cafeteria.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," Pacey answers with a shrug. He leaves out the part where her father imparted very important advice where Tamara and the baby are concerned.

"That was sweet of you," Tamara smiles, once again impressed by this young man. Pacey blushes slightly at the praise.

"Gross," Davis groans, reminding the two they are not alone. Rosalyn and Leland stop, turn to face the three that are supposed to be following along behind them.

"Whatever is going on; STOP!" Rosalyn orders. She then turns back around and continues down the corridor.

Leland turns to look at Tamara and Pacey. When Rosalyn explained the situation to him, he was a bit surprised. Both Rosalyn's daughters are level-headed, so it was surprising that one of them would have an affair with a high schooler. Tamara catches Leland's gaze and blushes. Leland, as far as Tamara can tell, isn't the type of person to judge. He isn't looking at her disapprovingly, if anything he is slightly amused. None-the-less, it is embarrassing to be called out by her mother for her behavior, especially when they are all worried about Kenneth.

Pacey can't help but find it funny the way Tamara's cheeks redden first when Davis said something then when Rosalyn commented. He wisely doesn't comment. Davis simply rolls his eyes. Silently, they continue following Leland and Rosalyn.

Leland and Rosalyn drive back to their hotel in the rental. Pacey, since it was his car Leland, Davis, and he drove to the hospital, offers to drive Tamara, Rebecca, and Davis back to the house. Tamara accepts the offer, relieved to be leaving the hospital. She worried about her father but all she wants to do is take a shower then fall into bed. Rebecca thanks Pacey for the offer but declines. Rob has offered to drive her home so, she accepts. She does, however, insist Davis go with Pacey and Tamara. She will feel better if the two aren't alone. Her suggestion is met with eye rolls from everyone, including Rob. Davis, more uncomfortable with the thought of being alone in a car with his Mom and her preacher boyfriend, or whatever Rob is, agrees to ride with Pacey and Tamara. At least with them, he can have fun teasing them.

Once back at the house, Pacey walks Tamara in. He needs to use the phone to call the motel since he never made it by there to book a room. Davis follows them in, leaving Rebecca and Rob sitting in Rob's car.

"Rebecca," Rob begins, unsure of how to say what he needs to. There is so much going on in Rebecca's life right now, he doesn't want to add more upset.

"Thank you, Rob, for being here tonight. It means so much." Rebecca offers him a genuine smile. She has missed her friend, and even though she wishes it was under different circumstances, she is glad to have him back in her life. She has missed him greatly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he says, reaching out and cupping her cheek.

Rebecca is pleasantly surprised by the move. Rob is relieved she hasn't pulled away. For a moment neither moves. They look into one another's eyes, all the times they have shared flashing through their minds. Rebecca can't stop herself from wondering where they might be if she hadn't been so foolish with Rich. The thought doesn't occupy her mind long because her attention is focused entirely on Rob. Slowly, he leans over, pausing mere centimeters from her lips. He squints, silently asking her if this is all right. He doesn't want to do anything that will upset or appear that he is trying to take advantage of her at such a difficult time, but for so long he has wanted to kiss her.

She gives a slight nod of her head before she closes the distance between them. It is a gentle brushing of her lips on his. They do not deepen the kiss, and it is over too soon, but it inspires hope in both of them. They pull apart, Rob's hand remaining on her cheek. They share a warm smile.

"As nice as that was, I need to get inside. Davis…." Rebecca trails off with a sigh, overwhelmed by everything her son and she need to discuss.

"I understand," Rob says, nodding. Part of what draws him to Rebecca is the wonderful mother she is.

Rebecca appreciates his understanding. This time, she presses a kiss against his cheek then gets out of his car. He tells her to call if she needs anything, if any of them need anything. She waves as she opens the front door then puts all thoughts of Rob out of her mind. Now, she is home. She needs to focus on Davis, as well as figure out why Pacey is still at her house. The boy needs to get going.

"Bex," Tamara says too sweetly when Rebecca enters the living room. Immediately, Rebecca's guard is up.

"What?" she asks, dreading whatever it is Tamara is about to say. She has a pretty good idea what her sister wants since Pacey is still here.

Tamara glances over at Pacey who sits in the chair across from the sofa. He scratches the back of his head, looking down at the floor. He really wishes he had booked that motel room before coming to see Tamara this morning. He said he would try to get another room at another establishment but Tamara doesn't want him spending more money than he has to. She seems to think Rebecca will agree to him staying the night. Pacey isn't so sure. Another look from Tamara and he begins speaking.

"Uh, the motel I usually stay at doesn't have any available rooms, and, well….I…." Pacey stumbles over his words, wincing as he watches Rebecca. He has seen her look angrier but she isn't pleased.

"C'mon, Mom, just let him crash here tonight," Davis urges her, entering the living room with a drink in his hand. It has been a long day; Davis doesn't really care who sleeps where, he just wants the day done.

Rebecca considers Davis' suggestion, then glances between her sister and Pacey. Like her mother already said, the damage is done. Still, she isn't sure how comfortable she is with the idea of her sister's teenaged lover staying under their roof. Clearly, everyone is too exhausted for anything to happen. Even if something does, Rebecca has other things she needs to focus on: mainly her son.

"Fine," she concedes.

Pacey is stunned it has been so easy and that she has agreed to the request. Tamara smiles triumphantly at him. She knows her sister. Rebecca rolls her eyes at the two then crosses to Davis.

"Can we go talk?" She asks him, studying his face. He looks tired, and worried, but he doesn't appear shattered by today's events.

"Sure," Davis says with a shrug. He knew his mother wouldn't just let him go to bed.

Davis and Rebecca begin to leave the livng room when she pauses. Slowly, she turns back to face Tamara and Pacey. "Pacey," she says concisely. The boy gulps but nods. "You may stay here tonight, but I want you on the couch. Nowhere else, understand?" She gives Tamara and Pacey a pointed look.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for your hospitality." Pacey should have thanked her sooner but he was surprised she had agreed at all.

"Bex," Tamara drawls, narrowing her eyes. Rebecca smirks then turns around and follows Davis to his room.

Tamara and Pacey remain in the living room, an awkward silence falling over them. It is the first time the two have slept under the same roof. Tamara groans at how inane that sounds. They have had sex, obviously, but each time she forced him out of the bed and made him go home to sleep at his own house.

"I'll grab you a blanket and pillow," Tamara says, wanting something to do to break the awkwardness of the moment.

"Ok," he nods. He, too, realizes this will be the first time they have spent a night at the same place.

Tamara goes to the linen closet in the hall where she retrieves a sheet, a blanket, and a pillow. Pacey takes them from her and thanks her. He appreciates hers and her sister's hospitality. It is nice not to have to drive all the way to the motel, fight with the hateful manager about not having a reservation, then trying to fall asleep with the sounds of the highway keeping him awake. Tamara offers him a smile before walking back into the living room.

"Good night, Pacey," she says once the sofa is made up. "Thank you for being so supportive today." She presses a kiss to his cheek then quickly makes her way to her room.

"Night Tammy," he calls over his shoulder, a smile adorning his face.

A ringing phone in the middle of the night always startles Rebecca. Tonight, it terrifies her. In a calm, collected tone, one which belies her true feelings, she answers it. She listens as the nurse explains Kenneth has suffered another heart attack. It was massive, the doctors had to revive him before he could be taken to surgery. They are now prepping him and the operation will begin shortly. Rebecca thanks the nurse, something she finds odd since the woman has just given her devastating news.

Rebecca hastily ends the conversation. With the cordless in hand, she rushes from her room down the hall to Tamara's. Her bare feet slap against the hardwood. She throws open Tamara's door and flips on the light. The brightness causes her to blink but not pause.

"Tam," she calls from the doorway. Tamara jerks awake, blinded by the brightness. Her heart thunders as she looks at Rebecca.

"What's happened?" she asks, knowing by the look on Rebecca's face something is terribly wrong.

"Daddy's had another heart attack; they are prepping him for surgery now." Rebecca manages to keep her tone even.

"Oh My God," Tamara exclaims. "Have you called Mom?"

Tamara throws off the covers, immediately going to the closet to grab something to wear. Rebecca sighs heavily, dreading the conversation with her mother. She knows she shouldn't, Rosalyn does love Kenneth, but Rosalyn is difficult during the best of times. This certainly isn't the best of times.

"Is everything ok?" Pacey asks. He stands behind Rebecca in the hall half asleep. The voices woke him. As his vision focuses on Tamara's face, he knows something is wrong.

"Daddy's had another heart attack. He has to have surgery," she tells him, not caring that she is in the process of fastening her bra as Rebecca and he stand there.

"What can I do?" Pacey asks automatically. Tamara is frantic, Rebecca is stoic. Both are terrified. He wants to do something to help them.

"Nothing," Rebecca shakes her head. This is a family matter, one Tamara and she can handle.

"Call our mother, please. Bex, go get dressed," Tamara says, the fear that was just present replaced by an air of authority.

"Mom won…" Rebecca tries to argue.

"Mom won't care who calls her as long as we let her know. Give Pacey the phone." Tamara insists.

Reluctantly, Rebecca hands the cordless to Pacey. She isn't sure it is the best idea, but she has to get dressed. They are wasting precious time just standing here. Pacey rushes to the kitchen where the number to the hotel and the room number is pinned to the refrigerator. He taps his foot impatiently as the front desk connects him to Rosalyn's room.

"What's wrong?" Rosalyn asks, her groggy voice overcome with panic. Pacey can hear Leland say mutter something.

"Mr. Jacobs has had another heart attack. Tammy said he's going into surgery. We need to get there fast." Pacey doesn't want to alarm Rosalyn but there is no other way to say it.

"I'll be right there. Are you driving the girls?" Rosalyn doesn't care if he is a teenager, he will be in a better frame of mind to drive than either of her daughters.

"Yes ma'am," he answers without hesitation.

"Good, Leland and I will be there soon." Rosalyn hangs up.

Pacey walks back to the hallway where he can see Rebecca's and Tamara's bedroom doors. They both must still be getting ready so he goes to Davis' room. He knocks on the door before opening it. He is surprised to see Davis up and dressed.

"Did your Mom already tell you?" Pacey asks, able to deduce the answer by the look on Davis' face.

"Yeah," he barely manages to say. It is taking everything in Davis not to cry. He refuses to do so in front of his aunt's ex-boyfriend-slash-student.

Pacey nods then exits the bedroom. He grabs his clothes he just changed out of a couple of hours earlier, goes to the bathroom to change, and once he is redressed, Tamara and Rebecca are waiting at the front door. They must be waiting for Davis because once the boy exits his room, they head out the front door. Pacey insists upon driving them. No one argues. While he drives, he holds Tamara's hand as she wipes at her eyes with the other. Davis and Rebecca are in the back seat, neither speaking. Davis' eyes are red-rimmed. Rebecca remains impassive.

It is one-thirty-seven when they reenter the hospital. The dour looking nurse Rosalyn demanded information from earlier has been replaced with a kind-looking gentleman. He verifies they are family then directs them to the operating waiting room. Tamara thanks him, trying to visualize the directions he has just given her. Luckily, Rebeca knows where the waiting room is at. She waited in that very waiting room when Davis had to have surgery on his foot a few years earlier. She starts to lead the way just as the sliding entrance doors open and Leland and a frantic looking Rosalyn enter.

"How is he?" Rosalyn demands, the clacking of her heels shattering the silence that has fallen over the hospital at this late hour.

"We have to go to the operating waiting room and inquire there," Rebecca tells her. Rosalyn nods.

The waiting room for family members of surgery patients reminds Leland of a glass box. Three sides of the room are nothing but glass, the fourth wall cinderblock with a door that leads back to the operating suites. The nurse on night duty looks about like Leland feels; fatigued. She doesn't bat an eye when Rosalyn, Rebecca, and Tamara descend upon her. She tells them she will see if someone working on Mr. Jacobs' case is available, in the meantime, she encourages them to take a seat. The waiting room is empty so they could easily spread out. Instead, Rosalyn sits between her daughters on an uncomfortable green sofa while Davis, Leland, and Pacey take the chairs across from them. Nothing is said as they wait.

A young man in scrubs comes to talk with them shortly. He is a member of Doctor Midkiff's cardiology team. He has just been in the operating room. He explains the severity of Kenneth's heart attack and the damage it has done. Pacey and Davis do not understand most of the terms the doctor uses. Rosalyn doesn't either. Several times she stops the man mid-explanation, demanding he use layman's terms. He apologizes then repeats what he has just said using simpler words. By the time he is finished and returns to the operating room, there is a feeling of despair surrounding them.

"I hate it when people say shit like that," Rosalyn curses, jumping to her feet. She can't sit still. She needs to move.

"He was simply providing us with the facts," Rebecca says hollowly. Her face rests in her hands, her elbows propped on her knees as she stares straight ahead.

"He needs a better bedside manner," Rosalyn snaps.

"Rosalyn," Leland cajoles, standing from his chair. He takes her hands in his, gives them a reassuring squeeze. In an uncharacteristic manner, Rosalyn allows him to pull her to him. He wraps his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her hair.

If they currently weren't waiting for word on their father's health, Tamara would find the moment sweet. She is glad Rosalyn has found someone who she not only cares about but can handle her attitude. Hopefully when all of this over, and Kenneth is back to his normal self, Tamara will remember this and she will thank Leland for being there for her mother. Right now, she can't think that far ahead. All there is currently are the daunting three to six hours this procedure can take.

Davis sneaks out of the surgical waiting room a little after five that morning under the premise of finding something to eat. It is still a while before Kenneth's surgery is expected to be over. He can't sit still any longer, though. He offers to get something for his family, an offer all decline. Instead of going to the cafeteria, he finds the payphone by the giftshop. His first call is to Rob. He apologizes for calling so early, an apology Rob quickly dismisses. He is glad Davis has called him. He is sorry to hear what is going on but promises he will be there within the next fifteen minutes.

Davis makes another call after that then makes his way back to the waiting room. He turns the corner, spotting the cardiologist adorned in surgical garb standing in front of his mom, aunt, and grandma. Davis' stomach drops. The surgery isn't supposed to be over yet. Why is Doctor Midkiff in the waiting room instead of the OR?

"I'm so sorry," Doctor Midkiff says softly. Breaking the news to the family is a part of his job he absolutely detests.

Tamara and Rebecca cling to their mother, tears spilling down their cheeks. Rebecca has tried to keep it together, and has managed well. Now, she feels as though she is drowning. Tamara shakes her head in disbelief. Her father has to be all right; the doctor must be wrong. Rosalyn stands between her daughters holding onto them tightly. She stares wide-eyed at the doctor as he speaks, unable to comprehend what he is saying.

"Mr. Jacobs…." Doctor Midkiff is saying when Davis enters.

"What's going on?" Davis asks, his face ashen. Rebecca turns to her son, fresh tears springing to his eyes. He is so young, he shouldn't have to experience the pain of losing a loved one. "Mom?" he asks, his voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she sobs, leaving Rosalyn's side. She closes the distance between Davis and she, wrapping her arms around him. Like when he was a little boy, he falls into her arms, tears beginning to stream down his face. He has so many questions but all he can do is stand there and cry.

Doctor Midkiff continues his explanation of what will happen next and the steps they need to take to start preparing for the funeral. He then tells them they have moved Kenneth's body to a triage unit where they can visit with the body if they would like. Tamara nods immediately. She wants to say goodbye to her father. Doctor Midkiff nods then leads Rosalyn, Tamara, Rebecca, and Davis through the door that leads to the operating suites. Pacey and Leland are too stunned to move. They also know this is something the family needs to deal with privately.

"I can't believe he's gone," Pacey says a few minutes later. Just a few hours ago he was sitting across from the man during a very awkward meal. Now, that man is dead. Pacey can't imagine how Tamara must be feeling.

"Me either," Leland sighs, resting his head in his hands. This is not how their Easter was supposed to go. Instead of the hospital, surgery, and now funeral arrangements, they were supposed to laugh, eat, and he was going to be alienated by Rebecca. He wishes that is how this weekend had turned out.

"What do we do?" Pacey asks, looking for guidance.

"All we can do," Leland replies swiftly. He doesn't have a better answer. All he knows is that Rosalyn, her daughters, and grandson will need every bit of support and comfort they can offer.

The funeral is to be held in New York on the following Saturday. It is a hectic, chaotic week with very little time for the family to mourn Kenneth's death. Rosalyn, Leland, Rebecca, and Davis fly to New York Monday after the body is shipped to Kenneth's home state. Tamara, still restricted from air travel, plans to begin the long drive to New York Sunday evening. Pacey, unable to abide the idea of Tamara driving all that distance alone, or being by herself after such a devastating blow, offers to drive her to New York. At first, she is reluctant to agree. Finally, after persuading from Pacey, her mother, and her sister, Tamara agrees. Pacey drops her off in New York before returning to Capeside. He promises he will attend the funeral that following Saturday. Tamara thanks him, kisses him on the cheek, then heads inside her mother's building.

The family spends a lot of time on the phone notifying extended family members and friends of Kenneth's unexpected death. It keeps them busy, something they are all thankful for. None of the Jacobs do well when given too much time to think. Between the funeral preparations, notifying friends and family, and doing what needs to be done to survive, none of them have time to dwell on the loss of Kenneth.

Thanks to a drunken citizen of Capeside and his inability to push the brake instead of the gas pedal, Doug finds himself wearing a cast on his left foot while enduring a week of mandatory recuperation at home. After he returns to work, he will be resigned to a desk until he is free of the cast. So far, the only thing he has found to keep him busy at home, is the occasional daytime soap opera and the comings and goings of his youngest sibling. Pacey proves much more interesting than the current drama unfolding between Nikki and Victor.

It is barely six a.m. on a Saturday when Doug hears Pacey rummaging around his room. It is odd his brother is up this early. Typically, Pacey remains in bed until well past noon on the weekends. Recently, Doug has noticed a change in Pacey's behavior. His disappearing act the weekend before remains a mystery, one Doug, his father, nor his mother have been able to solve. Asking Pacey about it has led to nothing but a lie. Pacey claims he spent the weekend with Dawson, Joey, and Jen. Doug knows this is a lie because he saw Dawson, Joey, and Jen at the Ice House last Saturday. When he approached them, they made lame excuses about Pacey's whereabouts. Dawson even said he had Saturday detention and didn't want his family to know. Usually, Doug would believe this, but since it was Easter weekend, there was no Saturday detention. Since then, Doug has been watching Pacey closely.

Quietly, Doug stands from his bed, wincing at the pain that radiates through his foot as he puts weight on the injured extremity. He forces himself to move, quickly dressing. He opens the door just as Pacey turns the corner and heads into the living room. Doug grabs his keys, watches through the living room window as Pacey gets in the Jeep, then once Pacey has pulled out of the driveway, Doug hobbles out of the house to his car. He jumps in, cranks the car, then does a U-turn so he can follow his little brother.

The Chapel of the funeral home has been set up exactly how Rosalyn requested. The sleek, solid mahogany casket sits in front of the pulpit. Kenneth, though the make-up is a bit much in Rebecca's opinion, looks very peaceful. He wears an Armani suit, a sky-blue silk tie knotted neatly around his neck. Floral arrangements line the walls, the guestbook has had to have pages added to it. Rebecca and Tamara stand side-by-side, their arms linked as they take in the room. Rosalyn is out front speaking with the Reverend Phillips, the man who performed Kenneth and Rosalyn's wedding ceremony. Kenneth wasn't a religious man but he Reverend Phillips and he have always been friends.

"You ok?" Tamara asks Rebecca, turning to look at her sister.

Over the past few days, there have been tears. It isn't uncommon to look up from a phone call or a piece of paper work to see someone reaching for a tissue. Still, it isn't the cathartic sobbing that any of them need. None of them have allowed themselves to grieve. Once they arrive back home, Tamara has no doubt each of them will have a hard time coping. She is thankful Leland will remain in New York with Rosalyn.

"I will be. How about you?" Rebecca sniffs, patting Tamara's hand. She, too, has witnessed her sister crying.

"Ditto," Tamara answers, tears stinging her eyes.

Doug is shocked by how mature Pacey looks when he steps out of the Jeep. He is in a navy suit, one Doug vaguely recalls from their last family photo, one taken in late 1996. He is surprised it still fits. It does, though, and Pacey looks very nice. None of his usual arrogance or comedic tendencies are visible. He is a well put-together young man. Even his hair is styled in a way that makes him seem older and wiser. Doug watches as he enters the funeral home, curious as to who Pacey has driven nearly four and a half hours to pay his last respects to.

Pacey finds his way to the chapel without much difficulty. Visitation is set to start at noon, followed by a service at two. From there, they will travel to the graveyard where Kenneth will be placed to rest for all of eternity. He shudders at the thought of watching the casket lowered into the ground. He pulls himself from the thought when he sees Tamara standing by Kenneth's casket. She is dressed in a simple black dress, one that doesn't draw attention to her seven-month pregnant stomach. It is still noticeable, but he knows she wants their family and friends focused on Kenneth, not the fact she is expecting. Pacey is also aware she hasn't come to terms with the fact her father will never meet her child. Her hair is twisted back, secured with a simple silver clip.

"Hey," he says softly, coming to stand beside her at the coffin.

"Hi," she whispers, tears welling in her eyes. She doesn't bother to look up.

Pacey wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulls her to him, and presses a kiss against her temple. He feels her tense, immediately releasing her. It doesn't take a genius for him to understand why she is uncomfortable with the contact. There are many people here, more will be arriving any moment. These are people who she doesn't want to explain their relationship to. He understands.

Tamara sighs deeply, regretting the moment Pacey lets her go. She appreciates his presence and the comfort he offers. She can't allow the touches and familiarity when friends and family begin pouring in. For the time being, while it is just the two of them standing in the chapel, she can at the very least hold his hand. She notices the slight grin that crosses his face when she laces their fingers together.

Doug hasn't dressed for a funeral mostly because he wasn't planning on being in the car for more than just a few minutes. He really thought Pacey was sneaking off to meet up with some girl. Instead, he has driven over four hours to a funeral home. After several minutes of deliberation, Doug decides the only way to find out who Pacey is here to see is to go in the funeral home.

He makes his way through the parking lot, glancing at the many cars lined up behind the hearse. He limps around people who stand outside talking, some crying, until he finally makes his way to the door. He opens it, the all too familiar sense of sadness and grief washing over him as he steps into the funeral home. No matter who has died, or what city he is in, Doug will never be able to enter a funeral home without experiencing these emotions.

Doug looks around the funeral home, noticing elaborate doors where people are beginning to line up. He glances at the interchangeable name placard over the door, surprised when he sees the words 'Mr. Jacobs'. There is only one Jacobs Doug knows of, and it is the same one Pacey knows, the one he started those vicious rumors about. He can't believe Pacey has driven all this way to harass to Ms. Jacobs when she is mourning the death of a loved one.

"Excuse me," Doug says to an elderly lady as he makes his way towards the doors of what he assumes is the chapel. The woman glares at him, unappreciative of this young man just cutting ahead of her in line. Before she can voice her dissatisfaction, Doug opens the door, surprised by the scene that greets him.

Tamara hears the door of the chapel open, turning to look at who she expects is either Rebecca or Rosalyn. A jolt of fear rips through her when she sees Pacey's brother. She quickly drops Pacey's hand, her mouth gaping open. Pacey follows Tamara's line of vision, doing a double take when he sees his brother standing just a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" Pacey demands, angry his brother has followed him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Doug shoots back, narrowing his eyes at Pacey.

Tamara glances back and forth between the two brothers. She remains with her head turned towards the door while the rest of her body faces the casket. She knows she will have to move eventually, and when she does it will reveal her swollen abdomen. A glance at Pacey tells her he hasn't thought this far ahead. He is too busy having a stare off with his brother.

"I heard Ms. Jacobs' father passed away so I thought I'd pay my respects," Pacey tells Doug in a nonchalant manner. If he doesn't evade the question, hopefully Doug won't press the matter.

"After the trouble you caused her, you should've just stayed away," Doug says, angry at Pacey for his lack of sensitivity.

Tamara groans at the words. She turns around fully when the brothers begin exchanging heated words. At first, Doug is too busy berating his little brother to notice the change in Tamara. Once his eyes land on her expanding stomach, he stutters before going silent. Doug's eyes widen as he looks at her stomach. He then looks directly at Tamara then to Pacey, and back finally back to Tamara.

"Oh my God!" He exclaims, realization dawning on him. Since those rumors began, Doug was certain Pacey had made everything up. Now, as he looks at Tamara, the guilt on her face and her visibly pregnant stomach, he has to wonder if Pacey wasn't being truthful. "Are you…." Doug trails off, unable to bring himself to ask the question. He is holding out hope that what he is thinking isn't true.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Tamara answers, exhaling. She crosses her arms in front of her, bracing herself for what will happen next.

"Tammy," Pacey warns, shaking his head. He doesn't want Doug to find out, especially today when Tamara has so many other things to worry about.

"You're the father?" Doug asks Pacey, his face a look of pure bewilderment.

Pacey hesitates. He doesn't want to deny this child; it is his, after all, but he also can't lay claim to this child. If he does, he is admitting Tamara and he had an affair. An affair that is illegal in the eyes of the law. His brother's job is to uphold the laws.

"Yes, he is," Tamara answers before Pacey can say anything.

Pacey and Doug look at her astonished. Doug can't believe his ears. This woman – a gorgeous, successful, seemingly perfect woman – has just admitted to having an affair with his underage brother. Not only that, she is carrying his child. For a moment, all Doug can do is stand there, his lips moving but no sound coming out.

Pacey doesn't suffer from this ailment. He turns to Tamara, pinning her with a scowl. He doesn't care what his brother thinks of him or what his reaction would be to the news of the baby, he is worried how Doug will handle this situation. For all Pacey knows, Doug will whip out handcuffs and arrest her right here.

Before anything can be said or done, the doors open again, this time Rosalyn, Rebecca, Davis, and Leland enter. The four halt just inside the doors, looking questioningly at Tamara, Pacey, and this unknown man.

"It's time for the viewing to start," Tamara mutters, glancing at her watch. She notices Doug's gaze stays focused on her stomach.

"We'll be out there if you need us," Pacey tells her, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek and giving her arm a reassuring squeeze. She nods, appreciates the gesture but winces at the way Doug's eyes bulge.

Pacey drags Doug to the door, stopping long enough to say a few words to Rebecca and Rosalyn, drop a kiss to Rosalyn's cheek, then proceed to drag his brother to the foyer. Rosalyn and Rebecca watch after the two. Leland looks at Tamara curiously while Davis simply shakes his head. He is sure he doesn't want to know what is going on.

Doug and Pacey find themselves seated in a small room at the back of the funeral home with a couch and two chairs. On a wooden table sets a large box of tissues. Pacey assumes this is a room where overly bereaved acquaintances can come to mourn their losses privately. Today, it is being used for a different purpose. While Doug sits on the couch with his head in his hands, Pacey takes the seven steps to the door before turning around and taking the seven steps back to the chair. He won't allow Doug to leave this room before they have discussed this.

"Don't you know what a condom is?" Doug asks, his head remaining in his hands. "Or a girl your own age?"

Pacey stills, considering his response to his brother's questions. His first instinct is to be glib. He thinks twice about it, realizing that isn't the best approach.

"No birth control is one-hundred percent effective," Pacey says instead. Doug raises his head long enough to shoot a droll look Pacey's way.

"What about a girl your own age?" Doug asks, leaning back. He is trying his hardest to remain calm.

"Don't really like them all that much," Pacey shrugs. He is telling the truth.

Doug's jaw clenches as he studies Pacey. He knew his brother was a goof, a screw-up, an out-and-out disappointment. What he didn't think his brother was capable of, was seducing a woman, especially a woman of Tamara's age and looks. Clearly, Doug was wrong.

"Why'd you lie at that school board hearing?"

Pacey was expecting this question. He takes a seat on the couch beside Doug before answering. "I didn't want her to get in trouble."

Doug rolls his eyes. That is a terrible response. He has dealt with a few cases in which a teenager is involved with an adult. In each case, the teenager has felt the need to protect the adult. This time, it is his brother who is the 'victimized' party. That doesn't quite make sense to Doug. He knows Pacey, and even though the boy is immature and one of the least applied people Doug has ever met, Pacey isn't a victim. He may only be fifteen, but Doug has no doubt he was well aware of what he was doing when he went to bed with his English teacher.

"What the hell are you gonna do now?" Doug asks, dreading this answer. He can't imagine how his brother plans on handling something as life-changing as a baby. Then again, he also didn't expect his brother to get out of the Jeep looking like a respectable, mature gentleman.

"I'm gonna be a part of this baby's life. That's my child!" Pacey speaks with such certainty, Doug is taken aback. His baby brother has never sounded so sure of anything in his entire life.

"Pacey, she lives in New York. How the hell do you plan on being in that kid's life while going to school in Capeside?" Doug might be impressed with the conviction in his brother's voice but it clear Pacey hasn't thought this through.

"I'm sick of hearing this," Pacey sighs. He knows he is young, and that distance will cause even more problems. The one thing everyone seems to overlook is the fact that he wants, and is willing to do anything necessary, to be a part of his child's life.

"I hope that means Tamara has tried to make you see reason." Doug isn't sure if he should think Tamara is any more capable of logical, reasonable thinking than Pacey is. She is the adult that had an affair with a student and ended up pregnant by him.

"Constantly, just like her sister, her mother, and her father." Pacey rolls his eyes. That last conversation he had with Kenneth has been on a constant loop in his mind over the past week.

"They all know you're the father?" Doug finds this surprising. He isn't sure why anything surprises him anymore. His brother has knocked-up one of the hottest teachers Capeside has ever seen; anything is possible.

Pacey sighs heavily and nods. He doesn't want to explain all of this to Doug. Unfortunately, he doesn't see any way around it. Reluctantly, he explains the past few months to Doug. With a calm Pacey didn't know his brother is capable of, Doug listens to what Pacey says. He asks several questions, most pertaining to how Pacey thinks this is going to work. Even if Tamara was his own age and lived in Capeside, fatherhood is such a huge responsibility to take on.

"I know that," Pacey groans through gritted teeth. Doug shakes his head at the reaction. If Pacey can't handle simple questioning, how does he expect to handle the duty of father? "I've got a question!" Pacey pipes up, tired of this conversation.

"What?" Doug asks with lifted brow. Maybe Pacey will ask a question that proves he is at least a little more mature than he seems now as he whines and groans about simple questions.

"Are you gonna like arrest Tamara? I know that it's your job to upho…" Pacey stops when Doug starts shaking his head.

"I'm not doing anything. She is outside of my jurisdiction, you recanted your tale, and even if I did want to do something, what's the point? You aren't some victimized kid, Pacey. You might not be a legal adult, but you aren't innocent in all of this."

Pacey is astonished by his brother's response. Slowly, a smile crosses his lips. "So, you're really not gonna try to have her arrested or anything like that?" Pacey wants to believe Doug. He is also worried about Tamara. She is the mother of his child, and he continues to care very deeply for her.

"No, I'm not." Doug looks directly at Pacey. His words seem genuine. "I'm also not gonna tell Mom and Dad. They don't need this kinda drama in their lives." Doug doesn't want to think about how their parents would handle this news. Their father would make a big deal out of it. Tamara would be arrested and he would probably kick Pacey out of the house. Doug doesn't see how that would be beneficial for anyone involved in this.

"Thanks," Pacey says, relief washing over him. He knows his parents won't handle this well. He has thought about the consequences of keeping this child from them, but the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes it is probably best if they never know they have a grandchild.

"You've got a lot of growing up to do," Doug says, pinning Pacey with narrowed eyes. He doesn't doubt Pacey thinks he is capable of being there for this child, and he probably can be if he puts forth the effort. The problems, and there are many, Doug sees arising from this situation will prove whether or not Pacey is willing to make the sacrifices necessary to be a parent.

Standing beside the coffin, accepting the kind words and hugs offered by relatives and friends is exhausting. Rebecca never knows how to respond to people when she is visiting their loved ones in a funeral home. Accepting the comfort isn't easy, either. So far, she has done nothing more than say a hollow 'thank you' to everyone who has passed her. Rosalyn is handling all of this much better than she is. Tamara, even though she seems preoccupied, is also doing better than Rebecca. Even Davis is doing well. Rebecca tries not to roll her eyes at the absurdity of these thoughts. It doesn't matter who is handling this well and who isn't. All that matters is that their father is honored for being the wonderful man he was.

"You ok?" Rebecca whispers to Tamara when there is a lull in visitors. Currently, their cousin from Hawaii is deep in conversation with Rosalyn holding up the line.

"Yeah. How about you?" Tamara is worried about her sister. Rebecca hasn't acted like herself this entire week. Neither know how they are supposed to act, of course, but Tamara doesn't think Rebecca has allowed herself to process any of this yet. Tamara hasn't allowed herself to delve fully into her feelings but she has mourned a little for her father.

"I'll be better when this part is over," Rebecca sighs, dropping her head. She wants to do nothing more than climb into bed for a week. There is still a lot to do even after the funeral. "Who was that with Pacey?" Rebecca asks, glancing at Tamara. She has wanted to know the answer to that question since they walked into the chapel. Unfortunately, she hasn't had a chance.

"That was Pacey's brother; Officer Doug." Tamara shudders at the thought of what the two are probably discussing. The only thing that has kept her from dwelling on what they are currently discussing is the procession of people who have been offering their condolences.

"A cop?!" Rebecca is alarmed by this bit of information. "Why is he here?" Rebecca doesn't want to imagine what could happen at their father's funeral if the officer knows his teenaged brother is expecting a baby with her middle-aged sister.

"Apparently, he followed Pacey." Tamara shakes her head. She knew she shouldn't have allowed Pacey to be a part of her life or this baby's. She also can't deny how nice it has been having him at her side when Kenneth was in the hospital then immediately following his death.

Rebecca is about to ask another question, needing to know what all this could possibly mean, when their cousin from Hawaii finally wraps up her conversation with Rosalyn. She moves onto Rebecca, wrapping her arms around Rebecca and squeezing her tightly. Rebecca squeaks, remembering all the times this cousin would 'bear hug' her when they were younger. She hated it then and even more so now.

Pacey and Doug reenter the chapel a few minutes before the service is supposed to start. Judging from the line of people who have yet to sign the guest book, look down at Kenneth, and offer their condolences to the family, the service will be postponed. Doug feels out of place, not knowing any of these people and feeling very underdressed in his khakis and button-up shirt. Pacey rolls his eyes at his brother then turns his attention to the front of the chapel where Rosalyn, Rebecca, Tamara, and Davis stand in the receiving line. Leland comes and goes between Rosalyn and the mourners who have taken their seats in the uncomfortable looking pews.

"Pacey," a man says from behind him. Pacey recognizes the voice, relieved to see Rob. There had been some question if the man could make it to New York in time for the funeral. He is glad, for Rebecca's sake, he has arrived in time.

"Hey, Rob. How was the drive?" Pacey is aware the plan is for Tamara to drive back with Rob. He doesn't like the thought of her being alone with any guy but the preacher seems like a good person. It is also better than her driving back alone in a rental.

Rob shakes his head. He hates long car trips almost as much as he hates New York traffic. Of course, none of this factored into his decision. One way or another, he was determined to be here for Rebecca. He had to conduct a wedding ceremony the day before and there were no flights available until early Monday, so driving was his only option. He is glad it didn't take him quite as long as he feared it would to get here.

"How are they?" Rob asks once he answers Pacey's question. From this distance, he can tell none of the Jacobs are faring too well.

Pacey shakes his head. He hasn't talked to any of them but Tamara and that has only been for a few minutes. From what he can tell, they are having a hard time handling all of this. Rob nods. He looks at Rebecca, noticing as she wipes at her eyes. She is so strong and stubborn he doubts she has allowed herself time to begin mourning her father's death.

"This is my brother Doug," Pacey introduces Rob to his brother after a few moments of silence. Doug offers Rob a smile and shakes his hand.

"Were you a student of Tamara's, too?" Rob asks, surprised to see Pacey and his brother here.

"Oh, no. She was just Pacey's teacher," Doug supplies, adding a bit of a lilt to the word 'teacher'. Now, Doug understands why Pacey was so fond of her and her class. Pacey narrows his eyes at Doug. Now is not the time to tell the preacher about his involvement with Tamara.

Rob speaks with Doug and Pacey in the back of the chapel as the line of people make their way to the casket then the grieving family. It is well past two-forty when the end of the line manages to make their way into the chapel. Pacey and Rob step in the back of the line, waiting their turns to speak to the family. Much to Pacey's surprise, Doug joins them.

Pacey stops by the casket, a wave of grief washing over him as he looks down at Kenneth. He only knew him for a few hours, but in that time, he saw the type of father he hopes to be to his own child. The fact Kenneth will never meet that child saddens him. He knows it will weigh heavily on Tamara's mind as well.

"Rosalyn, I'm so sorry," Pacey says to Rosalyn when he is in front of her. She gives him a watery smile, pauses a moment as she studies him, rolls her eyes then pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you, Pacey," she whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek. This is certainly an odd situation her daughter has put them all in, but the boy has been a pillar of strength throughout this ordeal. Pacey blushes and nods then moves onto Rebecca.

"What is your brother doing here?" Rebecca hisses, taking Pacey's hand like she has so many others.

"Don't worry about it," he reassures her, squeezing her hand gently. She is caught off guard by this gesture of comfort. He takes her by surprise when he kisses her on the cheek then moves to Tamara.

"Everything is all right," he says against her hair as he pulls her into a hug. He is pleased when her body relaxes.

"Thank you, Pacey," Tamara sighs with relief. She holds onto him a moment longer before releasing him.

While Pacey offers his condolences to Davis, he watches as Doug talks with Rosalyn. He waits with baited breath to see how that plays out.

"Hello, young man," Rosalyn says, her tone taking on an air of superiority. She doesn't agree with the affair her daughter conducted with this young man's brother, but she will be damned if he is going to cause a scene at Kenneth's funeral.

"Hello, ma'am. I just wanted to say I am very sorry for your loss." Doug has always been able to put people at ease he is not related to. Like every other time, his cool demeanor and charm has its desired effect. Rosalyn instantly relaxes.

"Thank you," she says, shaking his head. Doug nods before turning to Rebecca.

"So, you're the cop?" Rebecca asks, her voice low. She knows what Pacey said, and from the way her mother has relaxed Doug confirmed he isn't here in an official manner. However, Rebecca won't be satisfied until she hears it from his own mouth.

"I'm not here to cause problems. I just want to extend my deepest sympathies to your family." Again, he has no difficulty putting a person at ease.

Tamara braces herself as Doug makes his way to her. She chances a glance at Pacey who now stands beside Davis. He must be waiting on her. He gives her a slight nod and a smile.

"Doug," Tamara says, forcing a smile. She is nervous around him for good reason, she also recalls how he negatively talks about his brother.

"Tamara, I'm sorry about your father," he says, offering her his hand. Slowly, Tamara shakes it.

"Thank you," she says, then adds, "for everything." Doug nods, aware of her meaning. He wants to speak with her later but for now this will have to do.

"You came a long way!" Rosalyn exclaims when Rob stands before her. She likes this man and is pleased to see he has put forth the effort to be there for her daughter.

"I said I'd try my hardest to be here," Rob reminds her. Rosalyn smiles approvingly. He offers his condolences, gives Rosalyn a hug, then turns to Rebecca. "Hey," he says softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She is so tense.

"Hi," she manages, her voice laced with tears. All of a sudden, it is much harder to hold the tears back. Without another word, Rob wraps his arms around her. For a moment, they stand there like that, Rebecca receiving more comfort from his presence than any words that have been spoken to her since Kenneth's death.

Slowly, they break the hug. Rob tells Tamara how sorry he is for her loss and offers her a hug before moving onto Davis and offering him his condolences as well. They are the end of the line so, Leland stands from the front pew and takes Rosalyn's hand, leading her to their seats. Rebecca walks with her arm around Davis' shoulder while Rob places his hand at the small of her back as he leads them to the pew Leland and Rosalyn occupy. Pacey holds Tamara's hand as they take a seat beside Davis. Doug limps to the back of the chapel where he takes a seat beside an elderly couple.

Tamara is aware there is a lot that needs to be discussed now that Doug knows about her relationship with Pacey. From the way the young man has tracked her with his eyes, first during the service at the church, then during the burial, she knows he has something to say to her. She doesn't blame him. She dreads what he has to say, hopes he will take pity on her considering her father has just passed away, but if he doesn't, she doesn't blame him. What she did was reprehensible. The fact she is bringing a baby into this mess, as well as allowing a child to take responsibility for that baby, only solidifies any claims he may make against her.

Sighing heavily, she exits the living room of her mother's penthouse in need of some time away from the mourners that have gathered to eat and drink to her father's memory. It is forced, and she is drained. She can't handle another grief-stricken, well-meaning acquaintance offering their deepest sympathies over the unexpected loss of Kenneth. If she is forced to listen to one more trite comment, she will scream.

Throughout the day, she has felt Pacey's eyes on her as well as Doug's. She knows Pacey is concerned about her and what the stress of this situation is doing to her and their baby. She appreciates his care and concern, truly she does, she just hates that it means so much to her. She doesn't need to allow herself to depend on him. For one, he is too young. Secondly, even if he is the great father she thinks he wants to be, he will not be capable to be in her, or their child's, day-to-day life. She can't become accustomed to his presence just to have the rug pulled out from under her when he has to return to Capeside and his life there.

"How are you holding up?" Doug asks from the doorway of the kitchen, causing Tamara to twirl around quickly from the sink. She thought she was alone.

"Not well," she admits. She doesn't meet his gaze, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Doug notices this, a cocky grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Pacey's the guy you were seeing when I asked you out." It isn't a question. Tamara simply nods. "First time I've ever been turned down for my baby brother," he chuckles mirthlessly.

All Tamara knows to do is remain silent. She isn't sure how Doug really feels about all of this. Truthfully, he hasn't had to process it. Still, she has him pegged as an egotistical young man. So far, he isn't proving her wrong. Hopefully, he will remain more focused on being passed up for his brother than the fact his brother's English teacher seduced him.

"Would you like a drink?" Tamara asks, changing the subject. She has watched Doug since they all arrived at Rosalyn's home; he has done nothing except stand off to the side observing the crowd.

Doug shakes his head. "I would like you to explain how you see this working out. Pacey being a father, I mean." Doug should probably feel alarmed that an older woman has taken advantage of his little brother, but the thing that worries him the most is the fact that Pacey is going to be a father. No matter the age of the mother, Pacey is so young and immature. Doug doubts he will make a good father. It isn't like they have had a stellar example to go by.

Tamara purses her lips as she leans back against the counter. Her back is aching, a common affliction she is facing as she nears the end of her pregnancy, but today it is more bothersome than usual. Those uncomfortable wooden pews in the chapel didn't help. "I predict the road ahead of us is going to be very bumpy. I have tried to persuade Pacey to not participate in the child's life, to allow me to raise it alone, but he refuses. Technically, he has rights to this baby. I wish he would realize there is so much he is giving up by becoming a father in more than name only, but it also reminds me of what a caring young man he is." Tamara pauses, watching as Doug processes her words.

"He's just a kid. Hell, I don't know how I would handle fatherhood right now," Doug sighs, the thought of a baby and all the responsibilities overwhelming. It is astonishing his brother – the family screw-up, class clown – has decided to stand by Tamara and help her raise a child. If the roles were reversed, Doug isn't sure he would make the same decision. It isn't the best thought to have, one that paints him in a rather poor light, but it is the truth. Wisely, he doesn't say this to Tamara.

"Unexpected parenthood is difficult no matter what your age, believe me," Tamara snorts derisively. She is much older than either Witter boy and she is still having a hard time coming to terms with just how much her life is about to change in a couple of months.

Doug nods. He can understand what she means. He can't imagine she expected any of this to happen. She appears to be handling it well, though. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asks, deciding he might as well know if he is going to have a nephew or a niece.

Tamara smiles at the question. She likes talking about the baby. "I've decided to wait until it's born to find out." She tells him, receiving much the same look Pacey has given her every time he has tried to persuade her to find out the gender.

"Ok," Doug nods. He really was curious but there's no point in pressing the matter.

They fall into a comfortable silence as Tamara leans against the counter and Doug stares out the window. This certainly isn't how he expected to spend his day. Tamara also didn't expect to find herself standing in the kitchen of her mother's penthouse discussing the baby's gender with Pacey's cop brother. Luckily, Doug has handled this better than she thought. She is just about to comment on this, something she is sure she should, when she hears her mother's raised voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rosalyn demands, her tone dripping with anger.

Doug, always the policeman, carefully walks to the doorway. He peers around the corner to see what the commotion is, startled by the large man that towers over Rosalyn. Of course, Rosalyn isn't intimidated. Doug has just met the woman and he can already tell there isn't much that would deter her from an altercation. Clearly, a nearly three-hundred-pound man with a good foot on her isn't going to dissuade her.

"Dammit," Tamara curses, peering around the corner beside Doug.

"Who is that?" Doug asks, curious as to who can elicit such anger and tension on a day that is supposed to be dedicated to mourning and remembrance.

"My ex-husband," Tamara groans. She hoped Paul would have the decency not to show up. She should have known better.

Without another word, Tamara exits the kitchen, heading straight for her mother and her ex. Rebecca is at Rosalyn's side, urging her to ignore the man. Rosalyn scoffs at the suggestion, sending Rebecca a withering glare. Leland appears just as Tamara does, the man at a loss as to what to do. He knows there is no way he can calm Rosalyn. She is upset, has been since Kenneth's death, and will continue to be for a long time to come. Having someone to verbally spar with, provides her with a distraction, a way to cope with her pain.

"Let's discuss this in private," Tamara suggests calmly, Paul and her mother whipping their heads around to look at her. Their stare off was so intense, neither noticed her.

"Tammy; you're knocked up!" Paul exclaims, a look of malice crossing his face. She ignores him, taking her mother by the arm. "After all those times we tried and you never got pregnant, I figured you were barren."

It isn't the first time Paul has said this to Tamara, but it still stings. He blamed her for denying him a child, swearing it had to be her fault they weren't conceiving. She tried not to let it bother her, but it hurt. She felt guilty and like a failure as a woman. Of course, Paul relished causing those feelings to intensify.

"You son of a…." Rosalyn begins, disgusted at this vile man's words.

"He isn't worth it, Mom. Today is about Daddy, not my past mistake." Tamara glares at him coldly, refusing to argue with him but also unwilling to back down.

"Well, well, who knew a symptom of pregnancy was growing a backbone?" Paul chuckles, enjoying the fire he sees in Tamara's eyes. She will always be the sexiest, most infuriating woman he has ever been with. Her temper, though he quelled a large portion of it, has always drawn him to her. He is glad to see the fire remains in her.

Pacey has been searching for Davis since they arrived at the penthouse. The boy is absolutely distraught, trying his hardest not to cry. He has failed miserably, and once they were in the penthouse, just a few seconds before people began to arrive, Pacey saw him sneak off. He finally found Davis sequestered in a guest room, the conversation Pacey didn't mean to overhear has only left him with more questions. The raised voices in the living room drew his attention away from Davis and his phone call. Watching as a fat, balding man verbally assaults Tamara, Pacey clenches his fist, stomping towards them when he is yanked back.

"Don't do anything dumber than you already have," Doug warns, tightening his grip on his brother's arm.

"I'm not gonna let him talk to the mother of my chil…."

"Pacey," Doug interrupts, sending him a warning look, "She is surrounded by a room full of people who do not need to know an ex-student of hers is the father of the child she is carrying. Just let her handle this. It will cause less problems in the long-run."

Doug doesn't like the thought of ignoring what the man is saying to Tamara, but he is also aware nothing good will come out of Pacey intruding in the conversation. It will raise more questions than anything, questions that no one needs to be asking. He hopes Pacey realizes this.

"Tam, calm down; think of the baby," Rebecca urges, coming to stand beside her sister. The sight of Paul is repugnant, his vile words and behavior only solidifying everyone's hatred of the man. She understands what Tamara is feeling, but Tamara needs to think about the baby; not the overgrown, infantile jackass she once married.

Tamara nods. She has no intention of turning this into a screaming match or a physical altercation. She is relieved to see Doug has Pacey by the arm to stop the boy from doing something that would draw attention to their relationship. Currently, all Tamara wants is for Paul to leave so her family, their friends, and she can return to grieving the loss of Kenneth.

"C'mon, Paul," says James, Kenneth's brother. He was the person Kenneth confided in when Tamara announced her engagement. Kenneth was never one to forbid his daughters from doing anything, well-aware it would only make them more determined to do whatever it was he disapproved of. Throughout the years, James has heard of, and dealt with Paul on many occasions. This is the first time the man has ever wanted to so badly drop Paul with his deer rifle.

Before Paul has a chance to respond, James' two sons grab Paul by an arm and lead him out of the living room. Rosalyn heaves a sigh of relief, fresh tears springing to her eyes. She wipes angrily at the tears, furious she is allowing herself to break down in front of all these people. She then glances at Tamara, a sense of worry crossing through her as she takes in her daughter's pallor.

"Tamara, are you all right?" Rosalyn whispers, not wanting to draw even more attention.

"I'm fine," Tamara insists, waving away her mother's concern.

Truth be told, Tamara is feeling a bit lightheaded. She doesn't admit it because the last thing she wants is another fuss made on her behalf. She apologizes to their guests, squeezes Rebecca's hand then excuses herself from the room. She walks by Pacey and Doug, her legs beginning to feel heavy. Pacey yanks free of Doug, immediately following Tamara. They have just turned the corner, when Tamara sways. She braces her hand against the wall for support. Pacey is alarmed, quickly by her side.

"What's wrong?" he asks, wrapping his arm around her waist. He can feel the baby kicking furiously, deepening his concern.

"I'm dizzy," Tamara moans, covering her eyes with her hands. She leans heavily against Pacey, glad for his support.

"C'mon, you need to sit down," he says, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. He doesn't want to alarm her any more than she already is. Unfortunately, he is growing more frightened by the second. She is pale and her skin is clammy.

Thankfully, Rosalyn's decorator has seen fit to place a delicate looking, padded bench outside of one of the bedrooms. Pacey helps Tamara sit then kneels in front of her, his hands clasping hers.

"Take deep breaths," he instructs, remembering when his father said these words to a very distraught woman who had just been informed her boyfriend was arrested on murder charges.

"Get Bex, please," Tamara pleads, needing her sister by her side. Pacey halts, momentarily unsure about leaving Tamara alone. He then stands and makes his way to the living room, aware she needs reassurance only her sister can offer.

Rebecca and Rob stand, off in a corner discussing Paul. Rob helped Don and Vincent wrangle the man into the elevator once they were out of the penthouse. Paul slamming his head against the doorframe of the elevator may or may not have been an accident. Rob chooses not to mention this to Rebecca.

"Are you ok?" Rob asks, squeezing Rebecca's arm. He is very worried about her.

"I'm fine," she lies, looking at him with tired eyes. No amount of makeup can hide the anguish she is currently experiencing.

"I…" she pauses, catching a glimpse of Pacey as he marches towards them. He looks concerned. "What's wrong?" she asks, meeting him half-way. Rob is right behind her.

"Tammy's dizzy; she wants you." Pacey hopes Rebecca knows what to do.

"Rob, tell Mom to get Tim," Rebecca instructs, no longer tired or anguished. Her sister needs her. Rob nods, doesn't know who Tim is, but certain Rosalyn will understand the directive.

Pacey follows Rebecca as she marches down the hall, brushing a stray lock of hair with haste from her eyes as she moves. She finds Tamara sitting on their grandmother's antique vanity bench, worried by how pale her sister appears.

"Tam, what's going on?" Rebecca asks, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm just dizzy," Tamara tries to wave her off. It is a half-hearted attempt at best. She clings to Rebecca's hand.

"Mom is supposed to be getting Tim."

Tamara is relieved to hear this. Tim Poole has been their mother's neighbor for years and has practiced medicine even longer. When Rebecca and Tamara were children and became sick in the middle of the night, instead of dragging them to the ER, Rosalyn or Kenneth would simply walk down the hall, knock on Tim's door, and have the doctor come to them. Oddly, Tamara takes comfort in the thought of the elderly gentleman who has been taking her temperature since she was a toddler.

"Pacey, let's get her to her room," Rebecca says, shooting a glance at the boy. He is pale, too, but his is from worry. Rebecca hopes he handles labor better than this, otherwise they are all in for rough time.

Pacey nods. He walks over to the bench and wraps his arm around Tamara's waist. Rebecca and he help Tamara stand then Rebecca leads them into the bedroom that has always been Tamara's. Clearly, it has been redecorated since she last resided permenantly in this room, but there are touches that can only be described as Tamara. They have just helped her to the bed when Rosalyn opens the door, frowning when she sees her daughter.

"Tim's here," Rosalyn announces instead of commenting on Tamara's appearance.

Pacey is no longer comforted by the thought of this doctor. The man has to be nearly ninety. He is frail with a shock of white hair that looks unkempt. He wears a pair of gold-rimmed glasses, the bifocals giving him an owlish appearance. In his right hand, he carries a black medical bag. Pacey refuses to believe it is nothing more than a prop. What doctor goes around carrying a medical bag, nowadays?

Tim smiles at Tamara as he takes a seat beside her on the bed. He asks how she is feeling, nodding when she explains the bout of dizziness. He takes her pulse then retrieves a stethoscope from the bag causing Pacey's mouth to drop open. Apparently, the bag isn't a prop. Tim tells her he is going to listen to her heartbeat then the baby's, a look of panic flashing in her eyes.

"Do you think something is wrong with the baby?" she asks, alarmed.

"No, I just want to make sure, though," he smiles kindly at her, patting her hand.

Tamara relaxes only slightly. She suspects the past week is finally catching up with her, but at the mention of the baby, fear takes hold of her. There is no way possible she could survive losing her father and her baby. Pacey notices the fear that flashes in her eyes, immediately by her side.

"It'll be ok," he soothes, pressing a kiss against her knuckles. She gives him a disbelieving look then glances at her mother and sister. They nod in agreement with Pacey's words.

Tim listens to her heart then moves the stethoscope to her swollen stomach. He chuckles when he hears a healthy heartbeat. "Baby is fine," he assures Tamara with a smile. She releases a shuddering breath, clutching Pacey's hand tighter.

"See, I told ya," Pacey smirks, forcing himself not to sound as relieved as he feels. Rosalyn and Rebecca exchange a glance, impressed by how convincing he has just sounded. Apparently, Tamara is aware of his trepidation but doesn't comment. She turns her attention to Tim.

"Then what caused that little episode?" Tamara asks, glad she no longer feels as though she is spinning.

"Stress more than likely," Tim tells her, reaching into his medical bag. "You have a lot to deal with right now, Tamara. Just remember, pregnant or not, you need to take care of yourself." He looks pointedly at Rebecca and Rosalyn. Rosalyn rolls her eyes and scoffs. Rebecca fingers her pearls. "I would like to take your blood pressure."

He produces a cuff and secures it around her arm. He takes her blood pressure, satisfied it is within normal range. He is confident the stress of Kenneth's death, combined with the impromptu visit from her ex-husband, is responsible for the dizziness. He encourages her to eat, stay hydrated, and rest. It is advice he prescribes for all of them. Of course, Tamara is the only one that will follow his instructions and that is only because she is worried about her child's well-being.

They all thank the doctor before he excuses himself. He will return his medical bag to his apartment then make his way back to the penthouse as everyone continues to honor Kenneth's memory.

"That," Rosalyn says, motioning towards the living room where all the guests remain, "should be over in a couple of hours. I'll tell everyone how much you appreciate their presence but it is best for you and the baby if you rest now." Rosalyn doesn't leave room for argument. She should have been taking better care of her daughters than engaging with Paul.

"Thanks, Mom," Tamara smiles appreciatively. She knows she needs to rest, but she is also glad to have a reason to escape the guests. Rosalyn smiles at her, presses a kiss to her cheek, then exits the bedroom.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" Rebecca asks as she stands, dreading rejoining the others.

"No, thank you," Tamara shakes her head.

"Ok," Rebecca nods. She kisses the air as she looks at Tamara before leaving the room.

Pacey and Tamara are silent for a few minutes, relieved nothing is wrong. It wasn't a traumatizing event, but Tamara was nervous about what might be causing dizziness. Luckily, it is nothing more than stress and the fact all she has had to eat today is a banana. She chooses to not mention that to anyone. If she wasn't so tired, she would eat something.

"I can't believe your sister is leaving us alone in a bedroom together," Pacey chuckles, hoping to break the tension. Tamara snorts.

"She's too upset to care what we do," Tamara replies sadly. She hates seeing her sister so subjugated.

"It will get better; it has to," Pacey tries to reassure her. She doesn't comment. Instead, she has a request.

"Pacey," she says, suddenly feeling very embarrassed and weak over what she is about to say.

"Yeah?" he asks, narrowing his eyes as he studies her. He can see the doubt clouding her eyes.

"I don't want either of us getting the wrong idea, but could you just hold me?" She hates how timid she sounds.

"Of course," Pacey doesn't even have to think about this. He has always adored holding her.

"Thank you," she says, offering him a genuine smile.

He returns the smile then steps out of his shoes and lies down beside her on the bed. He holds his arm out while she snuggles against him. She rests her head on his chest, clutches his shirt in her hand. He smiles as she closes her eyes, watching as sleep overtakes her. He presses a kiss against her forehead, closing his eyes as last night and this morning catch up with him. Going to school and working at the video store isn't too bad, but doing that then getting up incredibly early on a Saturday to make a four-and-a-half-hour drive, is exhausting. He doesn't regret it though, otherwise he wouldn't be here holding the woman he loves as she sleeps with her stomach pressed against his side, allowing him to feel the kicks of their unborn child.


End file.
